A Tale Untold I: A New World
by Tamariel
Summary: Eigentlich ist SIE eine ganz normale, junge Frau mit einem nervigen Sekretärinnen-Job, einem enttäuschenden Liebesleben und zu vielen Schuhen. Zumindest bis zu dem Augenblick als ein schwarzgewandeter Teufelsanbeter ihr einen Drogentrip verpasst... Pairing: OCxErestor
1. Vorwort

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

schon seit Jahren habe ich immer mal wieder mit dem Gedanken gespielt eine Fanfiction zu schreiben und es dann doch immer wieder gelassen, weil die Zeit fehlte, weil mir die Ideen zu deppert vorkamen oder oder oder... Doch da ich in letzter Zeit von einer gewissen Person so über die Maßen gebauchpinselt wurde, was meine Schreiberei angeht, hab ich gedacht: Jetzt probier ich es einfach mal. ;) An dieser Stelle einen herzlichen Dank an Nicki, die sich jeden auch noch so bescheuerten Einfall von mir mit einer Engelsgeduld durchliest und bejubelt, dass es schon fast nicht mehr menschlich ist.

Als ich letztens las, dass Fanfictions hauptsächlich von Mitt-Zwanziger-Single-Damen in mittleren Bürojobs geschrieben werden, um ihr frustrierendes Liebesleben zu kompensieren und sie sich selbst als idealisierte Heldinnen in diese Geschichten einbauen, hab ich mir gedacht: Das kann und mach ich auch! ;) Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, wohin mich diese Geschichte führen wird, ob es eine Mary-Sue ist, wie ich das Rating ansetzen soll oder ob der Titel wirklich in Ordnung ist. Da dies hier ist meine erste Fanfiction ist, bitte ich um etwas Nachsicht, wenn es nicht immer so perfekt ist. Ich würde für ein paar Rückmeldungen, wie ihr es findet, sterben. Auch Kritik ist herzlich willkommen, solange sie konstruktiv ist.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein bisschen Spaß beim lesen!

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere (außer meinen eigenen) gehören J.R. . Ich schreibe dies hier nur zu meiner und anderer Freude und verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

Und nur um das klar zu stellen: Das meiner Meinung nach wirklich umwerfende Bild, dass die Story ziert, ist nicht von mir. Da fehlt mir jegliches Talent. Auch dafür habe ich der genialen Nicki Dank zu zollen, die es mir gezeichnet hat.


	2. Büroscheren und Pfennigabsätze

Es war verdammt ruhig. Um nicht zu sagen: TOTENSTILL. Etwas unbehaglich schaute ich auf meine Uhr. Na gut, noch 10 Minuten und ich würde meine Spätschicht selbst für beendet erklären, bevor ich mich hier noch zu Tode langweilte. Oh nein, ich bin keine Krankenschwester oder Altenpflegerin. Für einen sozialen Beruf würde mir das Einfühlungsvermögen und wohl noch mehr die Geduld fehlen. Obwohl ich mich hier manchmal auch wie in einem Kindergarten fühlte. Ich war Sekretärin.

Eigentlich hatte ich geglaubt, die Gänge hier wären schon verlassen und ich wäre die Letzte in unserer Abteilung, doch für einen Moment glaubte ich Schritte zu hören. Und dann gedämpfte Stimmen, irgendwo auf dem Flur. Da war das Unbehagen wieder, doch bevor mein Hirn sich in den schönsten Farben einen verrückten Kettensägenmörder mit allen Einzelheiten ausdenken konnte, rief ich mich selbst zur Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich trieben sich hier doch noch irgendwo ein paar Kollegen rum, die mit ihren Überstunden Eindruck machen wollten. Sollten sie doch!

Ein Schatten flog über mein Gesicht, als es an meine Tür klopfte. Sollten sie, aber sie sollten mich in Ruhe lassen um diese Zeit.

„Seid ihr euch sicher? Hier drin?" glaubte ich von der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören, bevor ich ein mehr als ärgerliches „Herein!" erschallen ließ. Zarte Töne waren nicht gerade meine Stärke und eine Freundin hatte die Beschaffenheit meiner Stimme nach einem Discobesuch mal so beschrieben: „Ich konnte Daniel kaum verstehen so verdammt laut war es. Dich dagegen hab ich immer verstanden. Also ich meine, Du hast so eine voluminöse Stimme!" Bettina war ihr kleiner Ausrutsche sichtlich peinlich gewesen, aber ich hatte ihr gerne bestätigt, dass sie das Kind ruhig beim Namen nennen könnte und einfach sagen, dass ich laut war.

Gleich nach meiner unfreundlichen Aufforderung öffnete sich die Bürotür und ein alter Mann (Nein kein netter älterer Herr im gutsitzenden Anzug, wie ich es hier gewohnt war, sondern wirklich ein alter Mann) trat ein. Noch dazu einer, den ich definitiv nicht kannte. Gefolgt von einem schwarzhaarigen Rocker. So erschien es mir jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. Die beiden schauten sich verwundert um und wandten sich dann mir zu. Ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, war ich das größte Faszinosum für sie im Raum.

Irgendetwas kam mir seltsam vor, doch ich konnte es nicht ganz fassen. Noch nicht... Einstweilen ließ ich ein wirklich genervtes „Bitte?" hören und schaute die beiden Typen herausfordernd an. Gäste konnten es um diese Uhrzeit nicht sein, zumal der Chef schon seit Stunden gegangen war. Allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, welcher Abteilung diese beiden Gestalten angehören sollten. Der Alte müsste längst in Rente sein und der andere schien eher auf eine Hells Angels-Versammlung als in mein Büro zu gehören.

„Ich grüße euch und Frieden mit euch!" brach der Alte das Schweigen. Seine Wortwahl entlockte mir einen gelinde gesagt verdutzten Blick. Mein Erstaunen wurde noch größer als er sich leicht verbeugte, die rechte Hand aufs Herz gelegt. Normalerweise konnte ich so einen Unsinn ganz gut kontern, da mein Mund schon immer redete, bevor mein Hirn noch wusste, was es eigentlich sagen wollte, aber DAS war selbst für meine Schlagfertigkeit eine Nummer zu groß. Ich begnügte mich den Alten mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Zugegeben nicht gerade beeindruckend, aber immerhin schien ich seinen Begleiter damit zu amüsieren. „Seid ihr euch sicher, dass sie es ist? Sie wirkt nicht so, als könnte sie in ihrem Stammbaum besonders außergewöhnliche Vorfahren aufweisen." meldete sich der Hells Angel mit einer Stimme, schwarz wie die Nacht, zu Wort. Entschuldigt diesen peinlichen Pfennig-Roman-Ausdruck, aber 'dunkel' genügt einfach nicht, um diese Stimmenqualität zu beschreiben.

Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte jetzt schreiben, ich hätte ihn mit einem spitzen Kommentar in die Schranken gewiesen, aber mein verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck wechselte lediglich zu völligem Unverständnis. Keine große Leistung, leider.

„Haltet euch da raus, ich bin hier um das Reden zu übernehmen!" fuhr ihn der Alte überraschend scharf in die Parade. Hätte ich dem Tattergreis gar nicht mehr zugetraut. Was seinem Begleiter allerdings nur ein angedeutetes Lächeln entlockte und ihn dazu animierte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand zu lehnen.

„Gewährt mir die Ehre einige Worte an euch..." Es schien wirklich nicht der beste Abend für den alten Mann zu sein, denn just in diesem Moment fand ich zumindest einen Teil meiner Geistesgegenwart wieder.

„Nein!" unterbrach ich ihn scharf. „Was soll dieser Unsinn?"

Hells Angel zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch diesmal war es an dem Alten verwirrt zu sein. Leider bekam er sich schneller wieder in den Griff als ich.

„Herrin, ich glaube gern, dass euch unser Auftreten hier verwirren muss, doch genau das versuche ich Euch zu erklären. Wenn ihr mich zu Wort kommen lassen würdet..." Sein Begleiter rollte genervt mit den Augen und ich war für einen Augenblick versucht ihn zu fragen, ob der Alte immer so geschwollen daher redete oder ob das ein speziell für mich reserviertes Privileg war. Doch ich besann mich eines Besseren, denn inzwischen war mir auch aufgegangen, was mir an den beiden so seltsam vorkam. Sie waren gekleidet, als würden sie auf einem Mittelalter-Markt den Söldner und den weisen, alten Mann geben.

„Raus hier! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie hier reingekommen sind, aber sie verschwinden sofort wieder! Ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust mich mit irgendwelchen verrückten Rollenspielern zu beschäftigen! Wie sind sie in dem Aufzug nur am Pförtner vorbeigekommen!" machte ich meiner als Wut getarnten Verwirrung Luft. Inzwischen war ich mir sicher, dass diese beiden Typen nichts mit unserer Firma zu tun hatten und ich getrost so unhöflich sein konnte, wie ich wollte ohne mir dafür Ärger einzuhandeln. Langsam wieder auf der Höhe der Dinge griff ich zum Telefonhörer und wählte die Nummer unseres Securitydienstes. Knapp gab ich Namen und Büronummer durch und das ich ungebetene Besucher hätte und legte wieder auf. Das schien den Söldner dann doch irgendwie in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen, denn unversehens stieß er sich von der Wand ab und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Wurde allerdings sofort wieder von dem Alten mit einer Handbewegung gestoppt. Genauso wie sein „Lasst mich das jetzt..."

„Ok, in spätestens fünf Minuten steht der Sicherheitsdienst hier auf der Matte und wird Ihnen auf ziemlich unfreundliche Art und Weise ihre schönen Kostüme ruinieren. Wenn sie jetzt gleich verschwinden, soll nichts Ärgeres passieren." So langsam gewann ich wieder an Boden und bekam Spaß an der Sache endlich mal nach Herzenslust so richtig unfreundlich sein zu können. Etwas, dass mir in meinem normalen Job-Alltag versagt blieb. Als Sekretärin hieß es immer lächeln, auch wenn die Leute oder Aufgaben noch so unverschämt oder stupide waren.

Doch leider schien meine Ansage keinen Eindruck auf den Alten zu machen, der zwar entnervt den Kopf schüttelte, doch dann wieder sein gütiges Großvater-Lächeln aufsetzte. „Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe. Deswegen sind wir hier."

Aha, er schien sich für einen Frontalangriff entschieden zu haben. Auch wenn ich beide Typen so schnell wie möglich aus meinem Büro haben wollte, war mir diese Taktik wesentlich lieber als die geschwollenen Schmeicheleien von eben. Doch bevor ich einhaken konnte, redete er schon weiter. „Dort, wo wir herkommen tobt ein Krieg. Oder wird es doch zumindest bald. Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe um den, der diese Tragödie heraufbeschwört, nun, sagen wir abzulenken. Vielleicht etwas in die Irre zu führen. Ihr könntet das Zünglein an der Waage sein, dass ihn auf seinem Weg, der uns alle ins Verderben führen kann, zu Fall bringt."

Jetzt fiel es mir mit einem Mal eher schwer, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen. Tragödie heraufbeschworen, Weg ins Verderben... Das war doch lächerlich! Und pathetisch obendrein. Um Zeit zu schinden, bis die Security hier endlich auftauchen würde, beschloss ich zum Schein auf sein kleines Spiel einzugehen. Verrückte sollte man schließlich nicht reizen und wer wusste schon, was diese beiden Kerle anstellen würden, wenn sie merkten, dass ich sie nicht im Mindesten ernst nahm?

„Na gut, aber wieso sollte mich um irgendeinen Krieg kümmern? Mir geht es gut und ich habe auch nichts angestellt. Schon gar nicht, was mit Ihrem Krieg zu tun hat. Wieso sollte ich mit Euch beiden gehen und mich in Gefahr bringen? Wäre das nicht... hmmm, verrückt?" fragte ich mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln und verfluchte innerlich unsere Sicherheitsmänner, die sich ganz offensichtlich Zeit ließen. Der Alte schaute nun wirklich bekümmert drein und wenn die Situation nicht so absurd gewesen wäre, hätte er mir wahrscheinlich leid getan. Vielleicht glaubte er ja wirklich, was er da erzählte.

„Man könnte es so sehen, Ihr habt ganz Recht, Herrin." stimmte er mir zu. „Aber wenn viele Leben auf dem Spiel stehen? Wenn diese von Euch und Eurer Entscheidung mit uns zu kommen abhängen, wie würdet ihr Euch dann entscheiden?"

Oh toll, er versuchte an mein Verantwortungsgefühl zu appellieren. Normalerweise sprang ich auf sowas ganz gut an, da ich mich sonst gleich immer für alles und jeden verantwortlich fühlte, aber ein verrückter Alter in einem braunen Zottel-Wollmantel hatte selbst bei mir schlechte Karte. Endlich hörte ich in einiger Entfernung Schritte auf dem langen Flur und wagte noch einen kleinen Scherz. „Immer noch dagegen. Sie sagten eben, dass ich zur Ablenkung dienen sollte. Als Kanonenfutter bin ich mir wirklich zu schade!" Allerdings hatte auch der düstere Begleiter des Alten die Schritte vernommen, die schnell näher kamen. Wieso waren unsere Gänge nur so unendlich lang?

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" fuhr er den Alten an und kam mit großen Schritten auf mich zu. Erst jetzt würdigte ich ihn eines genaueren Blickes und nun ja, mir fällt nichts Besseres ein als: Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. Der Kerl war mindestens 1,90 Meter groß, hatte rabenschwarze Haare, die zwar zu einem festen Zopf gebunden waren, aber trotzdem weit bis auf seinen Rücken fielen und Gesichtszüge wie, nun ja, wie eine griechische Marmorstatue. Er sah gut aus, verdammt gut, aber nicht auf eine zurechtgemachte Art und Weise. Er war ganz und gar in schwarzes Wildleder gekleidet und zu meinem Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass er an der Seite seines Gürtels etwas trug, was mir verdächtig nach einer Schwertscheide aussah. Und er sah gefährlich aus. Als diese düstere Erscheinung auf mich zukam, wurde mir mit einem Schlag klar, dass zumindest er kein HARMLOSER Verrückter war. Was immer er auch vorhatte, er meinte es bitter ernst.

Entsetzt stolperte ich nach hinten und griff nach der ersten Sache auf meinem Schreibtisch, die mir unterkam. Wenigstens in diesem Moment war mir das Glück hold. Ich erwischte meine Büroschere. Ein wahres Prachtexemplar mit 20 cm langer Schneide. Mit zitternden Händen hielt ich ihm die Schere wie ein Messer entgegen. „Bleiben Sie mir vom Leib!" würgte ich hervor. Mit einem Mal war meine Kehle trocken und wie zugeschnürt. Selbst wenn ich in diesem Moment daran gedacht hätte um Hilfe zu schreien, ich hätte meine Stimme kaum über ein Krächzen erheben können.

Dieser schwarze Teufel blieb tatsächlich für einen Augenblick stehen, allerdings wohl mehr aus Belustigung als aus Respekt vor meiner formidablen Schere. Ein spöttisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich bitte Euch, macht Euch nicht vollends lächerlich!" Damit packte er mein Handgelenk und bog es nach unten. „Los Zauberer, zurück!" herrschte er den Alten an, während er versuchte mir die Schere zu entwinden. Der Alte sah nicht begeistert über das Einschreiten seines Begleiters aus, begann allerdings vor sich hinzumurmeln und schloss seine Augen.

„Nein!" quetschte ich hervor, als der Kerl mich nun mit der anderen Hand um die Hüfte packte und zu sich heranzog. Ich wehrte mich nach Leibeskräften, was aber natürlich im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht viel war. Doch zu meinem Glück wurde dieser ungleiche Kampf für ihn durch meine Schere, die ich immer noch festhielt, erschwert. Ich merkte genau, dass er sie mir zwar entwinden wollte, aber nicht um den Preis, dass ich dabei verletzt wurde. Was mich gelinde gesagt wunderte, aber ich beschloss das Beste daraus zu machen. Während ich meinem Angreifer mit meinen Pfennigabsätzen wüst auf die Füße trat, schien um mich herum plötzlich alles zu verschwimmen und im ersten Moment glaubte ich, dass ich es nun doch geschafft hätte mir selbst die verdammte Schere zwischen die Rippen zu jagen, doch dieser seltsame Zustand hielt einige Minuten an. Hätte ich mich wirklich verletzt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst ohnmächtig geworden. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich aus dieser unerwünschten Umarmung zu winden und einen Blick auf die Tür zu erhaschen, ob die Sicherheitskräfte inzwischen da waren, aber alles was ich sah waren graue Nebelschwaden. Bis plötzlich alles in ein gleißend helles Licht getaucht war. Mit einem wütenden Aufschluchzen versuchte ich mich ein letztes Mal zu befreien und stieß meinen Arm nach vorn.


	3. Krankenpfleger und Beruhigungstränke

Wie ich gerade beim ausmisten meiner Spam-Mail festgestellt hab, gibt es doch tatsächlich ein, zwei Leute, die das gelesen haben. Von daher mal das zweite Kapitel. Aber Leute, wenn Euch daran liegt, mehr davon zu lesen, schreibt doch einfach ne Review.

LG  
>Tami<p>

Zu meinem Schrecken stieß die Schere auf massiven Widerstand und ich hörte von irgendwo über mir ein ersticktes Geräusch. Kein Schrei, aber... Fast im selben Moment lief mir etwas Warmes über die Hand und plötzlich schwante mir Schlimmes.

Oh Gott, ja ich hatte mich verteidigen wollen und mir diesen Kerl vom Leib halten, aber ich hatte doch niemanden ernsthaft verletzen wollen! In der Realität auf jemanden einzustechen, war etwas völlig anderes als es sich vorzustellen. Ich hatte mich verteidigen müssen, aber ich wollte nicht Schuld sein, wenn er... In meinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken in einem Strudel durcheinander, der den Niagara-Fällen Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

Totenbleich im Gesicht wich ich zurück und ließ die Schere fallen. Auf dem weißen Marmorboden hatte sich eine kleine Blutlache gebildet. Doch in diesem Moment fiel mir nicht mal auf, dass sich in meinem Büro kein weißer Marmorboden, sondern schlammfarbene Auslegeware befand. Der Hells Angel stand leicht vornübergebeugt da und presste sich eine Hand in die Seite. Zwischen seinen Fingern quoll Blut hervor. Und nicht zu wenig.

Ok, der Typ hatte versucht mich zu entführen, aber alles woran ich in diesem Moment denken konnte, war die Tatsache, dass ich einen Menschen verletzt hatte. Das ich Schuld wäre, wenn er...

Weiter kam ich nicht. Das, was ich mein Krisengen nannte, übernahm die Kontrolle. Es funktionierte in etwa genauso wie mein zeitweise loses Mundwerk. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat, ich tat es ganz automatisch. Ich stürzte nach vorn und drückte ihn auf eine mit weißer Seide überzogene Liege (oder wohl eher Chaiselongue), was mir zu meiner Verwunderung auch ohne größere Schwierigkeiten gelang und beraubte ein kleines Kissen seines Bezugs, den ich fest auf die Wunde presste. Auch wenn es zugegeben ein ekelhaftes Gefühl war, das die glitschige Wärme seines Blutes verursachte. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Probleme damit Blut zu sehen, aber bei den Massen zog ich es doch vor einfach nur tief ein und auszuatmen und meinen Blick auf eine Holzverzierung an der Armlehne zu konzentrieren. Von irgendwoher hörte ich Schritte und innerlich dankte ich Gott, dass diese blöden Securitytypen endlich ihre Beine in die Hand nahmen.

Erleichtert darüber, dass mir gleich die Verantwortung für diese ganze verpfuschte Aktion abgenommen würde, schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen, während meine rechte Hand sich immer noch fest auf die Wunde meines Möchtegern-Entführers presste. Zittrig ließ ich mich auf die Kante des Chaiselongue sinken.

„Was ist passiert?" verlangte jemand hinter mir gebieterisch zu wissen und ich drehte mich halb um, um den Sicherheitsleuten alles andere zu überlassen. Das Problem war nur... Nun, ich hatte mich halbwegs beruhigt, wenn man meinen Zustand so nennen konnte, und jetzt fiel mir auf, dass es in meinem Büro keine weiße Seidenchaiselongue gab. Und dass der Securitytyp unter normalen Umständen auch nicht in eine braune Samtrobe mit Goldstickereien gekleidet sein sollte. Und es war abends, acht Uhr. Vor meinen Bürofenstern war es stockdunkel gewesen, aber jetzt... Die Sonne schien gleißend hell durch ein gläsernes Dach über mir und ich... Nun, ich war definitiv nicht mehr in meinem Büro.

Ich blinzelte einmal, ich blinzelte zweimal. Ich blinzelte sogar noch ein drittes Mal, aber es half nichts. Mein Büro kehrte nicht zurück und es tauchte auch kein Sicherheitsmann auf um mich aus diesem Alptraum zu retten. Ich hatte das Gefühl kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen und als Einfachstes erschien es mir einfach wieder die Augen schließen. Frei nach dem Motto: Was ich nicht sehe, ist auch nicht da!

„Bitte, würdet Ihr so freundlich sein und mir Platz machen?" Die ruhige Stimme schien sich direkt neben mir zu befinden, aber momentan war mir alles egal. Ich nahm meine Hand von der Wunde, ließ mich einfach auf den Boden fallen und blieb dort am Fußende der Chaiselongue sitzen, während ich meinen Kopf auf dem Polster ablegte.

Von irgendwoher gewahrte ich weitere Schritte, die sich auf uns zuzubewegen schienen und dann abrupt stoppten. „Du bist schon wieder zurück? Das ging schnell. Aber wozu das Blutbad?" Noch eine Stimme, diesmal eine Nuance heller, aber nicht minder... männlich. Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein. Um ehrlich zu sein, fiel mir in diesem Augenblick überhaupt nichts ein.

„Glorfindel, tu mir einen Gefallen und hilf ihr sich irgendwo hinzusetzen, wo sie nicht im Weg ist." bat die ruhige Stimme. Ich bekam zwar die gesamte Unterhaltung mit, aber ich war geistig nicht mehr in der Lage irgendetwas daraus zu schließen. Es zog alles an mir vorbei wie ein Film, dem man keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Man hört zwar die Dialoge, aber begreift nichts von der Handlung. Ich fühlte eine sanfte Berührung am Ellenbogen und wurde dann vorsichtig, aber unerbittlich nach oben gezogen, bis ich wieder auf meinen eigenen Beinen stand. „Das ist sie? Sie sieht nicht gerade gefährlich aus." Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder, aber die Szene war immer noch die Gleiche. Außer dass nun ein turmhoher, blonder Bodybuilder-Typ in strahlend weißen Klamotten an meiner Seite stand und mich auf einen Ohrensessel bugsierte.

„Wieso sollte sie gefährlich aussehen?" verlangte der braungewandete Pflegertyp zu wissen, der inzwischen die Klamotten dieses mutmaßlichen Teufelsanbeters entzwei gerissen hatte und die Wunde genauer in Augenschein nahm. Allerdings klang es eher beiläufig, als würde er eine Höflichkeitsfrage stellen.

„Nun ja, bei den Verwandten..." entgegnete der Weiße Riese. „Ich hätte etwas Beeindruckenderes erwartet." Einmal in meinem Leben wäre mir mein loses Mundwerk nicht wie eine Strafe vorgekommen und prompt schien mich diese Fähigkeit verlassen zu haben. Wäre ich nicht so völlig unfähig zu jedem Gedankengang gewesen, ich wäre Blondie mit den Engelslocken liebend gern zumindest verbal an die Kehle gegangen. So konnte ich ihn nur tumbe anstarren wie eine kalbende Kuh. Und tatsächlich hatte dieser Kerl die Frechheit mir jetzt zuzublinzeln. „Aber sie scheint gewisse Fähigkeiten zu haben. Sie hat etwas geschafft, was kaum einem Mann je zuvor gelungen ist. Oder hast Du etwa Erestor dieses Ding zwischen die Rippen gerammt?" fragte er mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln im Gesicht und deutete auf die Schere, die in der Blutlache am Boden lag. Was dem Opfer meiner Attacke ein wütendes Knurren entlockte.

Der Pfleger schien genug zu haben. Aus der Kissenhülle hatte er wohl so etwas wie einen Behelfsdruckverband gemacht und zog jetzt die Überreste des Hemds wieder zurück über die Wunde. „Schluss!" verlangte er im Befehlston, der verriet, dass er daran gewöhnt war, Befehle zu geben und diese auch befolgt zu sehen. Dann wandte er sich um Einiges freundlicher an mich. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr nicht mein Haus und Leben verteidigen müsst. Ihr habt es geschafft, jedes Organ zu verfehlen und Erestor nur eine Fleischwunde beigebracht." Ich starrte einfach weiter vor mich hin und versuchte einen Sinn aus diesen Sätzen herauszufiltern. Anscheinend war nichts Schlimmeres passiert, aber dieser Kerl in der braunen Robe schien sich eher noch über die Verletzung zu amüsieren. Zumindest schloss ich das aus diesem, wie ich fand, jetzt absolut unpassende Bemerkung. Ich hätte den Kerl umbringen können und wer auch immer diese beiden Typen waren, sie schienen es für einen herrlichen Scherz zu halten. Entnervt fuhr ich mir mit der blutigen Hand übers Gesicht ohne zu merken, dass ich mir damit eine wirklich grauenhafte Kriegsbemalung verpasste.

„Ich hab ihn nicht umgebracht?" war so ziemlich alles, was ich herausbrachte. Wofür ich schallendes Gelächter von Blondie erntete sowie ein nur mühsam unterdrücktes Grinsen vom Pflegertypen. An dieser Stelle schien der schwarzhaarige Teufel es für angemessen zu halten, sich wieder zu Wort zu melden. „Es braucht schon etwas mehr als Euren halbherzigen Dilettantismus um mich umzubringen." Seine Stimme hatte die Schärfe einer Gletscherkante und war in etwa genauso warm. Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder in eine sitzende Position aufgerichtet und musterte mich aus seinen tintenblauen Augen als wäre ich ein interessantes, aber irgendwie ekelhaftes Insekt. Ich hatte bereits meinen Mund geöffnet, als der Pfleger mir das Wort abschnitt. „Es reicht wirklich. Für euch beide. Glorfindel, tu mir den Gefallen und bring Erestor in sein Gemach. Ich bin gleich bei euch um ihn wieder zusammenzuflicken. Und dann versuch rauszukriegen, wo Radagast abgeblieben ist."

Dieser Glorfindel-Typ wandte sich immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an den als Erestor titulierten und bot ihm galant seinen Arm an. Was dieser jedoch nur mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen quittierte und sich ohne Hilfe hoch stemmte um dann mit Blondie zwischen den Bücherregalen zu verschwinden.

Oh, hab ich noch nicht erwähnt, dass ich mich in einer Art Bibliothek befinden muss? Überall Regale aus hellem Holz mit wunderschönen Drechseleien. Und sie sind vollgestopft mit Büchern und Schriftrollen jedweder Art und Größe. Hätte ich nicht so vollkommen neben mir gestanden, ich hätte mich wohl in meinem persönlichen Paradies gewähnt.

Ich hörte gerade noch Mr. Glorfindels gut gelaunte Stimme zwischen den Regalen: „Was gibst Du mir, wenn ich nicht jedem Bewohner von Bruchtal erzähle, dass ein kleines, unscheinbares Mädchen dem schrecklichen Erestor ein Messer zwischen die Rippen gejagt hat?" Die Antwort bekam ich nicht mehr mit, da sich irgendwo eine Tür schloss und die beiden sich damit außer Hörweite befanden.

Der Pfleger, wie ich ihn getauft hatte, lächelte mich freundlich an und verschwand dann zwischen den Regalen. Was mir Zeit gab, mich wirklich umzuschauen. Wirklich zu verstehen, was sich hier grade abgespielt hat. Und um Panik zu bekommen.

Wo war ich? Und wie war ich hierhergekommen? Ich richtete mich etwas auf und blickte wild um mich. Bücherregale, ein Schreibtisch, die blutverschmierte Chaiselongue und einige Sessel. Ein riesiges Panoramafenster, dass auf eine Holzterrasse hinausführte, von der man einen atemberaubenden Blick über ein Tal hatte, in das sich ein Wasserfall stürzte, der in allen Regenbogenfarben zu funkeln schien. Ich merkte ein altbekanntes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen, dass ich längst besiegt geglaubt hatte. Panische Angst. Sie hatte mich früher des Öfteren heimgesucht, aber ich hatte mich von ihr nie unterkriegen lassen. Der einzige Unterschied zu früher war, dass ich diesmal wusste, wovor ich Angst hatte. Früher hatten mich diese Anfälle ohne jede Ahnung wovor ich mich fürchtete heimgesucht. Doch das half mir momentan auch nicht weiter. Ich konnte nichts gegen dieses beklemmende Gefühl tun, dass von meinem Bauch in die Brust aufstieg und sich dort festsetzte, mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm und mein Herz rasen ließ. Ich fing an zu zittern, versuchte mich zu beruhigen und machte damit nur alles noch schlimmer. Angst! Wo war ich? Wie bin ich hierhergekommen? Wie komme ich zurück? Was würde man hier mit mir machen? Ich konnte nicht weg! Ich war hier allem ausgeliefert!

Doch bevor meine Ängste mich soweit treiben konnten, dass ich es für eine gute Idee hielt, per Selbstexperiment auszuloten, wie lange man bis zum Boden brauchte, wenn man sich von diesem immensen Wasserfall herunterstürzte, stand der Pfleger plötzlich vor mir und hielt mir ein kleines Glas entgegen. „Trinkt das, es wird Euch gut tun!" Ohne nachzudenken, was wohl in diesem Gläschen sein konnte und bevor mir auch nur der paranoide Gedanke kommen konnte, dass er mich vergiften wollte, schüttete ich das dunkel lila Gebräu herunter. Eine gute Entscheidung. Fast augenblicklich wurden meine Gedanken ruhiger, das Zittern ließ nach und nur wenige Augenblicke später konnte ich wieder normal atmen. Allerdings kam mir meine Umgebung auch seltsam verschwommen vor. Kennt ihr dieses Gefühl, wenn man wie in Watte gepackt ist und zu nichts richtig Verbindung hat? So fühlte ich mich. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber seltsam. Von da an weiß ich nicht mehr wirklich wie es weiter ging. Irgendwer führte mich in ein Zimmer und half mir aus meinen Sachen. Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern etwas gegessen und in warmen Wasser gelegen zu haben. Doch dann ist nur noch Dunkelheit. Keine Erinnerung. Nichts.


	4. Kindermädchen und Bücherregale

„Nein! DAS werde ich auf keinen Fall anziehen!" Eigentlich war mir durchaus klar, dass diese Nimriel, die man anscheinend zu meinem Kindermädchen bestimmt hatte, nichts dafür konnte, dass mein Klamottengeschmack und die hiesige Damenmode soweit auseinander klafften, aber heute Morgen fiel es mir etwas schwer mich zusammenzureißen.

Ich war in einem Spitzennachthemd aufgewacht, in einem fremden Zimmer und musste nach ein paar Augenblicken des Nachdenkens feststellen, dass ich mich immer noch weiß-der-Teufel-wo befand. Diese ganze verrückte Nummer gestern war also leider nicht nur ein simpler Albtraum gewesen, der am nächsten Morgen schnell vergessen war. Genau sowenig hatte es meine Laune gebessert, als ich aus dem Bett gestiegen war, mich in dem viel zu langen Spitzenhemd verhedderte und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Holzfußboden gelandet war. Natürlich nicht ohne mir gehörig den Ellenbogen anzuschlagen. Was dann dieses 1,80 m große, blonde, blauäugige Topmodel auf den Plan gerufen hatte. Als Nimriel hatte sie sich vorgestellt und mir ihre Dienste angetragen sowie ein gut gefülltes Frühstückstablett. Ich hatte beschlossen, mich vorerst zurückzuhalten und das alles nur mit einem knappen Nicken gewürdigt.

Während ich lustlos an ein paar Waffeln mit Sahne und Erdbeeren herumkaute, war meine Nanny wieder verschwunden. Was mir Ruhe zum Nachdenken gab. Ich ließ den ganzen gestrigen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren und je länger ich darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer war ich, dass dieser schwarzhaarige Teufel mir gestern irgendwie ein Beruhigungsmittel oder Drogen verabreicht haben musste. Wie sonst sollte ich von einem Augenblick auf den anderen aus meinem Büro in diese Filmkulisse gekommen sein? Eine kleine Anmerkung zum besseren Verständnis: Das Zimmer, in dem ich aufgewacht war, war durchaus luxuriös. Ein riesiges handgeschnitztes Holzbett, weiche Decken und Kissen, riesige Glasfenster, die von teuer aussehenden Gardinen verhüllt wurden, flauschige Teppiche, bequeme Sitzmöbel, ein riesiger Kleiderschrank, aber meint ihr, irgendwo war auch nur eine Spur von wirklicher Zivilisation zu sehen? Nein, es gab keine Lichtschalter, stattdessen standen mehrere Kerzen herum und von der Decke baumelte etwas, dass wohl eine Öllampe sein musste. Ein Waschbecken suchte ich vergeblich, dafür fand ich die niedlichste Porzellanschüssel mit passendem Krug in Blümchendekor in einem Nebenraum. Aber immerhin gab es da auch etwas, dass wohl eine Badewanne sein musste. Nur, dass sie tief in den Boden eingelassen war und in den Ausmaßen eher an ein Schwimmbecken erinnerte. Und natürlich nirgendwo ein Radio, ganz zu Schweigen von einem Fernseher.

Zurück zu meiner Drogentheorie: Zwar meldete sich irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf eine leise Stimme, die dagegen hielt, dass ich wohl kaum noch die Schere in der Hand gehabt hätte, wenn er mich mit irgendetwas betäubt hätte, doch diese Stimme brachte ich schnell zum Schweigen. Die Lösung mit den Drogen war mir um einiges lieber, weil es hieß, dass diese drei Kerle die Verrückten waren und ich eine realistische Chance hatte demnächst wieder in meiner gewohnten Umgebung zu sein. Geistesabwesend schlüpfte ich während meinen Überlegungen wieder in meine zerknitterte Bluse von gestern und den Rock. In diesem Spitzennachthemd würde ich keine Sekunde länger rumlaufen, als es unbedingt nötig war.

Lange konnte ich jedoch nicht mehr nachgrübeln, denn schon bald erschien das Kindermädchen wieder auf der Bildfläche. Mit einem rosa Seidenkleid in der einen und einem Stapel Wäsche in der anderen Hand. Und genau dieses rosa Seidenkleid hatte den oben beschriebenen Ausbruch zur Folge. Bzw. die Tatsache, dass Miss Topmodel mich aufforderte dieses Ding anzuziehen.

„Verzeiht, wenn es nicht nach eurem Geschmack ist, doch ich dachte, dass Rosa würde gut zu Euren braunen Haaren passen. Und Herr Elrond befahl mir, euch so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zu bringen..." Nimriels Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden und wenn ich an diesem vermaledeiten Morgen nicht so sehr mit mir selbst und meinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte ich vielleicht sogar gemerkt, dass sich hinter dieser wunderschönen blonden Fassade eine sehr zurückhaltende, leise, ja fast unsichere Frau verbarg. Was unter normalen Umständen wahrscheinlich jedem Menschen bei Verstand ins Auge sprang. So sah ich in diesem Moment allerdings nur, dass sie mir das furchtbare Prinzessinnen-Kleid anziehen wollte und irgendein Verrückter Befehle erteilte, die ich nicht im Geringsten zu befolgen gedachte.

„Es ist ROSA!" fuhr ich sie an. „Und ich bin keine zwölf Jahre alt! Was denken Sie, wo ich damit hingehen soll? Zu einem Kindergeburtstag oder zu einem Kostümfest?" Ich war gerade dabei mich so richtig schön in Rage zu reden, dass mir sogar die kleine Träne entging, die in Nimriels Augenwinkel aufblitzte. „Oder ist das ein Versuch von eurem Herrn Dingsbums mich möglichst unauffällig aus dem Weg zu schaffen? In diesen ganzen Stoffmassen werde ich nur stolpern und mir am Ende den Hals brechen!" zeterte ich weiter ohne zu merken, wie absurd meine Unterstellungen waren. Doch ich schien mein Ziel erreicht zu haben. Bleich und mit zusammengepressten Lippen legte sie die Sachen auf meinem Bett ab, während ich sie von unten herauf wütend anfunkelte.

„So etwas würde niemandem hier..." Doch das Kindermädchen brach mitten im Satz ab und holte tief Luft. „Ich werde Herrn Elrond sagen, dass er sich noch etwas gedulden muss, bis wir passende Garderobe für Euch gefunden haben." Damit wandte sie sich etwas zu schnell um und verschwand durch die geschnitzte Tür am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Die Träne, die der jungen Frau nun doch entwischt war und ihre perfekte rosa Wange herunterlief, sowie die brüchige, zittrige Stimme hatten jetzt sogar mir nicht mehr entgehen können. Einige Augenblicke starrte ich ihr verblüfft nach, bevor mir klar wurde, dass ich sie anscheinend mit meiner lächerlichen Schimpftirade wirklich verletzt hatte. Sie hatte mir helfen wollen und ich hatte ihre Versuche wüste beschimpft. Na herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich war zwar alles andere als erfreut darüber hier festzustecken, aber sie konnte ja nun schwerlich etwas dafür. Eher schien sie auch unter der Fuchtel all dieser Herrn Irgendwas zu stehen. Mit einem unfeinen Fluch, der diesmal hauptsächlich mich selbst und mein Benehmen betraf, stürzte ich hinter der blonden Frau her, um mich zu entschuldigen. Was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies. Sie hatte einen guten Vorsprung und auch wenn sie nicht rannte, musste ich einiges an Tempo zulegen. Kein Wunder, Nimriels Beine schienen ihr bis zum Hals zu reichen, während meine an schlechten Tagen nicht mal meine Hüften erreichten. Jedenfalls sah es in unvorteilhaften Outfits manchmal so aus.

„Warten Sie... Jetzt warten Sie doch mal..." Aber entweder wollte oder konnte Nimriel mich nicht hören und ich fing mir auf meiner Verfolgung einige irritierte Blicke von Mittelalter-Gestalten ein, die hier anscheinend zu Hauf dieses seltsame Haus bevölkerten. Ich achtete allerdings nicht darauf und behielt mein Ziel fest im Auge. Nimriel verschwand hinter einer Tür und ich stürzte hinterher. Nur um die Kurve nicht zu bekommen, die zwischen zwei Bücherregale führte. Kennt ihr den Effekt, den Feinstrumpfhosen auf gut gebohnertem Holzboden haben, wenn man versucht bei hoher Geschwindigkeit abrupt die Richtung zu ändern? Ich hatte meine Pumps klugerweise in meinem Zimmer gelassen, da ich auf flachen Füßen schneller war und das rächte sich jetzt. Ich bekam die Kurve nicht richtig und donnerte beschleunigt durch den glatten Fußboden mit einem „Scheeeiiiiiißeeee!" gegen das massive Bücherregal.

Immerhin brachte das dass blonde Modelwunder endlich dazu sich umzudrehen. Und nicht nur das. Die Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen, als sie auf mich zueilte und wieder auf die Beine zog. „Entschuldigt, ich...ich...wollte...nicht... Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch nicht verletzt?" Etwas verblüfft starrte ich sie an. Die Frau schien wirklich die Gutmütigkeit in Person zu sein. Im Gegensatz dazu war ich wie eine angestochene Pfingstsau auf dem Kartoffelacker unterwegs.

„Nein, halb so wild, nichts passiert. Ich wollte nur... Nimriel, so heißen Sie, nicht war? Nimriel, ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen für meine Worte von eben. Ich weiß, dass sie es mit dem Kleid nur gut gemeint haben und mir ist natürlich klar, dass mich hier niemand umbringen will." Zumindest hoffte ich das inständig. „Es war ganz und gar falsch von mir meine Wut an Ihnen auszulassen und das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich kann mich nur inständig dafür entschuldigen." Nichts konnte ich weniger leiden als Leute die ihren Ärger immer an denen ausließen, die nichts damit zu tun hatten, weil sie sich an die wirklichen Missetäter nicht herantrauten. Und jetzt benahm ich mich genauso unmöglich. Ich hätte mir wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht verziehen, doch diese Nimriel schien damit kein Problem zu haben. Sie lächelte mich doch tatsächlich schüchtern an. „Es ist schon vergessen. Ihr werdet mir einfach sagen, welche Farbe Euch besser gefällt und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber einstweilen, da wir nun schon hier sind..." Immer noch lächelnd drehte sie sich um und deutete hinter sich. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass wir uns im selben Raum befanden wie gestern. Vor mir öffnete sich wieder diese riesige, glasüberdachte Bibliothek mit den unzähligen Bücherregalen. Und ich hatte Zuschauer bei meiner bühnenreifen Show eben gehabt. Sagen wir so: Wenn ich an ihnen meine Wut ausließ, war ich garantiert nicht an der falschen Stelle und würde mich auch ganz sicher nicht entschuldigen.


	5. Lachkrämpfe und Plastikohren

Diadora: Thanks for your review and the compliment!

Verdammt! Irgendwie kam ich mir jetzt doch lächerlich vor. Oder wie hättet ihr euch gefühlt, wenn ihr in der Bluse von gestern und ohne Schuhe vor drei Kerlen gestanden hättet, von denen selbst der Kleinste einen Kopf größer ist als ihr selbst? Noch dazu nachdem ihr mit Karacho in ein Bücherregal geschliddert wart. Ja, doch, ich denke LÄCHERLICH trifft es ganz gut. Um diese blöde Situation perfekt zu machen, hatte Nimriel sich mit ihrem schüchternen Lächeln aus der Bibliothek geschlichen, nachdem der Pflegertyp ihr zugenickt hatte.

Oh ja, ihr könnt es euch sicher denken, wer mein Publikum gewesen war. Der Hells Angel, der blonde Bodybuilder und der Krankenpfleger. Und genau in dieser Reihenfolge stuften sich auch die Blicke ab, mit denen sie mich bedachten. Angefangen bei höflicher Verachtung über unverhohlenes Interesse bis hin zu aufgesetztem Wohlwollen.

„Bitte, setzt Euch doch!" ergriff der Krankenpfleger nach ein paar peinlich-stillen Momenten das Wort und deutete auf die weiße Seidenchaiselongue, die anscheinend über Nacht eine wundersame Reinigung erfahren hatte.

Ich zog es jedoch vor, stehen zu bleiben und verschränkte lediglich die Arme. Anscheinend war mein „Gastgeber" es nicht gewöhnt, dass man ihm nicht aufs Wort gehorchte und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas von seinem Wohlwollen zu bröckeln begann. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir versuchte er trotzdem freundlich zu bleiben.

„Wie Ihr wollt... Nun, wir haben uns einander noch nicht vorgestellt, auch wenn das vielleicht gar nicht nötig ist. Mein Name ist Elrond und dies sind Erestor und Glorfindel, meine obersten Berater." Damit deutete er nacheinander auf den Hells Angel und den Bodybuilder. „Wisst Ihr, wo ihr Euch befindet, Frau...?" Fragend sah er mich an und hoffte nun anscheinend darauf, dass ich ihm ebenfalls meinen Namen verraten würde. Doch dazu hatte ich nicht die geringste Lust. Und es mangelte mir momentan an Beherrschung. Auf den Arm nehmen konnte ich mich wirklich selbst. In meiner gestrigen Verwirrung musste es mir völlig entgangen sein, mit welchen Namen sich die Drei anredeten, aber nach dieser Vorstellung konnte selbst mein Unterbewusstsein nicht mehr ignorieren, dass hier anscheinend 'Herr der Ringe' gegeben wurde. Glaubte dieser Kerl ernsthaft, dass ich da mitspielen würde?

„Klar, wenn Sie Elrond, der Halbelb sind und das Glorfindel, der Balrog-Töter und Erestor, der ja prinzipiell immer gegen alles sein muss, dann kann ich mich ja nur in Bruchtal befinden!" platzte es nicht gerade höflich aus mir heraus.

Oh ja, ich war eine passionierte Leserin und hatte 'Herr der Ringe' wohl mindestens 20 Mal gelesen. Von daher wusste ich mit Sicherheit, dass es eine Geschichte war. Eine ERFUNDENE! Und das es genug verrückte Rollenspieler gab, die am Wochenende gern mal den Elben mimten. Bei diesen drei Exemplaren ging die Leidenschaft aber wohl doch etwas zu weit.

Mein kleiner Ausbruch trug mir zwei sehr verblüffte Blicke ein und einen nur mühsam unterdrückten Lacher von Rauschgold-Glorfindel. „Ihr wisst also Bescheid..." setzte Herr Pseudo-Elrond wieder an, doch es war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen, jemanden ausreden zu lassen, wenn ich dringend etwas loswerden wollte.

„Ja und wie ich Bescheid weiß! Ich weiß, dass 'Der Herr der Ringe' ein Buch ist. Eine erfundene Geschichte! Ein Märchen! Nicht wahr! Genauso wie alle Figuren daraus." versuchte ich meinen Standpunkt weiterhin lauthals deutlich zu machen. „Sie können mit dieser blöden Maskerade also aufhören, das nimmt Ihnen doch eh kein vernünftiger Mensch ab. Ich will zurück nach Hause, damit ich umgehend die Polizei in diese Klapsmühle schicken kann! Je länger Sie mich hier festhalten, umso schlimmer machen Sie es. In erster Linie natürlich für sich selbst."

Das Wort Klapsmühle schien beim Hausherren ebenso wie seinem angeblichen obersten Berater allerdings nicht unbedingt auf Begeisterung zu stoßen. Vor allem nicht bei Letzterem. Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Hinken kam er auf mich zu, während Bodybuilder-Glorfindel sich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht königlich zu amüsieren schien.

„Es reicht!" fuhr mich der mal wieder schwarzgewandete (heute allerdings mehr elegant als praktisch. Was einem in solchen Momenten alles auffällt!) Erestor an. „Ihr solltet Euch überlegen, ob es ratsam ist, den Herren des Hauses zu beleidigen, in dem Ihr zu Gast seid" Er erhob die Stimme zwar nicht, eher sprach er sogar leiser als üblich, aber die Drohung, die von seinen Worten ausging, war trotzdem nicht zu überhören. Ich wollte nicht klein beigeben, doch dieser seltsame Vogel flößte mir etwas Angst sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, etwas mehr als etwas. Doch bevor ich einwerfen konnte, dass man eine Geiselnahme wohl kaum mit den Worten 'zu Gast sein' umschreiben konnte, hakte der scheinheilige Rauschgoldengel hinter ihm ein. Er schien noch nicht genug von diesem elenden Schauspiel zu haben.

„Überdies, meine Liebe, solltet Ihr Euch bei Erestor entschuldigen. Er hat von Eurem kleinen Kampf gestern immerhin eine immense Fleischwunde und drei gebrochene Zehen davongetragen." warf er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen ein. Eine Tatsache, die ihn über die Maßen gleichfalls zu begeistern wie auch zu amüsieren schien.

Doch was zu viel war, war zu viel. Diesmal war ich schneller als der gebieterische Möchtegern-Elrond, der sich liebend gern wieder in diese unsinnige Diskussion eingeschaltet hätte.

„Dankbar sein? Entschuldigen? Ihr beiden Typen habt doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Sie entführen mich gewaltsam in diesen Narrenkäfig hier und ich soll dankbar sein? Oder mich entschuldigen? Wofür?" Wütend fuhr ich zu Blondie herum. „Ich habe nur versucht mich zu verteidigen, was mein gutes Recht ist! Ich wurde gegen meinen Willen hierher gebracht und habe mich für nichts zu entschuldigen! Eher andersherum wird ein Schuh draus! Er ist selbst Schuld, dass er verletzt wurde." Ich war dermaßen aufgeregt, dass meine Stimme inzwischen eine Lautstärke erreicht hatte, die man sogar noch über der Geräuschkulisse der New Yorker Rushhour gehört hätte.

„Ruhe!" Zugegeben, der Pseudo-Elrond konnte stimmenmäßig durchaus mit mir mithalten, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Ganz offensichtlich beherrschte auch er sich nur noch mühsam. „Ihr habt ein Recht wütend auf uns zu sein, doch meint Ihr nicht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, sich anzuhören, warum wir so handelten? Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, Ihr wäret Erestor und Radagast freiwillig hierher gefolgt. Doch wie es aussieht, war es Radagast nicht möglich, Euch zu überzeugen, bevor die ganze Mission in Gefahr geriet."

Ich atmete tief durch, bevor ich mich bemühte wenigstens in Zimmerlautstärke zu kontern. Denn immerhin gab dieser Kerl wenigstens zu, dass ich ein Recht hatte wütend zu sein. Mehr als mir anscheinend sein oberster Berater zubilligte. Seiner Meinung nach musste ich ja dankbar sein, dass man mich verschleppt hatte. „Oh klar, das war Radagast, der Braune. Wieso bin ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Vielleicht hätten Sie besser Gandalf schicken sollen anstatt seinen drittklassigen Vertreter!"

„Geht nicht, der ist gerade anderweitig beschäftigt." warf der Rauschgoldengel immer noch grinsend ein. Den schien auch gar nichts aus der Ruhe bringen zu können.

„Oh ja, ich vergaß! Das Auenland. Wahrscheinlich macht er da just in diesem Moment die Probe aufs Exempel mit Frodos Ring!" fauchte ich. Und war doch etwas überrascht, als ich die alarmierten Blicke sah, die sich zumindest Elrond Halbbescheuert und Erestor, der Gothicfan zuwarfen. Meine Güte, glaubten diese Laienschauspieler wirklich, dass sie die Einzigen waren, die dieses verdammte Buch gelesen hatten?

„Ihr scheint das alles für einen Scherz zu halten. Seid Ihr so blind oder besitzt Ihr so wenig Verstand?" Nun, eines stand nach diesem Kommentar fest: Den Erestor-Darsteller mochte ich am wenigsten. Er nahm seine Rolle etwas zu genau.

„Na lieber gar keinen Verstand als ihn so zu benutzen wie Sie!" konterte ich zurück. Und als mein Blick zum Rauschgoldengel glitt, der nun anscheinend endgültig den Kampf gegen das Lachen verloren hatte (Was ja eigentlich schon genug aussagte. Welcher Elb, der etwas auf sich hielt, würde sich einem dermaßenen Lachkrampf hingeben, dass er sich an der Schreibtischkante festhalten musste, um nicht zusammenzubrechen?), kam mir eine grandiose Idee.

Zwei schnelle Schritte brachten mich um den Schreibtisch herum, hinter dem sich dieser Spaßvogel verschanzt hielt. Flink kletterte ich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl und befand mich sogleich in perfekter Ausgangsposition. Mein anscheinend unsinniges Verhalten verschaffte mir einen kleinen Augenblick Zeit, da anscheinend keiner der drei wusste, was jetzt wieder in mich gefahren war. Ich packte Glorfindels angeklebte Ohrenspitze und riss mit aller Kraft daran, während ich wieder vom Stuhl herunter sprang. Das würde ein für allemal beweisen, dass hier nichts echt war!


	6. PanoramaAussichten u Erklärungsversuche

Nay: Sorry, dass die Antwort erst in diesem Kapitel kommt, aber ich hatte das letzte schon on gestellt, als ich Dein Review gesehen habe.

Erstmal vielen lieben Dank fürs Schreiben, rollen wir die Geschichte von hinten auf.

Ich, für mich persönlich, kann nur sagen, dass Reviews mein täglich Brot sind und mir ohne jegliche Rückmeldungen schnell die Lust am Schreiben vergehen würde. Ich erwarte ja nicht zu jedem Kapitel seitenlange Abhandlungen, aber es ist ungemein motivierend ab und an mal zu lesen, wie die Leute es so finden.

Was das Schreiben von FF an sich angeht: Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich sowas auf die Reihe bekommen würde, aber ich kann sagen, wenn man einmal drin ist, geht es sehr gut. Wenn Du Ideen hast, solltest Du es auf jeden Fall ausprobieren. Aufhören kannst Du ja immer noch.

Und jetzt vielen lieben herzlichen Dank für die ganzen Komplimente. Das geht runter wie Honig! ;)

LG

Tami

Das Ergebnis war nicht ganz das, was ich mir erhofft hatte. Anstatt mit einem Stück fleischfarbener Plastik auf dem Boden zu landen, erhob sich neben mir ein Gebrüll, dass einem abgestochenen Schwein alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Verblüfft starrte ich auf meine Hand, in der ich immer noch fest Glorfindels Ohr hielt. Allerdings hing der Kopf wie auch der Rest des Körpers noch dran. Während der blonde Bodybuilder schrie, man möge diese Verrückte von ihm entfernen, nahm ich einfach die zweite Hand zu Hilfe und zog noch einmal kräftig an dem Ohr. Irgendwann musste selbst der beste Klebstoff nachgeben! Doch auch bei diesem Versuch war mir nicht mehr Erfolg beschieden.

Bevor ich genau wusste, was geschah, hatte mich auch schon mein Schicksal ereilt. Oder besser gesagt: Blondies Bodyguard. Trotz angeblich gebrochener Zehen hatte Gothic-Erestor sich über den Schreibtisch geschwungen, mich um die Mitte gepackt und von seinem Kumpanen weggezerrt. Allerdings mit soviel Vehemenz, dass wir durch die zum Glück geöffneten Glastüren strauchelten und erst auf der sonnenbeschienen Holzterrasse wieder zum Stehen kamen.

Verblüfft starrte ich nach drinnen, wo Meister Elrond gerade vorsichtig Rauschgoldengels Ohr unter die Lupe nahm. Für einige Augenblicke stockte mir der Atem. Selbst von hier draußen konnte ich erkennen, dass Glorfindels Ohr feuerrot war und anzuschwellen schien. Von der Spitze bis hinunter zum Halsansatz.

Das war doch nicht möglich... Plastikohren konnten nicht anschwellen wie ein verstauchter Fuß... Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch trotz dieser unheimlichen Entdeckung schien für einen Moment eine seltsame Ruhe über mich zu kommen. Als hätte mir gerade jemand gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch ich wollte jetzt nicht ruhig sein. Heftig machte ich mich aus Erestors eisernem Griff frei und taumelte zur Seite. Das mir Erfolg beschieden war, konnte nur daran liegen, dass ihm genauso wenig an körperlicher Nähe zwischen uns lag wie mir.

„Was bezweckt Ihr eigentlich mit so einem Verhalten?" knurrte mich Blondies Bodyguard an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte, mir eine Ohrfeige oder Ähnliches zu verpassen. „Es kann nicht echt sein... Wenigstens die spitzen Ohren müssen angeklebt sein..." murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Allerdings verfügten diese Kerle hier ganz offensichtlich über ein außergewöhnliches Gehör. Selbst mit einem Ohr, das auf das Doppelte seiner eigentlichen Größe anzuschwellen schien. Sowohl Möchtegern-Elrond als auch der Rauschgoldengel drehten sich jetzt in meine Richtung. Trotz der Schmerzen, die ich ihm zugefügt hatte, schien er seine gute Laune immer noch nicht ganz verloren zu haben. „Wieso, bei den Valar, sollte ich mir falsche Ohren ankleben?" fragte er mich verblüfft. Und auch seine beiden Kumpanen schienen nun ernsthaft an meiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu zweifeln. Das war ihren Gesichtern klar und deutlich anzusehen.

Was war nur hier los? Was war nur mit mir los? Ich drehte mich um und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, um soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen mich und alles andere zu bringen. Doch auch das sollte mir keine Hilfe sein. Bisher hatte ich von dieser Filmkulisse nicht viel gesehen, doch jetzt stand ich auf einer Terrasse, hoch über einem Tal in das sich ein gigantischer Wasserfall ergoss. Tief unter mir war eine Schlucht, in der sich ein wilder Fluss dahin wand. Rechts und links, entlang dieser Felsschlucht, zog sich ein Haus über einen felsigen Absatz. Nein, kein Haus. Dafür war es zu groß. Eher ein Palast. Oder vielleicht doch einzelne Häuser, die durch Brücken, Gänge, Balkone, Terrassen, Stege und Wege miteinander verbunden waren.

Vorsichtig trat ich bis an das Geländer heran, das die Terrasse begrenzte und allzu Begeisterte wohl vor einem Sturz in die Schlucht bewahren sollte. Ich ließ meinen Blick von rechts nach links und wieder zurück schweifen. All das war viel zu groß für eine Filmkulisse oder den Bau eines verrückten Hobby-Rollenspielers. Zu groß und auch zu echt.

Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und die leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf wurde immer lauter. Was, wenn das hier wirklich Mittelerde ist? Was, wenn Du wirklich nicht mehr in Deiner Welt bist? Doch bevor sich die geflüsterten Worte in meinem Kopf zu einem hysterischen Kreischen steigern konnte, rief mich eine leichte Berührung an meinem Arm in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Oder besser: In das, was ich dafür halten sollte. Ich blickte in ein Paar inzwischen wohlbekannte tintenblaue Augen.

„Nein... nicht... nicht anfassen..." stammelte ich und wich wieder einige Schritte nach hinten aus. „Was...ist das hier?" brachte ich schließlich mit einer ausholenden Geste hervor, die das ganze Tal einschloss. Die Antwort, die ich von meinem düsteren Gegenüber erhielt, war denkbar einfach. „Bruchtal. Elronds Haus."

Ich brachte nicht mehr zu Wege, als immer wieder den Kopf zu schütteln. Schließlich presste ich mir fest die Handballen in die Augen, als würde das irgendetwas helfen. Als ich die Hände wieder sinken ließ und um mich blickte, war trotzdem alles noch da. Sogar noch mehr. Denn jetzt stand dieser Elrond-Verschnitt ebenfalls neben mir. Wie einem kleinen Kind legte er mir einen Arm um die Schulter und führte mich langsam in die Bibliothek zurück. Dieses Mal war ich zu geschockt, zu verwirrt und auch zu verängstigt, um mich dagegen zu wehren. Wie bereits gestern wurde ich in dem Ohrensessel platziert, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass diesmal Glorfindel und nicht der dämonisch dreinblickende Erestor auf der Chaiselongue lag und mir zürnte. Er drückte sich wohl so etwas wie die Mittelerde-Version eines Eisbeutels auf das geschwollene Ohr.

Mein offensichtliches Erschrecken und die Verwirrtheit, die sich auf meinem Gesicht spiegelten, schienen mir immerhin Elrond wieder etwas gewogener zu machen. Er klang nicht mehr ganz so befehlend wie noch ein paar Minuten zuvor. „Ihr müsst wahrhaft verwirrt sein. Doch lasst mich Euch versichern, dass niemand Euch etwas Böses will. Ihr seid hier in Sicherheit. Werdet Ihr mich nun erklären lassen, warum wir Euch zu uns geholt haben?"

„Sie haben mir irgendetwas gegeben. Irgendwelche Drogen. Etwas, das mir Dinge vorgaukelt und dafür sorgt, dass ich nicht klar denken kann..." Fahrig rieb ich mir die Stirn und versuchte mir immer noch klar zu werden, was da gerade alles passiert war. Zumindest Glorfindels spitze Ohren waren echt und ebenso dieser Bau hier. Keine Pappwände, keine Überbleibsel von einem Filmset.

„Dass Ihr jemandem so etwas zutraut, sagt viel mehr über Euch und Eure Handlungsweisen aus, als über uns." Inzwischen hatte sich natürlich auch wieder der Hells Angel zu uns gesellt und auf der Schreibtischkante Platz genommen. „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass wir so etwas nötig hätten?" Die Abfälligkeit, mit der er das sagte, die Arroganz in seiner Stimme, hätten sogar einen Mr. Darcy aus Stolz und Vorurteil noch wie einen geselligen, bodenständigen Menschen aussehen lassen, mit dem man sich gerne unterhielt.

„Und wie soll ich mir erklären, dass ich in einem Moment ganz normal in meinem Büro sitze und im anderen in einer märchenhaften Fantasie-Welt stehe? Die einzig andere mögliche Erklärung wäre die, dass ich einfach wahnsinnig geworden bin und mir das alles nur einbilde!" Das sparsame, spöttische Lächeln in Herrn Erestors Mundwinkeln ließ allerdings jetzt schon darauf schließen, was er mir als Nächstes an den Kopf zu werfen gedachte und so kam ich ihm zuvor. „Jaja, schon gut. Sie halten mich eh für verrückt. Außerdem wäre so eine jämmerliche Person wie ich, nie in der Lage mir jemand so ganz und gar großartigen auszudenken wie zum Beispiel den Herrn Erestor. Ach nein, entschuldigung: LÄCHERLICH war das Wort, mit dem Sie mich gestern so freundlich bedachten!" Wäre ich dazu in der Lage gewesen, wären jetzt aus meinen Augen zwei 5000 Volt-Blitze geschossen, die Gothic-Erestor einen möglichst qualvollen Tod beschert hätten. Da mir diese Fähigkeit leider jedoch vollständig abging, zog er nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Und bevor wir beide einander wieder an die Kehle gehen konnten, schaltete sich auch Krankenpfleger-Elrond wieder ein. „ Ihr seid weder wahnsinnig noch steht Ihr unter den Einflüssen von irgendwelchen Heilkräutern." Aha, Heilkräuter. So nannte man das hier also. „Wir benötigen Eure Hilfe und aus diesem Grund haben Radagast und Erestor Euch mittels Magie und mit Hilfe der Valar hierher gebracht. Ist das denn wirklich so schwer zu glauben?"

„Ja, weil es unmöglich ist! Weil es keine Magie gibt! Weil das hier nur ein Märchen ist!" Inzwischen hatte meine Stimme wieder Nanny-Fine-Qualitäten erreicht.

„Nun, Ihr seid aber hier. Und Ihr habt bereits festgestellt, dass zumindest meine Ohren echt sind." schaltete sich jetzt auch Glorfindel von seiner Seidenliege aus ein. Natürlich mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, warum Ihr plötzlich Euren Verstand verloren haben solltet? Oder hat Erestor Euch irgendwann vor Eurem Eintreffen hier etwas eingeflößt, was diesen Effekt hervorrufen könnte? Und wieso hat er Euch dann nicht umgehend dieses Folterinstrument abgenommen, dessen Funktionsweise Ihr so amüsant an ihm demonstriert habt? Ist nicht manchmal die einfachste Erklärung die wahrscheinlichste?" Ausgerechnet Blondie brachte mit seiner charmant-dauergrinsenden Art die Dinge auf den Punkt, die spätestens seit heute Morgen durch mein Unterbewusstsein geisterten. Doch noch war ich nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Ja, aber..." Der Erestor-Schauspieler schaute mich dermaßen interessiert an, dass man fast hätte meinen können, er wäre in der Tat gespannt auf meine Gegenargumentation. Was mich etwas aus dem Konzept brachte. „...aber nur, wenn es wahrscheinlich wäre, dass so etwas wie Bruchtal und die Elben existieren. Aber das ist nur eine Geschichte und damit nicht existent und damit wiederum kann ich nicht hier sein. Können Sie nicht endlich aufgeben, die Kostüme ausziehen und mich in Ruhe lassen?" Letzteres kam nun schon deutlich kläglicher heraus, als mir lieb war.

„Demnach haltet Ihr uns für so etwas wie... Schauspieler?" Fake-Elrond schien etwas pikiert über diesen Gedanken. „Dem ist durchaus nicht so. Warum lasst Ihr mich nicht einfach eine Geschichte erzählen, ein paar Dinge erklären und dann könnt Ihr selbst entscheiden, ob Ihr es vorzieht von uns weiter als... Gaukler zu denken!" Er hatte das Wort Gaukler mit so viel Verachtung ausgesprochen, dass ich nicht umhin kam, zu vermuten, dass er für fahrendes Volk, Zaubertricks und Schauspielerei nicht viel übrig hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eher die Valar anrufen, damit sie Ihr eine Erleuchtung bescheren. Das würde zumindest unsere Nerven schonen." knurrte Erestor in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Und da er anscheinend auch keine wirkliche Reaktion von jemandem erwartete, warf Elrond sich in Erzählerpose.


	7. Whisky und Stammbäume

6.

Nachdem Meister Elrond sich versichert hatte, dass ich wenigstens rudimentäre Kenntnisse der Geschichte von Mittelerde und der Elben besaß, legte er los. Während Gothic-Erestor sich und seinen Busenfreund mit Gläsern versorgte, deren goldbrauner Inhalt mir verdächtig nach dem aussah, was wir in unserer Welt Whisky nannten. Für einen Moment war ich versucht, den Märchenonkel zu unterbrechen und zu fragen, warum man mir nichts anbot, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Ich war viel zu gespannt, was für eine haarsträubende Geschichte er mir jetzt wieder auftischen würde.

„Zu Anfang des Zweiten Zeitalters wurde in Eregion ein Mädchen namens Anessa geboren. Sie war nur eine Sterbliche, doch von großer Schönheit und sie hatte ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen." Dass ich bei dem Wörtchen nur in Verbindung mit Sterbliche etwas auffuhr, könnt ihr euch sicher denken, doch Elrond-Geschichtenerzähler beschloss, dies einfach nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Er warf mir lediglich einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr. Gerade so als würde er abwegen, was man mir erzählen könne und was meinen beschränkten Sterblichen-Verstand vollends überforderte.

„Einer der Maia, der zu dieser Zeit noch in Mittelerde wandelte, verliebte sich in sie und machte sie zu der seinen." Gott, ich ahnte schon, worauf das hinauslief. Der Typ hatte eindeutig zu viele Fanfictions als Vorbereitung auf sein zugegeben gut gemachtes Rollenspiel hier gelesen. Jetzt würde er mir bestimmt gleich damit kommen, dass ich diese Anessa war und aus irgendeinem hanebüchenen Grund, wahrscheinlich um mich zu beschützen, in eine andere Welt verfrachtet wurde und keine Erinnerung mehr an mein altes Leben hatte. Und dieser Vermutung machte ich sofort Luft. Wie gesagt: Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten damit Leute ausreden zu lassen. „Oh klar und ich bin diese Anessa, die Ihr jetzt aus irgendeinem Grund aus dem Exil zurückgeholt habt. Wer ist denn der tolle Maia? Gandalf oder dieser zottelige Radagast?" Möchtegern-Elrond starrte mich völlig entgeistert an. Anscheinend hatte ich ihn eiskalt erwischt mit meiner Vermutung. Was darauf schließen ließ, dass ich gar nicht so falsch lag.

„Ihr solltet besser zuhören. Sie war von großer Schönheit," an dieser Stelle taxierte Erestor mich mit seinem spöttischen Blick von oben bis unten und machte auch ohne Worte mehr als klar, dass ich für seinen Geschmack nicht in die Kategorie 'große Schönheit' fiel. „und sie hatte ein einnehmendes Wesen."

Ich war dermaßen perplex über soviel Unverschämtheit, dass mir diesmal kein Konter einfiel. Vielleicht auch, weil er nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Ich war nun wirklich nicht hässlich, aber eine Schönheit bei Weitem auch nicht. Ich war durchschnittlich attraktiv und an guten Tagen ging ich wohl als niedlich durch. Und da die Wahrheit bekanntermaßen am meisten verletzte, hatte dieser unverschämte Wichtigtuer mich tatsächlich mundtot gemacht. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen zu einem Kerl mit einem Aussehen, das jeden Modegott dazu gebracht hätte, vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen und dem ich einen Tag zuvor mein einnehmendes Wesen dadurch demonstriert hatte, dass ich ihm eine Schere zwischen die Rippen jagte?

Elrond dagegen ließ sich durch diesen Einwurf nicht beirren. „Anessa empfing ein Kind, doch es war die Zeit in der der Eine, dessen Namen wir nicht nennen,an Macht gewann." Am liebsten hätte ich hier aus lauter Bosheit 'Sauron, Sauron! Herr der Ringe!' rein gebrüllt, doch nach Erestors messerscharfer Zurechtweisung hielt ich es vorerst für klüger zu schweigen und meine Wunden zu lecken, bevor ich mir den nächsten Hieb einhandelte. „Es wurde zu gefährlich für sie und die Weisesten und Ältesten unter uns beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, Anessa dorthin zu bringen, wo sie unerreichbar für ihn wäre. Ihr Kind war das eines Maias und hätte somit über große Macht geboten. Das hätte ER sich natürlich zu Nutze machen wollen. Wir mussten unbedingt verhindern, dass ER damit Erfolg hatte. Mit Hilfe der Valar schickten wir Anessa an einen weit entfernten Ort. Eure Welt."

Ich musste zugeben, er hatte Talent zum Geschichtenerzähler und ich war gefesselt. Zumindest in soweit, dass ich jetzt wissen wollte, wie er nun, wenn ich nicht Anessa war, noch die Kurve zu mir kriegen wollte. Denn dieses Kind konnte wohl kaum ich sein, da ich nun wirklich über keine besonderen Fähigkeiten oder große Macht verfügte. Sonst hätte ich es wohl weiter gebracht als bis zur Sekretärin.

„Doch wir wussten, dass dort, in Eurer Welt, die Macht des Kindes schwinden und das bisschen, was ihm blieb, über die Generationen immer weiter verblassen würde. So lange bis ihre Nachfahren nichts weiter als gewöhnliche Menschen waren und keinerlei Gefahr mehr bedeuteten." Er warf mir einen langen, prüfenden Blick zu. Ebenso die anderen beiden. „Ihr fragt Euch nun sicherlich, was das alles mit Euch zu tun haben sollte." Wieder eine kleine Kunstpause. Der Kerl war wirklich raffiniert. „Gab es in Eurer Familiengeschichte nie ein Ereignis, dass Ihr Euch nicht erklären konntet? Vielleicht eine Ungereimtheit in eurer Ahnenreihe?"

Für einen Moment schaute ich ihn verblüfft an, dann fiel der Groschen. Ich schluckte schwer, als meine Gedanken augenblicklich zu meiner Ur-Ur-Großmutter flogen. Als Teenager hatte ich eine Zeit lang einen Tick für Genealogie entwickelt und versucht meinen Stammbaum so weit wie möglich zurück zu verfolgen. Mit dem Erfolg, dass ich feststellen konnte, bis ins 17. Jahrhundert ausnahmslos von Arbeitern und Bauern abzustammen.

Bis auf eine kleine Lücke, die ich einfach nicht hatte schließen können. Meine Ur-Ur-Großmutter väterlicherseits. Sie tauchte einfach so in den Annalen meiner Familie auf. Ohne Geburtsurkunde und ohne Hinweis auf ihre Herkunft. Sie wurde lediglich in der Geburtsurkunde ihres Sohnes erwähnt. Und als hätte das nicht gereicht, um mir ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken zu bescheren, muss ich dazusagen, dass unter dem Eintrag „Vater" in der bewussten Geburtsurkunde UNBEKANNT stand.

Für einen Augenblick schien sich alles um mich herum zu drehen, dann hatte ich mich wieder im Griff. Das war lächerlich! Solche Geschichten gab es zu Hauf und mein Ur-Großvater war nicht der einzige vaterlose Sohn, dessen Mutter im 19. Jahrhundert sitzengelassen worden war. Ich würde dieses fiese kleine Psycho-Spiel, was der Möchtegern-Elb hier anzetteln wollte, einfach nicht mitspielen.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!" antwortete ich vielleicht eine Spur zu überzeugt. Elrond lächelte lediglich nachsichtig. „Ihr lügt so schlecht, wie ihr kämpft." sagte er nur.

Meine Hände krampften sich in die Armlehnen des Ohrensessels und ich hörte, wie das Flüstern in meinem Kopf wieder lauter wurde. 'Du hast Dich immer gefragt, wer der Vater war. Es kam Dir immer seltsam vor, dass es keine Hinweise auf Deine Ur-Ur-Großmutter gab. Was, wenn das die Erklärung wäre?' Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte ich die Stimme zu vertreiben und fragte mich, ob es die Einflüsterungen der Vernunft oder des Wahnsinns waren.

„Und selbst wenn es so eine Unregelmäßigkeit geben würde. Das ist völlig unmöglich. Das Ereignis, von dem Ihr hier redet, liegt mehrere 1000 Jahre zurück. Das mit meiner Ur-Ur-Großmutter erst 150 Jahre!" versuchte ich seine Theorie ad absurdum zu führen ohne zu merken, dass ich jetzt nicht nur indirekt die Bestätigung dafür gegeben hatte, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte. „Wie sollten hier 1000e von Jahren vergehen und zu Hause nur 150?" Ich hatte das Gefühl wieder etwas an Boden zu gewinnen, doch natürlich war es Gothic-Erestor, der mir klar machte, dass ich immer noch die Kuh auf dem Glatteis war. „Und wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass die Zeit an allen Orten gleich ist?"

Wütend blinzelte ich ihn an, konnte aber auch diesmal nichts erwidern. Denn ich hatte wirklich null Ahnung von Zeit und Raum. Physik war schon immer mein Hassfach gewesen.

„Habt Ihr nie gewisse Fähigkeiten an Euch festgestellt, die vielleicht nicht ganz alltäglich waren?" bohrte Elrond neugierig weiter.

Mir wurde immer unwohler. Woher kannte dieser Verrückte mich so gut? Es war nicht so, dass ich Dinge durch Telekinese bewegen konnte und die Fähigkeit 5000-Volt-Blitze aus meinen Augen schießen zu können, war mir ja zu meinem frischen Bedauern auch versagt, aber...

Gut, zugegeben, seit frühester Kindheit hatte ich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit De ja-vus. Ich träumte Dinge und ein, zwei Tage später passierten sie wirklich. Und ich konnte Menschen ganz gut einschätzen. Nun, oder besser gesagt: Ich sah sie und wusste sofort ob sie (dramatisch zugespitzt gesagt) zu den Guten oder den Bösen gehörten.

Ärgerlich biss ich mir auf die Lippen und zog es vor, Elrond und seinen beiden Saufbrüdern nun gar nicht mehr zu antworten.

„Euer Schweigen ist sehr beredt. Es tut mir leid, doch früher oder später hättet Ihr der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen müssen. Ist es da nicht besser früher?"

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht antworten, aber ein Ass hatte ich noch im Ärmel. „Mein lieber Herr Elrond," setzte ich spöttisch an. „wenn das alles stimmen würde, wieso dann ausgerechnet ich? Müsste man nicht denken, dass Ihr jemanden hierher geholt hättet, in dem dieses Blut noch stärker ist? Oder doch zumindest einen Erstgeborenen? Zu Eurer Information: Ich bin die Jüngste von vier Schwestern! Und mein Vater, von dessen Familie sich dieses ganze Theater herleitet, auf das Ihr anspielt, lebt noch. Wieso habt Ihr dann nicht ihn hergeholt?" Triumphierend sah ich erst ihn und dann Erestor an. Was wollten sie darauf schon erwidern?

„Radagast bat die Valar um Hilfe, ihn zu dem Nachkommen Anessas zu führen, in dem das Blut des Maia am stärksten ist. Nun, dies scheint ihn direkt vor Eure Tür geführt zu haben. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass die Kräfte sich noch einmal auf besondere Weise in einer Person sammeln, bevor sie endgültig entschwinden."

Ich beschloss auf diese Eröffnung einfach nicht zu antworten. Das, was er sagte, war unheimlich genug. Vor allem, da er gar nicht so viel sagte und ich aus allem meine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen konnte. Die allerdings alle in eine Richtung zeigten, die nur heißen konnte, dass ich den Verstand verloren hatte. Und ich hatte wirklich Angst den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn ich die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, dass nur irgendetwas von dem, was ich hier sah, wahr sein könnte. Ich fühlte mich benommen und merkte erst nach dreimaligen Nachfragen, dass Elrond schon wieder etwas von mir wissen wollte.

„Hmmm?" Ich war so in meine eigene Welt versunken gewesen, dass ich den gebieterischen Hausherren glatt überhört hatte. Was ihm sichtlich auf die Nerven ging. „Wäret Ihr jetzt so gut, mir endlich Euren Namen zu verraten?"

Immer noch etwas abwesend, hatte er mich überrumpelt. „Theodora." murmelte ich. „Sfhi-hoh-dhor-rha..." Ärgerlich blickte ich zu Elrond hoch. Es hatte mir schon in der Schule gereicht, dass sich alle immer über meinen altmodischen Namen lustig gemacht hatten. Das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte. Doch mein wütender Blick wurde richtig gedeutet. „Es tut mir leid, aber Eure Sprache kommt mir nur schwer über die Lippen. Was bedeutet er?"

Bitte nicht! Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Erst jetzt ging mir auf, in was für einer Ironie mein Name zu dieser blöden Geschichte stand. „Gottes Geschenk." nuschelte ich möglichst unverständlich, hatte die Rechnung allerdings ohne die scharfen Ohren meiner Zuhörer gemacht. Blondie, der die ganze Zeit über mucksmäuschenstill gewesen war, erlaubte sich ein weiteres breites Grinsen und Erestor from the dark side rollte nur mit den Augen, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass man ihm einen dermaßen lächerlichen Scherz spielte. Elrond schien der Einzige zu sein, dem die Komik des Moments entging. „Wie passend. Eruanna also. Ist es Euch recht, wenn wir Euch so nennen?"

Zufälligerweise war es mir gar nicht recht, dass er mich so nennen wollte und da Wut immer ein gutes Ventil für Angst war, tat ich dies auch lautstark kund.

Wieso hatten meine blöden Eltern mich nur so nennen müssen? Eigentlich hatten sie nach meinen drei Schwestern keine Kinder mehr gewollt, doch Gott hatte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. So zumindest hatte meine katholische Mutter es immer ausgelegt und mich dann auch gleich Gottes Geschenk, sprich Theodora genannt. Sie hatte meine Geburt für einen göttlichen Fingerzeig gehalten...

Es entspann sich eine Diskussion zwischen Elrond und mir, über die Notwendigkeit mir einen elbischen Namen zu geben, die Blondie schließlich dadurch stoppte, das man mich einstweilen einfach Firiel nennen sollte. Was im übertragenen Sinne so viel wie sterbliche Frau bedeutete. Davon hätten sie gerade keine in Bruchtal und jeder wüsste, wer gemeint war.

Erschöpft von diesem ganzen Nachmittag gab ich schließlich nach, ließ mich Frau Firiel nennen und bat Elrond darum, doch Nimriel zu rufen, damit sie mich in mein Zimmer brächte. Allein hätte ich den Weg durch dieses Labyrinth nicht gefunden und wäre wahrscheinlich eher in der Folterkammer gelandet, die ich hier irgendwo als Erestors persönliches Reich vermutete.


	8. Duschen und Badewannen

7.

Die folgende Zeit sollte mir lange als die Schlimmste in Erinnerung bleiben, nachdem ich in Mittelerde angekommen war. Ich ging jeden Abend mit der Hoffnung ins Bett am nächsten Morgen zu Hause aufzuwachen. Und jeden Morgen wurde ich enttäuscht. Ein ums andere Mal wachte ich in dem gleichen halb-luxuriösen, halb-mittelalterlichen Zimmer auf. Ein ums andere Mal brachte Nimriel mir Frühstück und versuchte unermüdlich ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen oder mich zu einem Spaziergang zu überreden. Doch sie hatte wenig Erfolg. Ich herrschte sie nie wieder so an wie am ersten Morgen, aber mehr als ein müdes Kopfschütteln sollte sie in den ersten Wochen von mir nicht bekommen. Ich weigerte mich, mich anzukleiden. Meistens lag ich einfach auf meinem Bett und versank immer tiefer in düstere Gedanken.

Was war in meiner Welt passiert? Was würde meine Familie befürchten? Dass ihre jüngste Tochter und Schwester einem Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen war? Dass ich mich einfach auf und davon gemacht hatte ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen?

Der Gedanke an meine gluckenhafte, katholische Mutter, die nun jeden Tag zu Hause saß, auf Nachricht wartete und sich dazwischen wahrscheinlich die schlimmsten Szenarien ausmalte, was mit mir passiert war, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen.

Und mein Vater... Ich war immer sein kleiner Liebling gewesen.

Meine Schwestern... Wir hatten uns gestritten und geprügelt, uns gegenseitig die Klamotten und das Make-up geklaut und waren trotzdem immer die besten Freundinnen gewesen.

All diese Gedanken, all diese Vorstellungen beschäftigten mich den größten Teil meiner Zeit und taten natürlich nichts dazu meine Stimmung zu bessern. Ich tat etwas, was ich normalerweise verabscheute. Ich gab mich ganz und gar dem Leiden hin und hatte keinen anderen Lebensinhalt mehr.

Bis zu einem kleinen, nächtlichen Zwischenfall. Diese sogenannten Elben hier in Vielleicht-doch-Bruchtal waren ein seltsames Volk. Während ich 12 Stunden am Tag durchschlafen konnte, schien es sie nicht mal drei oder vier im Bett zu halten. Nimriel geisterte zu den unmöglichsten, nachtschlafenden Zeiten durch mein Zimmer, um mir etwas zu essen zu bringen, zu lüften oder weiß der Teufel was zu machen. Erst nach zwei Uhr morgens schien in diesem seltsamen Bau so etwas wie Nachtruhe einzukehren. Allerdings nur bis zu den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und auch keine Sekunde länger.

Irgendetwas zog mich eines Nachts, es musste gegen drei Uhr sein und somit halbwegs sicher hier durch die Gänge zu schlurfen, magisch zu dieser Bibliothek. Ich hatte seit Wochen keinen Fuß vor meine Zimmertür gesetzt und das heilige Dreiergestirn ließ mich glücklicherweise auch in Ruhe. Wenn ich mich nicht gerade den düsteren Phantasien über das Leid meiner Familie hingab, kam mir die Idee, dass Nimriel wahrscheinlich jeden Tag Bericht an ihren Herrn Elrond erstatten musste. Nun ja, viel zu erzählen würde sie nicht haben. Hat auf dem Bett gelegen, hat geheult wie ein Schlosshund, hat geschlafen, hat ihre Mahlzeiten nicht angesehen, hat mal wieder nicht gebadet und oh Überraschung, heute hat sie doch mal zwei Bissen von den Erdbeer-Sahne-Waffeln genommen. Viel spannender fielen Nimriels mutmaßliche Berichte wohl nicht aus.

So fand ich mich irgendwann unter dem vollen Mond auf der Holzterrasse wieder, die mir schon kurz nach meinem Eintreffen so einen eindrucksvollen Blick über das Tal gegeben hatte. Das erste Mal seit Wochen atmete ich frische Luft und sah die Sterne über mir. Ich trat bis ganz an das Geländer heran und schaute in das tiefe Tal. Von weit unten hörte ich das unaufhörliche Rauschen des wilden Flusses, sah das Funkeln des Wasserfalls im Sternenlicht und musste irgendwann zugeben, dass auch diese Welt ihr Schönes hatte. Und das ich nicht blind dafür war.

Nachdem ich wochenlang immer wieder im selben Bett aufgewacht war und ab und an über all die Vorfälle nachgedacht hatte, kam ich nicht umhin zu akzeptieren, dass irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches mit mir geschehen sein musste. Und auch wenn das hier nicht das Bruchtal aus den Peter-Jackson-Filmen war und die Elben nicht aussahen wie Film-Elrond und Konsorten (Elben sind wirklich perfekt. Das heißt, sie haben keine Geheimratsecken alá Hugo Weaving!), so schlich sich doch Tag um Tag stärker die Gewissheit in mein Hirn, dass das hier tatsächlich Mittelerde war. Auch wenn es mir ein Rätsel bleiben sollte, wie in unserer Welt ein Buch existieren konnte, das Ereignisse beschrieb, die hier noch gar nicht geschehen waren. Den Schauer, den der Gedanke auslöste, dass das Ganze also durchaus auch anders ausgehen konnte, versuchte ich tunlichst zu unterdrücken.

So versunken in meine eigenen Gedanken bemerkte ich nicht einmal, dass jemand zwischen den Regalen der Bibliothek hervor trat. Erst als ich ziemlich unsanft von dem Geländer zurückgerissen wurde und mit der Schulter gegen die Terrassentür prallte, merkte ich, dass ich nicht länger allein war. Von oben herab funkelten mich zwei tintenblaue Augen an. Der Rest der Person schien mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass das Eure Probleme löst?" Natürlich, wer konnte es anders sein als der dauer-grantelnde Erestor? Das Schicksal konnte mir ja auch nicht den Gefallen tun und wenigstens Glorfindel die Grinsebacke hier nachts durch die Hallen schleichen lassen. Wütend rieb ich mir die Schulter und erst allmählich ging mir auf, wie meine gedankenverlorene Pose am Rand eines bodenlosen Abgrunds auf einen unbeteiligten Beobachter gewirkt haben musste. Im ersten Moment war ich überrascht, dass ausgerechnet Erestor sich Sorgen um mich machen sollte. Doch mir fiel schnell genug ein, dass er wahrscheinlich besorgt war, dass ich mich umbringen könnte, bevor ich hier nützlich gewesen war. Denn inzwischen war sogar mir aufgegangen, dass Radagasts wildes Gebrabble in meinem Büro damals darauf abzielte, mich als Ablenkungsmanöver für Sauron einzusetzen.

„Oh keine Angst, ich werde mich schon nicht umbringen. Dazu bin ich viel zu feige!" funkelte ich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. „Aber vielen Dank für Eure Sorge!" schob ich gleich noch sarkastisch nach. Dieses arrogante Elbenpack spielte sich auf, als wären sie etwas Besonderes und ach so edel, dabei waren sie genauso wie die Menschen nur auf ihre eigenen Vorteile bedacht. Es kümmerte sie ja anscheinend auch einen Dreck, ob sie eine junge Frau geradewegs ins Verderben schickten, wenn sie sich damit selbst retten konnten.

„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit eher den Eindruck, dass Ihr zum Leben zu feige seid." Damit packte er mich am Oberarm und zerrte mich quer durch die Bibliothek zu meinem Zimmer zurück. Ohne natürlich auf meine Einwände, dass ich sehr wohl allein gehen konnte, zu achten. Erst als ich ziemlich unsanft auf meinem Bett landete, schien er zufrieden zu sein. Anscheinend hielt er es wirklich für möglich, dass ich mich bei nächstbester Gelegenheit irgendwo runter stürzte. Ob das auch der Grund war, warum man mich in diesem Zimmer auf Parterreniveau einquartiert hatte? Auch egal, zumindest für heute Nacht.

Gerade als ich dabei war, mich unter die dünnen Laken, die doch so überraschend gut wärmten, zu wühlen, traf mich unvermittelt ein eiskalter Wasserschwall. Ich sag euch, ein Waschlappen im Gesicht eines Schlafenden ist nichts gegen die Ganzkörper-Eisdusche, die ich und mein Bett erhielten. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde kniete ich triefend und quietschend auf meinem Bett.

„Seid Ihr völlig bescheuert? Was soll der Scheiß?" Ich gab mir nicht mal Mühe meine Lautstärke zu zügeln und wahrscheinlich hatte ich damit halb Bruchtal geweckt. Meister Erestor dagegen stand seelenruhig am Fußende meines Bettes. „Ihr stinkt wie ein Ork nach einem Schlammbad. Nimriel ist eine wahre Märtyrerin."

Mit einem wütenden Schrei sprang ich auf und wollte mich auf Erestor stürzen, doch ich kam nicht weit. Wieder einmal war dieses dämliche Nachthemd mein Verhängnis und ohne den ausgestreckten Arm meines Bademeisters wäre ich wahrscheinlich kopfüber auf dem massiven Holzfußboden gelandet und hätte mir die Nase eingeschlagen. Bevor ich so recht wusste, wie mir geschah, saß ich in meinem durchweichten Nachthemd wieder auf der Bettkante und dieses schwarze Scheusal war verschwunden.

In dieser Nacht brachte ich mir selbst bei, wie man die Swimming-Pool-Wanne mit warmen Wasser füllte und nahm ein sehr ausgiebiges Bad. Erst Erestors unsanfte Dusche hatte mir klar gemacht, dass ich mich seit Wochen nicht mehr gewaschen hatte und in der Tat stinken musste wie ein ganzer Kuhstall. Was auch erklärte, warum Nimriel in letzter Zeit immer öfter und länger die Fenster weit aufgerissen hatte um zu lüften.

Ich lag noch in der warmen Badewanne, die durch eine undurchsichtige Technik einfach nicht abkühlte, als Nimriel bei Sonnenaufgang fröhlich vor sich hinsingend in mein Zimmer getänzelt kam.

Nim war ein ziemliches Phänomen. Sie war immer höflich, sie war immer nett und doch wirkte sie meistens, als würde sie innerlich an irgendeinem großen Kummer knabbern. Heute schien also ein wirklich guter Tag für sie zu sein. Ich hörte, wie sie stoppte und konnte geradezu ihren besorgten Blick sehen, als sie das leere, durchweichte Bett erspähte und mich nirgends. Seit unserem ersten, nicht ganz so glücklichen Zusammentreffen war ich bestrebt, ihr wenigstens keinen Ärger zu machen.

„Ich bin im Badezimmer!" rief ich also. Gleich darauf erschien ihr Modelgesicht mit dem blonden Heiligenschein von Haaren im Türrahmen. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht, was sie mehr wundern sollte. Dass mein Bett aussah wie eine Aquakultur oder dass ich freiwillig in der Badewanne lag und auch noch das Wort an sie richtete.

„Geht es Euch gut?" fragte sie mich argwöhnisch.

„Kommt ruhig rein, ich bin nicht verrückt geworden. Zumindest nicht verrückter als sonst."

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie, ganz offensichtlich immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung war.

„Ich habe eine unfreiwillige Dusche bekommen. Nimriel, ich will nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber könnt Ihr mir irgendwas über diesen Erestor erzählen?"

Augenblicklich verschwand der misstrauische Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht. „Hat er etwa diese Schweinerei da draußen angerichtet?" Ihrem Ton nach zu urteilen war es genau das, was sie von ihm erwartete. Und irgendwie beruhigte es mich, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, die ihn offensichtlich für einen durchgeknallten Unruhestifter hielt.

„Hmmm, schon. Aber er hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Wieso habt Ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass ich stinke?" Oh je, anscheinend hatte Nim das wieder als Vorwurf aufgefasst. Sie wurde knallrot und senkte den Kopf, während sie die Hände rang. „Nun, ich wollte Euch nicht, ähm, nicht,... Ihr wart so unglücklich und ich wollte Euch nicht mit so etwas belasten. Und Ihr habt doch auch sonst niemanden gesehen. Zumindest dachte ich das. Und na ja, ich würde nicht sagen, dass Ihr gestunken habt... Vielleicht ein wenig streng gerochen..."

Zum ersten Mal seit ich hier in Bruchtal war, musste ich lachen. Lauthals. „Oh bitte, Nimriel! Ich habe seit Wochen keinen Tropfen Wasser an meine Haut gelassen. Ich muss gestunken haben, als würde ich in einem Schweinestall hausen. Und Ihr musstet es schließlich aushalten."

Ein schüchternes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich fragte mich wirklich, wie man so wunderschön sein konnte, noch dazu anscheinend unsterblich und dabei so wenig Selbstbewusstsein haben.

Nachdem Nim mir aus der Wanne geholfen, mich in ein frisches Nachthemd und einen wirklich unfassbar extravaganten Morgenmantel gesteckt hatte, (Dankbar nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass die gute Seele anscheinend einige der Sachen, die man mir zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, gekürzt hatte, damit ich nicht ständig über die Säume stolperte.) stellte sie fest, dass ich ein neues Zimmer bräuchte. Die Matratze des Bettes war dermaßen durchweicht, dass sie zum Trocknen wohl einige Zeit brauchen würde. Und so schlichen Nim und ich zu dieser Morgenstunde mit meinen wenigen Habseligkeiten durch Bruchtals Flure. Glücklicherweise waren um diese Zeit noch nicht viele Elben unterwegs und wir kamen recht unbehelligt in einen anderen Teil des Gebäudes, wo Nim mich in einem ähnlichen Zimmer unterbrachte, das gerade leer stand.

Zwar hatte diese nächtliche Eisdusche anscheinend ein paar von den dunklen Gedanken weggeschwemmt, doch ich war immer noch nicht gewillt mich wieder ins Leben zu stürzen. Und so holte uns Nim auf meine Bitte hin ein riesiges Frühstückstablett aus der Küche und wir gaben uns auf der Terrasse meines neuen Zimmers einem Brunch hin, das sich gewaschen hatte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, was mich betraf.


	9. Erdbeersalami und Kaffeeklatsch

8.

Während ich mir ein Brötchen nach Bruchtal-Art schmierte (hieß ein unglaublich fluffiges Weizendreieck mit Sahne drauf und etwas, das wie Erdbeermarmelade schmeckte, aber wie Salamischeiben aussah), musterte ich Nimriel. Sie schien sich in meiner Gesellschaft überraschenderweise wohl zu fühlen und neidisch beobachtete ich, wie sie eine Köstlichkeit nach der anderen vernichtete. Ich selbst konnte recht viel in mich hineinstopfen ohne nennenswert zuzunehmen, aber was Nimriel als Frühstück verputzte, war nahezu ein Fall fürs Guiness-Buch. Vor allem, wenn ich mir ihre Figur ansah.

„Also, was ist dieser Erestor für einer?" hakte ich schließlich nach, als Nim von selbst keine Anstalten machte auf das Thema zurückzukommen. Anscheinend unterbrach mein/e Kindermädchen/Zofe/Gesellschafterin ihre Mahlzeit nur äußerst ungern. Sie stopfte sich tatsächlich noch ein ganzes Brötchen in den Mund, bevor sie anfing zu reden. „Nun, Herr Erestor ist der oberste Berater von Herrn Elrond. Ich weiß gar nicht, was das genau heißt, aber er kümmert sich um Nachrichten, die übermittelt werden müssen, begrüßt Gäste, führt Listen... Er lebt schon hier in Bruchtal seit... nun, eigentlich solange es Bruchtal gibt. Er ist damals mit Herrn Elrond gekommen. Oder zumindest in den Anfangszeiten."

Ein besserer Laufbursche und Grüßaugust also. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte bei seinem unverschämten Auftreten mit etwas mehr Befugnissen gerechnet, als Listen zu schreiben, aber eigentlich sollte mich das nicht wundern. Die Leute, die den meisten Wind machten, waren fast immer die, die am wenigsten zu sagen hatten. Und das versuchten sie dadurch zu kompensieren, dass sie auf andere herabschauten und ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machten.

„Und jetzt bitte die inoffiziellen Informationen." verlangte ich mit einem frechen Grinsen. Nim schien nicht ganz wohl zu sein, bei dem Gedanken Bruchtal-Interna weiterzutratschen, aber anscheinend konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen ein wenig zu lästern. Und wer konnte ihr das verübeln bei einem Objekt wie Erestor.

„Da gibt es eigentlich nichts. Man weiß nicht viel und Herr Erestor redet auch selten mit jemanden. Meistens nur um einen beißenden Kommentar loszuwerden, der ihm seinen Gesprächspartner für das nächste Zeitalter vom Hals schafft. Die meisten halten sich also von ihm fern und ein paar fürchten ihn sogar." Jetzt beugte sich Nim etwas zu mir herüber und ich war gespannt, was für ein dunkles Geheimnis sie mir jetzt noch anvertrauen würde. „Manche nennen ihn sogar 'Erestor, den Schrecklichen'!" Nim schien das unerhört wagemutig zu finden und fast fand ich es schade, dass sie bei unseren letzten Wortgefechten nicht dabei gewesen war. Anscheinend war dieser Schreibtischattentäter im Totengräber-Look hier so etwas wie eine Institution, der man sich besser nicht widersetzte.

„Aha, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass zumindest Elrond und Glorfindel ihn halbwegs erträglich finden." Wieso war mir völlig schleierhaft. Allerdings fiel mir auf, dass Nim bei der Nennung von Goldlöckchens Namen karmesinrot anlief. Bis hinauf zu den spitzen Ohren. Das war hochinteressant! Im ersten Moment war ich versucht gleich darauf anzuspringen und mich über sie lustig zu machen, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Die schüchterne Nim würde vor Scham zerschmelzen wie Eiskonfekt in der Sonne. Außerdem kannte ich sie noch nicht gut genug, um mir solche vertraulichen Frechheiten herauszunehmen.

„Nun ja... Herr Elrond hält große Stücke auf ihn, auch wenn er nicht immer ganz einverstanden mit seinem Benehmen ist. Zumindest glaube ich das. Und," Nim musste sich tatsächlich räuspern, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. „Herr Glorfindel und Erestor sind enge Vertraute. Es heißt, sie kennen sich schon seit dem Ersten Zeitalter."

Ich muss zugeben, hier fiel mir die Kinnlade runter, während sich Nimriel in aller Seelenruhe den Erdbeer-Sahne-Waffeln widmete. Nach einigen Minuten schaffte ich es endlich, meinem Erstaunen Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Das ist unmöglich. Ich meine, habt Ihr gerade gesagt 'seit dem ERSTEN Zeitalter'? Das würde heißen..." Ich versuchte mit meinem beschränkten Mittelerde-Geschichtswissen nachzurechnen, was das in Etwa hieß. „...würde heißen, dass Erestor um die 7.000 Jahre alt ist. Das geht doch nicht!" Vor allem konnte man nicht 7.000 Jahre alt werden und dabei noch so unverschämt gut aussehen!

Nim war von dieser Tatsache genauso unberührt wie ich davon, dass man dieses Scheusal Erestor, den Schrecklichen nannte. „Wieso soll das nicht gehen?"

„Na eben weil, hach keine Ahnung! Niemand kann 7.000 Jahre alt sein. Er müsste doch mal irgendwann sterben oder im Kampf fallen oder einfach die Schnauze voll vom Leben haben und sich in das nächstbeste Schwert stürzen."

7.000 Jahre. So lange hatten meine Vorfahren gebraucht um eine Zivilisation aufzubauen und er allein lebte so lange. Gott, vor 7.000 Jahren hatten die Menschen in Mitteleuropa gerade mal gerafft, dass man Viehzeug auch beim Haus halten konnte, um sich die nervige Jagd zu ersparen!

„Nun, zumindest wundert es mich, dass er 7.000 Jahre überleben konnte ohne das ihn jemand umgebracht hat." setzte ich schließlich mit einem Grinsen nach. Auch Nim konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie schien langsam aufzutauen. „Ich jedenfalls kann nichts Schlechtes über ihn sagen. Zu mir ist er immer ausnehmend höflich. Aber ich hab ihm auch noch nie die Zehen gebrochen." fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

„Woher wisst Ihr..." Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass Erestor ihr das erzählt hatte.

„Oh, Herr Glorfindel hat so etwas fallen lassen. Abends in der großen Halle." Diesmal nahmen ihre Wangen nur einen leichten Rosaton an, als sie Blondie erwähnte. Aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht abgeneigt war.

„Aha und vertraut Euch Herr Glorfindel oft solche Privatsachen an?" fragte ich spitzfindig. Allerdings nicht mit dem gewünschten Erfolg. Nim wurde wieder karmesinrot und fing an zu stottern. „Oh nein, nein. NEIN! Ich wollte nicht...nicht sagen...nicht damit sagen... Ich...Er würde nie in Erwägung ziehen...Ich meine..." Die Arme musste erst einmal so tief Luft holen, dass man meinen könnte, in Bruchtal würde es demnächst keinen Sauerstoff mehr geben. „Das war kein Privatgespräch zwischen Glor...Herrn Glorfindel und mir. Er hat es, nun ja, eher allgemein kundgetan."

Das überraschte mich jetzt doch. Allerdings nicht zu sehr, wenn ich über die Szene vor ein paar Wochen nachdachte. Es schien diese blonde Frohnatur unheimlich amüsiert zu haben, dass überhaupt irgendjemand in der Lage war, Erestor zu verletzen. Und dann noch ich, die ihm gerade mal bis zur Schulter reichte. Aber einstweilen war es mir egal. Viel wichtiger erschien mir plötzlich die Frage, ob ganz Bruchtal dermaßen gut über mich Bescheid wusste. Und Nim.

„Nimriel, was wisst Ihr über mich und was ich hier in Bruchtal tue?" Sie war inzwischen beim Tee angelangt und verschluckte sich jetzt dermaßen heftig, dass ich noch eine ganze Weile auf die Antwort warten musste. Und schuldbewusst sah sie obendrein aus. Als hätte sie Angst, dass gleich ein riesiges Donnerwetter über sie hereinbräche.

„Nun, Ihr seid hier zu Gast..." begann sie zögernd. „Herr Erestor hat Euch hierher gebracht, weil... Ich will ehrlich sein, Firiel. Herr Elrond hat mich in alles eingeweiht und mich gebeten, mich um Euch zu kümmern. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, mir nicht vorstellen, dass es eine andere Welt als Mittelerde gibt. Außer natürlich die, wo die Valar walten. Aber nicht so... Es tut mir leid, Ihr seid mir hoffentlich nicht böse? Ich werde ganz sicher niemandem verraten, von wem Ihr abstammt und dass Ihr für IHN von großer Bedeutung sein könntet. Ich würde nie jemanden willentlich in Gefahr bringen." Nimriel schien wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben und ich verstand nicht ganz wieso. Sie hatte mich schließlich nicht mit Gewalt hierher gebracht.

„Ist schon gut, ich hab keinen Grund auf Euch böse zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr seid die einzig angenehme Person, die ich bis jetzt hier getroffen habe." Und zu meiner Überraschung merkte ich, dass das stimmte. Ich konnte Nim gut leiden und während des Frühstücks hatte ich nicht einmal an zu Hause gedacht. „Wie dem auch sei. Erzählt mir noch ein bisschen. Was ist mit Herrn Glorfindel. Stimmt es, dass er bereits tot war und von den Valar wieder zurück gesandt wurde? Dann müsste er ja wohl in etwa Erestors Alter haben..." Jetzt war ich gespannt, ob die Vermutungen der Herr der Ringe-Jünger sich bestätigen würden. Alles was ich aus den Büchern über diesen blonden Wunderkrieger mitgenommen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass er eine, für einen Mann unpassend erscheinende, Obsession für silberne Glöckchen zu haben schien.

„Oh, Herr Glorfindel ist ganz anders als Erestor. Er ist sehr beliebt und immer freundlich. Sehr hilfsbereit und er ist Elrond sehr ergeben. Er würde alles für Bruchtal und die Sicherheit seiner Bewohner geben. Er ist der Oberste der Garde und der größte Schwertkämpfer weit und breit. Und natürlich ist er mit dem Bogen genauso gut. Er ist wirklich freundlich zu jederman und kennt keine Arroganz oder Grausamkeit! Und ja, er ist wieder zurückgekehrt nach Mittelerde aus Mandos Hallen."

Es fiel mir schwer bei dieser Lobhudelei ernst zu bleiben, aber Nimriels flammendes Gesicht, die Euphorie in ihrer Stimme und der Glanz ihrer Augen sagten mir nur zu deutlich, dass es gemein wäre mich über ihre Begeisterung lustig zu machen. Sie schien den grinsenden Rauschgoldengel wirklich sehr zu mögen. Vielleicht noch mehr als das...

„Soso, nur gute Eigenschaften also. Das ganze Gegenteil von Erestor."

Nimriel schaute etwas ertappt und senkte dann den Kopf. Nur um im nächsten Augenblick mit der Schnelligkeit eines ICE weiterzusprechen. „Und Lord Elrond ist der Herr dieses Hauses. Er hat es gegründet und hat zwei Söhne und eine Tochter. Seine Frau ist allerdings schon gen Westen gesegelt. Sie hat ein trauriges Schicksal erlitten. Wisst Ihr, er ist ein Halbelb. Und ein großer Heiler. Und natürlich auch ein guter Krieger. Und sehr weise. Er ist sehr freundlich, aber er kann auch schon mal aus der Haut fahren, wenn nicht alles nach seinem Willen geht. Er ist es halt gewohnt zu herrschen. Also über Bruchtal, meine ich. Aber das sollte man ihm verzeihen. Es bringt so viele Bürden mit sich und seitdem Frau Celebrian von uns gegangen ist..."

Bis hierher hatte Nimriel es geschafft, zu reden ohne Luft zu holen. Doch an dieser Stelle musste sie vorerst aufgeben, den Rekord im Schnellreden brechen zu wollen.

„Danke, Nimriel. Jetzt hab ich zumindest eine Idee von den drei wichtigsten Elben in diesem Haus."

Nim war anscheinend allerdings klar, dass sie sich verraten hatte und das schien ihr überaus peinlich zu sein. Etwas fahrig räumte sie das Tablett wieder zusammen und mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung, dass sie zu tun hätte, verschwand sie aus meinem Gemach.


	10. Zwergpalmen und Smaragdaugen

9.

Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann ich genau angefangen hatte, das zu akzeptieren, was mir passiert war. Wann ich angefangen hatte, wirklich daran zu glauben in Mittelerde, in Bruchtal zu sein, wie in einer schlechten Mary-Sue-Fanfiction. Es musste ganz allmählich passiert sein. Genauso wie sich in meine Unterhaltungen mit Nim immer mehr Euchs anstatt Sies gemischt hatten. So, wie ich festgestellt hatte, dass ich die Elbensprache zwar beherrschte und verstand, aber kein Wort davon lesen konnte. Eine Tatsache, die ich diesen Valar-Gottheiten im Übrigen wirklich übelnahm. Mir als fanatische Leserin konnte eigentlich nichts Schlimmeres passieren, als in einem Haus mit einer riesigen Bibliothek zu sein und dann kein einziges Buch davon lesen zu können. Selbst Sauron persönlich hätte sich für mich keine größeren Höllenqualen ausdenken können.

Auch wenn ich inzwischen wieder regelmäßig Körperhygiene betrieb und so etwas wie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu Nimriel aufbaute, weigerte ich mich doch immer noch, mein Zimmer zu verlassen. Den größten Teil des Tages verbrachte ich weiterhin damit, in selbstzerstörerischer Manier auf dem Bett zu liegen, mein altes Leben zu vermissen und mir auszumalen, wie sehr meine Familie unter meinem ungeklärten Verschwinden litt. Lediglich die Heulkrämpfe legte ich ad acta.

Ich hatte versucht von Nimriel herauszubekommen, wo dieser verrückte alte Zauberer abgeblieben war, doch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen. Anscheinend waren zwar Erestor und ich planmäßig am Ort seines Verschwindens wieder aufgetaucht, aber der Zauberer mit dem Hang zu melodramatischen Formulierungen blieb verschwunden. Elrond machte sich wohl Sorgen, wenn Nim das richtig deutete, konnte einstweilen jedoch auch nichts tun.

Wenn ich besonders guter Laune war, stand ich manchmal sogar auf, frühstückte mit Nim und ließ mir alle möglichen Geschichten und Anekdoten über die verschiedenen Bewohner Bruchtals erzählen. Bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten nahm sie mir auch das Versprechen ab, niemandem von ihrer Vorliebe für Glorfindel den Rauschgoldengel zu erzählen. Natürlich mit hochrotem Kopf und unter viel Stottern. Ich gab das Versprechen bereitwillig, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies völlig überflüssig war. Wenn sie sich jedes Mal so benahm, wenn die Rede auf die blonde Frohnatur kam, musste inzwischen ganz Bruchtal von ihrer unglücklichen Verliebtheit wissen. Und unglücklich war sie. Seit sie Glorfindel zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte jeder andere Elb seinen Reiz für sie verloren. Er jedoch schien in ihr bestenfalls so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester zu sehen. Ihren eigenen Aussagen nach zumindest.

Nimriels Bemühungen mir eines von ihren Kleidern anzuziehen, widerstand ich beharrlich. Anscheinend beflügelt von meinem Badewannen-Experiment schleppte sie anfangs jeden Morgen ein Kleid in einer anderen Farbe an, in der Hoffnung dass mir dieses gefallen würde. Und obwohl jedes einzelne ein Traum der Schneiderkunst war, stieg ich doch in keines. Offiziell mit der Begründung, dass sie mir eh zu lang und zu eng sein würden, aber insgeheim hatte ich das Gefühl, je mehr ich mich anpasste, umso weiter würde ich mich von der Möglichkeit entfernen wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Diese Hoffnung hatte ich noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Elronds sadistischer Laufbursche hatte mich hierher gebracht und vielleicht könnte man mich irgendwie zurück befördern, sobald der Hausherr und seine partner in crime merkten, dass ich mich weigerte den Appetithappen für Sauron zu spielen.

Doch das Schicksal, oder die Valar, wer oder was auch immer hier für meinen persönlichen Schlamassel zuständig war, hatten kein Einsehen mit mir. Nicht lange nachdem ich in mein neues Gemach umgezogen war, bekam ich Besuch.

Ich hatte mich in Nachthemd und Morgenmantel auf meinen Balkon gesetzt, um die helle Morgensonne zu genießen. Zwar war die Terrasse durch eine Treppenflucht mit anderen weiter unter mir verbunden, doch schien sich nie jemand hierher zu verirren. Was mir natürlich nur Recht war.

Ich hatte mich an diesem schicksalhaften Morgen gerade erst auf eine der Gartenliegen, Ausführung Bruchtal-Luxus-Edition, niedergelassen, als ich hinter den diversen Topfpflanzen, die meinen Balkon in eine grüne Wildnis verwandelten, ein Geräusch hörte. Zuerst gab ich nicht viel darauf, da ich es für unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass einer der hiesigen Elben mich in meinem halbdurchsichtigen Nachthemd bespannen könnte. Nicht, wenn es hier dafür hunderte von Elbenfrauen gab, bei denen das viel mehr lohnte. Doch das Rascheln setzte sich geraume Zeit fort und irgendwann ging mir das, was da durch die Zwergpalmen geisterte so auf die Nerven, dass ich aufstand und einen Blick hinter das Dickicht warf. Erst glaubte ich, dass Nim mir irgendeinen Streich spielen wollte, um mich aus der Reserve zu locken, doch als ich zupackte und den Spion beim Kleid erwischte, musste ich feststellen, dass der blonde Lockenschopf nicht zu meinem Kindermädchen/Zofe/Gesellschafterin gehörte.

Ein paar riesige smaragdgrüne Augen starrten mich erschreckt an und ich starrte wohl nicht minder erschreckt zurück. Was ich da aus dem Grünzeug gezogen hatte, war sozusagen eine Bonsai-Elbenfrau. Ein Elbenmädchen besser gesagt.

Elben an sich, wenn man sich erst einmal von dem Gedanken frei gemacht hat, sich auf einem Drogentrip zu befinden, sind schon ein Anblick für sich. Ziemlich bald nach meinem letzten Streitgespräch mit dem heiligen Dreiergestirn von Bruchtal hatte ich zugeben müssen, dass weder sie noch Nimriel Schauspieler sein konnten. Aussehenstechnisch konnten die menschlichen Supermodels unserer Tage durchaus mit den Elben mithalten, doch fehlte einem Mensch diese gewisse Ausstrahlung. Dieses besondere Etwas, das einem das Gefühl gab, grad in das Antlitz der Ewigkeit zu schauen. Als ich mich selbst bei diesem Gedanken ertappte, hätte ich mich am liebsten für diese radagastige Formulierung geohrfeigt. Aber mir sollte nichts Besseres einfallen, um die Besonderheit der Elben zu beschreiben.

Nun, wenn schon erwachsene Elben so einen Eindruck auf mich machten, dann könnt ihr Euch sicher vorstellen, wie sehr mich dieses Elbenkind bewegte. Sie war wunderschön, nach menschlichen Standards vielleicht acht Jahre alt und doch strahlte aus diesen grünen Augen jetzt schon eine Weisheit und ein Willen, der mich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. Und das vor einer Person, die mir grad mal bis zur Taille reichte.

„Ich bin Alvariel. Entschuldigt, ich wollte Euch nicht stören, aber..." Meine kleine Besucherin stockte jetzt etwas in ihrer artigen Vorstellung und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Aber?" ermunterte ich sie. Ich konnte sehen, wie Alvariel ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nahm und schließlich herausrückte, was sie in meinen Privatdschungel getrieben hatte. „Aber ich habe noch nie eine Menschenfrau gesehen und war neugierig!"

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken. Eigentlich war es eine ziemliche Frechheit und ich glaube kaum, dass Alvariels Eltern begeistert von der Tatsache waren, dass sie Menschen besichtigen wollte, als wäre mein Balkon ein Zoo. Die Offenheit allerdings, mit der sie ihre Neugier gestand, war herrlich amüsant. Ich mochte die Kleine jetzt schon. „Und? Bist Du denn auf Deine Kosten gekommen?" fragte ich scheinheilig.

„Oh ja, Frau Firiel. Allerdings hatte ich gedacht, Ihr wärt hässlicher. Auch wenn ihr so kurze Haare habt. Und ich wusste nicht, dass Menschenfrauen ihre Nachthemden immer tragen. Auch tagsüber."

Zugegeben, jetzt war ich sprachlos bei soviel Offenheit. Fräulein Avariel nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. Anscheinend hatte sie bei einem Menschen an eine Art gepflegteren Ork oder etwas in der Art gedacht. Nun ja, man sollte Kinder ja nicht in ihrem Bildungsbemühen behindern.

„Nun, Menschen sind ziemlich verschieden. Es gibt tatsächlich auch Hässlichere als mich. Und natürlich viel Schönere. Manche sind fast so schön wie Elben. Aber Fräulein Avariel, sag mir doch mal, woher weißt Du eigentlich, wer ich bin. Oder dass ich hier bin?" Etwas gebügelt von diesem Auftritt ließ ich mich wieder in meine Luxusliege sinken und musterte Alvariel.

Ihre blonden Engelslocken reichten ihr bis hinunter zu den Kniekehlen und sie trug ein äußerst hübsches, aber praktisches grünes Kleid, das perfekt den Ton ihrer Augen nachahmte. Es hätte verboten werden sollen, dass Kinder schon so gut aussahen.

Oho, das schlechte Gewissen war dem Blondschopf nur zu deutlich anzusehen. „Naja... Also... Versprecht Ihr, mich nicht zu verraten?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." schwor ich ernsthaft. Wer hätte ihr auch schon etwas abschlagen können? „Keine Sorge, die Einzige, mit der ich hier rede, ist Frau Nimriel. Aber auch ihr werde ich nichts sagen, wenn Du das für wichtig hältst." Erleichtert nickte die ungebetene Besucherin und kam ganz nahe zu mir heran. „Ich hab gelauscht." flüsterte sie vertraulich. „Glorfindel und Erestor haben über Euch gesprochen und ich hatte mich unter dem Tisch versteckt."

Das war ja interessant! Am liebsten hätte ich die kleine Alvariel jetzt ausgefragt, was da über mich gesprochen wurde, aber ich wollte sie nicht noch weiter in Verlegenheit bringen. Allerdings fragte ich mich, was der Lockenkopf für eine Erziehung genoss, wenn sie anscheinend die eine Hälfte des Tages unter Tischen und die andere hinter Grünzeug verbrachte. In beiden Fällen damit beschäftigt andere auszuspionieren. Elben schienen die Erziehung ihres Nachwuchses recht alternativ zu handhaben.

„Keine Angst, an die beiden werde ich Dich ganz sicher nicht verraten. Und, hast Du noch irgendwelche Fragen an mich. Über die Menschen?" Die Kleine machte mir irgendwie Spaß und ich hatte von jeher gut mit Kindern gekonnt.

„Darf ich mich dazu setzen?" War die höfliche Gegenfrage und nachdem ich lachend genickt hatte, kletterte Alvariel auf den zweiten Liegestuhl, um ihre Befragung zu beginnen. Ihr fiel wirklich alles mögliche ein. Angefangen damit, warum meine Haare nur kinnlang waren über meine Essgewohnheiten bis hin zu der Frage, ob Menschen die Augen zum Schlafen wirklich zu machten. Als ich ihr in meinem Liegestuhl demonstrierte, wie ein schlafender Mensch aussah, schien sie sich dann doch ein bisschen zu gruseln. Sie kam zu mir herüber gestürzt und zerrte an meinem Arm, mit der Bitte die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ich war etwas verblüfft und Alvariel erzählte mir, dass Elben nur einmal in ihrem Leben die Augen schlossen. Und wenn sie das taten, dann war es endgültig.

Es tat mir ehrlich leid, dass ich das Kind so erschreckt hatte, doch als ich versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, purzelte so Einiges aus ihr heraus, was sie mir unter normalen Umständen vielleicht nicht gleich beim ersten Kennenlernen erzählt hätte.

Alvariels Eltern waren Galadrim gewesen und viele hatten sie für leichtsinnig gehalten in diesen Zeiten in Mittelerde ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen. (Anscheinend konnten Elbenfrauen frei über ihre Fortpflanzungsfähigkeit verfügen. Was sicherlich auch ganz nützlich war, da sie ja nicht starben. Nicht auszudenken, zu was für einer Überbevölkerung es geführt hätte, wenn jedes Paar nur alle 50 Jahre ungewollt ein Kind in die Welt gesetzt hätte!) Doch ihre Eltern hatten sich nicht beirren lassen. Nach einigen Jahren jedoch mussten sie einsehen, dass Mittelerde keine besonders gute Gegend war, um Elbenkinder groß zu ziehen. Sie hatten beschlossen mit Alvariel in den Westen zu segeln. Allerdings war ihnen nahe Bruchtal wohl dasselbe widerfahren wie seinerzeit Celebrian. Alvariel hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre kleine Reisegruppe und ihre Eltern von einer Bande Orks teils niedergemacht, teils verschleppt worden waren. Sie selbst wurde von ihrem Vater unter einem Haufen Gestrüpp versteckt, bevor er sich dem Kampf stellte. Alvariel hatte von dort aus alles mit ansehen müssen. Das kleine Mädchen hatte wohl mehrere Tage in ihrem Versteck gelegen und auf den Kampfplatz mit den Leichen ihrer Eltern gestarrt, bevor zwei elbische Reiter, die einer Orkfährte gefolgt waren, sie gefunden hatten. Und so war sie in Bruchtal gelandet.

Ich war ehrlich schockiert von dieser Geschichte, doch wagte vorerst nicht zu fragen, wieso man sie nach diesen Erlebnissen nicht umgehend auf ein Schiff verfrachtet hatte, dass gen Westen fuhr. Ich musste allerdings zugeben, dass Alvariel für so ein traumatisches Erlebnis ein recht normales Kind zu sein schien.

Ich versuchte mein Bestes, um ihre Gedanken wieder in fröhlichere Bahnen zu lenken und bald darauf brachte sie mir lachend einen elbischen Abzählreim bei.

Alvariel war eine dermaßen gute Gesellschafterin, dass ich nicht einmal merkte, wie die Zeit verflog. Erst als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand und es demnach um die Mittagszeit sein musste, sagte sie, dass sie jetzt gehen müsste, sonst würde Silwen wieder bei ihren Onkeln petzen. Anscheinend meinte sie damit die beiden Elben, die sie damals gefunden und die Mörder ihrer Eltern zur Strecke gebracht hatten. Sie fungierten nun als eine Art Erziehungsberechtigte, wenn ich die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich dabei nur um Elronds Zwillingssöhne handeln konnte. Niemand anders fiel mir aus dem Buch ein, der seine Rachegelüste an Orks dermaßen ungeniert auslebte. Ich entließ meine kleine Besucherin in der besten Laune und sie versprach bald wieder zu kommen.


	11. ZS:Gewürzwein und Vorratslisten

Zwischenspiel I

Die späte Abendsonne brach sich funkelnd in Bruchtals Wasserfall, als Glorfindel auf die Terrasse hinaus trat. Erestor hatte es sich vor seinem Arbeitszimmer mit einem Klapptisch, einem Haufen Schriftrollen und einem Krug Gewürzwein nahezu gemütlich gemacht.

„Die Bürde Elronds Truchsess zu sein, lastet doch nicht etwa zu schwer auf Deinen Schultern?" spöttelte der Krieger, als er einen Stuhl an den Tisch heranzog und sich großzügig am Gewürzwein bediente. Erestor hob nicht mal seinen Blick von der Schriftrolle, die er gerade las. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Du darauf kommst."

Mit einem verschmitzten Blick zog Glorfindel dem Berater die Schriftrolle unter der Nase weg, die er gerade studiert hatte. „Nun, ich dachte nur, wenn Du um diese Zeit noch arbeitest, kann das nur heißen, dass Du mit Deinem täglichen Pensum ins Hintertreffen geraten bist. Was darauf schließen lässt, dass Du entweder überfordert bist oder langsam alt wirst."

Elronds Truchsess bedachte seinen besten Freund mit einem Blick, der unter normalen Umständen wohl auch einen rasenden Stier zum sofortigen Rückzug veranlasst hätte. „Weder das eine, noch das andere. Ich muss wissen, was wir an neuen Vorräten besorgen müssen."

Mit einem Schnaufen warf Glorfindel die Schriftrolle zurück zu Erestor. „Wie überaus amüsant und spannend. Aber ehrlich gesagt mache ich mir etwas Sorgen um Dein Wohlergehen. Ich habe Dich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in der großen Halle gesehen. Und fast noch länger nicht in weiblicher Gesellschaft." stichelte Glorfindel entspannt weiter. Er schien ganz und gar in seinem Element zu sein.

„Was willst Du?" knurrte Erestor hinter seinem Schriftrollen-Stapel hervor. Ein unwissender Beobachter hätte meinen können, dass Elronds oberster Berater versuchte, seinen ungebetenen Besucher loszuwerden. Doch Glorfindel kannte seinen Freund und dessen seltsame Eigenarten schon viel zu lange. Hätte Erestor ihn loswerden wollen, hätte er ihn ohne Umschweife aus seinem Arbeitszimmer geworfen.

„Das sagte ich doch eben. Ich sorge mich um Dich. Was machen eigentlich Deine Zehen?" Hätte es in Bruchtals Nachschlagewerken unter Scheinheiligkeit ein Bild gegeben, so wäre es mit Sicherheit Glorfindels Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Augenblick gewesen. Nur ein kurzes Zucken in Erestors Wange verriet, dass er jeden anderen nach dieser Frage wahrscheinlich kopfüber vom Balkon geworfen hätte. „Sie sind wieder in Ordnung."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Dann wirst Du morgen Abend ja auch tanzen können. In der Reisegruppe, die heute aus Düsterwald eingetroffen ist, sind zwei ganz außergewöhnliche Schwestern. Und die eine hat nur zugestimmt morgen mit mir zu tanzen, wenn ich für ihre Schwester ebenfalls einen standesgemäßen Partner finde."

Endlich ließ Erestor von seinen Schriftrollen ab und lehnte sich ebenfalls in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Du wirst keine Ruhe geben, bevor Du nicht Deinen Willen hast, oder?" Glorfindels breites Grinsen war Antwort genug.

„Ist sie wenigstens schön?" Erestor hatte sich schon halb in sein anscheinend unvermeidliches Schicksal gefügt.

„Ich bitte Dich! Wer ist _hier_ nicht schön?" Ein Wortwechsel, der zwischen den beiden Freunden eine alte Tradition war und so bestimmt schon tausende Male stattgefunden hatte, seit Glorfindel Erestor irgendwann Anfang dieses Zeitalters mit der Aussicht auf schöne Menschenfrauen in ein Gasthaus in einem Menschendorf gelockt hatte. Ein fahrender Händler hatte ihm erzählt, dass dort nur 70-jährige Weiber lebten und kein einziger Mann. Glorfindel hatte sofort eine Expedition organisiert, allerdings nicht bedacht, dass 70jährige Menschenfrauen nicht ganz so taufrisch aussehen wie 70jährige Elbenmaiden. Das Ganze war in einer überstürzten Flucht vor zwei Dutzend zahn- und haarlosen alten Vetteln geendet, die beim Anblick der beiden stattlichen Elbenfürsten glaubten, bereits ins Paradies der Valar eingegangen zu sein. Glorfindel und Erestor hatten daraufhin beschlossen ihre Eroberungsaktivitäten nur noch auf Bruchtal und elbische Damen zu beschränken.

Nachdem Erestor zugestimmt hatte, wohl wissend, dass sein Freund ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würde, bevor er sich durchgesetzt hatte, genossen die beiden Elben schweigend den Gewürzwein und die Aussicht.

„Hast Du schon von der neuesten Untat Deines Mitbringsels gehört?" nahm Glorfindel schließlich den Faden wieder auf. Bruchtals Herr und seine beiden Berater hatten sich darauf geeinigt, der verwirrten jungen Frau etwas Zeit zu geben, um sich in Ruhe an ihre neue Situation zu gewöhnen.

„Eine gut unterrichtete Elbendame, die gerade die Blumenarrangements auf dem Flur richtete, hat gesehen, wie unser unfreiwilliger Gast Elrond den Zutritt zu ihrem Gemach verwehrt hat. Er ist wohl nur mit Glück dem Schicksal einer gebrochenen Nase entkommen, als sie ihm die Tür ins Gesicht schmiss." Glorfindel konnte seine Belustigung über die Tatsache, dass eine Menschenfrau dem großen Elrond in seinem eigenen Haus den Zutritt zu ihrem Zimmer verweigerte, nicht verbergen.

Und auch auf Erestors Gesicht zeichnete sich ein schmales, aber umso schadenfroheres Lächeln ab. „Wie schade. Ich dachte, ihre unverbrüchliche Abneigung wäre allein für mich reserviert." Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme von Elronds obersten Berater war zum Schneiden dick, doch Glorfindel war an diesem Abend bester Laune und ließ die Gelegenheit, die Erestor ihm da so unabsichtlich bot, nicht an sich vorüberziehen.

„Du scheinst es zu bedauern, keine Sonderstellung im Leben dieser Dame einzunehmen."

Es geschah selten, dass es jemandem gelang dem beißenden Sarkasmus von Erestor Einhalt zu gebieten. Dies war so ein seltener Moment. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken beredten Schweigens antwortete er. „Es gibt keinen _rationalen_ Grund, warum ich das bedauern sollte. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich an meiner körperlichen Unversehrtheit hänge."

Doch etwas in der Stimme seines Freundes, die seltsame Betonung des Wortes _rational,_ hielt Glorfindel davon ab, den Scherz weiter zu treiben.


	12. Körbchengrößen und Moralpredigten

10.

„Ich bitte Euch! Ihr müsst doch mal etwas anderes anziehen als Nachthemden!" Die gute Nimriel schien der Verzweiflung nahe, als sie das beige Leinenkleid sinken ließ. „Ich habe es sogar kürzen lassen. Ihr könnt also nicht darüber stolpern und Euch den Hals brechen."

Meine liebste Ausrede, wenn ich versuchte Nims Bekleidungsversuchen zu entgehen. „Und ich hab es auch..." Jetzt bekamen ihre Wangen wieder diese putzige Pink-Tönung, die sonst eigentlich für die Erwähnung des Namens Glorfindel reserviert war. „...ähm, oben, also den oberen Teil etwas weiter machen lassen."

So gern ich Nimriel inzwischen auch mochte, nichts hatte mich dazu bewegen können, mein Zimmer zu verlassen. Erst gestern Morgen hatte ich dem Herren dieses Hauses ziemlich rüde den Zutritt zu meinem Gemach verweigert. Allerdings mit einer gewissen boshaften Genugtuung, die zeigte, dass sich mein Gemütszustand wieder dem Normalpegel annäherte. Und so konnte ich in diesem Augenblick auch nicht widerstehen, Nimriel ein wenig zu necken.

„Du meinst, Du hast es um den Busen weitermachen lassen, damit ich meine immense Büste darin sicher verstauen kann ohne die Nähte platzen zu lassen?" So passiert bei dem vorletzten Nachthemd. Ich war vielleicht keine Cindy Crawford, was das Gesicht anging, aber ich konnte mit 90-60-90-Maßen aufwarten wie die großen Topmodels der 90er Jahre. Allerdings verteilten sich diese Maße zu meinem Ärger nicht auf 1,80 Meter sondern lediglich auf 1,65. Ich war also mehr Salma Hayek als Claudia Schiffer. Was die elbischen Schneider anfangs vor ziemliche Probleme gestellt hatte. Die hiesigen Elbendamen waren nun nicht gerade flachbrüstig, aber sagen wir, sie hatten eine eher sportliche Figur.

Wie zu erwarten wechselte Nim bei meinem Kommentar die Farbe. Von zartem pink zu weinrot. Es war wirklich nicht zu glauben, dass sie bereits mehrere 100 Jahre alt war und sich von so etwas wie Körperlichkeiten aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Doch sie kannte mich inzwischen gut genug, um meine kleinen Sticheleien zu durchschauen. „Das habt Ihr jetzt nur gesagt, um mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen." Und damit verließen sie und das beige Kleid den Balkon. Wenige Augenblicke später hörte ich die Zimmertür zufallen. Auch ich kannte Nim inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht ernsthaft böse war.

Doch heute sollte mir einfach keine Ruhe gegönnt sein, um mich meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem Leiden am Leben, hinzugeben. Kurz nachdem Nim verschwunden war, tauchte aus den Topfpalmen Alvariel auf. Ich hatte irgendwann die Pflanzen so umgeräumt, dass sie vor der Treppe, die zu meinem Balkon hinaufführte, einen undurchdringlichen Wald bildeten. Um etwaige Besucher abzuschrecken. Oder auch Elben, die sich einfach nur verlaufen hatten. Alvariel schien für solche dezenten Hinweise allerdings nicht empfänglich zu sein. Meine kleine Bekanntschaft hatte sich zu einer handfesten Dauerbesucherin ausgewachsen. Wenigstens jeden zweiten Tag schaute sie für ein paar Minuten vorbei, um sich über Silwen (die anscheinend so etwas wie eine Gouvernante/Kindermädchen war) zu beschweren, mir den neuesten Klatsch über Herrn Glorfindels Liebschaften zu erzählen (von denen er anscheinend eine ganze Menge hatte) oder mich weiterhin darüber auszufragen, wie es war ein Mensch zu sein (ihr Wissensdurst dahingehend schien unstillbar).

„Herr Glorfindel scheint eine neue Eroberung gemacht zu haben. Heute Abend tanzt er mit einer der Düsterwald-Elbenfrauen." eröffnete mir Alvariel, während sie sich in dem freien Liegestuhl niederließ. „Silwen hat mir versprochen, dass ich für eine Weile in die große Halle gehen darf, um zuzuschauen. Kommst Du auch?"

Ich glaubte zwar kaum, dass Lockenköpfchens gestrenge Erzieherin sie tatsächlich in die Halle ließ, um Glorfindel und seine neueste Bettgeschichte zu bestaunen, aber ich ging einfach davon aus, dass die Zustimmung Silwens auf einem Missverständnis basierte. Ging mich ja eigentlich auch nichts an. Genaugenommen ging mich hier gar nichts an in diesem Irrenhaus voller Topmodels.

„Nein, ich bleibe lieber hier." Allerdings fügte ich noch hinzu „Aber danke, dass Du mich gefragt hast.", als ich Alvariels enttäuschtes Gesicht sah.

„Du kommst nie aus Deinem Zimmer. Du ziehst Dir nicht mal was Vernünftiges an!" beschwerte sich meine Besucherin in einem ungewohnt unzufriedenen Ton. Eigentlich war sie sonst immer ein Ausbund an guter Laune und Neugier. Vielleicht etwas zu direkt, aber immer sympathisch. Doch jetzt schlug die ganze Enttäuschung ihres kindlichen Gemüts durch. „Frau Nimriel hat mir schon gesagt, dass ich Dich in Ruhe lassen sollte, weil Du ganz allein bist und Deine Familie tot ist," Aha, das hatte Nim also Alvariel erzählt. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum Fräulein Neugierde mich nie nach persönlichen Sachen gefragt hatte. „aber meine ist auch tot und ich mach auch niemandem so viel Mühe und lass mir das Essen bringen und alle müssen sich Sorgen um mich machen. Außerdem bist Du jetzt schon ziemlich lange hier in Bruchtal und könntest Dich langsam mal davon erholen. Oder es wenigstens versuchen. Ich mag Dich, Frau Firiel, aber ich mag es nicht, dass Du nur an dich denkst." Alvariels Tonfall war mit ihrer kleinen Strafpredigt immer bockiger geworden und ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verschwand sie wieder durch die Babypalmen.

Und mir blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr verblüfft nachzustarren. Nicht mal Elrond-Ich-hab-die-Weisheit-mit-Löffeln-gefressen war bis jetzt auf die Idee gekommen, mir solch eine Predigt zu halten. Und da mich Alvariels Ausbruch aus heiterem Himmel erwischte und ich keine Chance gehabt hatte mich gegen einen solchen Angriff zu wappnen, sickerte etwas von ihren Worten tatsächlich durch. Ich weiß nicht genau wohin, aber es musste wohl die Ecke sein, in die sich sowohl mein Verstand als auch mein Gewissen hin verkrümelt hatten, seit ich hier gelandet war.

Fast noch im selben Augenblick als Alvariel zwischen den Pflanzen verschwand, glaubte ich die Stimmen meiner Eltern zu hören. „Der Verlust eines lieben Menschen ist etwas Schlimmes, aber irgendwann muss man darüber hinwegkommen und sein eigenes Leben weiterleben."

Ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Alvariels kleine Moralpredigt schien irgendetwas in mir losgetreten zu haben. Den Tränen nahe schlug ich die Hände vors Gesicht. Mir wurde klar, dass mein momentanes Verhalten eine ziemliche Enttäuschung für meine Eltern wäre, weil ich mich so gehen ließ und mir nicht die geringste Mühe machte. Das ganze Gegenteil von dem, was sie uns Kindern immer gepredigt hatten.

Wieso benahm ich mich eigentlich so? Na gut, am Anfang hatte ich gedacht, Sadisten-Erestor hätte mir einen Drogentrip verpasst und dass ich das hier alles nur träumte. Aber längst hatte sich die Gewissheit eingeschlichen, dass es tatsächlich Dinge gab, die über die Schulweisheit hinausgingen. Und dass ausgerechnet ich ihnen zum Opfer gefallen war. Wieso tat ich nicht das, was ich sonst in unangenehmen Situationen machte? Klappe halten, Zähne zusammenbeißen und das beste draus machen.

Zähneknirschend zwang ich mich schließlich endlich der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass mich hier niemand mögen würde. Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was Elrond und sein infernalisches Duo mit mir vorhatten. Ich hatte Angst vor einfach allem, was außerhalb dieses Zimmers lag.

Und genau hier setzte mein Stolz an. Ich hatte mich nie von meiner Angst unterkriegen lassen und das würde ich auch jetzt nicht.

Ich stürmte in mein Zimmer, nur um im Halbdunkel direkt in Nimriel hineinzulaufen.

„Ok, besorgt mir etwas zum Anziehen. Aber kein Kleid! Hosen und ein Hemd! Wir beide gehen heute Abend zu dieser Party!" erklärte ich enthusiastisch, bevor mich mein neu gewonnener Mut wieder verlassen konnte.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Nim mich verblüfft und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis ich verstand, was sie wollte.

„Na zu diesem was-auch-immer ihr da heute in der großen Halle veranstaltet. Es wird Zeit, dass ich meinen Urlaubstrip hier anfange zu nutzen. Welcher Herr der Ringe-Fan kann schon von sich behaupten einen Exklusiv-Urlaub in Mittelerde gemacht zu haben? Schade, dass ich meine Kamera nicht dabei hab." Ich sprühte nur so vor ungewohntem Tatendrang, dass Nimriel anscheinend nicht so recht wusste, ob sie mir jetzt die Hosen besorgen sollte oder doch lieber einen Beruhigungstrank aus Elronds Giftschrank.

„Seid Ihr Euch da ganz sicher, Firiel?" fragte sie mich misstrauisch.

„Oh ja! Es wird bestimmt amüsant, Glorfindel bei seinem neuesten Eroberungszug zu beobachten!" Noch als ich es sagte, fiel mir ein, dass Nim es ganz sicher nicht amüsant finden würde, ihrem Angebeteten dabei zuzuschauen, wie er eine andere in sein Schlafzimmer schleppte. Doch sie schien einen enormen Vorrat an Selbstbeherrschung und Opferbereitschaft zu besitzen. Etwas blass aber mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln nickte sie. „Es freut mich, dass Ihr endlich etwas unternehmen wollt. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"


	13. Tanzabende und Wortgefechte

11.

Fast wünschte ich mir, ich hätte mich von meinem Enthusiasmus nicht so über den Haufen rennen lassen. Die große Halle von Bruchtal war, wie der Name schon sagt, eine enorm große Halle mit Kuppeldach, mehreren Kaminecken, bequemen Sitzgelegenheiten und einer freien Fläche in der Mitte, die wahlweise Künstlern oder Tanzenden Platz bot.

An diesem Abend herrschte in der Halle Volksfeststimmung. Nim hatte mir erzählt, dass am Tag vorher eine Gruppe Elben aus dem Düsterwald angekommen waren, die auf ihrem Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten sind. Und so bevölkerte ein buntes Gemisch aus den edlen Bruchtal-Elben und den etwas handfester aussehenden Waldelben Elronds große Halle. Unter der Decke, auf einer Art Balustrade, die sich rund um die Halle zog, hatten sich einige elbische Musiker mit Trommeln, Querflöten und Harfen aufgebaut.

Kurz und gut: Ich kam mir vor wie im Märchen. Staunend ließ ich meinen Blick hierhin und dorthin wandern und bedauerte es fast, dass es mich so lange in meinem Zimmer gehalten hatte. Auch wenn One-Night-Stands dank meiner katholischen Erziehung leider keine Option für mich waren, wäre allein das Angaffen von all diesen gutgebauten Elbenherren es wert gewesen, meine egozentrische Phase etwas früher zu beenden. Glücklicherweise war ich so mit Staunen und Schauen beschäftigt, dass mir die überraschten Blicke, die mich trafen, völlig entgingen. Sonst hätte ich vielleicht doch wieder Reißaus genommen.

Nim bugsierte mich mit ihrem freundlichen Lächeln quer durch die Halle bis zu einer Nische direkt neben einem Kaminfeuer. Dort hatten wir es warm, konnten alles beobachten und fielen doch nicht weiter auf, da wir tief im Schatten saßen. Ein typischer Nim-Platz, wie ich später noch lernen würde. Sie liebte es gar nicht aufzufallen. Von daher hatte es mich doch überrascht, dass sie trotz meines Aufzuges nicht von meiner Seite wich. Denn ich fiel auf. Es lag schon eine gewisse Ironie darin, das selbst die gestandenen Krieger hier wenigstens schulterlange Haare hatten und sich in Roben kleideten, die man auf den ersten, ungenauen Blick auch für lange Kleider halten konnte, während ich als Frau mit kinnlangen Haaren und einer Art Hosenanzug aufwartete.

Nim hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ein Outfit zu besorgen, das mir auf Anhieb passte. Fast zumindest. Mit den Worten, dass diese Kleider einmal Elronds Ziehsohn Estel gehört hatten, hatte sie das bis jetzt tragbarste Ensemble, dass sie anschleppte, auf meinem Bett ausgebreitet. Schwarze Wildlederhosen, ein silbergraues Hemd und eine passende schwarze Wildlederweste mit silbernen Stickereien. Nim musste hellsehen können, denn ich liebte alles was silber und grau war. Und um mein Glück perfekt zu machen, gehörten dazu die elegantesten, schwarzen Stulpenstiefel, die ich je gesehen hatte. Natürlich auch aus Wildleder. Hätten sie Absätze gehabt, wären sie perfekt gewesen.

Das Ergebnis von Nims Bemühungen ließ sich sehen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich dank meiner Oberweite nicht alle Knöpfe des Hemdes schließen ließen und die Weste etwas zu eng war und jetzt eher die Funktion eines Mieders erfüllte. Was dazu führte, dass ich nicht ganz jugendfreie Einblicke in mein Dekolleté gewährte. Im Gegensatz zu Nim sah ich allerdings aus, als ich hätte ich das Mittelerde-Pendant zu einem Jogginganzug an. Sie trug lediglich ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Samtkleid ohne Verzierungen. Der einzige Schmuck war ein goldener Gürtel, in den rollende Wellen getrieben waren. Sie sah einfach aus wie eine Göttin. Und wieder einmal fragte ich mich, was Herr Glorfindel für ein komischer Kauz sein musste, wenn er noch längst nicht versucht hatte, Nim in sein Bett zu zerren.

Wir hatten es uns gerade in unserer Kaminecke gemütlich gemacht und ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen, als zwei Dinge auf einmal passierten. Mitten im Saal gewahrte ich Glorfindel, was nicht weiter überraschend war, aber neben ihm stand Elronds oberster Berater. Ich musste zwei Mal hinschauen, bevor ich es glauben konnte. Er hatte doch tatsächlich seine dauerschwarzen Klamotten durch eine silbergraue Robe aufgepeppt und die Haare einmal nicht zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden. Lediglich das Deckhaar war durch zwei feste Zöpfe zurück geflochten, die es ihm aus dem Gesicht hielten. Er schien sich halbwegs angeregt mit Glorfindel und dessen zugegeben bezaubernder Begleiterin zu unterhalten. Sowie mit einer weiteren Elbenfrau, die Glorfindels Begleitung zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass dieser arrogante, ernste, missgelaunte, uncharmante, boshafte Nörgler sich zu so einem trivialen Vergnügen wie Tanzen herablassen würde. Noch dazu, dass er anscheinend ein Date dafür hatte! Zu meinem eigenen Ärger musste ich allerdings zugeben, dass er in seinem Aufzug durchaus Eindruck machte.

Im selben Augenblick als ich diese Entdeckung machte, hörte ich ein Quietschen, das von der anderen Seite des Saales kam. Alvariel stand in einem der Türbogen an der Hand einer überraschend kleinen (sie konnte allenfalls 1,75 Meter groß sein), schwarzhaarigen Elbenfrau. Und der quecksilbrige Sonnenschein hatte mich erspäht. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und einem „Firiel, Firiel!" kam sie durch den Saal geschossen. Was sowohl ihr als auch mir einige verwunderte Blicke einbrachte. Hätte Elrond oder sonst einer dieser Besserwisser mir eine solche Moralpredigt gehalten, hätte ich wahrscheinlich das nächste Jahrhundert nicht mit ihnen gesprochen. Bei Alvariel lag die Sache anders. Sie hatte recht. Ihre Eltern waren wirklich tot und sie benahm sich weitaus erwachsener als ich.

Ich ließ mich auf die Knie fallen und fing die kleine Nervensäge in meinen Armen auf. Sie schlang ihre Ärmchen um meinen Hals und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Ich wusste, dass Du kommen würdest! Ich wusste, dass Du nicht so bist, wie Erestor über die Sterblichen gesagt hat!"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick trübte sich meine Laune zu heißer Wut ein. Dieser überhebliche Wichtigtuer! Was glaubte er, was ausgerechnet ihn zum Menschenkenner prädestinierte? Doch im selben Moment lenkte mich ein Blick von Herrn Elrond ab, der ganz in unserer Nähe stand und überrascht das Schauspiel beobachtete, dass wir boten. Bei ihm standen zwei schwarzhaarige Männer, die sich glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen. Wer sie sein mussten, erklärte sich ganz von allein. Elrond nickte mir grüßend zu und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Anscheinend hatte er mir noch nicht verziehen, dass ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte.

„Du hast mich mit Deinen Worten beschämt, weil sie wahr sind, Alvariel. Und das wollte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen."

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, dass sogar der Cheshire Cat aus Alice im Wunderland Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, platzierte das Elbenmädchen sich zwischen Nimriel und mir und ließ uns sogleich an all ihren Beobachtungen teil haben. Sie fand Glorfindels Begleiterin hübsch, aber zu sehr zurechtgemacht. Sie fragte sich, was für Lieder die Musiker spielen würden, ob Silwen sie lange genug hier lassen würde, um den Tanz anzusehen und 100 Sachen mehr, die Nim und ich belustigt zur Kenntnis nahmen, während wir an unseren Weinbechern nippten.

Der erste Teil des Abends verging recht ruhig. Die Elben schlenderten hierhin und dorthin, um sich zu unterhalten, die Musiker spielten leise Weisen im Hintergrund und Nim und ich machten People Watch. Hätte nicht Alvariel zwischen uns gesessen, wären einige meiner Kommentare wohl etwas deutlicher ausgefallen. Elben mochten unfassbar schön sein und eine Ausstrahlung wie ein Jahrtausende altes Kunstwerk haben, aber ihr Verhalten erschien mir manchmal doch nur zu menschlich. Da schien es kleine Eifersüchteleien zu geben, Eroberungsversuche, Streitgespräche, offene Abneigung und versteckte Spitzen.

Schließlich erschien die geheimnisvolle Silwen, die tatsächlich die kleine, schwarzhaarige Elbenfrau im Eingang gewesen war, um Alvariel zurück in ihr Zimmer zu bringen und ins Bett zu stecken. Was natürlich nicht ohne lautes Protestieren von sich ging. Aber ein Blick von Elrond dem Spielverderber quer durch den Saal machte Alvariel mit einem Mal ganz handzahm und sie sagte mir brav Gute Nacht.

Nim war vor einiger Zeit verschwunden, um uns Wein-Nachschub zu besorgen und war noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Ich beschloss mich auf die Suche nach ihr zu machen, da ich auch nicht allein in dieser Kaminecke herumsitzen mochte. Anscheinend machten die Musiker sich bereit, um nun endlich zum Tanz aufzuspielen. Ich beeilte mich, zwischen den Paaren hindurchzuwischen, als ich unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft mit einem überaus trainierten Brustkasten machte. Ich war mit meinen Blick auf der Suche nach Nim gewesen und dieser baumlange Kerl vor mir in der silbernen Robe hatte seine Augen anscheinend auch anderswo gehabt. Wahrscheinlich war er auf der Suche nach seiner Partnerin. Ich blickte auf, um mich zu entschuldigen und ließ es sofort sein, als ich in ein paar wohlbekannte tintenblaue Augen unter schwarzen Brauen starrte. Natürlich, dass musste ja sein!

Erestor schien überrascht ausgerechnet über mich zu stolpern, aber nach einem kurzen Moment neigte er leicht den Kopf. „Verzeihung, dass ich Euch übersehen habe." sagte er in einem durchaus artigen Ton. Der Nachsatz riss ihn allerdings rein. „Das muss wohl an Eurer Größe liegen." Für einen Moment glaubte ich so etwas wie ein spitzbübisches Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln spielen zu sehen, doch ich konnte mich nur irren. Jemand wie Erestor der Schreckliche wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie man lächelte. Geschweige denn spitzbübisch. Das hätte ihn ja sonst glatt noch sympathisch erscheinen lassen. Und nachdem was Alvariel vorhin gesagt hatte, war ich erst recht nicht bereit, mich zu benehmen.

„Wohl kaum. Es hat wohl eher etwas damit zu tun, dass Ihr Eure Nase so hoch tragt!" fauchte ich ihn an. Nim sollte mir später erzählen, dass ich eine von vier Personen in der Geschichte Bruchtals war, die es geschafft hatte Herrn Erestor zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er starrte mich mit unbeweglichem Gesicht an und es vergingen einige Augenblicke, in denen ich gewahr wurde, dass zwar nicht der ganze Saal, aber doch alle Paare auf der Tanzfläche uns aufmerksam und mucksmäuschenstill beobachteten.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich weiß, dass Ihr eine Dame seid. Auch wenn man in dem Aufzug zwei Mal hinschauen muss, um sich sicher zu sein. Einem Mann gegenüber würde ich mir nicht die Mühe machen, höflich zu bleiben." zischte er, nun auch ganz offensichtlich wütend.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich wahr, dass Nimriel schräg hinter mir wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt stand.

„Ihr habt doch schon bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen gewusst, dass ich eine Frau bin. Wieso habt Ihr Euch da nicht die Mühe gemacht höflich zu bleiben?"

Ich hörte, wie Nim nach Luft schnappte und mir kam eine grandiose Idee. Ich war nicht gewillt, mir meinen kleinen Sieg über Elronds arroganten Berater streitig machen zu lassen. Zum anderen hatte ich mich schon früher am Abend gefragt, wie der ach so gleichgültige Glorfindel wohl reagieren würde, wenn Nimriel diesen Abend zur Abwechslung mal nicht damit verbrachte, ihn anzuschmachten sondern mit einem anderen Elb redete. Oder sogar tanzte! Hier hatte ich die Chance, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen.

„Aber wie unhöflich von _mir_! Ich halte Euch vom Tanzen ab. Lasst es mich wieder gut machen, indem ich Euch eine Partnerin besorge." Ich erwischte Nim am Handgelenk und beförderte sie mit einigem Schwung in Herrn Erestors Arme. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre diesmal wohl ich das Opfer gewesen. Doch bevor mir dieser arrogante Sadist meinen Wortsieg durch irgendeine Bemerkung kaputt machen konnte, schlängelte ich mich durch die Paare und machte es mir wieder in der unauffälligen Kaminecke bequem.

Nimriel war wie üblich dunkelrot im Gesicht angelaufen und hatte den Kopf gesenkt, während Erestor mit einem wahrhaft mörderischen Blick der Sterblichen nachschaute.

„Herr Erestor? Ihr müsst Euch nicht verpflichtet fühlen..." holte die blonde Elbenfrau seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tanzfläche zurück und schien sich aus seinen Armen winden zu wollen. „Ganz im Gegenteil, Nimriel. Es ist mir eine Ehre." Mit diesen Worten richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf seine Partnerin und der Tanz begann.

Ich saß in meiner Kaminecke und genoss meinen kleinen Erfolg, dieses Ekelpaket vor wenigstens einem Teil von Bruchtals Elben mundtot gemacht zu haben. Allerdings musste ich auch zugeben, dass er auf der Tanzfläche eine gute Figur machte und anscheinend ein aufmerksamer Partner war. Ich sah Nim des Öfteren lächeln und einmal sogar lauthals lachen.

Interessanter für mich war jedoch Glorfindels Reaktion auf meine kleine Intervention. Ich hatte den ganzen Abend über schon beobachtet, dass er jeden Blick in Nims Richtung genauso konsequent mied wie die Kaminecken. Allerdings nur, wenn sie ihn anschaute. Was sie zugegeben ziemlich oft tat. Sobald sie abgelenkt war oder sich unterhielt, schien sein Blick auf ihr zu ruhen und nicht mal die Gesellschaft seiner aufgedonnerten Begleiterin konnte dieses Phänomen ganz stoppen. Und ich bekam durch meine kleine Tanzaktion eine gewisse Bestätigung für meine Vermutung, dass Herr Glorfindel Nim nicht ganz so gleichgültig gegenüberstand, wie er anscheinend allen Glauben machte. Als Glorfindel seine Daueranbeterin in den Armen von Bruchtals düsterem Truchsess sah, huschte ein Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, den man mit Fug und Recht als gefährlich bezeichnen konnte. Das war interessant!


	14. Schlupfwinkel und Heimkehrer

12.

Bruchtals Version von Saturday Night Fever schien den letzten Knoten in meinem Hirn zum Platzen gebracht zu haben. Nicht, dass ich plötzlich zu everybody's darling mutiert wäre, dass sich in dieser elbischen Heimstatt der Perfektion wie zu Hause fühlte, aber ich fing an wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Naja, oder was man so als normal bezeichnen kann, wenn man sich anscheinend mitten in einem Fantasy-Buch befindet.

Nimriel wurde zu meiner ständigen Begleiterin und bald wechselten wir vom Standard-Euch zum vertraulichen Du. Was bei Elben besonders viel bedeutete, wie mir Alvariel erklärte. Die neugierige Nervensäge wurde zu einem täglichen und gerngesehenen Gast in meinem Gemach. Und während Nimriel mir jeden Winkel von Bruchtal zeigte, war es Alvariel, die mich zu den wirklich interessanten Plätzen schleppte.

Ich fragte mich, ob alle Elbenkinder dermaßen unternehmungslustig und neugierig waren. Wenn ja, konnte ich verstehen, dass es nur so wenige gab und Elrond sich in knapp 3000 Jahren Ehe auf drei beschränkt hatte.

Alvariels Lieblingsplatz war ein kleiner See mitten im Wald außerhalb von Bruchtals weitläufigen Gärten. Ich verbrachte in der ersten Zeit nach dem, was ich meinen Debütantinnen-Ball nannte, viel Zeit dort mit ihr. Es war einfach wunderschön. Selbst für Bruchtal-Verhältnisse, wo ja eigentlich alles schön war. Das Blätterdach über uns war ebenso smaragdgrün wie Alvariels Augen, die tiefblaue Oberfläche des Sees so glatt wie ein Spiegel und man konnte sich jeden Tag aufs Neue entscheiden, ob einem nach Bergwandern oder Strandurlaub war. Die eine Seite des Sees war von hohen, scharfkantigen Felsen umgeben und lief zum anderen Ufer hin sanft zu einem karibik-ähnlichen Sandstrand aus. Und das beste an diesem Paradies: Niemand störte uns.

Nebenbei war Silwen, die meiner Meinung nach eine wirklich liebenswerte Gouvernante war und nichts mit Fräulein Rottenmeier gemein hatte, wie ich zuerst dachte, froh, dass sie sich darauf verlassen konnte, Alvariel nicht mehr allein zu wissen, wenn diese wieder ihrem Entdeckerdrang nachging.

Ich war mit ihr auch dort an diesem See, als etwas Ungewöhnliches passierte. Nimriel, die ihre Spaziergänge normalerweise auf Bruchtals Gärten beschränkte, kam durch den Wald gerannt und rief schon von Weitem nach mir. Es war augenblicklich klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste, wenn die sonst so ruhige Nimriel schreiend durch den Wald rannte. Alvariel und ich eilten ihr also entgegen.

„Was ist los, Nim? Sucht Dein hochwohlgeborener Herr Elrond nach mir?" fragte ich spöttisch als wir ein Stück vom Ufer entfernt auf die ganz unelbisch schnaufende Nimriel trafen. Es beruhigte mich irgendwie, dass Sport anscheinend auch nicht jedes Elben Sache war.

„Nein, nein, Herr Elrond schickt mich nicht. Noch nicht... Ich meine... Sicher wird er bald nach Dir rufen lassen..." Wäre es nicht Nim gewesen, ich wäre jedem anderen inzwischen ins Wort gefallen, um zu erfahren, was denn nun los war. Doch Nim besann sich ganz von selbst und platzte plötzlich heraus: „Radagast ist wieder da! Ich dachte, dass Dich das interessieren würde. Er ist in Elronds Bibliothek."

Im ersten Moment wurde ich blass, dann stürzte ich unversehens los und ließ Nim und Alvariel im Wald stehen. Dieser verrückte alte Kerl, der mich hierher befördert hatte, war endlich zurück. Keiner in Bruchtal hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung gehabt, was aus Gandalfs Magier-Kollegen geworden war. Jetzt würde ich es gleich erfahren.

Ich gab mich nicht der Hoffnung hin, dass ich jetzt nach Hause zurückkommen würde, oh nein! Elrond hatten mir bei einer Vier-Augen-Audienz mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass diese Möglichkeit nicht zur Debatte stand, selbst wenn Radagast wieder irgendwann auftauchen sollte. Was mich dazu veranlasst hatte, in eine Schimpftirade über die Tyrannei auszubrechen, die die Elbenführung von Bruchtal über mich ausübte. Was wiederum ihn dazu bewogen hatte, mich aus seiner Privat-Bibliothek zu werfen und mir Hausverbot für selbige zu erteilen. Nein, ich hoffte wenigstens zu erfahren, was in meiner Welt mit mir passiert war.

Während ich lief, war ich dankbar, dass ich mich immer noch weigerte Kleider zu tragen und inzwischen dank Bruchtals fähigem Schneider-Team Besitzerin mehrerer Hosen-Hemden-Westen-Ensembles der besten Qualität war. In langen Röcken wäre ich wohl kaum so schnell vorangekommen und in olympischer Rekordzeit stürzte ich unangemeldet und ohne Klopfen in Elronds Privat-Bibliothek. Welche übrigens selbige war, in der ich damals direkt nach meiner kleinen Rangelei mit Entführer-Erestor gelandet war. Zu meiner Überraschung hatte ich feststellen müssen, dass dieser riesige Saal mit Nichten Bruchtals ganze Bibliothek war. Es war lediglich Elronds Privat-Sammlung und Arbeitszimmer. Die richtige, öffentliche Bibliothek war in einem eigenen Gebäude untergebracht.

Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass mich Elrond mit einem tödlichen Blick bedachte, als ich so ungebeten in sein Heiligtum hereinplatzte. Er sah aus, als hätte er mich am liebsten gleich wieder rausgeschmissen. Allerdings machte Radagasts warmherzige Begrüßung diesem Vorhaben einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung. Dieser alte Kerl, der ein bisschen wie ein verwirrter Professor aussah, schien nicht besonders viel auf die Erhabenheit der Elben zu geben. Mit einer boshaften Befriedigung dachte ich kurz daran zurück, wie er Erestor in die Schranken gewiesen hatte.

„Meine liebe Frau Firiel, so nennt man Euch doch hier, wie ich höre! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Euch solche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet habe, aber die Situation ließ leider nichts anderes zu. Ich wünschte, wir hätten das anders regeln können. Inzwischen hoffe ich doch, dass es Euch hier gut ergangen ist und Ihr über den ersten Schreck hinweggekommen seid!" Radagast lächelte mich auf seine großväterliche Art an und in seinen Worten schwang soviel Wärme mit, dass ich augenblicklich das Gefühl hatte, neben einem geheizten Kachelofen zu stehen.

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was mich dazu bewog, aber es könnte daran liegen, dass die Elben einen immer mit einer höflichen Reserviertheit begegneten. Kurzum: Ich fiel dem alten Radagast mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals wie einem langvermissten, gutmütigen Onkel. Aber der Zauberer hatte nicht die geringsten Probleme damit. Während Elrond uns missbilligend von seinem Schreibtisch aus beobachtete, schloss Onkel Radagast mich kurzerhand ebenfalls in die Arme und klopfte mir beruhigend auf den Rücken.

„Nana, mein liebes Kind! War es denn wirklich so schlimm? Ich weiß, ich weiß, diese Elben können schon recht anstrengend sein. Vor allem die Bruchtal-Sorte..." So und ähnlich murmelte er vor sich hin, bis ich ihn schließlich wieder losließ und eine Entschuldigung stammelte, weil ich ihm einfach so zu Nahe getreten war. Seine Reaktion fiel anders aus als erwartet. Er drehte sich mit einem halb boshaften, halb belustigten Funkeln in den Augen zu Elrond zu um. „Musstet Ihr das arme Mädchen so verschrecken? Oder hat Euer blödsinniger Berater Ihr dermaßen zugesetzt?" Das war natürlich Musik in meinen Ohren und mit einem hämischen Grinsen hielt ich mich an Radagasts Seite, als dieser sich auf der altbekannten weißen Seidenliege niederließ.

„Dürfte ich Euch darauf hinweisen, dass Frau Firiel _meinem blödsinnigen Berater_ drei Zehen gebrochen und ein Messer zwischen die Rippen gerammt hat?" entgegnete Elrond eisig.

„Ich bitte Euch! Was habt Ihr denn erwartet, wenn Ihr eine junge Frau aus Ihrer gewohnten Umgebung reißt und sie hierher bringt? Seid Ihr wirklich dermaßen eingebildet, dass Ihr denkt, dass könnte irgendjemanden in einen Freudentaumel versetzen?"

Meine Güte, ich lauschte wirklich überrascht diesem Schlagabtausch. Radagast war mir aus dem Buch lediglich als C-Promi der Zaubererriege bekannt, der seine Zeit damit verbrachte Brieftauben abzurichten oder so einen Unsinn. Aber er schien das ganze Gegenteil eines kauzigen Vogel-Fetischisten zu sein. Er war warmherzig, freundlich und schlagfertig. Und er war ganz offensichtlich auf meiner Seite.

Ohne Elrond jedoch zu Wort kommen zu lassen, der in seinem Luxus-Bürostuhl aufgefahren war, wandte er sich wieder an mich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber um Eurer Frage, die Euch sicher auf den Lippen brennt, zuvorzukommen: Ich kann Euch nicht wieder zurückbringen. Zum Guten oder zum Schlechten werdet Ihr jetzt eine Rolle im Schicksal Mittelerdes spielen, wo Ihr nun einmal hier seid. Und so gerne ich Euch wieder zurückbringen würde, selbst wenn ich es könnte, ich könnte es nicht mit gutem Gewissen tun. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr das irgendwann verstehen werdet und mir verzeiht."

Ich hatte dem alten Mann mit Verwunderung zugehört. Auch er war anscheinend bereit, mich 'für die Sache' zu opfern, aber wenigstens tat es ihm leid. Das war so viel mehr an Verständnis, als ich es hier in den letzten Wochen bekommen hatte, dass es mich glatt wieder zu Tränen rührte. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um nicht loszuflennen.

„Danke, ich... Ich danke Euch für Eure Worte. Und mir war bereits klar, dass auch Ihr mich nicht zurückbringen würdet. Ich habe nur eine Frage: Was ist zu Hause, da wo ich herkomme, mit mir passiert? Was glauben die Leute?" Diese Frage brannte mir wirklich auf der Seele. Was musste meine Familie glauben?

Diesmal schaute Radagast missbilligend zu Elrond hinüber. „Sie erscheint mir doch recht verständig, Herr Halbelb. Habt Ihr schon mal daran gedacht, dass es aus dem Wald nur so herausschallt, wie man hineinruft?"

Daraufhin entspann sich zwischen Elrond und Radagast doch tatsächlich eine Diskussion darüber, ob ich mich nun so renitent benahm, weil man mir unfreundlich begegnete oder man mir unfreundlich begegnete, weil ich so renitent war. Nach einer Weile war überraschenderweise ich die Erste, die genug von diesem unnützen Streit hatte. Das mag wohl meiner Neugier geschuldet sein. Mein Zwischenruf, dass sie gerne darüber streiten könnten, doch aber bitte später, wurde von Radagast wieder mit einem freundlichen Lächeln quittiert. Ohne weitere Verzögerungen erzählte er mir, was passiert war.


	15. Zwangsjacken u Pfennigabsätze die Zweite

13.

Radagasts Erklärung hörte sich an wie ein billiger Actionfilm. Was auch immer wir an diesem Abend glaubten gehört zu haben, es waren nicht die Schritte der Sicherheitsmänner gewesen. Erestor hatte also ganz um sonst solchen Stress gemacht. Anscheinend war er doch nicht so abgebrüht, wie ich gedacht hatte. Oder wie er mir glauben machen wollte. Was auch immer! Wen kümmerte es denn auch, was dieser Möchte-gern-Wichtigtuer wollte?

Ziemlich detailreich erklärte Radagast, wie er sich aus unserem Firmengebäude geschlichen hatte, nachdem er feststellte, dass er nicht mehr genug Kraft besaß, um sich selbst wieder nach Mittelerde zu beamen. Doch es reichte gerade noch aus, um den Teil des Hauses zum Einsturz bringen, in dem mein Büro gewesen war.

Oh ja, ganz recht! Dieser verrückte alte Opa hatte seine magischen Kräfte und die Hilfe der Valar dafür eingesetzt, um eine Explosion auszulösen. Er hatte ganz eindeutig nicht nur eine dramatische Ausdrucksweise! Zumindest würde sich bei der Methode niemand wundern, wenn man keine Leichenteile von mir fand!

„Nun, ich habe die Nacht darauf im Freien verbracht und meine Kräfte geschont. Aber eine seltsame Welt ist die Eure schon, mein liebes Kind. Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht auf Dauer dort leben muss. Allein was ihr mit euren Tieren anstellt..." Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „In kleine Käfige gesperrt. Sogar die Vögel. Die Falken und Adler. Auch wenn sie bei euch wirklich lächerlich klein sind. Aber wie sollten sie in diesen Verschlägen auch wachsen."

Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen und für den Moment stand sogar meine Trauer über meinen eigenen „Tod" hinter der Entdeckung zurück, dass Radagast anscheinend zielsicher den erstbesten Zoo ausgemacht hatte.

„Wisst Ihr, ich habe es bis in diese Käfige geschafft und sie geöffnet. Ich habe mich mit den Adlern und Falken unterhalten. Ihnen gesagt, dass sie es in der Wildnis besser hätte und dass sie frei sein könnten, wenn sie jetzt weg fliegen. Aber sie haben kaum geantwortet. Sie wollten lieber bleiben, wo sie waren. Es wäre einfacher..."

Die bequemen Zootiere schienen den alten Mann wirklich fertig zu machen. Und einmal waren Elrond und ich uns einig. Wir starrten ihn beide mit Unverständnis und sperrangelweit offenem Mund an. In Mittelerde stand die Apokalypse bevor und der Typ machte sich Sorgen um Vögel!

Gott und er hatte sich in die Käfige geschlichen, um das Viehzeug zu befreien. Ich konnte die Titelseite der Klatschblätter förmlich vor mir sehen. „Alter Schamane will gebeutelten Zootieren ihre Freiheit zurückgeben... UND SCHEITERT!" Das war wahrscheinlich die größte Zoo-Schlagzeile seit Knut, dem Eisbären.

Überraschenderweise war ich die Erste, die die Fassung wiederfand. „Und dann? Radagast, wie seid Ihr denn wieder zurückgekommen?" fragte ich ihn misstrauisch. Irgendwie schwante mir nichts Gutes.

„Oh, ein paar nette Herren baten mich wieder aus diesen Käfigen heraus. Sie hatten eine seltsame Jacke für mich dabei." Mit einem Aufheulen vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

„Lasst mich raten. Das Seltsame an der Jacke war, dass man sie von hinten zugemacht hat?"

Der Zauberer strahlte mich in seiner Großvater-Manier an. „Ihr kennt sie also auch! Ist das die Mode bei Euch?"

Ich verkniff es mir Radagast und Elrond über die Bedeutung von Zwangsjacken aufzuklären und tat es mit einem belanglosen Kommentar ab.

„Nun, sie brachten mich in einem dieser seltsamen Gefährte zu einem großen Haus. Ich bekam ein komfortables kleines Zimmer. Es kamen viele Leute vorbei, um mit mir zu reden und ich hatte genug Zeit wieder neue Kraft zu sammeln. Und da bin ich wieder."

Elronds Lippen zuckten verdächtig bei dieser Geschichte, doch er beherrschte sich. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Bruchtals Diktator etwas mehr von der Bedeutung der unpraktischen Jacken und komfortablen Räumen verstand als der gutmütige Radagast. Allerdings hütete auch er sich, den Zauberer aufzuklären. Wozu auch. Es spielte ja keine Rolle mehr.

Einige Augenblicke vergingen in Schweigen, dann erhob ich mich und bat mein Zimmer aufsuchen zu dürfen. Ungewohnt höflich für meine Verhältnisse, aber meine Gedanken waren bei der Explosion angekommen.

Man würde mich für tot erklären. Meine Familie würde glauben, nein sie würden wissen, dass ich nicht mehr lebte. Sie würden um mich trauern und sie würden irgendwann ihr Leben weiterleben. So absurd es klingt, es war eine gute Nachricht für mich. Die Ungewissheit war das Schlimmste und damit würde meine Familie sich nicht belasten müssen. Sie würden sogar die Gewissheit haben, dass ich nicht gelitten hatte.

Dieser verrückte alte Kerl hatte wirklich den gesamten Ostflügel unseres riesigen Firmengebäudes in die Luft gesprengt, nur um mein Verschwinden zu verschleiern. Irgendwie war das doch wahnwitzig. Um nicht zu sagen lächerlich! Aber zumindest passte es zu seiner dramatischen Ausdrucksweise.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich wiederum in meinem Zimmer. Doch diesmal in nicht so egozentrischer Manier. Ich dachte an meine Familie und in gewisser Weise nahm ich endgültig Abschied von ihnen und meiner Welt. Zumindest vorerst. Ich war dort tot und es war für alle Beteiligten das Beste, wenn man so schnell wie möglich darüber hinweg kam.

Ich hatte Nim kurz geschildert, was in meiner Welt passiert war und wie üblich war sie voller Verständnis. Sie kümmerte sich liebevoll um mich und ihr einziger Anspruch war, dass ich regelmäßig aß. Ich tat ihr den Gefallen und sie revanchierte sich, indem sie mir alle anderen Leute vom Hals hielt.

Ich habe nie herausbekommen, ob das, was an diesem sonnigen Nachmittag in meinem Gemach geschah, nur getan wurde um mich aufzumuntern oder ob es ernst gemeint war. In jedem Fall hat es funktioniert.

Nim und ich waren gerade dabei meine Balkonpflanzen zu wässern, als es an meine Zimmertür klopfte.

„Elrond? Oder Radagast..." vermutete Nimriel und stellte die Gießkanne (ja, sowas gibt es tatsächlich auch in Mittelerde!) beiseite, um öffnen zu gehen. Seitdem sie sich um mich kümmerte, bekam ich in etwa ein Gefühl dafür, wie es sein musste, einen Butler zu haben.

„Nein, nein. Nichts Ernstes..." murmelte ich und zupfte noch ein paar welke Blätter von einer Blume. Gleich darauf biss ich mir auf die Lippen. Woher zum Teufel wollte ich das wissen? Seit ich in Bruchtal war schienen diese Ahnungen, die ich früher neuen Bekanntschaften gegenüber gehabt hatte, noch stärker zu werden und sich auf alle Lebensbereiche auszudehnen. Ich würde darüber mal mit Radagast reden müssen. Bevor ich damit zu Elrond ging, würde ich mir lieber die Zunge abbeißen.

„Oh...oh...Gerr Horfindel... ich meine...meine..."

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein? Was wollte er denn bei mir?

„Ich grüße Euch, Frau Nimriel. Es ist wie immer eine Freude Euch zu sehen!"

Auf dem Balkon schnitt ich eine Grimasse. Glorfindel klang genauso charmant und leutselig wie immer. Und wenn ich mir auch noch keinen Reim auf sein seltsames Verhalten Nim gegenüber machen konnte, so wusste ich doch, dass sie jetzt ein weinrotes, händeringendes, zitterndes, kurzatmiges Wrack war. Um ihrem Leiden ein Ende zu machen, ging ich also ebenfalls hinein.

„Herr Glorfindel, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr Nim kennt!" begrüßte ich ihn nicht ganz ohne Schärfe in der Stimme. Er dagegen runzelte die Stirn. „Nim? Ihr lasst zu, dass sie Euren schönen Namen dermaßen verunstaltet?" fragte er Nimriel, die sich inzwischen wieder soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie in fast sinnvollen Sätzen antworten konnte. „Es ist... gefällt mir."

„Dann werde ich Euch in Zukunft auch so nennen." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Er ignorierte sie in Gesellschaft und jetzt machte er einen auf Charmeur! Ich hätte ihm am liebsten einen der Blumentöpfe über den Kopf gezogen.

„Aber ja, Firiel. Ich kenne Nimriel." wandte er sich dann schließlich an mich. „Um genau zu sein, war ich es, der Elrond vorgeschlagen hat, sie zu Eurer Gesellschaft abzustellen." Damit hatte er uns jetzt beide eiskalt erwischt. Auch Nimriel schien bis jetzt nicht gewusst zu haben, wem sie die Empfehlung verdankte, sich um mich kümmern zu müssen. Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und ich beschloss mir später darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Herr Glorfindel? Ihr seid doch sicher nicht hier um mit mir Small-Talk über Nimriel zu machen." Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden, um mir Gedanken darüber machen zu können, warum er Nimriel empfohlen hatte, wenn er doch sonst nicht einmal einen Blick für sie übrig hatte. Glorfindel dagegen starrte mich nur fragend an. Und mir wurde klar, dass mir mal wieder einer meiner Denglisch-Ausdrücke ins Elbische gerutscht war. Nim hatte sich ja inzwischen daran gewöhnt, aber woher sollte ein Glorfindel wissen, was Small-Talk war?

„Ach vergesst es. Was wollt Ihr?" Natürlich erntete ich auch dafür ein charmantes Lächeln. „Seid Ihr immer dermaßen geschäftsmäßig? Was, wenn ich nur gekommen wäre, um Eure amüsante Gesellschaft zu genießen?"

Herrje, der Kerl war dermaßen in seiner Casanova-Rolle aufgegangen, dass er anscheinend gewohnheitsmäßig jede Frau anflirtete, die noch alle Zähne im Mund hatte.

„Da Ihr das bisher auch nicht getan habt, muss es wohl etwas anderes sein. Und wenn Ihr hier wärt, um Euch zu amüsieren, hättet Ihr wohl eher Euren unhöflichen Freund mitgebracht, damit ich ihn noch ein bisschen malträtiere. Zumindest hatte ich bisher den Eindruck, dass das Eure Vorstellung von Spaß ist."

Glorfindel ließ ein schallendes Lachen hören und fiel unaufgefordert auf einen Stuhl.

Ich muss zugeben, ich konnte Nim verstehen. Der Kerl war einfach ein Bild von einem Mann, zog sich gut an (auch wenn ich ihm versucht hätte seine Vorliebe für Weiß auszutreiben. Die armen Wäscherinnen von Bruchtal!) und hatte Humor.

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, ich bin aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Auch wenn ich nichts dagegen hätte, mal eine ganz uneigennützige Unterhaltung mit Euch zu führen. Was mich aber heute interessiert, ist Euer Schuhwerk."

Nim hatte sich inzwischen zurück auf den Balkon verzogen, doch jetzt erschien ihr Kopf wieder in der offenen Tür. Sie schien sich ebensowenig wie ich einen Reim auf diese Eröffnung machen zu können. Ich schaute hinunter auf die Wildlederstiefel und fragte mich, was daran so interessant war.

„Nein, nicht diese. Ich meine das Schuhwerk, das Ihr getragen habt, als Ihr hier ankamt."

Spätestens jetzt wurde die ganze Situation wirklich seltsam. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ein Mann wie Glorfindel sich je für meine 10cm-Stilettos interessieren würde. Allerdings, wenn die Silberglöckchen doch eine tiefere Bedeutung hatten...

Nach einem Moment verblüfften Schweigens ging ich zum Schrank hinüber und kramte die lila Pumps hervor. Der Oberbefehlshaber von Bruchtals Garde-Truppen nahm sie mit interessiertem Blick entgegen und betrachtete sie ausgiebig von allen Seiten, drückte darauf herum und fuhr mit der Hand hinein. Selbst Nim hatte es aufgegeben, Beschäftigung zu heucheln und stand jetzt im Türrahmen.

„Das ist wirklich hochinteressant. Und damit habt Ihr Erestor drei Zehen gebrochen! Beeindruckend! Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich überlegt habe, meine Soldaten mit etwas derartigem auszustatten!" Seine Begeisterung war nicht zu überhören und ich griff kurzzeitig wieder auf meine Drogen-Traum-Theorie zurück, um mir DAS zu erklären. Die Vorstellung von Bruchtals gestandenen Kriegern in 10cm hohen Absätzen war einfach zu absurd.

„Wisst Ihr welche Vorteile uns das in der Schlacht bringen könnte? Wenn selbst eine kleine Frau wie Ihr einem Elben mit so etwas solche Verletzungen zufügen kann, was müssen das dann für Waffen an den Füßen von ausgebildeten Kriegern sein?!" schwadronierte Glorfindel immer weiter. Und immer begeisterter. Ich blickte zu Nim und sie zuckte auch nur mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte sich Glorfindel ja an Elronds „Heilkräutern" vergriffen.

„Dürfte ich sie einmal ausprobieren, Firiel?" Ich brachte nicht mehr zu Wege, als zu nicken. Allein schon der Anblick, wie Glorfindel mit seinen Quadratlatschen versuchte in einen Pumps Größe 38 zu kommen, war Gold wert. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen beschloss er einfach, die Fersen draußen zu lassen und richtete sich auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bot sich Nim und mir ein Anblick, den es so in Mittelerde noch nie gegeben hatte. Ein Elb auf Stilettos. Ein Stiletto-Elb!

Doch der Moment ging viel zu schnell vorbei. Natürlich konnte der ungeübte Glorfindel keinen Augenblick die Balance halten und krachte der Länge nach, wie ein gefällter Baum, auf den Boden. Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde war es um Nim und mich geschehen. Wir brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis wir uns soweit im Griff hatten, dass wir dem armen Glorfindel zurück auf den Stuhl helfen konnten. Er befreite sich umgehend aus den Pumps und stellte fest, dass diese Art von Waffen wohl doch nicht so praktikabel war, wie er angenommen hatte. Nachdem ich ihm vorführen musste, wie man auf diesen Folterinstrumenten, wie er es nannte, lief, nahm er uns das Versprechen ab niemandem und schon gar nicht Erestor und Elrond von diesem Vorfall zu erzählen. Doch er lachte trotzdem herzlich mit uns. Ja, ich konnte Nim wirklich verstehen.


	16. Zaumzeuge und Schwimmstunden

14.

Schon am Tag nach seiner High-Heel-Show hatte mich Glorfindel in sein Arbeitszimmer rufen lassen. Oder was er so nannte. Genaugenommen war dieses Arbeitszimmer ein halber Ballsaal, an dessen Wänden sich Waffen jedweder Art stapelten. Einige besonders Wertvolle lagen auf Podesten aus oder waren an der Wand angebracht. In der Mitte befand sich eine freie Fläche, von der ich annahm, dass Glorfindel sich dort an Regen- oder Schlechtwettertagen austobte. Falls es in Bruchtal so etwas wie Regen und schlechtes Wetter gab. Ich war in meiner Zeit hier jedenfalls noch nicht Zeugin eines solchen Phänomens geworden.

In einer unauffälligen Ecke befand sich ein kleiner Schreibtisch, auf dem eine Karte von Bruchtal und der näheren Umgebung lag. Und darauf markiert war die Verteilung der Bruchtaler Truppen, mit etwas, das mir verdächtig nach Spielzeugsoldaten aussah. Über dem Schreibtisch hing eine Karte von Mittelerde.

Ich glaube, es war der Anblick dieser Karte, der mir endgültig klar machte, wo ich mich befand und was das bedeutete. Doch bevor ich mich näher damit befassen konnte, war Glorfindel hinter irgendeinem Waffenstapel aufgetaucht und eröffnet mir, dass er mir höchstpersönlich Unterricht im Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen erteilen würde.

Ihr kennt mich inzwischen wahrscheinlich gut genug, um zu ahnen, dass ich sofort protestierte. Ich hatte nie in meinem Leben auch nur etwas Waffenähnliches angefasst, war überzeugte Pazifistin und meine Erfahrung mit der Schere und Erestor dem Griesgram reichte mir voll und ganz aus, was Zweikämpfe anging.

Glorfindel war zwar mit Abstand der freundlichste und humorvollste Elb in ganz Bruchtal, aber er konnte sich durchaus auch durchsetzen. Seine Argumente waren genauso unwiderlegbar wie Erestors Unhöflichkeiten. Er führte mir vor Augen, dass, wenn es wirklich nötig sein sollte, mich auf eine Reise zu schicken (keiner von uns beiden musste, erwähnen, worum es bei dieser Reise gehen würde), es für mich nur von Vorteil wäre, wenn ich mich selbst verteidigen könnte. Alles andere käme einem Selbstmord gleich. Und da ich bereits seit meiner Kindheit davon geträumt hatte, einmal Degenfechten zu erlernen (und Schwertkampf ist ja immerhin sowas ähnliches), gab ich irgendwann nach.

Aber wie üblich kam alles anders. Bevor Glorfindel mich mit den Holzschwertern traktieren konnte, die er laut eigenen Aussagen auch für die ersten Übungen mit Estel benutzt hatte, traf ein Bote von den Grenzen ein. Er berichtete, dass eine Rotte Orks sich in Bruchtals Wäldern rumtrieb. Glorfindel hielt es für seine Pflicht, sofort zu den Grenzen aufzubrechen. Allerdings stellte sich am Ende heraus, dass es nur ein einzelner menschlicher Wilderer war, der Rebhühner jagte. Noch dazu hatte er nicht mal eine Ahnung, was Bruchtal oder Elben waren. Ihn traf wohl fast der Schlag, als er sich plötzlich von 30 bis an den Zähnen bewaffneten Kriegern umzingelt sah.

Meine boshafte Seite erfreute sich mit dem kleinen Gedankenspiel, wie der Wilderer wohl geschaut hätte, wenn Glorfindel und seine Mannen auf Stilettos zu dieser Truppenübung ausgerückt wären.

Jedenfalls glaubte ich, dass mir diese Episode noch eine Verschnaufpause vor dem Training verschaffen würde, aber da hatte ich weit gefehlt. Man ließ mir durch einen Elben namens Ellonur ausrichten, dass ich mich in den Ställen melden sollte. Dort würde ich Reitunterricht bekommen. Natürlich ging mir diese Anordnung wieder furchtbar auf die Nerven und so bekam der Paragraphenreiter Ellonur, der mir auf den ersten Blick unsympathisch war, meine geballte Wut ab.

Am Ende musste ich dann natürlich doch Reitstunden beugen. So kam es, dass ich mich mit schmerzendem Hintern von einer uralten Mähre schwang, auf der wahrscheinlich schon sämtliche Kindergenerationen von Bruchtal seit Elronds Zwillingen das Reiten gelernt hatten, als Glorfindel von seinem kleinen Ausflug zurück kam. Ich bog gerade stöhnend und vor mich hin jammernd um die Stallecke, als ich geradewegs in Glorfindel und seinen Busenfreund Erestor das Ekel hineinrannte. Bruchtals Vorzeige-Krieger führte ein riesiges weißes Pferd, das nur Asfaloth sein konnte, am Zügel und erzählte Erestor gerade halb lachend, halb ärgerlich von der Verwechslung eines einzelnen Menschen mit einer Rotte Orks. Anscheinend hatte der arme Kerl sich beim Jagen dermaßen blöde angestellt, dass er Lärm für eine ganze Orkhorde machte.

Jedenfalls lief ich um ein Haar in die beiden Elbenherren hinein und kam nur eine Handbreit vor Glorfindels breiter Heldenbrust zum Stehen.

„Ich grüße Euch, Firiel! Wie fandet Ihr Erestors Vorschlag, Euch in meiner Abwesenheit das Reiten beibringen zu lassen?" strahlte mich Bruchtals Heerführer an.

„Ich bin zu sehr Dame, um die entsprechenden Vokabeln in den Mund zu nehmen, um meine Gefühle für Herrn Erestors Vorschlag zum Ausdruck zu bringen!" fauchte ich die beiden nicht grad in bester Laune an, da mir, wie gesagt, jeder Knochen im Körper weh tat. Was Glorfindel natürlich nur ein glockenhelles Lachen entlockte und seinem Begleiter ein, wie könnte es anders sein, spöttisches Lächeln.

Selbst dieser weiße Gaul schien sich über mich zu amüsieren, denn er schnaufte und stieß den blonden Krieger mit seinem Maul in die Schulter. Was ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit sicherte und mich an eine Frage erinnerte, die ich Fandis, meiner Reitlehrerin, schon längst hatte stellen wollen.

„Wieso wird hier eigentlich mit Sattel und Zaumzeug geritten? Ich dachte, Elben sind so naturverbunden, dass sie so einen Schnickschnack nicht nötig haben!" fragte ich mit einem prüfenden Blick auf den amüsierten Gaul. Allerdings hatte ich schlechte Karten, denn Glorfindel war grad damit beschäftigt, dieses riesige Vieh, das irgendwo in seiner Ahnreihe einen Olifanten gehabt haben musste, zu kraulen. Und so kam ihm Erestormit seiner schneidenden Stimme bei einer Antwort zuvor.

„Wie kommt Ihr auf so einen Unsinn? Lediglich diese trampligen Waldschrate von jenseits des Gebirges pflegen noch auf diese unkultivierte Art zu reiten."

Im ersten Moment starrte ich ihn verblüfft an und dann ging mir auf, dass er die Elben von Düsterwald mit dieser charmanten Umschreibung meinen musste. Allerdings erklärte das natürlich, warum im Buch Glorfindel Zaumzeug hatte und Legolas dieses Rohirim-Pferd ohne Hilfsmittel ritt.

Sobald allerdings Erestor zugegen war, schien wiederum mir der Teufel Zaumzeug und Sattel aufgelegt zu haben, um mich als Reittier zu benutzen.

„Solche Worte von Euch, Herr Erestor? Ich bin überrascht! Als letztens die Düsterwald-Elben hier waren, schient Ihr nicht so eine offensichtliche Abneigung gegen Ihre Unkultiviertheit zu hegen. Die Dame, mit der Ihr bald nach dem Tanz mit Nim die große Halle verlassen habt, war doch eindeutig so ein trampliger Waldschrat von jenseits des Gebirges." zitierte ich den Berater. „Oder liegt es daran, dass von den hiesigen Frauen keine Interesse an Euch hat und Ihr Eure Ansprüche zwangsläufig herunterschrauben müsst, wenn Ihr überhaupt mal zum Zug kommen wollt?" spielte ich auf die Ereignisse vom letzten Fest an. Nicht nur Glorfindel hatte bereits früh an diesem Abend in waldelbischer Gesellschaft etwas privatere Räumlichkeiten aufgesucht.

Und natürlich war es auch der blonde Krieger, der jetzt wieder in einen seiner seltsam unelbischen Lachanfälle ausbrach. Er versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, bekam aber einfach zu wenig Luft, um sich verständlich zu artikulieren.

Erestor dagegen schien sich bedauerlicherweise überhaupt nicht über meine Bemerkung zu ärgern. Er konterte mit nur einem Wort, so dass mir im ersten Moment die Spucke wegblieb.

„Eifersüchtig?" fragte er und ich starrte ihn drei lange Augenblicke völlig entgeistert an. Diese Vermutung war dermaßen absurd, dass ich mich erstmal fragte, ob ich mich verhört haben konnte. Meine Antwort war dementsprechend nicht ganz so schlagfertig."Ihr haltet Euch auch für unwiderstehlich, was? Ich kann Euch versichern, dass das ganz und gar nicht der Fall ist!"

„Wirklich schade." Mit dieser sarkastischen Bemerkung und einem undeutbaren Blick verabschiedete sich Erestor und ließ den lachenden Glorfindel und mich zurück. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich meinen Mund wieder zu bekam.

Glorfindel setzte gleich für den nächsten Morgen einen Termin für unsere erste Unterrichtsstunde fest, nachdem er sich endlich beruhigt hatte und ließ mich ebenfalls allein, da er sich um Asfaloth kümmern musste.

Als ich am nächsten Tag fix und fertig von meinem ersten Bogenschieß-Training (Ich hatte mein sensationelles Anti-Talent in dieser Sportart bewiesen.) wieder in mein Gemach stolperte, erwartete mich eine völlig aufgelöste Silwen.

„Firiel, habt Ihr zufällig Alvariel heute schon gesehen?" Silwen war normalerweise die Ruhe in Person, was ich wirklich bewundernswert fand bei der Lebhaftigkeit ihres Schützlings, aber jetzt zitterte ihre Stimme, als würde sie kurz vor einem Weinkrampf stehen.

„Nein, tut mir leid, Silwen. Schon seit gestern nicht mehr. Hat sie wieder irgendwas angestellt?" Ich mochte Alvariel wirklich unheimlich gern und liebte es Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, aber sie war alles andere als ein braver Engel. Silwen hatte mein ganzes Mitgefühl.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur, dass sie seit heute morgen verschwunden ist und ich hab ganz Bruchtal auf den Kopf gestellt. Normalerweise taucht sie nach ein paar Stunden, wenn sie Hunger hat, immer wieder auf. Ihr kennt doch all ihre geheimen Verstecke..."

Noch während Silwen redete, überfiel mich plötzlich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Irgendwas war passiert, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Normalerweise versuchte ich diese nervende Intuition, die hier in Mittelerde inzwischen beängstigende Ausmaße annahm, zu ignorieren, aber als mir jetzt als erstes unser Bergsee in Bruchtals Wäldern einfiel, hörte ich ausnahmsweise mal darauf.

Ich warf Bogen und Köcher aufs Bett und stürmte wieder hinaus auf den Balkon und zur Treppe. Noch im Laufen rief ich: „Holt ihre Onkel und kommt zu dem Bergsee im Wald." Und damit war ich verschwunden.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was los war, aber diese verfluchte Intuition sagte mir, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Angst um Alvariel beflügelte mich und in Rekordzeit stand ich oben auf den Felsen über dem See und hielt Ausschau nach... ich weiß gar nicht, nach was.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken wusste ich, wonach ich suchte. Mitten auf dem See schwamm der alte Kahn, der normalerweise auf der Strandseite des Sees lag und nie benutzt wurde. Mir blieb für einen Augenblick das Herz stehen, doch die leichten Wellen drehten den Kahn sanft herum und auf der anderen Seite kam Alvariel zum Vorschein. Sie hielt sich am Dollbord fest, schien allerdings nicht genug Kraft zu haben, sich hochzuziehen.

„Alvariel, festhalten!" brüllte ich aus vollem Halse. Allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, ob sie mich hören konnte. Was sollte ich nur tun? Naja, eigentlich war klar, was ich tun musste. Fluchend zog ich Weste und Stiefel aus und starrte einen Moment zweifelnd über den Klippenrand. Es waren bestimmt gute 10-15 Meter hinunter und ich hatte mich noch nicht mal getraut vom 5-Meter-Brett im Schwimmbad hinunter zu springen.

Mit einem „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" nahm ich einfach Anlauf und sprang, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt sagen, dass ich mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung, gleich einem Eisvogel, ins tiefblaue Wasser des Sees eintauchte, aber ich war keine besonders gute Schwimmerin. Ich sprang Füße voran und hielt mir die Nase zu. Als ich prustend wieder an die Oberfläche kam, musste ich mir erst ausgiebig die Augen wischen und mich orientieren, bevor ich in einiger Entfernung den Kahn vor mir sah. Wo zum Teufel blieb nur Silwen mit den Zwillingen?

Wenigstens waren mir die leichten Wellen auf dem See freundlich gesonnen und trugen mich direkt auf den morschen Kahn zu. Der für meinen Geschmack übrigens bedenklich tief im Wasser lag. Wahrscheinlich war das blöde Ding leck geschlagen und Alvariel war aus Angst herausgesprungen. Was mich zu der Frage brachte, was sie überhaupt mit diesem alten Kahn auf dem See zu suchen gehabt hatte.

Schneller als ich dachte, hatte ich sie erreicht und heulend schlang die Kleine mir sofort ihre Arme um den Hals. Was erstmal dafür sorgte, dass wir beide untergingen und eine Menge Wasser schluckten. Als ich mich schließlich wieder nach oben gekämpft hatte, wollte ich nach dem Kahn greifen und brüllte Alvariel an: „Festhalten!"Aber da gab es nicht mehr viel zum Festhalten. Das alte Boot war immer weiter voll Wasser gelaufen und kaum mehr eine Handbreit schaute jetzt noch über der Wasseroberfläche hervor.

Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, mich mit ihr an dem Boot festhalten zu können, bis ihre Onkel hier endlich auftauchten und uns aus der misslichen Lage befreiten. Jetzt musste dringend ein Plan B her. Es würde mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als mit Alvariel zum Strand zu schwimmen.

Und das mir! Ich war im Rückenschwimmen eine Niete und beim Kraulen ging ich unter wie ein Stein. Irgendwie schaffte ich es dann doch. Ich befahl Alvariel die Arme um meinen Hals zu legen und darauf zu achten, dass sie ihren Kopf über Wasser behielt. Und so schaffte ich es halb seitlich schwimmend, halb von den Wellen getrieben uns dem Strand näher zu bringen. Auf halber Strecke hörte ich endlich Rufe und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich jemanden das Ufer zum Strand hin entlanglaufen. Na endlich!

Probeweise streckte ich die Füße nach unten aus und stellte zu meiner Erleichterung fest, dass ich zwar immer noch bis zum Kinn im Wasser stand, aber festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Alvariel war im Wasser zum Glück ein Leichtgewicht und so konnte ich sie tragen und mich in aller Ruhe zu Fuß nach vorne arbeiten. Vom Ufer her hörte ich weiter Rufen und dann lautes Platschen. Anscheinend kam mir jemand entgegen.

Endlich schaffte ich es, mir das Wasser aus den Augen zu wischen, doch wer da gerade eben vor mir auftauchte und Alvariel abnahm, war keiner der Zwillinge. Er hatte zwar auch schwarze Haare, aber damit verlor sich auch schon jegliche Ähnlichkeit.

„Onkel Erestor!" heulte Alvariel auf und für mich, die immer noch bis zur Brust im Wasser stand, reichte eine kleine Welle, um mich von den Füßen zu reißen. Mit einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck und offenem Mund verschwand ich unter der Wasseroberfläche.


	17. Tauchgänge und Anzüglichkeiten

15.

Es dauerte allerdings nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bis ich prustend und spuckend wie das Monster vom Loch Ness wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kam. Erestor hatte mich zielsicher am Arm erwischt und zog mich mit seinem unnachahmlichen Stahlgriff zurück an die Oberfläche.

Was mich aber in diesem Moment komischerweise am meisten beschäftigte, war „Onkel Erestor". Nachdem mir Alvariel erzählt hatte, dass die zwei Elben, die sie auf ihrer Orkjagd gefunden hatten, quasi adoptierten, war ich immer felsenfest davon ausgegangen, dass es sich dabei um Elladan und Elrohir handeln musste. Ihre beiden Onkel, wie sie immer sagte. Ich hatte mich anscheinend gründlich geirrt. Und wenn Erestor der eine war, konnte nur Glorfindel der andere sein.

Nach Alvariels Erzählungen kümmerten die beiden sich wirklich rührend um sie. Einer las ihr abends Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vor und der andere frühstückte jeden Morgen mit ihr. Ein Ritual, das nie ausgelassen oder unterbrochen wurde.

Während Erestor, der Alvariel auf dem Arm trug, mich neben sich her zum Ufer zog, fragte ich mich, welcher Onkel er denn nun war. Der Märchen-Onkel oder der Frühstücks-Onkel? Beides passte so überhaupt nicht in mein Bild, das ich mir von ihm gemacht hatte. Ebensowenig wie die Tatsache, dass er anscheinend auf Orkjagd ging. Ich hatte irgendwie gedacht, dass er als Verwalter der unsportliche Typ war, der nicht mal wusste, an welchem Ende er ein Schwert anpacken sollte. Hätte ich nur fünf Minuten über meine Vorurteile nachgedacht, wäre mir wahrscheinlich aufgegangen, wie unwahrscheinlich diese Annahme bei einer Erscheinung wie Erestor dem Schrecklichen war. Und als wäre er bei meiner „Abholung" nicht auch mit einem Schwert bewaffnet gewesen. Ich selten dämliche Kuh!

Als wir endlich am Ufer ankamen, wartete dort bereits Silwen mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht, die Alvariel unter zärtlichen Vorwürfen in eine mitgebrachte Decke hüllte. Gleich darauf stürmte Glorfindel mit einem „Was ist denn hier passiert?" aus dem Wald.

Ich ließ mich einfach auf den Strand fallen, sobald Erestor seinen eisernen Griff lockerte. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich vor Kälte am ganzen Körper zitterte wie ein Handy auf Vibrationsalarm. Was immer Elrond auch mit seinem Zauberring bewirkte, dass es in Bruchtal nie kalt wurde, in diesem Bergsee funktionierte es nicht. Das Wasser war dermaßen eisig gewesen, dass ich blaue Lippen hatte.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, aber ich vermute, dass Alvariel sich mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat und auf Unterstützung angewiesen war, um sich heraus manövrieren zu können." Wenn irgend möglich war Erestor noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst, aber mit diesen Worten geschah das bis jetzt Seltsamste in meiner Mittelerde-Karriere an undurchsichtigen Zwischenfällen. Ich war geneigt, dieses Erlebnis auf meiner Weird-Skala sogar noch vor meiner Verfrachtung hierher einzusortieren.

Der Berater hatte seine schwarze Robe am Ufer gelassen, als er mir im See zu Hilfe geeilte war. Während er sprach, hatte er sie aufgesammelt und mich fürsorglich darin eingehüllt.

Alvariel hatte ihr Gesicht in Silwens Haarschopf vergraben und weinte leise vor sich hin. Das arme Ding wollte anscheinend nichts sehen und nichts hören. Wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass Erestor in seiner jetzigen Laune derjenige war, der für die Bestrafung zuständig war, hätte ich mich an ihrer Stelle auch irgendwo verkriechen wollen.

Glorfindel dagegen fuhr sich entnervt durch seinen Blondschopf und stöhnte: „Nicht schon wieder. Alvariel, was sollen wir nur mit Dir machen?"

Anscheinend war das nicht die erste Aktion dieser Art meiner kleinen Freundin. Wenn selbst Glorfindel mit solcher Verzweiflung darauf reagierte...

Ich dagegen war immer noch damit beschäftigt, mich über die Robe und den neben mir knienden Erestor zu wundern, als dieser sich anschickte, mir die Arme unter die Beine zu schieben.

Etwas unbeholfen rutschte ich zur Seite. „W-w-w-was s-s-s-s-oll denn-da-da-dasss?" bibberte ich verärgert. Ich wollte ja nicht undankbar sein, aber ich würde mich ganz sicher nicht wie ein kleines Kind von ihm durch Bruchtal tragen lassen!

„Ihr seid anscheinend nicht mal mehr in der Lage, frech zu werden. Geschweige denn zu Laufen." Er wandte sich seinem kleinen Mündel zu, als er weitersprach. „Aber natürlich kann Euch auch Glorfindel tragen, was Euch sowieso lieber sein dürfte."

Mit einem Schulterzucken kam der blonde Heerführer zu mir herüber. Daraufhin ließ ich eine zugegeben ziemlich stotternde Schimpftirade los, dass ich laufen wollte. Erestor schien dem Ganzen schon wieder mit einer beißenden Bemerkung ein Ende machen zu wollen, doch Glorfindel winkte ab. „Lass sie doch ruhig laufen. Mal sehen, wie weit sie kommt."

Und so sah ich mich mit zwei erwartungsvoll dreinschauenden Elben konfrontiert, die mich nicht aus den Augen ließen. Leise vor mich hinfluchend richtete ich mich vorsichtig auf und musste zu meinem Ärger feststellen, dass meine Knie sich dank dieser ungewohnten Schwimmstunde anscheinend in Wackelpudding verwandelt hatten. Mein unaufhörliches Zittern tat ein Übriges. Aber noch war ich nicht bereit nachzugeben. Immerhin, ich stand ja schon ganz ohne Hilfe auf meinen zwei Beinen. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick zog ich die schwarze Robe fester um mich und tat zwei Schritt nach vorne. Und gleich darauf schien der weiße Strand auf mich zuzustürzen. Nur Glorfindels beherztem Eingreifen war es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht wieder im Dreck landete.

„Gebt Ihr auf?" fragte mich mein Retter mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Mit einem Schulterzucken gab ich nach. „Meinetwegen!" knurrte ich. Nach dieser Szene fürchtete ich, mich schon mit dem unheilbaren Mary-Sue-Virus infiziert zu haben.

Doch gerade als Glorfindel mich hochhob, kam mir ein Gedanke, der mich die kitschige Peinlichkeit dieser Situation glatt vergessen ließ. Nims Gesicht als Bruchtals Heerführer an dem Tanzabend mit der fremden Schönheit aus der großen Halle verschwunden war, stand mir nur zu deutlich vor Augen. Wie würde sie sich erst fühlen, wenn ihr geliebter Glorfindel ausgerechnet mich auf Händen in mein Zimmer trug?!

„Nein!" entfuhr es mir nicht eben leise. Ich erschreckte den blonden Elben dermaßen, dass er mich halb fallen ließ. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fuhr er mich ungewohnt barsch an. Selbst seine Geduld schien durch diesen Nachmittag etwas überstrapaziert zu sein.

„Nichts, nur..." Ja, was sollte ich ihm denn jetzt sagen? Ich schaute flehentlich zu Erestor hinüber, der inzwischen wieder Alvariel auf dem Arm hatte. Es sah unglaublich süß aus, wie er das kleine Mädchen... Verdammt noch mal, ich hatte ja wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Jetzt fing ich schon an, Erestor süß zu finden. Er war sicher vieles, aber süß passte in seinem Zusammenhang genausogut, wie einen schwarzen Panther als Schmusetiger zu bezeichnen. Man stelle sich das nur vor! Das musste der Kälteschock sein!

Mein Blick glitt zwischen dem grinsenden Glorfindel und dem mörderisch dreinblickenden Erestor hin und her. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, die Wahl zu haben zwischen Pest und Cholera. „Nur... kann ich nicht doch laufen?"

Selbst Silwen schien etwas genervt von dem Theater, dass ich hier abzog. Mit drei langen Schritten war Erestor wieder neben mir, drückte dem verdutzten Glorfindel Alvariel in den Arm und hob mich hoch.

„Kein Wort mehr!" warnte er mich in drohenden Ton und nach dieser peinlichen Show wagte ich auch keines mehr. Schnell hatten wir den Wald hinter uns gelassen und Glorfindel und Silwen schlugen eine andere Richtung ein. Alvariels Reich lag in einem anderen Teil des Hauses als mein „Gästezimmer".

Kaum waren wir allein, ergriff Erestor wieder das Wort. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass gerade Ihr Euch Sorgen um Euren Ruf macht, wenn Glorfindel Euch durch Bruchtal trägt." Der Spott in seiner Stimme war beißend. Trotzdem hatte ich momentan keine Lust zum Streiten. Musste wohl daran liegen, dass ich einfach zu kaputt war, um mich aufzuregen.

„Nein, das war es nicht..." nuschelte ich an seiner Schulter. Wie sollte ich das denn nur erklären ohne Nim zu verraten? Erestor schaute kurz zu mir herunter, dann spielte so etwas wie ein Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Folglich kann es Euch nur noch darum gegangen sein, Nimriels Gefühle nicht zu verletzen." Irgendwie hatte mich jeder Moment länger in Erestors Armen in eine tiefe Ruhe und Zufriedenheit gewiegt, die mich sogar die Kälte vergessen ließ, aber jetzt fuhr ich auf. „Woher wisst Ihr denn..." Meine Stimme wurde immer leiser, doch Erestor wusste anscheinend auch so, was ich meinte. „Ihr müsst uns wirklich für blind und dumm halten, wenn Ihr glaubt, dass das noch keinem aufgefallen ist. Da Nimriel allerdings bei allen beliebt ist, verliert niemand ein Wort darüber, um sie nicht zu verletzen."

Arme Nim. Anscheinend wusste jeder in Bruchtal über ihre unglückliche Verliebtheit Bescheid. Und wie kam es, dass ich mich tatsächlich mit Erestor unterhalten konnte, ohne ihm direkt an die Gurgel gehen zu wollen? Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass ich ihm auf der Tanzfläche einen dermaßenen Denkzettel verpasst hatte, dass er sich jetzt mir gegenüber höflicher benahm. Allerdings hatte ich ihm heute auch nicht gleich irgendwelche Frechheiten zur Begrüßung ins Gesicht geschleudert. Gerade jetzt fiel mir wieder Radagasts Hinweis mit dem Wald, dem Hineinrufen und dem Hinausschallen ein.

Bevor ich mich weiter diesen Betrachtungen hingeben konnte, hatten wir auch schon mein Zimmer erreicht. Und ich dankte Gott, Eru oder wem auch immer, dass ich mich nicht von Glorfindel hatte herbringen lassen. Nimriel stand schon in der Tür und blickte uns besorgt entgegen.

„Silwen hat mir ausrichten lassen, was passiert ist. Ich hab Dir ein heißes Bad eingelassen. Du siehst schrecklich aus!" Sie hielt Erestor die Tür auf, der mich ohne Umstände direkt ins Bad trug und dort auf einer der Wellness-Liegen absetzte. Bruchtal hatte echte Spa-Qualitäten.

Nim machte sich sofort daran, mich aus der Robe und meinem klammen Hemd zu schälen. Erst als sie begann das Mieder, das ich darunter trug, aufzuhaken, wurde uns beiden klar, dass Erestor keineswegs das Badezimmer verlassen hatte. Er lehnte mit einem äußerst unpassenden, und mehr noch, ungewohntem Grinsen im Türrahmen.

„Herr Erestor, Eure Anwesenheit ist überflüssig. Ich werde mich gut um Frau Firiel kümmern. Würdet Ihr jetzt bitte gehen?" So einen erzieherischen Ton hätte ich Nim gegenüber solch einem Ekel wie Erestor gar nicht zugetraut. Doch anscheinend konnte sie sehr bestimmt sein, wenn sie sich im Recht glaubte. Ich war dermaßen verwirrt, dass ich den Störenfried einfach nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Jetzt gehen? Wo es doch gerade interessant wird! Ihr seid grausam, Nimriel!" Erestor, oberster Berater von Elrond von Bruchtal, schnurrte wie ein vollgefressener Kater hinter dem Kachelofen.

Wer war dieser Kerl und was hatte er bitte mit Erestor gemacht?

Bevor ich so recht wusste, was ich tat, hatte ich eine der kleinen Fläschen mit den Badeessenzen gegriffen und mit einem empörten Laut nach dem schwarzhaarigen Elb geworfen. Ich hätte sogar getroffen, wenn Elben nicht so ein verdammt gutes Reaktionsvermögen besitzen würden. Ohne Mühe fischte er das Fläschen aus der Luft und stellte es auf einem Regal ab.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Frau, die dermaßen kurze Röcke trägt, so prüde sein kann!" spielte er auf unsere erste Begegnung an. Erst Nimriels vehementes „Raus hier!" brachte ihn dazu, die Tür schließen. Erfreulicherweise tat er das von außen.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" Meine Verwirrung war mir deutlich anzusehen, als ich endlich in die Swimming-Pool-Wanne stieg und dort langsam wieder auftaute.

Nimriel wandte ein, dass sie ihn nie anders als höflich erlebt hatte, musste allerdings zugeben, dass dieser Auftritt eben nichts mit Höflichkeit zu tun hatte. Und sie bestätigte mir, dass Glorfindel und Erestor tatsächlich die sogenannten Onkel von Alvariel waren. Und sehr liebevolle noch obendrein. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich das Bild von Erestor, das er heute geboten hatte, mit dem überein bringen sollte, dass ich bisher von ihm kannte.


	18. ZS: Offenbarungen und Wetteinsätze

Nuit: Danke für die liebe Review und das ganze Lob! Ich bemüh mich auch immer sehr um Cliffhanger, um Euch bei der Stange zu halten. ;)

Also was das Weiterschreiben angeht, das ist gebongt. Der erste Teil ist komplett fertig geschrieben. Ich muss nur dran denken, immer was online zu stellen.

LG  
>Tami<p>

Erestor hatte sich gerade trockene Kleidung angezogen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte und gleich darauf Glorfindel erschien. Ungefragt holte er eine geschliffene Karaffe und zwei Gläser aus einer Vitrine und schenkte ein.

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ der Heerführer sich in den Sessel fallen, der am Weitesten vom Kamin entfernt stand. Sein Stammplatz. „Ich habe es nie bereut aus dem Westen zurück gekommen zu sein, aber dieses Kind weckt den Wunsch in mir, möglichst umgehend dorthin zurück zu kehren."

Erestor ließ sich mit dem zweiten Glas näher am Kamin nieder, in dem ein kleines Feuer brannte.

„Hat sie Dir erzählt, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass ich sie und ihre neue Lieblingsfreundin aus dem See fischen musste?"

Glorfindel grinste breit. „Zumindest hat sie mir soviel erzählt, dass ich weiß, dass Firiel es auch ohne Deine Hilfe bis ans Ufer geschafft hätte. In ihr steckt anscheinend mehr, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hat. Jedenfalls hat Silwen über irgendeine lächerliche Sache gestern gesagt, Alvariel wäre noch zu jung dafür. Frag mich nicht, worum es ging, es interessiert mich auch nicht. Daraufhin wollte unser kleiner Unglücksrabe heute beweisen, dass sie sehr wohl alt genug ist, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Sie hat sich in der Küche Proviant besorgt, den halben Tag am See verbracht und ist irgendwann auf die blödsinnige Idee gekommen, ihre Unabhängigkeit von uns verständnislosen Erwachsenen mit einer Bootsfahrt zu krönen. Als sie merkte, dass der Kahn leck war, sprang sie hinaus und hielt sich am Bootsrand fest. Sie dachte, das Ding würde weniger schnell sinken, wenn sie nicht drinnen sitzt. Und Firiel kam gerade noch rechtzeitig dazu, bevor der Kahn endgültig untergegangen ist." Glorfindel vernichtete den Rest seines Whiskys und schenkte sich sofort nach. „Und was hast Du eigentlich mit ihr angestellt? Nimriel kam eben schimpfend wie ein Rohrspatz mit den nassen Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer. Als ich sie fragte, was los war, hat sie sich immer noch dermaßen über Dich aufgeregt, dass sie sogar vergessen hat rot zu werden und zu stottern, als sie mit mir sprach."

Diesmal war es an Erestor breit zu grinsen. „Sie hat es anscheinend in den falschen Hals bekommen, dass ich in meiner Sorge nur darüber wachen wollte, dass Firiel jede erdenkliche Pflege zu Teil wird. Nimriel hat mich, ziemlich vehement für ihre Verhältnisse, aus dem Bad geworfen."

Mit einem Husten stellte Glorfindel sein Glas beiseite. Er hatte sich gehörig verschluckt. „Du wolltest in ihrem _Badezimmer_ darüber wachen, dass ihr alle erdenkliche Pflege zu Teil wird?" Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte, dann breitete sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du erinnerst mich an einen jungen Elben aus dem Ersten Zeitalter, den ich einmal kannte. Er lief jedem Rock hinterher, war ein gnadenloser Verführer und wilder Draufgänger. Einer der größten Schwertmeister und Liebhaber seiner Zeit."

Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich Erestors Miene wieder, als Glorfindel weitersprach. „Weißt Du, was aus ihm geworden ist? Er ist jetzt oberster Berater von Elrond dem Halbelben und ein fürchterlicher Langweiler. Die meisten halten ihn für unerträglich arrogant und gefühllos. Manche meinen sogar, er wäre für einen Elben geradezu gemein."

Erestor würdigte diese Anspielung keines Wortes. Er starrte düster ins Feuer und leerte sein Glas. Doch Glorfindel kannte heute keine Gnade für seinen alten Freund. „Kann es sein, mein lieber Erestor, dass Du Dich in der Gegenwart einer bestimmten Person wieder jung fühlst? Dass sie gewisse Gefühle in Dir weckt? Willst Du ihr beweisen, dass Du jede Frau bekommen kannst, wenn Du nur willst oder ist es ihre enorme Oberweite, die Dich anzieht?"

„Nichts in dieser Art, versichere ich Dir." war die düstere Antwort. Glorfindel schluckte und wünschte sich fast, er wäre nicht so weit gegangen. Er kannte Erestor gut genug, um zu sehen, dass ihn dieses Gespräch nicht so kalt ließ, wie es den Anschein hatte. Auch wenn es nur ein betrübter Schatten in Erestors Augen war und ein kaum wahrnehmbares Kratzen in seiner Stimme.

„So schlimm also..." murmelte Glorfindel. „Na, Du wirst Dich dran gewöhnen. Hab ich ja auch." Nach kurzem Schweigen ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Wir sollten uns bei ihr bedanken. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht vor uns am See gewesen wäre."

Erestor schenkte noch einmal nach. „Da sie inzwischen nicht mehr aussieht wie Estel, nachdem Elrond ihm nach dem Läusebefall kurzerhand die Haare abgeschnitten hat, sollte ein Haarschmuck genau das Richtige sein. In Silber. Ich werde bei Celairon etwas in Auftrag geben."

„Wieso nicht Gold? Eben hätte ich gedacht, dass sie Dir mehr wert ist." Erestor hatte Glorfindels ganzes Mitgefühl für seine Situation, doch beide kannten einander zu lange und waren auch zu alt, um alles bitterernst zu nehmen. Erestor antwortete nur mit einem Wort. „Tilion."

Sofort nickte Glorfindel. „Ah ja. Ich sehe, Du hast Dir eingehende Gedanken darüber gemacht, was der Dame gefallen könnte. Wie umsichtig von Dir."

Erestor rollte nur mit den Augen. „Du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Gib ihr den Schmuck, sobald er fertig ist."

Glorfindel hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Wieso denn ich? Das war schließlich Deine Idee, also solltest Du auch den Dank dafür einheimsen."

Der Truchsess lachte kurz auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie ausgerechnet von mir ein Geschenk annehmen wird?" Nein, nicht von dem Mann, der sie gegen ihren Willen hierher gebracht hatte, um sie quasi den Orks zum Fraß vorzuwerfen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Dir nicht widerstehen kann, wenn Du Deinen ganzen Charme einsetzt." grinste Glorfindel, wohl wissend um Erestors Wirkung auf die Damenwelt sofern er es nicht darauf anlegte, wie ein kinderfressender Orkzüchter zu erscheinen.

„Ich habe nicht vor, sie mir mit derartigen Mitteln gewogen zu machen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich nicht glaube, dass sie auf einen dermaßen billigen Trick hereinfällt." Mit einem Mal grinste Erestor bedrohlich zurück. „Um was wetten wir?"

Glorfindels gute Laune schien ins Unermessliche zu steigen. „Um alles, was Du willst."

„Wenn sie den Schmuck tatsächlich von mir annimmt, werde ich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit jedes Accessoire tragen, das Du für mich auswählst. Nimmt sie den Schmuck nicht von mir an, tust Du dasselbe."

„Ich bin dabei!" Glorfindel und Erestor besiegelten ihre Wette mit einem weiteren Glas. Der Inhalt der Flasche sollte an diesem Abend noch rapide abnehmen.


	19. Abschiede und Neuigkeiten

16.

Nach meinem ausgiebigen Bad schaute Silwen kurz vorbei, um zu berichten, dass Alvariel nichts passiert war. Sie war müde, durchgefroren und schuldbewusst, aber das war auch schon alles. Ihr Kindermädchen dagegen war in Tränen aufgelöst, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, ihrer Aufgabe nicht nachgekommen zu sein.

Nimriel hatte ihre liebe Mühe, sie wieder zu beruhigen und ihr klar zu machen, dass weder Glorfindel noch Erestor ihr zürnen würden. Gerade die beiden kannten ihr kleines Mündel und deren Mätzchen nur zu gut. Ich hätte sicherlich in diese Arie eingestimmt, wenn ich nicht zu kaputt gewesen wäre.

Und wenn mich eine Tatsache nicht weitaus mehr beschäftigt hätte als Silwens unangebrachte Schuldgefühle. Zu meinem großen Ärger musste ich feststellen, dass ich Erestor den ewigen Nörgler doch tatsächlich für einen Augenblick anziehend gefunden hatte, als er da so mit seinem verschmitzten Klein-Jungen-Grinsen im Türrahmen gelehnt hatte.

Wieso nur? fragte ich mich. Der Kerl benahm sich die ganze Zeit wie die Pest und ein Lächeln und ein bisschen unterschwellige Schmeichelei für meine Formen reichten anscheinend aus, um meine Eitelkeit zu ködern. Ich ärgerte mich maßlos über mich selbst. Und über ihn! Was fiel ihm auf einmal ein, sich geradezu normal zu verhalten, so dass man seine Gegenwart nicht mehr für die schlimmste Strafe seit der Erfindung der Werbepausen halten konnte? Und wieso konnte er sich plötzlich für meine körperlichen Vorzüge begeistern, wo er mir doch vor ein paar Wochen noch unumwunden klar gemacht hatte, dass ich auf ihn in etwa die gleiche Anziehungskraft ausübte wie eine gebrauchte Zahnbürste?

Irgendwann schlief ich über meinen Ärger ein und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, musste ich feststellen, dass mir mein unfreiwilliges Seebad eine dicke Erkältung eingebracht hatte. Ich hatte Halsschmerzen, eine verstopfte Nase und Fieber. Nimriel konnte sich auf meinen Zustand keinen Reim machen, da Elben ja nie krank wurden. Doch trotz meiner Versicherungen, dass es nur eine harmlose Erkältung sei, schleppte sie Elrond herbei.

Keiner von uns beiden war besonders begeistert, aber wenigstens konnte der Wunderheiler Nim davon abbringen, dass ich demnächst dahinsiechen würde.

„Es ist nichts Ernstes, Nimriel. Estel hatte in seiner Kinderzeit ständig so eine Rotznase und er lebt ja immer noch. Ich gebe Euch zwei, drei Heiltränke und dann sollte das in ein paar Tagen ausgestanden sein. So etwas kommt bei Sterblichen des Öfteren vor."

Nimriel bedankte sich gefühlte 100 Mal und auch ich zwang mich ein „Danke schön" hervorzunuscheln, bevor der vielbeschäftigte Hausbesitzer sich endlich wieder verzog.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich in einer Art Erkältungsdelirium, das nur durch Elronds Heiltränke unterbrochen wurde, die Nim mir alle paar Stunden einflößte. Einmal glaubte ich an meinem Bett eine schwarze und eine weiße Gestalt, gleich Engel und Teufel, zu sehen, aber es musste wohl ein Fiebertraum gewesen sein.

Nach vier Tagen wachte ich wieder auf und war, oh Wunder, vollkommen genesen. Man konnte über den herrschsüchtigen Herren dieses Hauses ja sagen was man wollte, aber auf Heiltränke verstand er sich.

Den Vormittag verbrachte ich mit ausgiebigen baden und der reuigen Alvariel (die mir einen Besuch abstatte um sich für ihre Rettung zu bedanken) zu erklären, was eine Erkältung war und wie es sich anfühlte.

Später am Tag erschien plötzlich ganz unvermutet Radagast auf meinem Balkon.

„Frau Firiel, ich freue mich, dass es Euch wieder besser geht! Ich wollte längst noch einmal mit Euch gesprochen haben, aber so vieles ist zu bedenken und bereden, wenn man hier in Bruchtal ist. Und nach Eurem kleinen Heldenstück wart Ihr ja für eine Weile nicht mehr ansprechbar. Frau Nimriel hat über Eure Ruhe gewacht wie ein Drachen über seinen Goldhort. Und jetzt ist es für mich schon wieder an der Zeit abzureisen. Ich habe einen Auftrag für den Obersten meines Ordens zu erledigen und habe nichts weiter für Euch als meine guten Wünsche."

Ich war ehrlich erschreckt, als ich diese Rede hörte. Ich wollte so viel wissen. Der alte Mann war der Einzige, den ich freiwillig um etwas mehr Erklärungen gebeten hätte. Elrond war in meiner Dislike-Skala inzwischen fast über Erestor gestiegen.

„Aber... ich wollte Euch noch so viel fragen und … naja, Ihr habt bestimmt schon bemerkt, dass die Elben und ich nicht gerade die besten Freunde sind. Mal abgesehen von Nimriel. Wann verlasst Ihr Bruchtal?" Für einen Moment kam mir sogar die Idee, dass ich vielleicht einfach mit dem alten Zauberer verschwinden könnte. Kein Bruchtal, keine Elben die mich auf eine Selbstmordmission schicken wollten, kein Kampfunterricht...

„Sobald ich mich von Euch verabschiedet habe, werde ich mich auf mein treues Ross schwingen und nach Süden reiten. Was begehrt Ihr denn zu wissen?"

In erster Linie eigentlich, warum Radagast wieder so geschwollen daherredete, doch diesen Kommentar verkniff ich mir.

„Nun, einfach alles. Wie das hier weitergehen soll. Was es mit meinen Vorfahren auf sich hat. Ob ich irgendwann wieder nach Hause zurückkehren kann. Wieso ich in letzter Zeit so eine Art Vorahnungen hab!" Ehrlich gesagt klang ich ziemlich verzweifelt. Irgendwie war mir erst in diesem Augenblick bewusst geworden, wie wenig ich immer noch wusste. Wie vage sich Elrond bei seinen Erklärungen ausgedrückt hatte.

„Ah, eine Menge Fragen, meine Liebe. Es würde mehr Zeit brauchen, sie zu beantworten, als ich habe. Es ist unschwer zu erkennen, dass Ihr zu Elrond nicht das beste Verhältnis habt. Wenn ich Euch einen Rat geben soll: Wendet Euch mit Euren Fragen an seinen obersten Berater. Erestor mag zwar auf den ersten Blick keinen besonders sympathischen Eindruck machen, aber er besitzt ein großes Wissen und wird Euch sicherlich helfen. Solange Ihr ihm nicht wieder die Zehen brecht oder ähnliches." fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Anscheinend hatte diese blöde Geschichte in ganz Bruchtal die Runde gemacht und sorgte für allgemeine Belustigung.

„Was Eure sogenannten Vorahnungen angeht: Diese Fähigkeit kommt hier in Mittelerde erst richtig zum Tragen, da sie magisch ist. Und diese Art Magie gab es in Eurer alten Welt nicht. Deswegen habt Ihr dort auch nicht soviel davon bemerkt. Selbst mir war es nur mit Hilfe der Valar und unter großer Anstrengung möglich, dort die Zaubersprüche zu wirken, die nötig waren, um Euch hierher zu bringen. Und ich bin um einiges geübter in der Magie als Ihr. Sie ist in gewisser Weise das Erbe Eures Vorfahren. Seine Fähigkeiten lagen schon immer eher auf der geistigen Ebene und bei Euch scheint sich das in einer Art Hellsichtigkeit zu äußern. Aber es wird noch lange dauern, bis diese Gabe sich voll entwickelt hat. Hat Elrond Euch das nicht gesagt?" Ich hörte dem allen mit immer erstaunterer Miene zu. Als die Sprache allerdings auf Elrond kam, zuckten meine Hände gefährlich.

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich, als würde ich unter einer riesigen Käseglocke sitzen. Alles schien furchtbar weit weg zu sein, jedes Geräusch war gedämpft. Magische Fähigkeiten! Als hätte ich mit dem Kampfunterricht nicht schon genug Probleme. Was würde man mir eigentlich noch alles aufzwingen? Ich hatte das Gefühl, völlig die Kontrolle über mein eigenes Leben verloren zu haben.

Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, dass der Zauberer sich von mir verabschiedete. Erst als Nim mit einem Tablett voller Kuchen auftauchte (ihre Nachmittagsration) und mich mehrmals ansprach, ob alles in Ordnung war, kam ich wieder zu mir.

Dieser arrogante, eingebildete, selbstherrliche Ränkeschmied! Ohne Nim auch nur anzuschauen, stürmte ich aus meinem Zimmer durch die Flure von Bruchtal. Ich hatte zwar Hausverbot in Elronds Privat-Bibliothek, aber das war mir jetzt auch egal!

Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte ich hinein und fand ihn in ein Gespräch vertieft mit seinen Söhnen.

„Wann hattet Ihr vor, mir zu sagen, dass ich quasi, irgendwie, natürlich nicht auf so erhebende Art und Weise wie Ihr, magische Fähigkeiten hab?" fauchte ich ihn an ohne mich im Geringsten um das Publikum zu scheren. Die Zwillinge starrten mich eingehend, aber verblüfft an und Elronds Gesicht nahm augenblicklich einen Ausdruck an, als hätte er einen Igel im Mund.

„Es freut mich, zu sehen, dass Ihr wieder wohlauf seid." antwortete er mit eisiger Stimme, doch ich war viel zu wütend, um mich einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Spart Euch Eure Scheinheiligkeiten! Wie konntet Ihr es wagen, mir das vorzuenthalten? Wie könnt Ihr Euch aufschwingen zum Richter darüber, was ich über mein eigenes Leben wissen darf und was nicht?" Radagasts seltsames Formulierungstalent schien auf mich abgefärbt zu haben. Elrond konnte nur froh sein, dass sich meine tolle Magie auf Hellseherei beschränkte und ich ihm nicht wirklich schaden konnte. Doch ich musste trotzdem einen hinreichend gefährlichen Eindruck machen, denn sofort bauten sich seine beiden Söhne vor ihm auf und traten mir entgegen. Was nur daran liegen konnte, dass sie mich noch nie bei meinen Unterrichtsstunden mit Glorfindel gesehen hatten. Kämpferische Fähigkeiten gehörten nämlich ganz offensichtlich nicht zu den Gaben, die mir mein Maia-Erbe bescherte.

„Und wie könnt Ihr es wagen, mit Elrond, Herren von Bruchtal, in diesem Ton zu reden?" Die beiden brachten es tatsächlich fertig, synchron zu sprechen. Was im Moment auf mich allerdings nur einen Eindruck machte, den ich auch gleich lautstark kundtat. „Pfeift Eure Papageien zurück, Elrond oder habt Ihr ernsthaft Angst vor mir?"

Der Hieb saß und für einen Augenblick starrten die beiden mich mit offenem Mund an. Im nächsten trat der Linke der beiden einige Schritte vor. Um genau zu sein, war ich innerhalb weniger Sekunden zwischen ihm und einem Bücherregal eingequetscht. Keine besonders angenehme Erfahrung, wenn ihr eben einen 2 Meter großen, muskelbepackten, 3.000 Jahre alten und ebenso lange kampferfahrenen Mann als Papageien beschimpft habt.

„Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben eine Frau geschlagen, aber für Euch würde ich glatt eine Ausnahme machen." Für einen Augenblick hielt ich die Luft an, doch wenigstens schaffte ich es, seinem stechenden Blick stand zu halten. Und einmal dankte ich den Valar für mein großes Mundwerk. „Und Ihr vergesst wohl, dass ich die Frau bin, die Erestor drei Zehen gebrochen und ein Messer zwischen die Rippen gerammt hat."

Mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen im Gesicht antwortete mir der Zwilling: „Erestor ist ein alter Mann. Verlasst Euch nicht darauf, dass Ihr bei mir ebensoviel Glück hättet."

Im nächsten Moment geschah etwas, das, nun einfach viel zu schnell für meine menschlichen Augen war. Erst als der zudringliche Zwilling mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden kniete, während der 'alte' Erestor über ihm stand und einen Arm um seine Kehle gelegt hatte, während er ihm sein Knie ins Kreuz bohrte, wurde mir klar, dass ich soeben einer Demonstration von Hells Angels Fähigkeiten beigewohnt hatte. Anscheinend hatte er sich mal wieder zwischen den Bücherregalen herumgedrückt.

Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie sich Erestor etwas zu Elrohirs Ohr hinunter neigte und dann mit gefährlich leiser Stimme sprach: „Eigentlich gebe ich keine Privatstunden mehr im Schwertkampf, aber für _Dich_ würde _ich_ eine Ausnahme machen."

Einem Teil von mir war klar, dass das hier nichts weiter als ein mehr oder weniger scherzhaftes Gerangel war und Erestor dem Sohn seines Schutzpatron niemals ernsthaft etwas zu leide tun würde. Doch hinter diesen Worten, in seiner Stimme, seinem Blick blitzte kurz etwas Gefährliches auf, das mir mehr Angst machte als üblich, wenn Erestor in seinem Terminator-Modus war.

Im nächsten Moment ließ Elronds Berater sein Opfer los und der stürzte mit einem Keuchen nach vorn auf die Hände.

Mir war plötzlich sehr unwohl in meiner Haut und ich musste hart schlucken. Erestors kleine Showeinlage eben hatte mir sehr plastisch klar gemacht, was man hier mit mir alles hätte anstellen können, wenn ich den Leuten zu sehr auf die Nerven ging. Und es wunderte mich, dass Elrond seinen Sohn nicht im Geringsten verteidigte. Er hatte mit unbewegter Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch gestanden und all dem zugeschaut.

„Elladan, Elrohir. Bitte lasst uns allein." Nach diesen Worten sammelte Elladan seinen Bruder vom Fußboden auf und die beiden verließen die Bibliothek.

„Ich muss mich für meinen Sohn entschuldigen, aber wie hättet Ihr reagiert, wenn jemand Eurem Vater so entgegengetreten wäre?"

Mit dieser Bemerkung nahm Elrond mir allen Wind aus den Segeln. Ich liebte meine Familie über alles und ich musste unwillkürlich an eine Begebenheit in der Bahn denken, als jemand meine Mutter beleidigt hatte, weil sie im Weg stand. Ich war wie eine verrückte Furie auf den Kerl losgegangen.

„Nun, ich hätte diesem Jemand nicht unbedingt gleich Prügel angedroht. Ein paar Beleidigungen hätten es auch getan." Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Und hey mal ehrlich: Ich war die Nachfahrin eines Maia und mir brachte hier kaum jemand irgendwelchen Respekt entgegen. Wozu sollte ich also die Demütige spielen?

„Elrohir ist sehr temperamentvoll. Aber Ihr seid nicht hier, um mit mir über die Erziehung meiner Söhne zu reden. Ich habe Euch nichts von diesem Umstand gesagt, weil ich Euch nicht überfordern wollte. Könnt Ihr mir das wirklich verübeln? Ihr habt nach Eurer Ankunft hier wochenlang im Bett gelegen und Euch gegrämt. Hätte ich Euch auch noch mit diesem Wissen belasten sollen, wo es Euch doch sowieso schon schlecht genug ging?"

Zu meinem Ärger musste ich zugeben, dass Elrond nicht ganz Unrecht hatte, mit dem was er sagte. Vielleicht hätte mir das in meinem damaligen Zustand tatsächlich den Rest gegeben, den es gebraucht hätte, um vielleicht doch darüber nachzudenken ob sich seine Terrasse nicht für einen Sprung ins nächste Leben eignen würde.

„Nein, Ihr habt wohl Recht. Entschuldigt, dies hatte ich nicht bedacht." gab ich zähneknirschend zu. Elrond neigte leicht den Kopf, anscheinend zum Zeichen, dass er meine Entschuldigung annahm. „Ihr müsst nach dieser Neuigkeit zweifellos weitere Fragen haben." Aufmunternd lächelte er mir zu, doch ich hätte am liebsten Gift und Galle gespuckt. Elrond hatte nicht Unrecht mit dem, was er über meinen Zustand gesagt hatte, aber irgendwie ging er mir noch mehr gegen den Strich als sonst. Erst schaute er zu, wie mir sein missratener Sohn fast an die Gurgel ging und dann machte er wieder einen auf salbungsvollen Vater-Ersatz.

„Danke, aber mein Bedarf an Neuigkeiten ist für heute gedeckt." Damit verschwand ich wieder aus der Bibliothek. Allerdings konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, einen letzten Blick auf Erestor zu werfen. Seine Miene war noch düsterer als sonst. Eine mond- und sternenlose Nacht mit dichten Gewitterwolken war gar nichts dagegen.


	20. Sternenkämme und Friedensverhandlungen

17.

Einige Zeit verging verdächtig unaufgeregt. Glorfindel quälte mich zwar jeden Tag mit Schwertkämpfen und Bogenschießen, aber ansonsten war alles ruhig. Selbst Alvariel schien zumindest für den Moment gesittet und unternahm keine weiteren haarsträubenden Abenteuer mehr.

Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass mich diese ganze Magiegeschichte mehr beschäftigen würde, aber das tat sie nicht. Was mich an diesem sonnigen Nachmittag auf meinem Balkon wirklich zum Nachdenken brachte, war das Glorfindel-Nimriel-Mysterium.

Nim war ganz offensichtlich in Bruchtals umwerfenden Heerführer verliebt. Oder besser gesagt: Sie war auf ewig an ihn verloren, wie sie selbst behauptete. Und das war auch nicht zu übersehen. Glorfindel dagegen schlief sich durch sämtliche Betten Bruchtals, die von Frauen belegt waren. Und legte dabei eine seltsame Marotte an den Tag: Wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken durfte, dann ließ er nie eine Frau in sein Schlafzimmer, sondern besuchte sie nur in den ihren, um dann nach getaner „Arbeit" wieder zu verschwinden. Er hatte wohl noch nie eine ganze Nacht mit einer Frau verbracht. In diesem seltsamen Schema gab es eine konstante Ausnahme: Nimriel. Das allein hätte mich schon stutzig gemacht, aber hinzu kamen die Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, wenn sie nicht hinsah. Und die Tatsache, dass er sie anscheinend so sehr schätzte und ihr vertraute, dass er sie für die heikle Aufgabe vorschlug, mein Kindermädchen zu sein. Trotzdem sah man ihn so gut wie nie mit Nim reden. Konnte es sein, dass er durchaus tiefer gehende Gefühle für meine Freundin hatte? Aber wenn ja, wieso sollte er dann ihre Gesellschaft so meiden? Er konnte nicht ernsthaft als Einziger glauben, dass Nim kein Interesse an ihm hatte. Wie ich es auch drehte und wendete, ich fand einfach keine befriedigende Erklärung.

Wenn man allerdings an den Teufel denkt, taucht er ja bekanntlich in einer Schwefelwolke auf. In diesem Fall war der Teufel Glorfindel und Erestor die Schwefelwolke. Mir schwante nichts Gutes, als ich ausgerechnet die beiden die Treppen zu meiner Dschungel-Terrasse heraufkommen sah. Glorfindel schien wie immer bester Laune zu sein und selbst in Erestors Gesicht spiegelte sich so etwas wie düsteres Amüsement. Was mich weiter beunruhigte. Wenn jemand wie Erestor gut drauf war, konnte das nur ein schlechtes Zeichen sein. Ob er diesem unerträglichen Elrohir doch eine Privatstunde in Kampftechniken verpasst hatte und sein boshafter Geist darin Befriedigung fand? Für unmöglich hielt ich das nicht.

„Firiel, ich grüße Euch! Ist es nicht ein wunderschöner Tag?" Glorfindel blinzelte zufrieden in die Sonne und ließ sich ungefragt auf meinem zweiten Liegestuhl nieder. Erestor dagegen begrüßte mich lediglich mit einem knappen Neigen des Kopfes und lehnte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen gegen die steinerne Brüstung des Balkons.

Misstrauisch ließ ich meinen Blick zwischen den beiden hin- und herwandern. Glorfindels Auftauchen hier hätte mich ja nicht gewundert. Wir hatten uns während meines Kampftrainings angefreundet und ab und an kam er sogar für ein paar Worte auf mich zu, wenn er mich im Garten herumstiefeln sah oder ich mich ausnahmsweise mal in die große Halle verirrte. Aber was Erestor hier wollte, war mir wirklich schleierhaft.

„Ja, ist es." antwortete ich schließlich langsam. „Also was wollt Ihr?" Glorfindel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er lag völlig entspannt in der Liege und hielt sein Gesicht in die Sonne. Irgendwie fehlte nur noch die Sonnenbrille, um das Bild perfekt zu machen.

„Wieso glaubt Ihr, dass man etwas von Euch will? Ist es so unmöglich, dass wir einfach nur Eure amüsante Gesellschaft genießen wollen?" Normalerweise war es ja Glorfindels Job mir diese Frage zu stellen, aber überraschenderweise hatte sich Erestor in das Gespräch eingeschaltet.

„Könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass man mich nicht meiner amüsanten Gesellschaft wegen nach Mittelerde geholt hat, sondern um etwas von mir zu verlangen." funkelte ich den schwarzhaarigen Elben an.

„Ihr seid nachtragend. Kein anziehender Charakterzug."

„Ich bin ja auch nicht hier, um jemanden zu gefallen."

„Aber vielleicht ergibt sich das als netter Nebeneffekt." hakte plötzlich Glorfindel schmunzelnd ein und warf seinem Begleiter einen kurzen Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich, weil der nun der Letzte war, der sich vorstellen konnte, dass ich jemandem gefallen würde.

„Aber," wechselte Glorfindel behände das Thema, „wie üblich habt Ihr Recht. Wir sind aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Wir schulden Euch Dank und mehr als das. Alvariel ist in Bruchtal dafür bekannt, sich ständig in irgendwelche misslichen Lagen zu bringen. Aber wer weiß, was diesmal hätte passieren können, wenn Ihr nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen wärt. Wir sind Euch sehr verpflichtet." Zum ersten Mal seit ich Glorfindel kannte, schien er vollkommen ernst zu sein. Ihm musste wirklich viel an Alvariel liegen.

„Ich kann mich Glorfindels Worten nur anschließen, Firiel." Langsam kam Erestor von der Brüstung herüber zu mir. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, meinen Blick mit seinen tintenblauen Augen einzufangen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Mit dem charmantesten Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ich je an ihm oder sonst einem Mann gesehen hatte, verbeugte er sich vor mir. „Erlaubt mir, Euch ein Zeichen unserer Dankbarkeit zu übergeben."

Und wenn ihr glaubt, dass das schon seltsam war, dann wird es jetzt richtig beängstigend. Erestor, ich wiederhole: ERESTOR beugte sich zu mir herunter, griff nach meiner Hand und hauchte einen leichten Kuss darauf. Dann reichte er mir ein samtüberzogenes kleines Kästchen und zog sich, immer noch so charmant lächelnd, wieder auf seinen alten Platz zurück.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt und schaute auf das Kästchen. Für einen Moment war ich versucht, zu glauben, dass ich einem Tagtraum verfallen war, aber meine Hand... Die Stelle, auf der kurz seine Lippen gelegen hatten, brannte wie Feuer. Nicht unangenehm, ganz im Gegenteil...

Ärgerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf und schaute zu Glorfindel. Der beobachtete mich erwartungsvoll und grinste dabei wie der Kater, der gerade die Sahneschüssel ausgeleckt hatte.

Irgendwie konnte ich mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass hier ein Spiel gespielt wurde. Keine Ahnung, ob das wieder eine dieser ungebetenen Eingebungen war oder ob ich einfach nur paranoid wurde.

Vorsichtig schlug ich den Deckel zurück und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Auf schwarzem Samt lagen zwei Zierkämme. An zarten silbernen Bögen waren mehrere Sterne befestigt. Dunkelblaue Edelsteine in silberner Fassung. Es war der schönste Schmuck, den ich je gesehen hatte. Und ich fragte mich, woher die beiden wussten, dass ich Silber schon immer den Vorzug vor Gold gegeben hatte.

Ich warf erst einen unsicheren Blick zu Erestor, dann zu Glorfindel. Aber es war unerwarteterweise wieder Erestor, der das Wort ergriff. „Ich hoffe, ich habe Euren Geschmack getroffen, Firiel."

Er hatte den Schmuck ausgesucht! Was war hier eigentlich los? Ärgerlicherweise musste ich zugeben, dass seine charmante Art mich innerlich alles andere als kalt ließ. Vergeblich versuchte ich meinen anscheinend völlig aus der Fassung geratenen Hormonhaushalt wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ja, sie sind wunderschön..."

Nein, nein, nein! Schalt Deinen Verstand ein, sagte ich mir. Ich war mehr als einmal meiner eigenen Eitelkeit zum Opfer gefallen und ein paar Komplimente und Schmeicheleien reichten normalerweise meist aus, um mich glauben zu lassen, ich bedeutete jemanden etwas. In dieser Hinsicht war ich wirklich naiv. Mit dem Resultat, dass es mir noch jedes Mal das Herz gebrochen hatte. Ich war jetzt alt genug, um nicht mehr auf so etwas hereinzufallen.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Freundlichkeit, aber ich kann das nicht annehmen. Es ist zum einen viel zu wertvoll und zum anderen habe ich das für Alvariel getan und nicht um von irgendwem Dank und Juwelen einzuheimsen." Entschlossen ging ich einige Schritte auf Erestor zu und gab ihm das Kästchen zurück.

Eigentlich hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass er jetzt etwas ärgerlich sein würde, aber wieder zeigte sich ein schmales Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und sein Blick glitt zu Glorfindel. Der hatte die Szene eben äußerst gespannt verfolgt, doch jetzt sprang er mit einem Laut des Unglaubens auf. „Aber... Aber... V_erdammt_!" Mit einem Stöhnen fiel er in den Liegestuhl zurück. Erst Erestors nächste Worte machten mich hellhörig. „Ich werde Deinen Einsatz zu gegebener Zeit einfordern."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, aber dann ging mir auf, dass die beiden irgendwie auf mich gewettet haben mussten wie auf einen Gaul beim Pferderennen! Das war... das war... Auf so eine verachtenswürdige Idee konnte nur einer kommen.

„Ihr habt auf mich gewettet? Ihr habt es gewagt... Ihr... Ich... Das ist... Ihr seid... Wieso wundert es mich eigentlich? Wenn jemand auf so eine Idee kommt, dann wohl nur Ihr! Gibt es eigentlich irgendwas oder irgendjemanden, dem Ihr nicht mit völliger Verachtung begegnet?" sprudelte es aus mir heraus und ich war schon drauf und dran auf Erestor zuzuspringen (was ich dann tun wollte, wusste ich auch nicht so recht), als Glorfindel mich plötzlich am Arm packte.

„Firiel, beruhigt Euch. Wir haben das nicht gemacht, weil wir Euch nicht respektieren. Und es war Erestor, der mir bereits vorher sagte, dass Ihr auf so einen billigen Trick nicht hereinfallen würdet. Ich habe Euch unterschätzt. Ich entbiete Euch eine wirklich ernstgemeinte Entschuldigung."

Ich glaubte nicht, was ich da hörte. Mein Ausbruch hatte Erestors Ruhe nichts anhaben können. Und ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf das machen, was ich da grad gehört hatte. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet Erestor mich anscheinend für so moralisch integer hielt. Und ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass mich das freute. Und darüber hinaus wunderte es mich, dass es mich nicht im Geringsten verletzte, dass Glorfindel mich anscheinend für so ein billiges Flittchen gehalten hatte, dass man mich mit Schmuck ködern konnte.

„Man könnte glatt meinen der edle Herr Berater wäre nichts weiter als ein unreifer Jüngling, der mal in seiner Meinung hierhin und dann wieder dorthin schwenkt! Vor einer Weile habt Ihr mich sowohl für hässlich als auch dumm gehalten, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Und auf einmal wettet Ihr auf meine Integrität und zeigt ein wirklich unpassendes Interesse dafür, was sich unter meinen Kleidern befindet!" fauchte ich Erestor an. Ich war dermaßen verwirrt, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich mich benehmen sollte. Und einfach rumzumotzen war ja meine bevorzugte Methode, um meinen Ärger loszuwerden.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, Ihr wärt hässlich. Lediglich, dass ihr keine _große_ Schönheit wäret. Was ja nicht heißt, dass Ihr nicht durchaus anziehend seid. Und Euer Aussehen hat wohl kaum etwas mit Euren inneren Werten zu tun!" Seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen beißenden Unterton, den ich eigentlich von ihm gewohnt war. Aber was zum Teufel meinte er damit, dass er nicht behauptet hätte, ich wäre nicht anziehend? Konnte er damit ernsthaft meinen, dass er mich trotz meiner Makel attraktiv fand?

„Bisher habt Ihr nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würdet Ihr besonders viel von meinen inneren Werten halten." versuchte ich mich selbst von diesem verwirrenden Gedankengang abzulenken. Glorfindel hielt es immer noch für angeraten mich festzuhalten, auch wenn ich nicht verstand wieso. Das, was ich bis jetzt von Erestors Kampfkünsten gesehen hatte, würde locker reichen, um mich mit dem kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Was erwartet Ihr denn, wenn Ihr Euch jedes Mal wie ein wadenbeißender Zwerg aufführt, sobald ich in Sichtweite komme? Außerdem wart Ihr es, die behauptet hat, sich für andere nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn sie nichts davon hat. Und trotzdem springt Ihr für ein kleines Mädchen, für das Ihr nicht die geringste Verantwortung habt in einen... Ach lassen wir das!" Erestors Stimme war zwar so kalt und beherrscht wie eh und je, aber mit der rechten Hand fuhr er sich entnervt durch die Haare. „Wieso einigen wir uns nicht darauf, dass unser Kennenlernen nicht unter dem günstigsten Stern stand?"

Glorfindel ließ mich jetzt langsam los und ich biss mir fest auf die Lippen. Erestor hatte mich gegen meinen Willen hierher gebracht. Entführt. Und trotzdem... Irgendwie... Ich war das alles mit einem mal so leid. Bruchtal, die Wortgefechte, die Feindseligkeiten, den Kampfunterricht, meine Intuition. Am liebsten hätte ich mich einfach heulend auf den Boden gesetzt. Momentan war mir alles zuviel und ich wollte meine Ruhe.

Ich nickte und streckte meine rechte Hand gegen Erestor aus. „Frieden?" sagte ich nur. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde der arrogante Elb meine Hand nicht nehmen. Er starrte mich an, als könne er es nicht glauben. Doch als ich meine Hand schon zurück ziehen wollte, ergriff er sie. Und nicht nur das. Er hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Länger, als es für einen formellen Friedens-hand-shake eigentlich nötig war. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich von meiner Hand ausgehend in meinem ganzen Arm aus und für einen Augenblick hatte ich das fast unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Erestor zuzugehen.

Doch glücklicherweise ließ er mich los, bevor ich etwas dermaßen Peinliches machen konnte. Schon schlimm genug, dass ich meinen Blick einfach nicht von seinen Augen losreißen konnte. Selbst das Glorfindel hinter mir stand, war auf einmal egal.

Doch der Moment ging vorbei und im Handumdrehen war alles wieder beim alten. Erestor verneigte sich höflich und verabschiedete sich auf seine so typische kühle Art. Mit ihm verschwand ebenfalls Glorfindel, der uns beide allerdings mit einem breiten Grinsen musterte.

Ich war wieder allein und nur die kleine Samtschachtel mit den Sternenkämmen war auf der Brüstung meines Balkons zurückgeblieben.


	21. Dachterrassen und Entschuldigungen

18.

Zwei Tage lang nervte ich Nimriel einerseits mit meinem Ärger über diese unmögliche Wette und andererseits mit meiner Verwunderung darüber, dass Erestor sich anscheinend auch gesittet aufführen konnte. Nim riet mir, beides nicht zu ernst zu nehmen, da weder die Wette böse gemeint war, noch Erestors Flirterei ernst sein konnte, da er ja nie flirtete.

Das Wort brachte ich ihr übrigens bei, da der elbische Wortschatz für so ein triviales Vergnügen keinen Ausdruck hatte. Ich bemühte mich auch, nach Kräften ihren Rat zu befolgen, aber irgendetwas ließ mich nicht los.

Nach einer Weile kam ich darauf, dass es der seltsame Effekt war, den Erestors Berührungen auf mich hatten. Anfangs hatte ich gedacht, es wäre einfach eine Art Nebenwirkung die Elben auf Menschen ausübten, aber so konnte ich diese Tatsache leider nicht weg erklären. Glorfindel berührte mich bei unseren Kampftrainings weitaus öfter, wenn er mir Hilfestellungen gab und er löste nie dermaßen seltsame Gefühlswallungen bei mir aus.

Ich musste dringend meinen Kopf freibekommen und da ich fast wieder mein altes unternehmungslustiges Selbst war, hatte ich mich, ganz wie Alvariel, auf Entdeckungstour begeben. Und festgestellt, dass Bruchtal eine formidable Dachterrasse besaß, die anscheinend niemand außer mir zu schätzen wusste.

Nim wollte an diesem Abend in die große Halle und mit einigen Elbenfrauen den Musikern lauschen. Natürlich war ich auch willkommen, aber mein Kindermädchen hatte zum einen mal eine Atempause von mir verdient und zum anderen würde ich dann endlich die Ruhe haben, um darüber nachzugrübeln, ob ich mir soetwas wie die Mittelerde-Version des Stockholm-Syndroms zugelegt hatte.

Doch mir sollte das Glück nicht hold sein. Ich hatte es mir erst kurz mit einer Decke auf dem Dach gemütlich gemacht und starrte in den Sternenhimmel von Mittelerde, als ich Schritte hörte. Gleich darauf fiel ein Schatten über mich.

„Habt Ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zu Euch setze?" fragte eine dunkle Stimme.

_Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!_ Hatte man denn hier nie seine Ruhe?

„Ja, allerdings!" fauchte ich ungehalten. Der hatte mir jetzt grad noch gefehlt! Ich war mir nicht sicher, welcher von beiden es war, aber das war auch egal. Ich wollte mich jetzt weder mit Elladan noch mit Elrohir auseinandersetzen. Wenigstens waren sie hier nicht wieder im Doppelpack aufgetaucht, um ihre Papageiennummer abzuziehen.

„Ich verspreche auch, Euch nicht mehr mit körperlicher Gewalt zu drohen!"

Damit war klar, welcher von Elronds missratenen Söhnen mir seine Gesellschaft aufdrängen wollte.

„Woher wisst Ihr überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?" fragte ich argwöhnisch. Ein gewalttätiger Stalker war nun wirklich das Letzte, was ich hier noch zu meinen Problemen gebrauchen konnte.

Elrohir ließ ein tiefes Lachen hören. Ein unglaublich anziehendes, männliches, tiefes Lachen.

Herr Gott nochmal! Ich musste wirklich meinen Verstand verloren haben! Was war nur los mit mir, dass ich plötzlich alle Kerle, die mir unhöflich kamen, anziehend fand? Vielleicht war es doch kein Stockholm-Syndrom sondern einfach nur guter, alter Masochismus!

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass Ihr einen neuen Schlupfwinkel in Bruchtal finden könnt ohne das unsere über alles geliebte Alvariel davon Wind bekommt?"

Diese kleine Petze! Ich würde ihr wirklich mal die Leviten lesen müssen, was die Privatssphäre von anderen Leuten anging.

„Und was wollt Ihr jetzt?" raunzte ich ungehalten. Elrohirs Antwort nahm mir allerdings jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln meiner Ablehnung.

„Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen." sagte er schlicht und einfach.

Ich glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Ein _Elb_ wollte sich bei _mir_ entschuldigen? Irgendwas musste in den letzten Tagen in Bruchtal passiert sein, was die Gefüge von Mittelerde auf den Kopf stellte. Erst Erestor und jetzt Elrohir.

Ich starrte Elronds Sohn dermaßen perplex an, dass er es anscheinend als Aufforderung verstand, sich nun doch zu setzen. „Frau Firiel, ich habe mich vor ein paar Tagen unmöglich verhalten und bitte Euch um Entschuldigung. Eure Worte waren auch nicht gerade der Gipfel der guten Erziehung, aber ich hatte trotzdem kein Recht, Euch Gewalt anzudrohen. Vergebt Ihr mir?"

Ich war so gebügelt von dieser artigen Entschuldigung (und zugegeben auch von seinem Tut-mir-leid-das-ich-Dein-bestes-Paar-Pumps-zerkaut-habe-aber-das-hab-ich-nur-gemacht-weil-ich-ohne-Dich-so-einsam-war-Welpenblick), dass ich nur ein verdaddertes Nicken zuwege brachte, bevor ich noch wusste, was ich tat.

Anscheinend zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis, streckte Elrohir sich neben mir auf der Decke aus und begann irgendwas über die Schönheit von Vardas Sternen zu fabulieren. Er war schon ein ganzes Stück weit gekommen, bevor ich meine Sprache wiederfand.

„Halt mal! Und jetzt sind wir beste Freunde und schauen uns den Sternenhimmel an, nachdem Ihr mich neulich noch grün und blau schlagen wolltet?"

„Wieso nicht?" war die simple Gegenfrage.

Elben waren wirklich seltsame Geschöpfe. Anscheinend fuhr Elrohir ziemlich schnell aus der Haut und beruhigte sich genauso schnell wieder.

„Im Übrigen scheint Ihr zu leichten Übertreibungen zu neigen. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Euch grün und blau schlagen wollte. Eine kleine Ohrfeige hätte es sicher auch getan!" konterte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und legte mich ebenfalls wieder hin, um die Sterne zu betrachten.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens ergriff Elrohir wieder das Wort. „Es muss schwer für Euch sein. Hier. In dieser Welt."

Ich bejahte seine Frage kurz, doch ließ mich nicht darauf ein. Es hatte so lange gedauert, bis ich akzeptiert hatte, dass ich meine Familie und meine Welt wohl nie wieder sehen würde. Auch wenn die Versuchung groß war, mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen, hielt ich es für klüger, meine Erinnerungen auf Abstand zu halten. Nach vorne blicken war momentan der Plan.

Um Elrohir abzulenken, ging ich also zum Gegenangriff über. „Was war an dem Tag mit Euch los, dass Ihr dermaßen aus der Haut gefahren seid?"

Er seufzte etwas. Anscheinend gab es Dinge an denen auch er nicht gern rührte. „Wisst Ihr, was mit meiner Mutter geschehen ist?"

Oh je, ich hatte anscheinend direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich nickte lediglich.

„Vor zwei Tagen jährte sich der Tag ihres Verschwindens auf dem Rothornpass."

Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Kein Wunder, dass er an dem Tag nicht besonders gut drauf gewesen war und mir Prügel angedroht hatte. Wäre mir jemand an so einem Tag blöd gekommen, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht nur bei der Drohung belassen. Ich schenkte es mir, etwas zu sagen und drückte lediglich kurz seine Hand, die neben meiner lag. So schön Bruchtal auch sein mochte, so sicher es hier war, da draußen sah die Welt um einiges dunkler aus...

Und mitten in diesem Gedankengang ging mir auf, dass mich anscheinend auch Elrohir kalt ließ. Keine Wärme, keine allumfassende Zufriedenheit, wenn ich ihn berührte. Verdammt!

Wir schwiegen wieder eine Weile, dann versuchte Elrohir das Gespräch in seichtere Gewässer zu lenken. Und wusste ja nicht, dass er damit direkt auf ein Riff zusteuerte. Zumindest was mich anging. Er ließ sich in aller Ausführlichkeit erzählen, wie ich Erestor die Schere zwischen die Rippen gerammt hatte, was Pumps waren und wie man jemanden damit die Zehen brach. Auch er hatte ein diebisches Vergnügen an der Geschichte und ich konnte mir einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, dass Elronds Berater anscheinend nicht allzu beliebt war.

„Ich glaube, Erestor hat einen Daseinszustand erreicht, bei dem es egal ist, ob er beliebt ist. Da steht er einfach drüber. Aber ganz ehrlich Frau Firiel, Erestor würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendwem von uns etwas zustößt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er uns eigenhändig etwas antun würde." Mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Zumindest nichts ernsthaftes."

Dann revanchierte er sich mit einer überaus amüsanten Geschichte aus seiner Kinderzeit.

Glorfindel und Erestor waren diesem whiskyähnlichen Gebräu, dass sie selbst herstellten und mir hier schon diverse Male aufgefallen war, wohl sehr zugetan. Und natürlich hatten sie den Elblingen Elladan und Elrohir in ihren Kindertagen den Genuss strengstens untersagt. Die beiden waren damals wohl so um die 30 gewesen, als Erestor ihnen mal wieder eine besonders intensive Geschichtslehrstunde samt Rechercheaufträgen verpasst hatte. Wütend über die zusätzliche Arbeit hatten sie Glorfindel ihr Leid geklagt. Der ließ natürlich nie eine Gelegenheit ungenutzt, um seinen engsten Vertrauten eins auszuwischen und erzählte ihnen, dass Erestor in seiner Jugend ebenfalls dieses Teufelszeug gebraut hatte und dann sturzbetrunken zu einem Schwertkampf antrat. (Aha, Elben konnten also doch betrunken werden! Nur wahrscheinlich brauchte es dazu wesentlich mehr Alkohol als bei Menschen!)

Mehr Ermutigung hatten die beiden Zwillinge damals nicht gebraucht und sich selbst eine kleine Brennerei zusammengeschraubt. Allerdings war irgendwo ein Fehler in ihrer Konstruktion und der Kessel, den sie in Bruchtals tiefen Kellern aufgestellt hatten, war ihnen um die Ohren geflogen.

Elrohir grinste breit bei der Eröffnung, dass einige Elben gedacht hatten, dass nun die Dagor Dagorath angebrochen sein müsste, so wie Bruchtals Grundfesten erschüttert wurden.

Der Erste, der die beiden mit Getreidebrei und Ruß verschmierten Elbenkinder fand, war natürlich Erestor. Doch seine Besorgnis wich schnell der Wut, als die beiden versuchten sich damit zu rechtfertigen, dass Erestor in seiner Jugend nicht besser gewesen wäre.

Burchtals Truchsess war wohl augenblicklich nach Glorfindel brüllend wieder in die oberen Stockwerke gestürmt. Elronds Heerführer war ein tapferer Mann, aber sich Erestors Zorn zu stellen, schien dem Balrogtöter dann doch etwas zu viel. Er war gerade dabei sich eiligst auf eine Truppeninspektion zu begeben (die er beim ersten Wändewackeln beschlossen hatte. In weiser Voraussicht, was da wohl passiert war und das es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sein Freund von seinem Verrat erfuhr), als Erestor ihn wieder von Asfaloth herunterzerrte und die beiden sich einen halben Tag durch Bruchtal prügelten, bevor Elrond ihnen Einhalt gebot.

Elrohir und ich krümmten uns vor aus einem Impuls heraus richtete ich mich auf, wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen und sagte: „Bringt mich zu Erestors Gemächern, ich muss mit ihm reden."

Es wurde Zeit, dass ich ein bisschen mehr über die Vergangenheit herausfand. Und da Radagast mir ja Erestor so warm empfohlen hatte...


	22. Freizeit-Outfits und Hormonchaos

19.

Auf dem Weg zu Erestors Gemächern versuchte ich herauszukriegen, warum Elrohir seinem alten Mentor anscheinend gar nicht übelnahm, dass er ihm fast das Genick gebrochen hatte. So hatte es zumindest für mich ausgesehen und ich wäre darüber tödlich beleidigt gewesen.

Elrohir lachte lediglich. „Es sah wahrscheinlich schlimmer aus, als es war. Erestor weiß ganz genau, wie er zupacken muss, wenn er wirklich Schaden anrichten will. Und das hat er nicht getan. Außerdem hatte ich den kleinen Denkzettel verdient. Einer Dame Prügel anzudrohen..." Mit einem drolligen Grinsen schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, er war wegen der Bemerkung über sein Alter indigniert." sagte ich verblüfft. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Erestor sich wegen mir so einen Ausrutscher aus seiner üblichen eisigen Contenance leisten würde.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber damit wäre ich normalerweise noch davongekommen. So leicht lässt sich der beste Kämpfer Bruchtals nicht aus der Fassung bringen."

Die überraschenden Eröffnungen nahmen heute anscheinend kein Ende. „Der _beste_ Kämpfer Bruchtals? Aber er ist doch nur der oberste Berater... Außerdem dachte ich, dass Glorfindel hier der Ausnahmekrieger wäre..."

Elrohir schaute mich belustigt an. „_Nur_ der oberste Berater... Na lasst das lieber nicht Erestor hören, sonst seid Ihr die Nächste, die er in die Mangel nimmt. Glaubt Ihr, dass mein Vater jemanden zu seinem Vertreter bestimmen würde, der nicht mit seinen Fähigkeiten mithalten kann? Aber mit Glorfindel habt Ihr Recht. Oder besser gesagt: Die Kampfkunst der beiden nimmt sich nichts."

Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, waren wir schon vor einer dunklen Tür angekommen und Elrohir klopfte an. Ich war so mit diesen neuen Erkenntnissen beschäftigt, dass mir erst klar wurde, dass wir schon da waren, als ich Erestor höchstpersönlich gegenüber stand.

Im gleichen Augenblick wusste ich, dass meine Impulsiv-Idee keine meiner besten gewesen war. Es war mitten in der Nacht und Elrohir hatte mich zu Erestors Privatgemächern und nicht zu seinem Arbeitszimmer gebracht.

Elronds Berater hatte anscheinend Feierabend. Und so sah er auch aus. Er trug lediglich leichte Stiefel, eine Wildlederhose und ein schlichtes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe offen standen, die Ärmel bis weit über die Ellenbogen aufgekrempelt. Natürlich alles in seiner bevorzugten Farbe Schwarz. Keine Tunika, keine Robe, nicht mal der Zopf war noch da. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm völlig offen über die Schultern.

Mein Blick blieb an seinem rechten Oberarm hängen, dessen Muskeln durch die aufgekrempelten Ärmel perfekt in Szene gesetzt wurden. Unter der Kante des schwarzen Ärmels lugte etwas hervor. Unwillkürlich riss ich die Augen auf, denn auf den ersten Blick schienen sich dort die schwarzen Linien einer Tätowierung abzuzeichnen. _Einer Tätowierung!_ Doch nicht nur das. Wenn man etwas genauer hinsah, dann war es eher eine Art Brandnarbe, deren Muster durch die schwarzen Linien verstärkt wurde...

Bevor mir die Kinnlade runter fallen konnte, schob Erestor wie zufällig den Ärmel etwas herunter und die Tätowierung verschwand.

Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht wundern, dass, wenn es in Mittelerde tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Tattoo-Studio gab, Erestor dort Stammgast war.

Bei seinem Anblick wurde mir aber auch bewusst, dass ich bis jetzt nur die offizielle Seite von Elronds Berater kennengelernt hatte. Selbst er musste hinter seiner arroganten, sarkastischen Maske noch ein anderes Gesicht haben. Es gab immer etwas, das man auf den ersten Blick nicht sah...

Ich schluckte schwer, als ich seinen verblüfften Blick auf Elrohir und mir ruhen sah. Er hob lediglich fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Frau Firiel bittet um eine Audienz bei Dir, oh schrecklicher Erestor." witzelte Elrohir sofort drauf los. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum sie nicht lieber mit mir die Nacht auf dem Dach verbringt, aber anscheinend übst Du eine größere Anziehung auf sie aus."

Elrohir wollte lediglich scherzen, aber ich hätte ihn in diesem Moment umbringen können. Ohne recht zu wissen, was ich tat (wie so oft), holte ich aus und rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in den Magen. Über mir ertönte ein überraschtes Keuchen.

„Sie hat eben Geschmack, Elrohir." konterte Erestor trocken ohne seinen ehemaligen Schüler auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Firiel?" fragte er mich.

Gott, am liebsten hätte ich mich jetzt hinter Elrohir versteckt oder mich ganz aus dem Staub gemacht. Irgendwie erschien es mir mit einem Mal doch nicht mehr so erstrebenswert, Erestor über meine Familiengeschichte auszufragen. „Ich... Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen..." brachte ich schließlich mit heiserer Stimme heraus. Und da war er wieder. Erestors spöttischer Blick. Der gleiche, mit dem er mich schon in meinem Büro bedacht hatte. Jahrhunderte schien das auf einmal her zu sein.

„So? Und was wären das für Fragen?" Es war offensichtlich, dass Elronds sadistischer Verwalter diese Situation genoss. Und dabei war er es gewesen, der mich vor ein paar Tagen quasi angefleht hatte doch ein bisschen netter zu sein! Sollte er doch nach Mordor gehen mit seinem boshaften Lächeln! Wahrscheinlich würde man ihn da mit offenen Armen empfangen!

„Lasst mich überlegen... Ihr habt mich gegen meinen Willen hierher entführt, ich soll als Lockvogel für die schlimmste Erscheinung der hiesigen Geschichte herhalten, einer meiner Vorfahren ist ein Halbgott oder sowas... Was könnte ich Euch fragen wollen? WAHRSCHEINLICH WIE IHR DEN ERDBEERGESCHMACK IN DIE SALAMI BEKOMMT!" Am Ende war meine Stimme wieder zu alter Hochform aufgelaufen und Elrohir trat mit einem gequälten Blick mehrere Schritte von mir zurück.

Erestor dagegen schien sich inzwischen an mein Stimmenvolumen gewöhnt zu haben. Mit seinem boshaften Lächeln antwortete er: „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was Salami ist, aber die Erdbeeren werden zu einem Brei verarbeitete, der mit Stärke gemischt wird. Das Ganze kommt in Formen, härtet aus und dann kann man es in Scheiben schneiden, um die Brötchen damit zu belegen."

Bei dieser Antwort war ein entgeisterter Blick alles, was mir einfiel.

„Also, ich verabschiede mich dann mal. Ich will ungern zwischen die Fronten geraten." Und damit verschwand Elrohir in Windeseile den Gang hinunter. Irgendwie hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass halb Bruchtal innerhalb der nächsten Stunden von unserem kleinen Zusammenstoß erfahren würde.

Und Erestor lächelte mich immer noch sardonisch an. Was in Verbindung mit seinen muskulösen Unterarmen und diesem ganzen sexy-nachlässigen Outfit seine Wirkung auf meinen eh schon völlig verwirrten Hormonhaushalt nicht verfehlte. Das hier war eine ganz bescheuerte Idee gewesen!

„Ach lasst Euch doch vom Ork beißen..." knurrte ich und drehte mich um. Ich kam mit meinem Fluchtversuch allerdings nicht weit. Seine dunkle Stimme reichte aus, um mich einen halben Schritt später schon wieder inne halten zu lassen.

„Sonst gebt Ihr doch nicht so leicht auf, wenn Ihr mir auf die Füße treten könnt." Jetzt war sein Lächeln eher spitzbübisch und ich verstand die Anspielung sehr genau.

„Irgendwie bin ich heute nicht ganz in Form. Ich hab wohl die falschen Schuhe an." funkelte ich zurück. Wütend darüber, dass er so anziehend wirkte und noch wütender über mich selbst, dass ich so darauf ansprang. „Also was ist jetzt? Beantwortet Ihr mir meine Fragen oder muss ich mich doch überwinden und zu Herrn Elrond gehen? Im Übrigen hat mir Radagast gesagt, ich solle mich an Euch wenden! Weiß der Himmel wieso er meint, Ihr wäret hilfsbereit..." fügte ich hinzu. Nicht das er noch auf dumme Ideen kam. Es reichte ja schon, wenn ich welche hatte!

Erestor trat zur Seite und machte eine einladende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Tretet ein und nehmt Platz."

Ich muss zugeben, ich war überrascht. Irgendwie hatte ich eine ungemütliche Junggesellenbude erwartet, aber wahrscheinlich hatte das hier Bruchtals Innendekorateur eingerichtet. Das Zimmer, das anscheinend als eine Art Salon oder Wohnzimmer diente, hielt gerade das richtige Mittel zwischen elegant und gemütlich. Am Kamin standen zwei bequem gepolsterte Ohrensessel und dazwischen ein kleines Tischchen. Mit einer Karaffe Pseudo-Whisky, einem Glas und einem Buch darauf. Ich hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich beim relaxen gestört. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Erestor von Bruchtal sich Mußestunden gönnte... Und das er anscheinend meine Obsession fürs Lesen teilte, wie ich bei Betrachtung der unzähligen Bücherschränke an den Wänden feststellen musste.

Ich ließ mich in einem der Sessel nieder und starrte ins Feuer. Irgendwie war ich auf einmal gehemmt und fühlte mich ungemütlich. Bis auf den kleinen Zwischenfall nach Alvariels unfreiwilligem Bad war ich noch nie wirklich mit ihm allein gewesen.

Er hatte allerdings schon begonnen in einer der Glasvitrinen zu kramen. „Irgendwo müsste ich noch Wein haben..." murmelte er.

„Oh nein, gebt mir einfach was von dem da." sagte ich und deutete auf die Whisky-Karaffe. Wenn ich hier nicht vor Aufregung vergehen wollte, dann musste dringend etwas Stärkeres her als Wein. Außerdem war ich sowieso neugierig, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung vom Pseudo-Whisky richtig lag. Erestor starrte mich überrascht an, kam dann aber mit einem kleinen Kristallglas zurück und schenkte mir ein. „Vorsicht..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn er stoppte sich selbst, als ich keine Anstalten machte, nach dem ersten Schluck zu husten oder zu spucken.

Ja, ich hatte ganz recht gehabt. Dieses Gebräu, was Glorfindel und Erestor sich bei jeder Gelegenheit hinter schütteten, war feinster Single-Malt-Whisky. Oder zumindest schmeckte es so.

„Bisher habe ich noch keine Frau getroffen, die das nen-e-naur* nicht sofort wieder ausgespuckt hätte..." An seinem Tonfall konnte ich erkennen, dass Bruchtals düsterer Kinderschreck anscheinend beeindruckt war. Trotz meiner Nervosität konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zu antworten: „Dann habt Ihr bisher wohl mit den falschen Frauen getrunken."

Im nächsten Moment biss ich mir auf die Lippen, weil man diesen Kommentar nur zu leicht als Anmache verstehen konnte.

Erestor dagegen prostete mir mit seinem Whisky-Glas amüsiert zu. „Na dann trinken wir auf die richtige Frau." Er klang so spöttisch wie eh und je, aber irgendetwas anderes schwang in seiner Stimme mit, das ich nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.

Er ließ sich in den freien Sessel sinken, legte seine langen Beine auf dem Funkenfang am Kamin ab und schaute mich eingehend an, bevor er wieder sprach. „Wo sollen wir anfangen?"

*nen-e-naur – Soll angeblich Sindarin für Feuerwasser sein, sagt das Internet.


	23. Büchersammlungen und Enttäuschungen

20.

Ja, wo anfangen? Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung und wenn der große Erestor es schon nicht wusste...

Immer noch nervös zog ich das Buch, das er gelesen hatte, zu mir heran und fuhr die Verzierungen, die in den Buchdeckel getrieben waren, mit den Fingern nach. „Was lest Ihr?" fragte ich leise ohne zu wissen, warum mich das gerade jetzt interessierte.

„Es ist die Geschichte von Idril und Tuor. Ihr könnt das Buch gerne mitnehmen, wenn..."

Hochrot im Gesicht ließ ich ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. „Nein, nein. Ich war nur... neugierig." Mein Talent, mich in ausweglose Situationen zu manövrieren, kam heute voll und ganz zum Tragen. Bis jetzt hatte ich nämlich noch niemandem anvertraut, dass ich quasi eine Analphabetin war. Lesen war in meinem früheren Leben für mich so essentiell gewesen, dass ich mich jetzt schämte, zuzugeben, dass ich es hier nicht konnte. Allerdings hatte Erestor meine Bemerkung wohl falsch aufgefasst. „Nun, es gibt auch in der Bibliothek mehrere Exemplare, wenn Euch das lieber ist."

„Nein, verdammt. Ich will dieses blöde Buch überhaupt nicht. Weder von Euch noch aus der Bibliothek!" fauchte ich ungehalten. Bloß gut, dass Erestor und ich bisher so wenig miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten. Öfters solche Unterhaltungen und er hätte mich wahrscheinlich innerhalb von drei Tagen in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

„Wieso fragt Ihr dann danach?" knurrte er zurück und fügte leise etwas an, das sich verdächtig nach „Weibsvolk!" anhörte.

Ja, genau, wieso hatte ich eigentlich gefragt? Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und fragte mich, wie kindisch es aussehen würde, wenn ich jetzt gleich wieder verschwand. Ziemlich kindisch befand ich. Dagegen würde selbst Alvariels Bootstour wie ein Akt der Vernunft erscheinen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr Euch für Bücher interessiert..." murmelte ich, in dem Versuch das Gespräch in ungefährlichere Bahnen zu lenken. Was mir natürlich nur wieder einen spöttischen Blick einbrachte. „Das könnte daran liegen, dass Ihr noch nie in der Bibliothek wart. Dort kann man mich des Öfteren antreffen."

Meine Gesichtsfarbe hatte immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer überreifen Tomate. Was sollte ich in der Bibliothek, wenn ich kein Wort lesen konnte? „Wozu auch?" nuschelte ich in der Hoffnung, dass er mich nicht verstehen würde. Aber natürlich hatte ich die Rechnung mal wieder ohne die scharfen Elbenohren gemacht. Erestor betrachtete mich einen Moment lang sehr scharf von der Seite, während ich versuchte mir weiter Mut anzutrinken. Der Inhalt des Glases hatte schon beträchtlich abgenommen und wenn ich so weitermachte, würde ich bald voll wie eine Haubitze sein.

„Ihr könnt nicht lesen?" fragte er mich dann. In seiner Stimme klang Überraschung durch und ich fühlte mich sofort wieder angegriffen.

„In meiner Welt konnte ich es natürlich! Meine Büchersammlung dort stand der Euren in nichts nach! Nur irgendwie waren Eure Valar nachlässig. Ich verstehe die Sprache, aber irgendwie haben sie vergessen, das Lesen herbeizuzaubern." Als Erestor dann auch noch lauthals anfing zu lachen, knallte ich das Whiskyglas auf den Tisch.

„Beruhigt Euch!" sagte er immer noch grinsend. „Wieso habt Ihr das nicht eher gesagt?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich mit genau so einer Reaktion wie der Euren gerechnet habe?"

„Ich lache nicht, weil Ihr nicht lesen könnt, sondern lediglich über Euren völlig fehlgeleiteten Stolz, dass Ihr es niemandem gesagt habt. Vor allem, wenn Euch das Lesen anscheinend so wichtig ist. Es wird sich jemand finden, der Euch die Tengwar-Runen beibringt."

„Ihr meint wohl, Ihr werdet irgendjemanden so einschüchtern, dass er mir lieber freiwillig das Lesen beibringt, als sich mit Euch auseinanderzusetzen!" stichelte ich zurück. Entweder tat Mittelerdes Pseudo-Whisky seine Wirkung oder Erestor war tatsächlich nicht immer so ein übler, missgelaunter Stänkerer, wie ich ihn bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Was es auch war, ich fühlte mich nicht mehr so unbehaglich wie am Anfang.

„Vielleicht." Doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Also, fangt an mit Euren Fragen."

Ich atmete tief durch. Am besten begann man immer am Anfang. „Wer war dieser Maia, der Anessa zur Frau genommen hat?"

Erestor lächelte mich nachsichtig an und machte es sich noch etwas bequemer in seinem Sessel. „Ihr scheint romantischer zu sein, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hat, liebe Firiel. Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass er Anessa zur Frau genommen hat?"

Ich schaute verblüfft zurück. „Na Elrond hat doch gesagt:" Und hier ahmte ich die bedeutungsschwangere Stimme von Bruchtals Herren nach, „Und er machte sie zu der seinen! Dann wird er sie doch wohl geheiratet haben."

Erestor schüttelte lediglich amüsiert den Kopf. „Er machte sie zu der seinen, heißt in diesem Fall lediglich, dass er mit ihr ins Bett gestiegen ist. Er hat sie nicht geliebt, er hat nur ein bisschen Ablenkung gesucht. Und da Menschenfrauen keine Gewalt über ihren eigenen Körper haben, ist sie schwanger geworden."

Zugegeben, ich war enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte ich mit einer großen, Titanic-ähnlichen Liebesgeschichte gerechnet. Doch die Bewohner von Mittelerde schienen nicht im Geringsten so übermenschlich keusch und uninteressiert an den körperlichen Freuden zu sein, wie Tolkien uns gerne Glauben machen wollte. Da musste man ja auch nur Glorfindel und seine im Wochentakt wechselnden Bettgesellinnen anschauen.

„Schade, ich hatte gehofft, dass sie sich geliebt haben." Das Bedauern war meiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören und ich starrte in meine Whiskyglas. „Also, wer war dieser Typ jetzt?"

„Tilion war ein Maiar aus der Gesellschaft Oromes, des Jägers. Er ruhte gerne im Licht von Telperion, des silbernen Baumes in Valinor. Überhaupt liebte er alles Silberne. Das habt Ihr anscheinend von Ihm geerbt." Er deutete auf meine silberne Kette und den Ring. Die einzigen Stücke aus meiner Welt, die ich hier noch trug. Und in der Tat war mir Silber aus irgendeinem Grund schon immer lieber gewesen als Gold. Jetzt wusste ich immerhin wieso. Aber Erestor riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. „Wegen seiner Liebe zu Telperions silbernem Schein wurde er schließlich dazu ausersehen, den Mond über den nächtlichen Himmel zu lenken, nachdem Morgoth mit Ungolianthens Hilfe die beiden Bäume des Lichts zerstört hatte. Tilion war ein ziemlich unausgeglichener Charakter. Er tat selten das, was er sollte und deswegen hat der Mond auch so einen unregelmäßigen Lauf. Mal ist er da und wenn Tilion grad meint etwas Besseres tun zu müssen, ist er auch mal nicht da."

Ich musste grinsen. Ich konnte meinen Ur-Ur-Großvater gut verstehen. Dieser Job musste unheimlich langweilig sein.

„Außerdem war Tilion seit Anbeginn der Zeit hinter Arien her. Sie war mächtiger als er, eine große Kriegerin und sie lenkte die Sonne nach der Entrückung Valinors aus den Kreisen dieser Welt. Irgendwann im Zweiten Zeitalter hatte Tilion schließlich genug davon, ihr hinterherzujagen und ließ den Mond Mond sein. Er kam in elbischer Gestalt nach Eregion und lebte dort unter uns. Bis er schließlich die schöne Anessa kennenlernte."

Ich hakte ein, denn endlich würde ich anscheinend Informationen aus erster Hand über meine Ur-Ur-Großmutter bekommen. „Wie war sie?" fragte ich.

Erestor ließ ein genervtes Schnauben hören. „Wunderschön, entgegenkommend, aber einfältig. Glücklicherweise habt Ihr so gar nichts von Ihr! Als wir beschlossen, Euch hierher zu holen, war meine erste Sorge, dass wir uns mit noch so einem hirnlosen Kleiderständer rumschlagen müssten, wie vor ein paar 1.000 Jahren."

Ich war gelinde gesagt überrascht, dass Erestor mich anscheinend meiner Vorfahrin vorzog. Seine Worte waren mit so einer Inbrunst geäußert, dass kein Zweifel blieb, dass er sie ernst meinte. „Na Ihr habt doch behauptet, sie hatte ein einnehmendes Wesen. So ganz anders als ich!" stichelte ich neugierig.

Erestor lächelte etwas schief. „Das war die allgemeine Meinung, nicht meine. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe ein klein wenig gelogen, um Euch in die Schranken zu weisen. Mir ging sie damals furchtbar auf die Nerven. Sie war wunderschön, ja und sie tat stets dass, was man ihr sagte, sie äußerte nie ein böses Wort, aber sie hatte keinen einzigen eigenen Gedanken im Kopf. Wenn sie das gehabt hätte, hätte sie sich wohl kaum ein Kind von einem Maiar andrehen lassen. Eure Vorfahrin jedenfalls war in ihrer Eitelkeit so geschmeichelt von Tilions Avancen, dass sie nicht mal in Erwägung zog, dass er lediglich eine Abwechslung zur ewigen Jagd nach Arien suchte."

Oh ha, das mit der geschmeichelten Eitelkeit kam mir bekannt vor. Wie gesagt neigte auch ich dazu, kleine Freundlichkeiten gleich für große Liebeserklärungen zu halten. Aber Erestor sprach bereits weiter. „Dementsprechend benahm sie sich, nachdem Tilion seinen Spaß gehabt hatte und sich wieder aus dem Staub machte. Sie glaubte, man habe sie betrogen und ihr das Herz gebrochen. Sie heulte Tag und Nacht, jammerte und weigerte sich ihre Gemächer zu verlassen."

Damit war auch klar, von wem ich diese peinlich-depressiven Anfälle hatte, die mich am Anfang hier in Mittelerde heimsuchten. Allerdings war ich nicht gewillt, diese ganzen Beleidigungen auf meiner Verwandten sitzen zu lassen, da ich ja anscheinend so einiges von ihr geerbt hatte. „Vielleicht hat sie ihn ja wirklich geliebt! Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?" antwortete ich patzig.

„Nein, glaubt mir, Anessa hat nur ihre eigene Schönheit geliebt. Als sie feststellte, dass sie ein Kind von Tilion erwartete, wollte sie sich in den Tod stürzen. Mit der Begründung, dass eine Schwangerschaft ihre Figur ruinieren und sie danach nie wieder ein Mann anschauen würde." Unwillkürlich musste ich an meinen Auftritt auf Elronds Terrasse denken. Das erklärte Erestors Reaktion damals. Kein Wunder, dass er am Anfang so ein Ekel gewesen war. Ich hatte in der ersten Zeit anscheinend wie die leibhaftige Reinkarnation von Anessa gewirkt.

„Und wieso habt ihr sie schließlich in meine Welt geschickt? Doch wohl kaum, weil ihr dachtet, dort gibt es keine Klippen, von denen sie runter springen kann."

„Eines Tages war sie spurlos verschwunden und wir fürchteten schon das Schlimmste, bis sie völlig unvermutet ein halbes Jahr später wieder auftauchte. Sie war verändert und schien völlig von Sinnen zu sein. Sie erzählte von einem Geschenk, das man ihr gemacht hätte und das sie sich um das Kind nicht mehr sorgen bräuchte. Es gebe jetzt jemanden, der darauf achtet und sie nicht im Stich gelassen hätte wie der Vater. Ein gewisser Annatar hätte ihr all diese Versprechungen gemacht und dafür nur verlangt, dass das Kind ihm später treu dienen würde." Erestor sah aus, als würde er sich heute noch über Anessas wirklich bahnbrechende Blödheit aufregen können, aber bei dem Namen Annatar war mir nicht wohl. „Hat ER sich nicht Annatar genannt, als ER sich als ein Gesandter der Valar ausgab? Wieso sollte ER denn ein Interesse an dem Kind von irgendeinem Maia haben? Was war so besonders daran?"

„Ja, das hat ER in der Tat. Aber damals wussten wir noch nicht, dass ER und Annatar ein und dieselbe Person waren. Trotzdem kam uns diese Verpflichtung, ihm ihr Kind zu geben, seltsam vor. Das Kind eines Maiar würde für viele eine reizvolle Beute sein und einige trauten Annatar nicht. Die Ältesten beschlossen ein für allemal mit dieser unseligen Geschichte aufzuräumen und die schwangere Anessa einfach dahin zu verfrachten, wo sie unerreichbar war und ihr Balg keinen Schaden anrichten könnte. In eine Welt völlig ohne Magie. Die Eure. Was nun das Interesse von IHM angeht: In der Zeit der Bäume, als Melkor seinen Verrat begann, schickte er einige seiner Gefährten zu Tilion, um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er glaubte, dass er leichtes Spiel haben würde, da Tilion kein großer Kämpfer war," Aha, das erklärte dann wohl auch, warum ich mich in meinen Trainingsstunden so selten dämlich anstellte, wie Glorfindel behauptete. Ich war ein Opfer meiner Gene! „aber er hatte nicht mit seinem Willen gerechnet. Tilion widerstand seinen Widersachern mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken. Melkor konnte es nicht verwinden, dass ein so unbedeutender Maiar es geschafft hatte, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Wer es noch weniger vergessen konnte und stets auf Rache sann, war einer der, die Melkor ausgeschickt hatte, um diese Tat zu vollbringen."

Mehr musste Erestor nicht sagen. Sauron musste derjenige gewesen sein, dem Tilion widerstanden hatte.

„Es wäre die perfekte Rache gewesen, wenn er Tilions Sohn tatsächlich in seiner Gewalt gehabt hätte." flüsterte ich. Erestor nickte. „Und wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn Tilions Sohn hier geboren wurden wäre. Wenn er einen Gefolgsmann gehabt hätte, dessen Willen sogar noch stärker war als sein eigener, der ihm aber gedient hätte..." So langsam wurden mir die Zusammenhänge klar. Es war nichts weiter als eine persönliche Rachefehde zwischen Sauron und Tilion und ich würde nicht mehr darin sein als eine Schachfigur.

Nach langem Schweigen ergriff Erestor wieder das Wort. „ER gewinnt wieder an Stärke und es scheint, als wäre der eine Ring gefunden wurden. Wenn dem tatsächlich so ist, dann werden die Weisen nur eine Möglichkeit sehen, Mittelerde zu retten. Der Ring muss ein für allemal vernichtet werden."

Ich war überrascht, denn war im Buch nicht Erestor derjenige gewesen, der sich gegen die Vernichtung des Ringes ausgesprochen hatte? Aber wer garantierte mir schon, dass die Story hier genauso ablief wie im Buch?

„ER wird all seine Macht darauf richten, den Ring wieder zu erlangen. Alles, was wir tun können, ist seinen Blick auch auf andere Dinge zu lenken. Dinge, die ihn locken, ihn nervös machen, vielleicht, wenigstens für einen Augenblick sein eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen verlieren lassen. Das könnte das Zünglein an der Waage sein, das uns vielleicht zum Sieg verhilft."

Erestor schwieg wieder. Der Rest war klar. Das war der Augenblick, in dem ich ins Spiel kam. Die Nachfahrin von Tilion, der Saurons Willen widerstanden hatte, wäre in der Tat der perfekte Lockvogel, um Mordors Herrscher abzulenken, bis Frodo am Schicksalsberg war. Dieser Egomane würde der Versuchung sich doch noch durchzusetzen und Tilion eins auszuwischen nicht widerstehen können. Und ich würde es ausbaden müssen...

„Und wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich da mitspiele?" fragte ich plötzlich ungehalten. Meine ganze Wut über meine Entführung, die Arroganz der Elben war wieder da. Sie saßen hier alle in ihrem gemütlichen Bruchtal und mich wollten sie Sauron auf einem Silbertablett präsentieren, um sich selbst vor dem Untergang zu retten!

„Niemand hier hat auch nur einen Augenblick geglaubt, dass Ihr freiwillig mitspielen würdet." sagte Erestor düster. Seine ganze gute Laune vom Anfang unseres Gesprächs schien mit einem Mal verflogen.

„Was soll dann..." Doch ausnahmsweise war es einmal nicht ich, die anderen Leuten ins Wort fiel. Selbst Erestor schien das hier alles nicht mehr einfach so wegzustecken. Ich nahm an, dass er von meiner mangelnden Opferbereitschaft genervt war.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich Euch höchstpersönlich an den Haaren nach Mordor schleifen und winkend vor dem Barad-Dur rumspringen, um IHN auf Euch aufmerksam zu machen, solange uns das die Möglichkeit eröffnet, diese Welt ein für allemal von IHM zu befreien!"

Ich schluckte hart. Das waren klare Worte. Ich stellte mein inzwischen leeres Glas auf dem Tisch ab und erhob mich. „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen wirklich gedacht, Ihr wärt vielleicht nicht ganz so selbstsüchtig und uninteressiert am Wohlergehen anderer Leute, wie es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Wie ich sehe, habe ich mich geirrt. Solange es Euch selbst zum Vorteil gereicht, seid Ihr bereit jeden und alles für Eure Zwecke ohne das geringste Bedauern zu opfern. Vielen Dank, dass Ihr mir die Augen geöffnet habt." Damit dreht ich mich um und verließ das Zimmer. Etwas schneller als nötig, denn mir standen die Tränen in den Augen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es die Angst vor dem war, was mich erwartete oder die Enttäuschung darüber, dass Erestor tatsächlich bereit war, mich in den sicheren Tod zu schicken.

Was ich nicht mehr sah, war, wie der unerschütterliche Berater Elronds sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Ich sah auch nicht, wie er wenig später ein randvolles Glas nen-e-naur in einem Zug leerte und das noch viele weitere in dieser Nacht folgen sollten.


	24. ZS: Spötteleien und Schreibgeräte

Muschen: Vielen Dank für das Lob. Freut mich zu hören, wenn man was zu lachen hat. Einer meiner höchsten Ansprüche. ;)

Was Bilbo angeht: Firiel wird ihm im weiteren Verlauf der Story einmal kurz sehen und das war es dann aber auch. Mag etwas unwahrscheinlich erscheinen, aber die Story hier war meine erste FF und am Anfang hatte ich genug zu tun, all die Charaktere, die sich in meinem Kopf breit gemacht hatten, irgendwie vernünftig unterzubringen. Da hatte Bilbo einfach keinen Platz. Heute würde ich es wohl etwas anders machen, aber jetzt ist es erstmal wie es ist.

LG  
>Tami<p>

Zwischenspiel III

„Hast Du ihr wirklich gesagt, dass Du sie an den Haaren nach Mordor schleifen würdest, um dann winkend vor IHM rumzuspringen?" Glorfindel lehnte mit einem breiten Grinsen in der Tür, die von Erestors Arbeitszimmer hinaus auf den Balkon führte. „Ich meine, zugegeben, die Vorstellung, wie Du vor jemandem rumhüpfst, hat durchaus etwas für sich, aber sie an den Haaren nach Mordor schleifen? Ich bitte Dich!"

Bruchtals Truchsess stand an einem immens großen Schreibtisch und sortierte einige Schriftrollen. Er war wie üblich makellos gekleidet, die Haare waren zu einem straffen Zopf gebunden und nur jemand, der ihn wirklich gut kannte, konnte sehen, dass Elronds Berater an diesem Morgen etwas unkonzentriert war.

Ohne aufzublicken antwortete er: „Du weißt genau, dass ich es tun würde." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu. „Werde!" Eine der Schriftrollen segelte auf den Boden und mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen sammelte Erestor sie wieder auf.

„Oh ja, da habe ich keinen Zweifel. Aber wenn Du ihr schon erzählst, was Du meinst tun zu müssen, warum hast Du ihr dann nicht der Vollständigkeit halber auch erzählt, wie Du Dich dabei fühlst? Dass Dich der Gedanke, sie zu opfern, durchaus quält und Dich schon mehr als einmal an der Richtigkeit Deines Entschlusses hat zweifeln lassen. Zumindest seit Du sie kennst."

„Glorfindel, ich bitte Dich! Komm meinetwegen morgen wieder, heute bin ich wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, mich mit Deiner guten Laune herumzuärgern!" knurrte Erestor. „Und woher weißt Du überhaupt, was gestern Abend passiert ist?" Inzwischen war es unschwer zu erkennen, dass der sonst so kühle Truchsess nur mühsam die Beherrschung behielt.

„Dein kleines Mitbringsel hatte heute morgen eine Stunde Schwertkampf bei mir und nachdem ich sie fragte, warum sie so verbissen auf mich einhacken würde, sprudelte die ganze Geschichte aus ihr heraus. Hat sie übrigens wirklich magische Fähigkeiten?"

Erestor hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, auch nur irgendetwas sortieren zu wollen und ließ sich in seinen Lehnstuhl fallen. „Muss wohl so sein. Ich war dabei, als sie es Elrond an den Kopf warf und der hat es ihr bestätigt. Anscheinend hat der weise Herr Halbelb auch uns nicht alles verraten, was er so sieht."

Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Wunder, dass sie uns am liebsten allen den Hals umdrehen will und auf das arrogante Elbenpack schimpft. Du bist übrigens ihr liebstes Objekt. Heute morgen warst Du ein blutleerer, sadistischer Sklaventreiber, der sich in seiner eigenen Herrlichkeit sonnt und dem die Gefühle anderer völlig egal sind, solange er selbst keinen Profit daraus schlagen kann." Bruchtals Heerführer amüsierte sich köstlich und schien die elbgewordene gute Laune zu sein. „Du solltest ihr erklären, dass Du Deine Gefühle prinzipiell Deinem Verstand unterordnest und Deinen eigenen Wünschen keine Beachtung schenkst, um Dich für Deine eingebildete Schuld selbst zu kasteien. Sonst denkt sie am Ende noch, sie wäre Dir gleichgültig. Was wäre das für eine herrliche Ironie! Du bringst ausgerechnet sie mit Deiner unmöglichen Art dazu zu glauben, sie wäre für Dich nicht mehr als Mittel zum Zweck!"

Erestor schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, als würde er seinem engsten Vertrauten jeden Moment die Zunge aus dem Mund schneiden wollen und nur seine gute Erziehung hielte ihn davon ab. „Machst Du das eigentlich mit Absicht? Ich hoffe, Du kommst auf Deine Kosten."

„Sei gnädig, alter Freund. Noch nie hat sich mir eine dermaßen gute Gelegenheit geboten, um über Dich zu spotten. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich die an mir vorbeiziehen lasse! Sieh es einfach als Revanche für die unzähligen Male, bei denen Du mich mit Deiner spitzen Zunge lächerlich gemacht hast."

Das Einzige, was Erestor davon abhielt, Glorfindel an die Kehle zu gehen, war wohl das Wissen, dass sein Freund lediglich scherzte und eigentlich sehr wohl verstand, was in ihm vorging.

„Verschwinde! Und sag Ellonur, er soll sich hierher bemühen!" knurrte er. Immer noch lächelnd verabschiedete sich Glorfindel mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung und verließ das Arbeitszimmer.

Kurze Zeit später fand sich Ellonur, der Bibliothekar und rechte Hand Erestors in seinem Arbeitszimmer ein. „Ihr habt nach mir rufen lassen, Herr Berater?" fragte er beflissen und bemüht möglichst unterwürfig zu erscheinen.

Während Erestor nicht allzu viel auf Hierarchien gab, war seine rechte Hand stets darauf bedacht, diese zu wahren, um niemanden auf die Füße zu treten. Zumindest niemandem, der in seinem eingebildeten Herrschaftsgefüge über ihm stand. In die andere Richtung hatte er da weniger Skrupel. Manchmal fragte Erestor sich wirklich, warum er ausgerechnet ihn zu seinem Stellvertreter erkoren hatte. Seine Fähigkeiten im Sortieren und Listen schreiben waren ja unerreicht, aber sonst?

„Guten Morgen, Ellonur. Ihr habt ohne Zweifel bereits Frau Firiel kennengelernt, die als Gast in diesem Haus weilt." An der Art, wie sein Gehilfe das Gesicht verzog, konnte Erestor erkennen, dass er Recht hatte. Und dass die Frau wohl nicht sein Wohlwollen fand.

„Die junge Dame beherrscht unsere Sprache einwandfrei, allerdings hat sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, ihr die Runen beizubringen. Ich wäre Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr das übernehmt."

Damit beugte er sich wieder über einen Brief, den er gerade angefangen hatte zu schreiben. Zeichen genug für Ellonur, dass er entlassen war. Als Erestor allerdings nach einigen Augenblicken immer noch nicht das Schließen der Tür hörte, blickte er wieder auf. Glücklicherweise, oder in diesem Fall eher unglücklicherweise, kannte sein Gehilfe ihn nicht ansatzweise so gut wie Glorfindel. Sonst hätte er wohl bemerkt, dass der Truchsess von Bruchtal hinter seiner kalten Maske kurz vor einem Wutanfall stand. Und er hätte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Verzeihung Herr Erestor, aber ich glaube, ich habe Euch falsch verstanden. Wieso sollte eine Sterbliche, die nur zu Gast hier weilt, Unterricht von uns bekommen?" Man sah dem aschblonden Elben nur zu deutlich an, was er von dieser Idee, Sterblichen im Allgemeinen und Firiel im Besonderen, hielt.

Es gab ein leises Knacken, als die silberne Schreibfeder, die Erestor in der Hand hielt, in zwei Teile brach. „Weil sie wünscht, unsere Bücher zu lesen." war die simple Antwort, aber entweder war Ellonur die kleine Geste mit der Feder entgangen oder er war dümmer, als man es von einem Elben glauben wollte.

„Nun, mit ihrem beschränkten Verstand wird sie den Inhalt doch sowieso nicht erfassen können. Haltet Ihr das nicht für vergebene Mühe?"

Kein Muskel zuckte in Erestors Gesicht und nur ein aufmerksamerer Beobachter als Ellonur es war, hätte wohl gemerkt, dass die Augenfarbe seines Gesprächspartners von Tintenblau zu Schwarz gewechselt war ob dieser Beleidigung.

„Nein." Für einen Augenblick maß Erestor den jüngeren Elben mit kalten Blick und beschloss, dass es Zeit war sich einen neuen Gehilfen zu suchen. In naher Zukunft. „Aber da Ihr schon hier seid, Ellonur," Der liebenswürdige Tonfall ließ den Elben aufhorchen und ihm schwante langsam, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Wenn Erestor von Bruchtal liebenswürdig war, dann war ganz gewiss Gefahr im Verzug. „ich habe den Schwertkampf in letzter Zeit schmählich vernachlässigt. Ich sollte dringend ein paar Stunden nachholen, um in Übung zu bleiben. Wäre Euch an diesem Morgen nicht auch nach etwas Bewegung?" Erestors Lächeln war dermaßen gefährlich, dass sein Gehilfe nicht wagte zu widersprechen. Er brachte lediglich ein Nicken zustande und betete innerlich zu den Valar, dass er diesen Vormittag überleben würde. Er war nicht zum Kämpfer geboren, hatte nur mit Mühe die Schwertkunst erlernt und Erestors Fähigkeiten in diesem Bereich waren wenigstens so legendär wie die von Glorfindel. Keine gute Ausgangsposition.

„Sehr schön. Geht Euch umziehen, ich erwarte Euch auf dem Übungsplatz."


	25. Schwertkämpfe und Kellergewölbe

Muschen: Danke schön, danke schön. Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass mir Ellonur nicht leid tut. Furchtbarer Kerl. ;)

Ja, also es wird vom ersten Teil 50 Kapitel geben. Da hast Du noch ein bisschen was zu lesen.

Ansonsten: Ich dachte, dass hier wäre eine Mary-Sue!

LG  
>Tami<p>

Ich hatte die ganze Nacht geheult wie ein Schlosshund. Allerdings nicht, weil ich anscheinend dem sicheren Tod entgegenging. Vielmehr verletzte mich der Gedanke, dass Elronds Berater bereit war, mich so ohne die geringste Emotion zu opfern. Ich weiß, in diesem Moment hätte es mich mehr interessieren sollen, dass ich wohl nicht mehr allzu lange zu leben hatte, aber neben dem eben erwähnten Gedanken verblasste alles andere. Und dass es mir anscheinend so wichtig war, was dieser berechnende Lagerverwalter dachte und fühlte, machte mich wiederum ungemein wütend. Was ging mich Erestor von Bruchtal und sein anscheinend nicht vorhandenes Gefühlsleben denn eigentlich an?

Nach einem kleinen Ausbruch auf dem Übungsplatz Glorfindel gegenüber war ich in Bruchtals überdimensionierte Küche getrottet, hatte mir ein riesiges Frühstückstablett geholt und mich wieder auf mein Zimmer verkrochen. Außer den Erdbeer-Sahne-Waffeln hatte ich dann irgendwie doch nichts angerührt und so puhlte ich gerade lustlos ein paar Rosinen aus einem Stück Früchtekuchen, als Alvariel in mein Zimmer gestürmt kam. Nimriel war ihr scharf auf den Fersen und noch bevor ich so recht wusste, was los war, hatten die beiden mich rechts und links gepackt und zerrten mich die Treppen von meiner Terrasse hinunter in den Garten.

„Das musst Du Dir unbedingt anschauen, Firiel. Das hat es überhaupt noch nie gegeben! Du darfst das nicht verpassen!" sprudelte Alvariel in ihrer gewohnt unbeherrschten Art hervor.

„Naja, 'noch nie' kann man nicht sagen, aber es ist schon mehrere hundert Jahre her. Vielleicht sind es sogar 1000. Auf jeden Fall gab es das in meiner ganzen Zeit in Bruchtal noch nicht." schaltete sich auch Nimriel ein, die mich wenigstens genauso ungeduldig hinter sich her zerrte wie Alvariel.

„Aber was denn, um Himmels willen?!" fragte ich und legte einen Schritt zu. Wenn die Orks in Bruchtal eingefallen wären, dann hätten meine beiden Freundinnen wohl kaum einen so ruhigen Eindruck gemacht, aber irgendwas Außergewöhnliches musste passiert sein. Vielleicht waren Alvariels Zierschweine in Elronds Rosenbüsche geraten. Alvariels seltsame Haustiere sind ein Thema für sich. Das jetzt zu erklären, würde einfach zu lange dauern!

Aber die beiden liefen zielsicher an Elronds Heiligtum vorbei und kurze Zeit später fanden wir uns neben dem Übungsplatz wieder. Ich wollt schon einen Flunsch ziehen, da ich mein Pensum für heute ja bereits weg hatte, aber eine giftige Bemerkung blieb mir im Halse stecken.

Auf dem runden Platz, der mit hellem, feinem Sand bestreut war, lieferten sich zwei Elben einen Schwertkampf. Und es war ganz offensichtlich, dass der eine ein Meister war und der andere, nun, wie ein Laienschauspieler im falschen Film aussah.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor meinem Hirn klar wurde, dass es _Erestor_ war, der dort auf dem Übungsplatz so eine gute Figur machte. Mir blieb einfach der Mund offen stehen und wie der Rest Bruchtals, der sich anscheinend nur zum Zwecke des Gaffens hier versammelt hatte, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von dem Schauspiel lösen. Plötzlich legte sich mir ein Arm um die Schulter. „Na, was hab ich Euch gesagt? Er steht Glorfindel in nichts nach!" Von irgendwo aus den Massen war Elrohir aufgetaucht. Er schien einen Heidenspaß an dem Schauspiel zu haben. Aber ich war einfach dermaßen... Eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht, was ich war. Ich nickte lediglich und starrte immer noch mit offenem Mund auf das Rund.

Wie üblich war Bruchtals oberster Fiesling in schwarz gekleidet, allerdings erinnerte dieses Outfit mehr an das von gestern Abend. Recht informell. Schwarze Hosen, Stiefel und eine lockere Tunika, deren Ärmel nur bis zu den Ellenbogen reichten. Der einzige Unterschied war der, dass Erestor seine schwarzen Haare wieder zu einem strengen Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Er bewegte sich dermaßen schnell und elegant, dass ich meine liebe Mühe hatte, den Bewegungen zu folgen.

Es war selbst für mein ungeschultes Auge nicht zu übersehen, dass er seinen Gegner jederzeit hätte entwaffnen können. Aber wahrscheinlich machte es ihm einfach Spaß diesen komischen, schlaksigen Kerl zu quälen und vorzuführen. Der sonst so hochnäsige Ellonur landete einige Male im Staub oder strauchelte unbeholfen angreifend an einem elegant ausweichenden Erestor vorbei. Er konnte nicht einen einzigen Treffer landen und einige Male sorgten seine unbeholfenen Angriffe für lautes Gelächter unter den Zuschauern. Das Schauspiel zog sich etwa eine halbe Stunde hin, bis Erestor mit einer minimalen Bewegung seines Arms das Ganze beendete. Ellonurs Schwert flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und Erestor fing es geschickt auf.

Sein Gegenüber schien eher erleichtert als peinlich berührt über seine Niederlage und nachdem er seine Waffe mit einer Verbeugung wieder entgegengenommen hatte, verließ er umgehend mit hochrotem Gesicht und schwer nach Luft ringend den Kampfplatz. Auch Erestor, der natürlich so entspannt wirkte, als wäre er eben aus einem Schaumbad gestiegen, schien sich aus dem Staub machen zu wollen. Die Menge um den Übungsplatz verlief sich schon, als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte.

„Was ist, großer Meister? Traust Du Dich auch an jemanden heran, der Dir gewachsen ist oder bist Du schon müde?"

Erestor blieb stehen und wandte sich dann langsam zu dem Fragesteller um, der grinsend mitten auf dem Übungsrund stand. Mit einem boshaften Lächeln erwiderte er: „Nur zu, ich habe mich nur aufgewärmt!"

Glorfindel war ähnlich gekleidet wie Erestor. Er trug immer noch das gleiche sandfarbene Outfit wie heute morgen. Einziger Unterschied war die ärmellose Tunika, die seine muskulösen Oberarme perfekt in Szene setzte. Ich hörte, wie Nim neben mir nach Luft schnappte, Alvariel begeistert anfing zu kichern und Elrohir sich die Hände rieb. „Jetzt wird es wirklich interessant!"

Der Kampf von eben war gegen das, was jetzt folgte, nichts weiter als die Previews im Kino vor dem richtigen Film gewesen. Und mir wurde Angst und Bange, als ich die beiden Elben dort miteinander kämpfen sah. Erestor würde in der Tat nicht die geringste Mühe haben, mich an den Haaren nach Mordor zu schleifen. Wahrscheinlich könnte er mich locker bis dahin werfen.

Es war einfach nicht zu sagen, wer von den beiden besser war und so wogte das Kräftemessen immer wieder hin und her ohne dass einer der beiden einen Vorteil herausschinden konnte. Bis zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall.

Erestor und Glorfindel stemmten gerade in einer weiteren Kraftprobe die Schwerter gegeneinander und ließen ihre perfekten Muskeln spielen, als der blonde Kriegerfürst sich plötzlich vorbeugte und seinem Gegner anscheinend etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Dessen Blick löste sich augenblicklich von Glorfindel, flog über die Elbenmassen und blieb dann ausgerechnet an mir hängen. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment und irgendetwas schien Erestor aus der Konzentration zu bringen. Seine Arme gaben nach und mit einem hässlichen Klirren flog sein Elbenschwert in die Büsche, die den Übungsplatz auf einer Seite begrenzten.

Erestor stolperte nach hinten und Glorfindel, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Verlust des Drucks gegen seine Klinge, fiel auf ihn zu. Die Schneide seines Schwertes zielte immer noch auf Erestors Hals.

Irgendwer schrie und mehr aus Reflex als aus freiem Willen stürzte ich nach vorn. Doch ich kam nicht weit. Elrohir hatte mir den Arm um die Mitte gelegt und mich sofort zurückgezogen.

Allerdings hatte ich die Rechnung ohne die Kampferfahrung der beiden gemacht. Erestor rollte sich zur Seite ab, Glorfindel schaffte es irgendwie das Schwert herumzureißen und am Ende stolperte der Heerführer über die Füße des Beraters. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie beide für elbische Verhältnisse reichlich unelegant im Staub landeten.

„Seht Ihr, kein Grund so rumzubrüllen." beruhigte mich Elrohir und jetzt erst wurde mir klar, dass ich diejenige war, die aufgeschrien hatte, als es Erestor an den Kragen ging.

Der hatte sich auch als Erster wieder aufgerappelt und streckte seinem Freund jetzt die Hand entgegen, um ihn hochzuziehen. Dabei sagte er etwas, dass seiner Miene nach zu urteilen nichts Freundliches sein konnte.

Mir klopfte nach diesem Zwischenfall das Herz bis zum Halse. Mit einiger Mühe wandte ich mich augenblicklich um und verschwand ohne einen weiteren Blick für die beiden wieder im Garten. Dadurch entging mir auch, dass die beiden Kontrahenten mir nach starrten.

Ich hatte mir gerade eine ruhige Ecke gesucht und mich unter den überhängenden Ästen einer Trauerweide versteckt, als Nim plötzlich zwischen den Zweigen auftauchte. Sie schien inzwischen einen siebten Sinn dafür entwickelt zu haben, wo sie mich finden konnte.

„Was ist los, Firiel?" fragte sie mich leise und setzte sich zu mir. Anscheinend war es sogar für meine Umwelt offensichtlich, wie drüber und drunter es in meinem Inneren momentan ging.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung..."murmelte ich. Nur um gleich darauf in Tränen auszubrechen und Nim zu erklären, was gestern Abend passiert war. Und auch wenn ich es nicht über mich brachte, Nim von meinen lächerlich-unpassenden Gefühlen zu erzählen, so ahnte sie ganz offensichtlich, dass da noch mehr war. Aber zum Glück war Nim Nim und nicht Elrond oder sonst irgendeiner von diesen besserwisserischen Ratgebern hier. Sie ließ mich einfach heulen und drückte ab und an meine Hand.

Einige Tage oder Wochen vergingen, das ist in Bruchtal irgendwie schwer zu sagen. Ich hatte nach eingehendem Nachdenken ausgeschlossen, dass ich in Erestor verliebt war. Ich wusste, wie sich verliebt sein anfühlte und das, was Erestor in mir auslöste, hatte nicht im Geringsten etwas mit Schmetterlingen in der Magengrube, erwartungsvoller Aufregung oder schwärmerischer Verehrung zu tun. Nein, ich bekam kein Herzklopfen wenn ich ihn sah, ich neigte nicht dazu ihn zu idealisieren und ich grinste nicht debil und selbstvergessen vor mich hin. Was zum Sauron war es also, was da in mir vorging?

Darüber hinaus war ich immer noch wütend, dass er mich einfach so in den sicheren Tod schicken wollte, als wäre ich nicht mehr als eine Figur in einem Schachspiel. Erestor und ich gingen uns also mit großem Erfolg aus dem Weg und inzwischen war ich wirklich beschäftigt und hatte jeden Tag ein gutes Pensum abzuarbeiten. Glorfindel mit seinem Kampftraining, dann war auch noch der herablassende Ellonur bei mir aufgetaucht, um mir Lesestunden zu geben (und irgendwie konnte ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sein morgendliches Duell mit Erestor irgendwas damit zu tun hatte.) und darüber hinaus gab es immer noch die Reitstunden bei Fandis. Immerhin gingen mir das Lesen und Reiten (nachdem mein Hintern sich erst mal an die ungewohnte Belastung gewöhnte hatte) recht gut von der Hand. Über Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf will ich lieber nichts sagen.

So vergingen die Tage eigentlich recht fröhlich mit meinen beiden Gefährtinnen und ab und an sammelten mich Elladan und Elrohir auf, um mich in die große Halle zu schleppen und dort den Sängern und Musikanten zu lauschen.

Es waren die letzten halbwegs unbeschwerten Tage, die ich in Mittelerde für lange Zeit genießen sollte. Kurz darauf berichteten Späher, dass sich eine Truppe Orks an den Grenzen zu Bruchtal sammelte. Und diesmal waren es wirklich Orks und keine fehlgeleiteten Möchtegern-Wilderer. Sie schienen nicht angreifen zu wollen. Sie sammelten sich nur und warteten einfach. Ein untypisches Verhalten.

Glorfindel übertrug meine Kampfstunden an seinen Stellvertreter Faelon und machte sich auf einen Inspektionsritt, um die Situation selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen. Begleitet wurde er, wie konnte es anders sein, von Elladan und Elrohir, die bei dem Wort Orks angefangen hatten, mit den Füßen zu scharren wie zwei Gäule, die schon zu lange im Stall standen.

Ich kam gerade von einem längeren Spaziergang zu dem See in Bruchtals Wäldern zurück, als ich im Garten einer aufgelösten Silwen begegnete. Erklärungen waren da völlig überflüssig. Anscheinend hatte Alvariel mal wieder irgendwas angestellt. Oder sich irgendwo versteckt. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht wieder so eine blödsinnige Idee wie die Bootstour gehabt hatte. Das Ganze kam mir wie ein unschönes Deja-Vu vor.

Unter Tränen erzählte mir Silwen, dass Alvariel unbedingt Verstecken hatte spielen wollen. Sie war jetzt schon seit Stunden auf der Suche nach der Kleinen, aber nirgends war eine Spur von ihr zu finden. Ja, auch das kannte ich inzwischen zur Genüge.

Ich fragte mich wirklich, wieso Silwen jedes Mal einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch bekam, wenn dieser blonde Anti-Engel wieder verschwand. Normalerweise war sie die Ruhe in Person, aber sobald Alvariel wieder auf Abwegen war, verwandelte sie sich regelmäßig in ein Nervenbündel. Inzwischen sollte sie sich eigentlich wirklich dran gewöhnt haben. Ich gab also mein bestes Silwen zu beruhigen und suchte dann mit ihr Bruchtals weitläufige Gärten ab. Nach Stunden erfolglosen Suchens trafen wir schließlich auf Nim und eine weitere Elbenfrau, Eryndis, die ganz Bruchtal von innen auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Ebenfalls erfolglos.

Nim, die gute Seele, besorgte uns allen Tee und eine Schale frisches Obst, während wir überlegten, wie wir nun weiter vorgehen sollten. Ich persönlich war ja entschlossen Alvariel ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen, wenn sie wieder auftauchte. Niemand regt sich auf, wenn Kinder ab und an mal was anstellen, aber ihre mutwilligen Expeditionen mit denen sie Silwen ein ums andere Mal an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb, gingen mir wirklich langsam zu weit.

Wir kamen überein, dass, sollte die kleine Unruhestifterin bis zum Abend nicht aufgetaucht sein, wir wohl oder übel Erestor und Glorfindel hinzuziehen mussten. Glorfindel war inzwischen wieder von seinem Inspektionsritt zurückgekehrt, um mit Elrond und Erestor zu beraten, was sie mit der Orkansammlung vor Bruchtals Toren anstellen sollten.

Einstweilen würden wir einfach nochmal von vorne anfangen. Mitten im Gespräch kam mir plötzlich eine von diesen verdammten Eingebungen.

„Hat Bruchtal eigentlich Keller oder so was?" fragte ich aus heiterem Himmel. Mir war dunkel so etwas aus Elrohirs Geschichte mit der Whiskybrennerei in Erinnerung. Alle drei starrten mich verblüfft an und ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang Silwen auf und rannte davon.

„Also anscheinend ja." antwortete ich mir selbst. Nim schaute zweifelnd Silwen hinterher. „Die Keller sind ziemlich tief und weit verzweigt. Einige führen sogar bis unter die Wasserfälle. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einfach so losrennen sollten."

Wir kamen also überein, dass Eryndis Bruchtals Führungsspitze informieren sollte, während Nim und ich versuchten, Silwen einzuholen.

Der Eingang zu Bruchtals immensen Kellergewölben befand sich in der Küche und nachdem wir erst mal die Räume hinter uns gelassen hatten, in denen die Lebensmittel lagerten, wurde es wirklich unheimlich.

Nim und ich schnappten uns jeweils eine von den Fackeln, die in den Speisekammern angebracht waren und machten uns rufend auf den Weg. Wir bewegten uns durch hallenartige Gewölbe, in denen Unmengen von Waffen lagerten. Speere, Schilde, Bögen, Schwerter und Dolche. Bruchtal hätte eine ganze Invasionsarmee ausrüsten können.

Je weiter wir in die Keller vordrangen, umso ungemütlicher wurde es. Die Luft war stickig, es war feucht und wir traten des Öfteren in Pfützen. Aber nirgends war etwas von Silwen oder Alvariel zu sehen oder zu hören.

Nim und ich mussten schon ein gutes Stück gegangen sein, denn als uns klar wurde, dass wir Bruchtals Keller längst verlassen hatten und uns in einem verzweigten Höhlensystem befanden, hielten wir an.

Ich fürchtete mich normalerweise nicht leicht, aber jetzt wurde es sogar mir unheimlich.

„Nim..." flüsterte ich und „Nimmmmm...immmmmmm...mmmmmm" flüsterten die Wände zurück. Meine Freundin schaute mich an und ich sah, dass sie sich nicht weniger unwohl fühlte als ich.

„Wir sollten nicht weiter gehen, ich kann mich jetzt schon kaum an den Weg zurück erinnern." Mit einem Nicken stimmte ich meiner Freundin zu und noch während wir überlegten, ob wir hier warten sollten oder umkehren, ertönte ein grauenvoller Schrei. Oder besser gesagt: Eine ganze Abfolge von Schreien. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden mir mit einem Mal kleine Eispartikel anstatt Blut durch die Adern rieseln. Noch bevor ich mich davon erholt hatte, war Nim schon los gerannt. Nach vorne, den Schreien entgegen.


	26. Ablenkungsmanöver und Rettungsaktionen

Muschen: Jepp, die Stelle hat sich einfach total angeboten, um mittendrin abzubrechen und euch etwas schmoren zu lassen.

Gut, dann keine Mary-Sue. Das freut mich umso mehr, wenn meine Hauptdarstellerin sympathisch aber trotzdem menschlich ist. Denn bitte! Wer will schon von einem Weibsbild lesen, dass einen selbst ohne die geringsten Schwierigkeiten in den Schatten stellt und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht? ;)

Nuit: Ja, so ab und an ein Cliffhanger erhöht die Spannung. ;) Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen fies, aber die Stelle hat sich nun geradezu dafür aufgedrängt. ;)

Orks in den Kellern... Joah, wirst Du ja dann gleich lesen, was da so ein Scream-Potenzial hat.

Ob Erestor allerdings Pluspunkte sammeln kann, müssen wir dann erstmal sehen. Zumindest wohl nicht auf den ersten Blick. Abwarten. ;)

LG  
>Tami<p>

Nim war auf ihren 1,20 Meter langen Beinen natürlich bedeutend schneller und so verlor ich sie kurz darauf aus den Augen. Irgendwann brachen die Schreie unvermittelt ab und dann war es lediglich der Schein ihrer Fackel, der mir die ungefähre Richtung vorgab, in die ich laufen musste.

Als ich sie endlich einholte, wünschte ich mir, ich hätte sie gar nicht erst gefunden. Nim war abrupt im Eingang einer kleinen Grotte stehen geblieben, so dass ich ihr mit meiner brennenden Fackel fast in den Rücken lief.

„Nim, was.." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn meine Freundin schwankte etwas zur Seite und mir bot sich ein einwandfreier Blick auf das ganze grausige Schauspiel.

Ich hatte bisher noch keinen Ork live und in Farbe zu Gesicht bekommen. Diese Bildungslücke wurde augenblicklich geschlossen. Nur wenige Schritte von uns entfernt stand eine Gestalt mit ledriger, grauschwarzer Haut, klauenartigen Händen und spitzen Zähnen. Von seinem Kinn tropfte eine rote, dickliche Flüssigkeit, von der mir schnell klar wurde, dass es sich um Blut handeln musste. Ebenso klar wurde mir gleich darauf, dass das hier kein normaler Ork sein konnte, da er bedeutend größer war als ich.

Mit einem würgenden Laut wich ich vor dem Uruk zurück, denn nichts anderes konnte es sein. Mein Blick fiel auf etwas, das hinter ihm lag. Ein Bündel mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen, die Kleider in Fetzen gerissen und mit Blut besudelt. Nur die rabenschwarzen Haare zeugten noch davon, dass dieses Etwas einmal Silwen gewesen war. So absurd es scheint, ich war in diesem Moment froh, dass ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Nimriel hielt auf ihrem Posten unverdrossen stand, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es der Schock war, der sie lähmte oder ihr Willen sie so stark machte, sich dem Uruk entgegen zu stellen. Der bleckte jetzt die Zähne und ließ ein Grinsen sehen, als er langsam, mit unpassend vorsichtigen Schritten, auf uns zukam.

Für einen Moment war ich versucht, einfach mein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen, doch weder konnte ich Nim hier allein lassen, noch wäre ich mit meinen zitternden Beinen besonders weit gekommen. Mit großer Anstrengung rang ich das Panikgefühl, das in mir aufstieg, nieder und trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorn, so dass ich neben der blonden Elbenfrau stand. Ich wagte einen Blick in ihr Gesicht und sah, dass sowohl Angst als auch Entschlossenheit darin um die Vorherrschaft rangen. Und irgendwie gab mir die Gewissheit, dass auch Nim zu kämpfen hatte, die Kraft, die ich brauchte, um nicht doch noch Hals über Kopf davon zu stürzen. Ich griff nach ihrer eiskalten Hand und gemeinsam machten wir einen weiteren Schritt auf den Uruk zu.

Mit einem Mal bekam der Orkauflauf vor Bruchtal einen Sinn. Diese Biester hatten sich dort gesammelt, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Elben auf sich zu ziehen, während einer oder vielleicht auch mehrere, wer konnte das schon wissen, einen Weg nach Bruchtal hinein suchten. Aber zu welchem Zweck? Selbst diese tumben Viecher mussten wissen, dass die Elben sie im Null Komma Nichts nieder machen würden!

Es sei denn, kam mir in den Sinn, sie konnten sie überraschen. Dort erwischen, wo niemand mit ihrem Auftauchen rechnete. Zum Beispiel in Bruchtals Küche. Bevor auch nur einer der Krieger, die das Haus schützten, bereit für einen Kampf wäre, konnten sie schon soviel Unglück angerichtet haben.

Ich kratzte all meinen Mut zusammen und nahm dieses Ding, halb Tier ,halb Mensch, wie es mir erschien, genauer in Augenschein. Groß, hässlich, gefährlich und ganz und gar in Kettenhemden gehüllt. Allerdings war nirgendwo ein Abzeichen zu erkennen.

„Interessant! Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie SEIN Gezücht aussieht." sagte ich. Allerdings klang meine Stimme mit einem Mal piepsig und nicht im Mindesten beeindruckend. Das Vieh starrte mich an, dann wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. Mit einem hässlichen Klirren seines Kettenhemdes kam er noch ein Stück auf uns zu. Nim stieß ihm ihre Fackel entgegen und er wich sogar ein Stück zurück, als plötzlich etwas geschah, was die ganze Sache noch schlimmer, noch grausamer machte.

Links und rechts vom Uruk gingen zwei weitere Gänge von der Grotte ab und dazwischen lag das, was von Silwen übrig war. Aus dem linken Gang, auf Nimriels Seite, erschien plötzlich ein kleiner Lichtschein. Wie von einer Kerze.

Und ich wusste, was das bedeutete. Die Eingebungen wurden stärker und noch bevor sie aus dem Gang auftauchte, wusste ich, dass es Alvariel war. So wie ich vorhin gewusst hatte, dass sie die Keller für ein tolles Versteck hielt, in dem Silwen sie lange suchen konnte. Naja, gut, vielleicht war es auch mehr logisches Denken als Eingebung. Wer sollte sonst noch hier unten rumlaufen?

„Nein, zurück Alvariel, verschwinde!" brüllte ich aus vollem Hals, aber da war es bereits zu spät. Ihr Blondschopf tauchte in dem Durchbruch auf und witternd drehte der Uruk seinen Kopf. Die Kleine lief noch ein paar Schritt weiter, bevor das fröhliche Lächeln langsam aus ihrem Gesicht rutschte. Sie blickte zu uns, zu dem Uruk, schließlich zu Silwens Leiche und selbst ihr dämmerte, was hier los war. Auch sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen ohne einen Laut herauszubringen. Alvariel sah aus, als wollte sie schreien, könnte es aber nicht.

Der Uruk wandte sich jetzt von Nim und mir ab und machte einen Schritt auf Alvariel zu. „Elbenkind! Komm zu mir!" stieß er in einer seltsam schnarrenden Tonart hervor. Seine Stimme war rau und anscheinend versuchte er freundlich zu klingen. Eine sinnloses Unterfangen bei seinem Aussehen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was wir jetzt tun sollten. Eigentlich blieb nur noch beten, dass das Ganze so endete wie Alvariels Bootsausflug. Dass Erestor und Glorfindel hier auftauchten, bevor noch Schlimmeres passieren konnte. Einstweilen waren wir aber allein und auf uns gestellt.

„Wir müssen ihn ablenken!" flüsterte ich verzweifelt und noch während ich es sagte, kam mir eine Idee. War ich nicht deswegen nach Mittelerde gebracht wurden? Um andere von dem abzulenken, was sie eigentlich wollten?

Nim drückte kurz meine Hand und bewegte sich dann parallel mit dem Uruk auf Alvariel zu. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Kind aus. „Komm, Alvariel. Komm ganz langsam zu mir und halt die Kerze hoch. Es hat Angst vor Feuer!"

Der Uruk und Nim beäugten sich jetzt eingehend und ich fragte mich, was dieses Ding davon abhielt, uns einfach in Stücke zu reißen, wie er es mit Silwen gemacht hatte. Aber er war eine grausame Kreatur, geschaffen von einem noch viel grausameren Geist. Vielleicht machte es ihm Spaß, unsere Angst zu sehen. Vielleicht gab ihm das vielmehr als unser Tod. Wahrscheinlich spielte er nur mit uns, um dann unerwartet zuzuschlagen.

Unser einziges Ass, das wir im Ärmel hatten, war, dass Eryndis Erestor und Glorfindel schnellstmöglich dazu brachte, in die Keller zu kommen. Und bis dahin musste ich ihn irgendwie ablenken, damit Alvariel und Nim hier verschwinden konnten. Auch wenn ich daran zweifelte, dass das klappte.

„Wieso willst Du sie? Sie ist nur ein kleines Mädchen, Uruk. Viel zu uninteressant!" Na immerhin hatte ich meine gewohnte Stimmqualität wiedergefunden und meine Worte hallten in der kleinen Grotte von den Wänden zurück. Es klappte. Das Vieh drehte sich wieder zu mir um und nahm mich in Augenschein.

„Du bist nur ein sterbliches Weib. Du kommst zuerst dran. Und dann die beiden Leckerbissen da!" keifte er und Speichel rann aus seinem Mund.

Das waren allerdings keine guten Aussichten. Für einen Moment wurden mir die Knie weich und ich musste mich an der Felswand abstützen, damit ich nicht zu Boden ging. Dann begann ich mich langsam von Nim, die Alvariel fast erreicht hatte, wegzubewegen. Ich tastete mich an der Höhlenwand entlang Richtung Silwen und der Uruk folgte mir. So, dass er sich immer weiter von Nim und Alvariel wegbewegte. Das war gut und irgendwie auch nicht. Zumindest nicht für mich.

„Oh Gott, Du bist ja so ein Kretin!" Ich legte allen Snobismus, den ich im Moment aufbringen konnte in meine Stimme. „Aber Du weißt wohl kaum, was das bedeutet. Einerlei! Kannst Du nicht sehen, was ich wirklich bin? Wer ich bin? Wenn Du mich zu IHM bringen würdest, dann wäre Deine Belohnung mehr, als Du Dir vorstellen kannst. ER sucht schon so lange nach mir..." fabulierte ich vor mich hin, in der Hoffnung dass der Uruk diesen Unsinn glauben würde.

Nim hatte Alvariel erreicht, die immer noch stocksteif inmitten der Höhle stand und sich nicht rührte, während der Uruk jetzt mit dem Rücken zu dem Ausgang stand, durch den Nim und ich in diesen Nightmare in Rivendell gestolpert waren.

Das Vieh beäugte mich jetzt etwas genauer und ich fragte mich, was ich tun konnte, um meine These zu stützen. Denn wenn ich ehrlich war, trotz meines Maia-Blutes sah ich wie eine ganz durchschnittliche Sterbliche aus. Und genau zu dem Schluss schien das Ungeheuer auch zu kommen. „Wenn Du unbedingt willst, dann zu Dir später. Es wird ein Vergnügen sein, Dich dabei zusehen zu lassen." Bei jedem Wort rann ihm etwas rot gefärbter Speichel aus dem Mund.

Entsetzt sah ich, wie er plötzlich mit einem riesigen Satz auf Nimriel zusprang, die gerade Alvariel hochhob. Doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, passierte etwas. Wie üblich passierte dieses Etwas viel zu schnell für meine sterblichen Augen. Anstatt auf der blonden Elbenfrau zu landen, schien irgendwas das Vieh aus der Bahn zu werfen. Es gab ein krachendes Geräusch, als er gegen die hintere Felswand schlug und für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte ein ziemliches Durcheinander. Dann sah ich in dem Gewirr von Gliedmaßen etwas Weißes aufblitzen und mir wurde klar, was passiert war. Diesmal war Glorfindel als Erster zur Stelle gewesen.

Während ich erleichtert auf die Knie sank, zerrte Nim Alvariel in die relative Sicherheit des Eingangs und wenige Augenblicke später, war der ganze Spuk erst mal vorbei. Erestor und Elrond stürzten in die Grotte und irgendwie hatte Glorfindel es geschafft, das riesige Biest kampfunfähig zu machen.

Mit dem Lederband, dass seine Haare zusammengehalten hatte, fesselte Erestor den bewusstlosen Uruk die Klauen zusammen und murmelte dabei einige mir unverständliche Worte.

Glorfindel war natürlich sofort zu Nim und Alvariel gestürzt, die er kurzerhand einfach beide in seine Arme schloss und seiner Erleichterung Luft machte, dass ihnen nichts passiert war.

Lediglich Elrond, keine Ahnung, was der hier zu suchen hatte, ging zu Silwens Leiche und beugte sich über sie. Auch er murmelte einige Worte, dann zog er seine Robe aus und breitete sie über die tote Elbenfrau.

Anschließend kam er herüber zu mir, aber ich machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Nichts passiert, mir ist nichts passiert. Ich bin nur halbtot vor Angst." brachte ich mühsam hervor. „Alvariel!"

Nach einem weiteren prüfenden Blick wandte Elrond sich tatsächlich von mir ab und ging zu Nim und dem Elbenkind hinüber. Sie und Glorfindel redeten auf die Kleine ein, doch die ließ keine Reaktion erkennen. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin.

Ich war dermaßen in Sorge um meine Freundinnen, dass ich nicht mal bemerkte, dass ich selbst das Objekt von Erestors Interesse war. Er stand zwar immer noch einen Fuß breit neben dem niedergeschlagenen Uruk, aber dass er mich eindringlich musterte und keinen Augenblick aus den Augen ließ, fiel mir erst auf, nachdem Elrond Alvariel kurzerhand auf den Arm genommen hatte und sie von Nim gefolgt hinaus trug.

Auch ich rappelte mich nun langsam wieder auf und schaute erst zu Erestor und dann zu Glorfindel. „Was passiert jetzt mit diesem... Ding?" fragte ich und deutete mit dem Fuß auf den am Boden liegenden Uruk.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern." antwortete Erestor leise, aber er schaute dabei Glorfindel an und nicht mich. „Und jetzt schaff sie hier raus!"


	27. Folterkammern und Reisewünsche

Oh man, so viele Reviews! Ich danke Euch!

R-F: Also vielen Dank für die vielen Komplimente, das geht runter wie Honig. Normalerweise hasse ich so RL-meets-Middleearth ja auch wie die Pest und mach einen großen Bogen drum, aber dann hab ich ausgerechnet sowas geschrieben. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das gekommen ist.

Also was Erestor angeht, mir sind so Sachen eh lieber, wo ich mich ausleben kann und noch nichts vorgeschrieben ist. Ich muss keine Story schreiben, nur damit ich das aufschreibe, was eh schon jeder weiß.

Stimmt, Glorfi ist schon ein Klischee, aber irgendwie passt es auch so gut.

Laut Tolkien gab es zur Zeit des Ringkriegs ja in Mittelerde keine Elbenkinder mehr, weil die Elben ein schwindendes Volk waren. Aber hey, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, hab ich mir gesagt. ;)

Und jepp, Firiel bleibt jetzt Firiel.

Keine Angst, der erste Teil ist mit 50 Kapiteln schon fertig geschrieben. Ich werd euch also nicht auf halber Strecke verdursten lassen.

Luinerie: Ja dann mal danke für die Komplimente. Freut mich, wenn Erestor und Firiel Dich mitreißen können und nicht langweilen. Es gibt ja nichts Schlimmeres als so Paare, die sich totlabern. ;) Keine Angst, es geht weiter. Teil I hat 50 Kapitel und ist komplett fertig. An Teil II arbeite ich gerade.

kathlyn: Danke Dir, das ist schön zu hören. Und ja es geht weiter, ich muss nur brav dran denken immer regelmäßig zu posten. Ich bin manchmal etwas chaotisch. ;)

lolli: Danke schön, danke schön, das ist echt toll zu hören. Besonders, dass es anscheinend lustig ist. Da lege ich ja besonders viel Wert drauf, dass man nicht alles zu ernst nimmt. Vor allem nicht sein eigenes Geschreibsel. ;)

Lilly: Auch Dir vielen Dank für die Review und da Lob. Weitergehen wird es, da musst Du Dir keine Sorgen machen. Und Firiel und Erestor verbindet halt so die typische Hass-Liebe, würde ich sagen. Ich hab einfach zu viel Stolz und Vorurteil gelesen. ;)

Ich streckte Glorfindel meine Fackel entgegen, die er mir abnehmen sollte, doch der fuhr plötzlich vor mir zurück, als hätte ich mich vor seinen Augen in einen Uruk verwandelt. Verblüfft schaute ich ihn an, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff. Er nahm mir die brennende Fackel ab. Nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man an seiner Gesichtsmuskulatur erkennen, dass er die Zähne so fest aufeinander biss, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie nicht zersplitterten.

Ich war schon drauf und dran Bruchtals blonden Vorzeigekrieger zu fragen, was mit ihm los war, aber ein gurgelndes Geräusch lenkte mich ab.

Erschreckt fuhr ich herum und musste feststellen, dass der Uruk wieder zu sich gekommen war. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei versuchte das Vieh seine Handfesseln auseinanderzureißen. Ich stolperte entsetzt nach hinten, doch weder Erestor noch Glorfindel schien das Muskelspiel des Uruks zu beeindrucken. Kein Wunder, das Biest mühte sich ganz umsonst und nicht nur ihm war es ein Rätsel, wie der dünne Lederstrang, der vormals als Erestors Haargummi fungiert hatte, ihn in Zaum hielt.

„Lass das!" zischte Erestor ihn wütend an und Glorfindel packte meinen Arm und zog mich Richtung Ausgang. Ich ließ mich auch ziehen und normalerweise war ich kein übermäßig neugieriger Mensch, aber diesmal konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Der Uruk versuchte immer noch seine seltsamen Fesseln durch schiere Muskelkraft zu sprengen und Erestor zog sich gerade seine schwarze Robe aus, die nachlässig auf dem Boden landete. Darunter trug er eine edel bestickte dunkelgrüne und schwarze Tunika. Eigentlich nicht der Rede wert, aber das Besondere daran war, dass sie keine Ärmel hatte. Hätte ich nicht gerade dem Tod durch Zerfleischen ins Auge gesehen, wäre ich beim Anblick von Erestors absolut perfekt geformten, muskulösen Oberarmen wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Hormonschub verfallen. So fiel mir nur eins auf. Das Tattoo auf dem rechten Oberarm. Jetzt konnte ich es klar und deutlich sehen. Es war vielmehr als nur ein Tattoo. Es sah eher aus wie eines von diesen Brandzeichen, mit dem man Vieh markierte und darüber waren die schwarzen Linien der Tätowierung eingestochen. Es sah aus wie eine Rune oder so etwas.

Doch bevor ich erkennen konnte, was dieses ominöse Zeichen genau war, drehte Erestor sich kurz zu uns um. Wahrscheinlich um zu sehen, ob wir schon weg waren und dabei wandte er seine rechte Seite dem Uruk zu. Weder Orks noch Uruks können dank ihrer ungesunden Hautfarbe blass werden, aber ich schwöre Euch, wenn sie es gekonnt hätten, der hier wäre kalkweiß geworden. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Erestors Tattoo beäugte und danach zeichnete sich in seiner hässlichen Visage tatsächlich etwas ab, dass ich für Angst hielt. Der Eindruck wurde dadurch unterstützt, dass er versuchte, von Erestor wegzurobben. Natürlich kam er nicht weit. Der schwarzhaarige Elb trat dem Uruk einfach aufs Fußgelenk, was ein hässliches Knacken zur Folge hatte und damit jede weitere Bewegung dieses Untieres unterband.

Irgendwie schwante mir plötzlich nichts Gutes. Ich riss mich von Glorfindel los und stolperte auf Erestor zu. „Was meint Ihr damit, dass Ihr das regelt?" fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Nicht, dass ich wollte, dass dieses Monster am Leben blieb, doch irgendetwas in sagte mir, dass der Uruk keinen schnellen Tod haben würde.

Ich war von meinen Eltern mit den Grundsätzen erzogen wurden, dass Gewalt stets zu vermeiden sei und das Folter das abscheulichste Verbrechen überhaupt war. Obwohl es eigentlich völlig abwegig war, einen Uruk verteidigen zu wollen, übernahm anscheinend der Teil meines Hirns auf einmal die Kontrolle, in dem meine europäische und christliche Erziehung abgespeichert war, die besagt, dass man nichts und niemanden foltern durfte.

Doch inzwischen hatte Glorfindel mich wieder eingefangen und er sah überhaupt nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu sonst, amüsiert aus. „Firiel, hört auf!" fuhr er mich an. Ich machte die Erfahrung, dass Glorfindels Stimme mindestens so eisig und befehlend klingen konnte, wie die von Erestor. Sollte mich eigentlich nicht wundern. Er kommandierte Bruchtals Truppen sicherlich nicht, weil er so verständnisvolle Therapiegespräche mit Orks zu führen wusste.

Elronds oberster Berater musterte mich aus seinen kalten tintenblauen Augen und blickte dann seinen engsten Vertrauten an. „Erklär es ihr. Alles. Und jetzt verschwindet endlich!" Damit wandte er sich wieder um und Glorfindel zog mich diesmal unerbittlich hinter sich her. Das Letzte, was ich sah, war, wie Erestor einen langen, schmalen Dolch aus seinem Stiefelschaft zog.

Ich weiß gar nicht mehr so recht, wie ich auf mein Zimmer gekommen bin. Nur das Glorfindel mich mit den Worten an der Tür stehen ließ, dass er nach Alvariel sehen müsste. Mir wurde erst nach und nach bewusst, was da eben alles passiert war und als Nim irgendwann wieder auftauchte, hing ich gerade im Badezimmer über der Blümchenschüssel und kotzte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Halb aus Ekel vor dem, was ich dort unten gesehen hatte, halb aus Angst vor dem, was mir hätte passieren können.

Nim sah so mitgenommen aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Sie sagte kein Wort und auch ich wusste nicht, was man dazu noch hätte sagen sollen. Später lagen wir einfach nebeneinander auf meinem Bett, hielten uns an den Händen und weinten still und leise um Silwen.

Ich hatte gedacht, dass mein Leben nicht schlimmer werden konnte, seit ich in Bruchtal gelandet war. Heute hatten mir die Valar eine Lektion erteilt, die mich fast dankbar dafür machte, wie es bisher gelaufen war. Es gab soviel Schlimmeres...

Irgendwann fragte ich nach Alvariel und Nim erzählte, dass die Kleine völlig weggetreten wäre. Sie hätte kein Wort gesprochen und nur vor sich hingestarrt. Nicht geweint und auch nicht geschrien. Elrond hatte ihr einen Schlaftrunk eingeflößt und sie alle aus dem Zimmer geschmissen. Sogar Glorfindel.

Meine Freundin sank irgendwann in ihren seltsamen Elbenschlaf, doch ich fand einfach keine Ruhe. Zu viele Bilder jagten sich in meinem Kopf und mir klopfte das Herz immer noch bis zum Halse. Vielleicht sollte ich Elrond auch um einen Beruhigungstrunk bitten.

Irgendwann im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages schlich ich mich leise aus meinem Gemach, um Nim nicht zu stören.

Ich wusste selbst nicht, ob ich Elrond suchen wollte oder zu Alvariel. Die Entscheidung wurde mir allerdings abgenommen, als ich in Glorfindel hineinlief. Bisher hatte ich noch keinen der Elben hier in voller Kriegsmontur gesehen, aber das sollte sich nun ändern. Bruchtals Heerführer trug eine Rüstung, die so schön war, dass man glatt vergessen konnte, dass sie für so etwas Grausames wie den Krieg gemacht war. Verschlungene Ranken und Muster waren in das blanke Metall getrieben und Glorfindels Kopf war von einem nicht minder kunstvollen Helm bedeckt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Valar aussehen, aber in dem Aufzug hätte man Glorfindel glatt für einen von ihnen halten können.

„Wo wollt Ihr..." Doch Bruchtals Heerführer schien keine Zeit zu haben, sich mit mir aufzuhalten. „Die Orks an den Grenzen zu Bruchtal." Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Natürlich, jetzt mussten sie in den Krieg ziehen, da die Orks und Uruks ganz offensichtlich eine Invasion Bruchtals planten.

Ich nickte nur und wollte mich abwenden. Wenn ich jetzt nicht ging, würde ich nur etwas tun, was ich laut meinem gesunden Menschenverstand nicht sollte, aber in völligem Gegensatz zu meiner emotionalen Gehirnhälfte stand. Nach Erestor fragen. Dieser Mann war anscheinend nicht nur ohne ein Wimpernzucken bereit, mich nach Mordor zu schicken, sondern fungierte hier auch noch als Foltermeister. Versteht mich nicht falsch, dieses Untier hatte nichts anderes als den Tod verdient, aber Folter...

Glorfindel war bereits ein paar Schritt den Gang hinunter, als er sich wieder umdrehte. „Firiel!" Auch ich drehte mich wieder um. „Ich dachte, dass es Euch vielleicht interessiert zu hören, dass Erestor in den Höhlen auf der Suche nach weiteren Eindringlingen ist."

Ich schaute Glorfindel fest in die Augen, als ich _Nein_ sagte und er schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. „Elrond hatte Recht. Ihr seid eine schlechte Lügnerin, selbst wenn es nur um ein Wort geht. Wir werden uns unterhalten, wenn ich zurück bin. Und bitte kümmert Euch um Alvariel. Ihr und Nimriel." Damit verschwand er endgültig. Und damit war auch klar, wo ich mich hin begeben würde. Auf zu Alvariel. Dort würde ich mich wenigstens von der seltsamen Angst ablenken können, die mich in dem Augenblick befallen hatte, als ich hörte, dass Erestor allein auf der Jagd nach Uruks in diesen Höhlen war. Es war unvernünftig um jemanden zu fürchten, der sich von den Uruks anscheinend nur durch die Wahl seiner Folteropfer unterschied.

Alvariels Zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert. Elrond war bei ihr und dieses eine Mal schien der Herr von Bruchtal tatsächlich froh zu sein, mich zu sehen. Er flüsterte, dass er sich keinen Rat wüsste und solch seltsames Verhalten nur selten gesehen hatte. Auch nur bei erwachsenen Elben, wenn sie dahinschwanden. Und das passierte nur, wenn ihr Gefährte getötet worden war.

Wenn der große Heiler sich keinen Rat wusste, dann ich erst recht nicht. Ich versuchte es mit dem besten Mittel, dass mir aus Kindertagen einfiel. Ich nahm Alvariel einfach in die Arme und zu Elronds Überraschung ließ sie es auch zu. Doch mehr war nicht zu machen. Sie hielt sich einfach an mir fest und sagte kein Wort. Und so blieb ich mit ihr auf dem Bett sitzen. Irgendwann gegen Mittag kam Nim, um mich abzulösen. Und während die Kleine jede körperliche Zuwendung von Elrond und sogar Glorfindel abgelehnt hatte, ließ sie sich auch von Nim trösten. Vielleicht hing es damit zusammen, dass wir die Ersten in dieser verdammten Höhle gewesen waren.

In diesem seltsamen Zustand vergingen einige Tage. Elrond berichtete uns, dass Glorfindel und seine Truppen die Orks samt und sonders niedergemacht hatten. Erestor hatte wohl noch zwei weitere Uruks zur Strecke gebracht, die sich in Bruchtals Kellern herumgetrieben hatten. Sie mussten weit außerhalb von Bruchtals Grenzen einen Eingang zu dem verzweigten Stollensystem freigelegt haben. Diese Maden hatten sich dann in das Gestein gegraben, bis sie schließlich einen Zugang zu Bruchtals Kellersystem gefunden hatten. Ich fragte gar nicht erst, woher Elrond diese Informationen hatte. Die Antwort war mir sowieso klar, ich musste das nicht auch noch hören. Es würde meine innerliche Zerrissenheit, was Erestor anging, nicht gerade besser machen.

Auf meine Frage, was die Uruks hier wollten, antwortete Elrond erst nicht. Nach einer Weile sagte er dann: „Wir wurden verraten. Saruman der Weiße hat sich von uns abgewandt und verfolgt seine eigenen Ziele. Er stellt eine Armee auf und wollte an Bruchtal seine Kräfte messen. Doch vorerst ohne sich zu verraten. Er hoffte wohl, sein doppeltes Spiel noch etwas weiter treiben zu können. Deshalb trug diese Armee auch keine Abzeichen. Ich fühlte schon lange, dass Gefahr drohte, doch ich konnte nichts erkennen. Der Zauberer umgibt sich und die Seinen mit einem dunklen Schleier, der sogar mich blind macht. Erst als Eryndis mir sagte, dass Alvariel vermisst wird und ihr sie in den Kellern sucht, konnte ich plötzlich klar sehen." Sein Blick war ehrlich betrübt und zum ersten Mal empfand ich so etwas wie Sympathie für Bruchtals Herren. Was für eine Bürde musste es sein, für all die Leben hier verantwortlich zu sein. Aber das erklärte zumindest, wie die drei Herren uns so spornstreichs in Bruchtals riesigen Kellern gefunden hatten. Wäre Alvariel nicht dort herumgeschlichen, hätte Silwen nicht sterben müssen. Aber andererseits, wer weiß, ob Sarumans Truppen dann nicht Erfolg gehabt hätten. Ich schämte mich fast, dass ich in Silwens Tod etwas Sinnvolles sehen konnte.

„Mich dauert es um Gandalf den Grauen. Ich weiß, dass er vor einiger Zeit zu dem Obersten seines Ordens aufgebrochen ist und ich wage mir nicht vorzustellen, was ihm dort widerfährt. Doch wir haben keine Mittel, um ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen."

Mir wurde mit einem Mal klar, wie nahe wir uns bereits am Ringkrieg befanden. Wenn Gandalf schon bei Saruman war, dann konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Boten und Ratsuchenden in Bruchtal eintrafen. Nicht mehr lange, bis man entscheiden würde, in welcher Weise ich als Ablenkung zu dienen hatte...

Schließlich kam Glorfindel mit seinen Truppen zurück und mit ihm die Zwillinge. Die beiden wirkten, als hätten sie einen wochenlangen Malediven-Urlaub hinter sich. Es musste ihnen ein inneres Freudenfest gewesen sein, so viele Orks und Uruks auf einmal niedermachen zu können. Und das merkte man ihnen auch an. Ich will nicht sagen, dass sie Silwens Tod nicht dauerte, aber Elben haben einen etwas anderen Bezug dazu. Sie wissen, was sie danach erwartet. Wo sie hingehen und dass sie irgendwann wiederkehren werden.

Und dass sie einen Haufen Orks abschlachten konnten, überwog bei den beiden die Trauer anscheinend um ein Weites. Elronds Söhne blieben auch nur kurz, um sich weitere Vorräte zu besorgen, dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie wollten Orks jagen und sicher stellen, dass sich keine versprengten Truppen oder Einzelgänger um Bruchtal herum bewegten.

Und mit Glorfindel tauchte auch Erestor wieder auf. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, was inzwischen passiert war, mir wäre keine Veränderung aufgefallen. Dass er ein lebendes Wesen und sei es einen Ork zu Tode gequält hatte, wie ich mutmaßte, schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu erschüttern. Er war genauso wie immer.

Ich sah ihn zum ersten Mal wieder, als ich mit Glorfindel bei Alvariel saß, die immer noch nicht redete und außer Nim und mir niemanden an sich heranließ.

Erestor setzte sich zu uns auf die Bettkante und griff vorsichtig nach Alvariels Hand, während ich das Mädchen im Arm hielt. Die Kleine zog ihre Hand reflexhaft weg, aber sie hob ihren Blick. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas wacher wurde, als sie den schwarzhaarigen Elben erblickte. Und zum ersten Mal seit über einer Woche sprach sie wieder.

„Hast Du ihn dafür büßen lassen?" fragte sie nur. Ich war entsetzt, wie rachsüchtig ihre Worte klangen, aber Alvariel war ein Kind. Konnte ich es ihr wirklich übelnehmen?

„Ja, das habe ich." antwortete Erestor schlicht. Die Kleine nickte zufrieden und nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens sprach sie wieder. „Ich will in den Westen segeln."

Mir blieb die Luft weg, aber eigentlich sollte es mich nicht wundern. Dieses Kind hatte mit angesehen, wie ihre Eltern und Bekannten ermordet und verschleppt wurden. Sie hatte tagelang auf die Leichen und den Kampfplatz geschaut, während sie auf Hilfe wartete, die vielleicht nie kommen würde.

Und jetzt das. Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt, aber ich wusste, dass sie sich die Schuld an Silwens Tod gab. Ohne ihr Versteckspiel wäre ihr Kindermädchen nie in die Keller gelaufen. Sie selbst war ohne einen Kratzer davongekommen, aber sie hatte Silwens schrecklich zugerichtete Leiche gesehen. Nein, für Alvariel gab es hier keinen Frieden mehr.

Auch Glorfindel und Erestor schienen nicht verwundert. „Sobald es geht." antwortete ihr der blonde Krieger. Sie nickte wieder und dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in meinen Armen und fing endlich, endlich an zu weinen, während sie nun doch nach Erestors Hand griff und diese fest an sich zog. Was den Berater zwang, näher an mich heranzurücken. Wir drei saßen lange Zeit eng beieinander auf dem Bett und schwiegen, während Glorfindel uns beobachtete. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, wie Alvariels kleine Kinderfinger Erestors große, kräftige Hand umklammert hielten.

Später, als die beiden Männer gegangen waren, richtete Alvariel zum ersten Mal wieder das Wort an mich. Sie erklärte, dass sie den Tod ihrer Eltern überstanden hatte, weil sie wusste, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Draußen, außerhalb der Grenzen der Elbenländer, dort passierten nun einmal schreckliche Sachen. Es war nicht schön, aber damit konnte man leben. Aber ohne sie wäre Silwen dem Uruk nicht in die Arme gelaufen. Es war ihre Schuld und es war hier passiert, wo sich alle in Sicherheit geglaubt hatten. Das war nicht richtig. Bruchtals Frieden war für sie auf ewig dahin.

Mein erster Impuls war, sie zu trösten und ihr zu sagen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, aber Nim, die inzwischen zu uns gekommen war, hielt mich mit einem Blick zurück. Und sie hatte recht. Alvariel müsste glauben, ich würde sie und ihren Kummer nicht ernst nehmen, wenn ich mit so einem lächerlichen Trost wie „Es ist doch nicht Deine Schuld" kam. So hielten Nim und ich sie fest in den Armen, bis sie irgendwann bat, allein sein zu dürfen.


	28. Prinzipien und Verräter

Auch diesmal vielen Dank wieder an Euch alle für die ganzen Reviews.

Nuit: Ohha, meine Güte. Du hast Dich ja richtig mit dem letzten Kapitel auseinandergesetzt. Was für ein Kompliment. Danke. Ich muss zugeben, dass sich all meine psychologischen Kenntniss auf gefährliches Halbwissen und die Lektüre der Psychologie Heute beschränken. Für Alvariels Situation hab ich einfach mal meinen gesunden Menschenverstand bemüht und mich gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn so etwas passiert. Das war das Ergebnis. ;) Freut mich auch, dass es Elrond sympathischer gemacht hat. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht wieso er bei mir so der Unsympath ist, aber vielleicht liegts daran, dass ich mit Hugo Weaving in den Filmen gar nicht konnte. Wobei ich ihn komischerweise im Hobbit in der gleichen Rolle geradezu genial fand.

Luiniere: Nein, also zumindest der erste Teil wird beendet, da kannst Du Dir mal sicher sein. Und was Firiel und Erestor angeht, ich bin ein Freund von langsamen Entwicklungen und kleinen Schritten. Ist meiner Meinung nach spannender und auch realistischer als dieses Holterdipolter. Es wird also noch ein bisschen dauern, bis da mal was passiert.

Kathlyn: Ja, kenn ich. Ich will dann auch immer alles am liebsten jetzt gleich und sofort, aber ich spanne euch einfach mal weiter auf die Folter. So wehrt der Spaß länger. ;) Erestor und Firiel lassen sich Zeit. Aber bei solchen Differenzen wie die beiden am Anfang hatten, wäre es ja auch irgendwie unrealistisch, wenn sie sich plötzlich in die Arme fallen. ;)

Lolli: Ja, die arme Alvariel. Die hat es schon nicht leicht. Aber nach allem, was ihr passiert ist, ist es vielleicht wirklich am besten in den Westen zu gehen. Erst die Eltern, dann ihr Kindermädchen von Orks erschlagen... Ja, Firiel und Erestor machen das eher so im Stil „Langsam, aber sicher". ;)

Nim und ich hatten Alvariel ihren Wunsch erfüllt und sie allein gelassen. Ich hatte gerade ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen und mir frische Klamotten angezogen, als es an meine Zimmertür klopfte. Auf meine Aufforderung hin erschien Glorfindel im Türrahmen. Auch ihn schien die Orkjagd nicht im Mindesten tangiert zu haben. Er wirkte in seinen weißen Gewändern und mit dem Grinsen im Gesicht genau wie immer.

„Wir sollten miteinander reden, Firiel. Was haltet Ihr von der Dachterrasse?"

Ich konnte mir vorstellen, warum Glorfindel ausgerechnet jetzt hereinschneite und mit mir reden wollte. Erestor hatte ihn angewiesen mir '_es_' zu erklären und das hatte er bis jetzt nicht getan. Was ihm ja wohl auch keiner übel nehmen konnte, wenn eine Orkrotte mit gezücktem Tranchierbesteck vor Bruchtals Toren stand. Und zugegeben, obwohl ich neugierig war, was diese seltsame Tätowierung zu bedeuten hatte und wieso Erestor anscheinend mit solcher Wonne im wahrsten Sinne des WortesUruks auseinandernahm, hatte ich eigentlich keine Lust. Mein Leben war in den letzten Monaten schon kompliziert genug, von dem Verhältnis zu Erestor gar nicht erst zu reden. Andererseits hatte ich Glorfindel inzwischen gut genug kennengelernt, um zu ahnen, dass er ein Charakter war, der keine Ruhe gab, bevor er nicht seinen Willen hatte.

Mit einem Achselzucken stimmte ich schließlich zu und als wir auf meiner Dachterrasse ankamen, musste ich feststellen, dass irgendein guter Geist mir anscheinend einen Gefallen tun wollte. Auf der Dachterrasse stand eine bequeme Bank mit gepolsterten Kissen.

Nachdem wir eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten, ergriff Glorfindel schließlich das Wort. „Ihr scheint Erestor zu verachten, für das was er getan hat."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, verachten ist nicht das richtige Wort. Sagen wir, es widert mich an." Unentschlossen nestelte ich an meinem Zopf herum. Inzwischen waren meine Haare so lang, dass ich ebenfalls zu Lederbändern als Haargummis Zuflucht nehmen musste. Nim hatte natürlich versucht, mich zu komplizierten Elbenfrisuren zu überreden, aber ich hielt es damit genauso wie mit den Kleidern. Schließlich sagte ich etwas, dass mir zwar mein Verstand einflüsterte, aber was mir gefühlsmäßig überhaupt nicht in den Kram passte. Ich wusste, dass ich Erestor verachten sollte und angewidert sein von dem, was er getan hatte, aber irgendetwas in mir wehrte sich dagegen. Ein Teil von mir wollte gut von ihm denken und ich war in den letzten Tagen mehrmals kurz davor gewesen „Zwei Herzen schlagen, ach, in meiner Brust" zu deklamieren. Und wenn ich freiwillig auf deutsche Dichter zurückgriff, dann musste es schon ziemlich weit sein! Das hatte mich in eine echte Sinnkrise gestürzt.

„Die Orks machen sich ein Fest daraus, alle möglichen Lebewesen abzuschlachten, die sie erwischen können. Und Erestor hat so ziemlich dasselbe mit diesem Uruk gemacht. Wo ist also der Unterschied zwischen den beiden?"

Glorfindel packte mich am Oberarm und zog mich herum, so dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Allein sein fester Griff trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, aber der Blick aus seinen klaren, himmelblauen Augen war das wirklich Gefährliche. In diesem Moment hätte ich nicht dafür garantiert, dass ich das Dach lebend verlassen würde.

„Ihr stellt Erestor auf eine Stufe mit den Orks?" presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, ganz offensichtlich nur mühsam beherrscht. „Denkt gut darüber nach, ob Ihr das so stehen lassen wollt. Orks töten zum Vergnügen und machen keine Unterschiede bei ihren Opfern. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass Erestor bereut, was er getan hat, aber glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass er so was mit einem Unschuldigen gemacht hätte? Ich für meinen Teil bin ihm dankbar, denn wenn er nicht die entsprechenden Informationen aus diesem Ding herausgeholt hätte, dann wäre es an mir hängengeblieben."

Ja klar, sonst hätte er sich noch sein weißes Outfit ruiniert! schoss es mir boshaft durch den Kopf.

Gleich darauf musste ich allerdings hart schlucken. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte den bohrenden Schmerz in meinem Oberarm zu ignorieren, wo Glorfindel mich festhielt. Ich musste nicht mal nachdenken, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht glaubte, dass Erestor sowas auch einfach zum Spaß mit unschuldigen Menschen machen würde. Oder sonst irgendwelchen unschuldigen, sagen wir mal Individuen.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht." sagte ich schließlich und augenblicklich lockerte sich der Griff um meinen Arm.

„Will ich auch hoffen." sagte Glorfindel leise, während er langsam und kontrolliert ausatmete. Anscheinend war Bruchtals Gute-Laune-Animateur kurz vor einem Wutausbruch gewesen. Allerdings dauerte es nur einen Augenblick und er war wieder ganz der Alte. Der strahlende, fröhliche, ewig gutgelaunte Sonnenkrieger, der kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. Wenn mich die letzten Tage eines gelehrt hatten, dann das, dass Glorfindel mindestens so gefährlich und skrupellos war wie Erestor. Nur zog er es vor, der Welt ein freundlicheres Gesicht zu zeigen, wenn seine anderen Fähigkeiten gerade nicht benötigt wurden.

„Wieso tut er das überhaupt?" Glorfindel schaute mich leicht spöttisch an und ich winkte ab. „Jaja, ist gut, ich weiß. Wenn er das nicht gemacht hätte, dann hätte niemand erfahren, wie viele Uruks noch in den Kellern herum schleichen und wie sie hier reingekommen sind. Ihr hättet den Eingang zu den Höhlen nicht verschließen können und den ganzen Kram." Entnervt fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und zerstörte damit auch noch den letzten Rest Ordnung, der bis eben in meiner Frisur geherrscht hatte. Maia-Blut in den Adern verhalf mir offensichtlich nicht zu diesen unkaputtbaren Elbenzöpfen, mit denen sich hier alle schmückten.

„Glorfindel, es ist nur... Ich wurde in dem Glauben erzogen, dass Gewalt nie weiterhilft und meine größte Sorge zu Hause war, dass meine Schuhe zur Handtasche passen und ob ich je den richtigen Mann fürs Leben finde. Ich musste mich nie mit der Frage auseinandersetzen, ob es gerechtfertigt sein kann, jemanden zu Tode zu foltern, wenn man damit andere rettet. Ich war noch nie auf diese persönliche Weise mit Krieg und Gewalt konfrontiert."

„Ihr redet von diesem Ding, als wäre es ein vernunftbegabtes Wesen." Die Verwunderung in der Stimme des blonden Heermeisters war nicht zu überhören.

„Naja, ich denke Orks waren irgendwann mal Elben. Und sie leben immerhin. Meine Eltern haben mir von Kind auf eingebläut, dass man allem Leben mit Respekt zu begegnen hat."

„In den Orks ist nichts mehr von den Elben. Ihre Fea hat diese Körper längst verlassen, wenn sie solche Dinge tun. Und davon mal abgesehen: Ein Ork respektiert kein fremdes Leben. Wieso sollte er also Anspruch auf diesen Respekt haben? Liebe Firiel, Eure Gedanken sind edel, aber in solchen Zeiten leider völlig nutzlos. Es gefällt uns nicht, was wir tun müssen, aber wir tun was nötig ist, um die zu schützen, die uns am Herzen liegen. Ich werde das nicht weiter mit Euch diskutieren. Und in all Euren Ansichten höre ich nur: Meine Eltern sagten, meine Eltern meinten. Was ist denn mit Euch? Habt Ihr keine eigene Meinung dazu? Hört in Euch hinein und sagt mir, ob Ihr wirklich glaubt, dass dieser Uruk nicht verdient hatte, was er bekam. Denkt an Silwen und wie erbärmlich sie sterben musste!"

Na toll, das war wirklich das Letzte, was ich gebraucht hatte. Ärgerlich biss ich die Zähne zusammen, denn insgeheim gab ich Glorfindel recht. Nur kam ich mir dabei wie eine Verräterin an meinen Eltern und allem, was ich gelernt hatte, vor. Aber vielleicht konnte man die Prinzipien meiner alten Welt gar nicht auf diese hier anwenden. Sie hatten nichts miteinander gemein und vielleicht mussten deswegen hier auch ganz andere Regeln gelten. Und mal ehrlich: Die Vorstellung von einem Uruk im Dreireiher samt Pflichtverteidiger vor einem Gericht war einfach zu lächerlich. So funktionierte das hier nicht.

„Wieso liegt Euch eigentlich soviel daran, Erestor in meinen Augen zu rechtfertigen? Er ist bereit, mich in den Tod zu schicken. Ich zähle doch gar nicht für ihn."

Und was ich noch weniger als alles andere brauchen konnte, war Glorfindels glockenhelles Lachen, in das er jetzt ausbrach. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigte.

„Ja genau, und deswegen hat er Ellonur auch gezwungen, diese Bank hier hoch schleppen zu lassen. Wo sich sonst niemand aufhält außer Euch. Das hat er bestimmt gemacht, weil Ihr für ihn nicht zählt."

Ich lief tomatenrot an. „Vielleicht will er mir die letzten Tage ja so angenehm wie möglich machen, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat." patzte ich Glorfindel an.

„Mit Sicherheit. Und zeugt das nicht davon, dass Ihr ihm nicht gleichgültig seid? Dass er durchaus für Euch fühlt und etwas von dem gutmachen will, was er Euch antun muss?"

Ich zog einen Flunsch und sprang gereizt auf. „Antun muss, wenn ich das schon höre! Zwingt ihn irgendwer dazu?"

„Ach kommt, Firiel. Jetzt schaut mal ein bisschen über Euren Tellerrand hinaus. Stellt Euch vor, Eure Welt würde vor dem Untergang stehen und Ihr könntet einen Teil zur Rettung beitragen, indem Ihr jemanden opfert. Wobei da immer noch die Chance besteht, dass derjenige vielleicht sogar wieder lebend aus der Sache herauskommt. Was würdet Ihr tun? Diese Person verschonen, damit Ihr Euch nicht die Hände schmutzig macht und ein reines Gewissen habt? Mit dem Ergebnis, dass es vielen Tausenden das Leben kosten wird. Nein Firiel, Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass Ihr so handeln würdet. Wer springt denn hier in Seen und bietet sich als Orkfutter an, um anderen aus der Patsche zu helfen?"

Langsam frustrierte er mich wirklich, denn mir gingen die Gegenargumente aus. Gute Frage: Was würde ich an Erestors Stelle tun?

„Aber es scheint ihm überhaupt nichts auszumachen..." versuchte ich es noch einmal kläglich. Der blonde Krieger schüttelte den Kopf. Halb entnervt, halb amüsiert.

„Was hättet Ihr denn gern? Dass er vor Euch auf die Knie fällt und Euch um Vergebung anfleht? Am besten noch vor allen Elben Bruchtals? Es würde an seinem Handeln nichts ändern."

„Das wäre immerhin ein Anfang." nörgelte ich weiter, aber irgendwie hatte Glorfindel recht. So oder so würde ich als Ablenkungsmanöver enden, aber irgendwie hätte es mir etwas gegeben, zu wissen, dass es Erestor nicht ganz gleichgültig wäre.

„Jaja, Ihr habt es schon schwer und andere Leute haben keine Probleme!" frotzelte Glorfindel voll gutmütigen Spotts in der Stimme.

„Ach Ihr! Ihr geht mir auf die Nerven! Schert Euch doch endlich wieder in den Westen!" Dieses blonde Elend konnte eine richtige Nervensäge sein, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es auch nicht, es ihm ernsthaft übel zu nehmen.

„Da ging ich auch allen auf die Nerven, deswegen haben sie mich ja zurück geschickt!" konterte er und ich musste wider Willen lachen.

„Wollt Ihr mich sonst vielleicht noch irgendetwas fragen?" Glorfindel sah aus, wie eine Katze die auf die Maus lauerte und ich fragte mich, was er hier eigentlich für ein Spielchen trieb. Ich ließ mich endlich wieder auf meiner Erestor-Bank nieder und begann mir einen neuen Zopf zu flechten.

„Ja, zwei Sachen. Wieso hat der Uruk Erestors Lederbändchen nicht kaputt bekommen und was ist das für ein Tattoo? Dieses Zeichen auf seinem Arm?" legte ich nach, als ich Glorfindels verständnislosen Blick sah. Aber bei der Erklärung grinste er zurück. „Fangen wir mit der einfachen Sache an. Erestor hat den Lederriemen mit einem magischen Bann belegt, daher konnte der Uruk sich nicht befreien."

Mein überraschter Blick sprach anscheinend Bände, denn Glorfindel lachte auf. „Was?" fragte er gutgelaunt.

„Erestor beherrscht die Magie? So wie ein Zauberer?" Also das war mir ja völlig neu! Vielleicht machte Glorfindel sich auch nur über mich lustig.

„Nun ja, nicht in der Weise wie die Istari oder Elrond, aber er ist sehr fähig. Wieso überrascht Euch das? Er ist nicht umsonst ein Mitglied des Weißen Rates." erklärte Glorfindel zu meiner grenzenlosen Überraschung.

„Seid Ihr Euch da ganz sicher?" fragte ich misstrauisch. Wenn das stimmte, dann musste Erestor so einiges mehr auf dem Kasten haben, als ich vermutete. Sein Repertoire schien ja unerschöpflich zu sein. Andererseits war er mehrere Jahrtausende alt. Er hatte auch genug Zeit gehabt, um sich ein paar nützliche Dinge anzueignen.

„Ja, doch, ziemlich sicher. Wisst Ihr, wir sitzen immer nebeneinander, wenn der Rat zusammenkommt und schreiben uns kleine Zettelchen, wenn es zu langweilig wird, weil Galadriel und Mithrandir sich wieder in überflüssig detailreichen Schilderungen überbieten." spöttelte der blonde Heermeister. Und da war der nächste Treffer.

„Ihr seid auch ein Mitglied des Weißen Rates und könnt, naja, zaubern?" Mir eröffneten sich hier völlig neue Welten, aber wieso sollte es mich wundern. Glorfindel hatte es mit einem Balrog aufgenommen und wenn alles buchgemäß ablief, würde er ein paar Ringgeister dermaßen erschrecken, dass sie freiwillig ein Bad im Bruinen nahmen.

„Wenn Ihr es so nennen wollt. Firiel, Magie ist für Elben etwas Alltägliches und jeder hat da die ein oder andere Begabung. Für uns ist es nichts Besonderes und von daher nicht weiter erwähnenswert." erklärte er. Ich war wirklich gebügelt. Mir war bisher nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich hier anscheinend mit der Creme de la Creme der Elbenwelt verkehrte. Vielleicht sollte ich ab und an doch mal versuchen, mich etwas gesitteter zu benehmen.

„Naja, aber Ihr beide seid immerhin Mitglieder des Weißen Rates. Wenn mich nicht alles trügt, heißt das sogar für Elben etwas." Glorfindel grinste nur spitzbübisch und das war Antwort genug. Anscheinend war er kein Fan von Selbstbeweihräucherung. Sehr sympathisch.

„Na gut, und was ist mit diesem Zeichen auf Erestors Arm?" wechselte ich das Thema.

„Ihr fangt an, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Dieses Zeichen ist ziemlich selten und nur die Besten ihrer Zunft trugen es."

Hätte mich ja auch gewundert, wenn Erestor was getan hätte, worin er nicht zu den Besten zählte. Er war eindeutig ein Streber, wie mir schien.

„Es ist das Zeichen der Gostanniath." Aha, jetzt war ich genauso schlau wie zuvor. Ich schaute Glorfindel erwartungsvoll an und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ein dunkles Kapitel in der Geschichte der Elben. Die Gostanniath, die Gefürchteten, waren eine Gruppe von Elben, die im Verborgenen gewirkt hat. Viele von ihnen haben im Ersten Zeitalter unsägliches Leid unter Morgoth erduldet. Um dieses zu sühnen und andere zu schützen, haben sie die dunklen Künste, unter denen sie zu leiden hatten, im Zweifelsfall einfach gegen den Feind angewandt. Selbst Morgoths Kreaturen fürchteten ihre Verliese. Wo immer die Gostanniath einen der Seinen in die Finger bekamen, verfuhren sie mit ihm genauso wie Morgoth damals mit ihnen. Dabei gewannen sie viel Wissen über den Feind, das ihre Opfer ihnen in den dunkelsten Stunden anvertrauten, in der Hoffnung auf Gnade. Und es waren nicht wenige, die um Gnade flehten. Orks und manchmal sogar Menschen und Elben, die dem Dunklen Herrscher gedient hatten."

Mir wurde übel und für einen Augenblick dachte ich, dass ich mich würde übergeben müssen. Zumindest erklärte das den verängstigten Blick unseres Keller-Uruks und dieses seltsame Etwas, das ich in Erestors Augen gesehen hatte, als er Elrohir in der Mangel hatte.

„War Erestor im Ersten Zeitalter Gefangener... Ich meine, war er dort irgendwo..." Ich konnte kaum einen vernünftigen Satz formulieren nach dieser Eröffnung.

„Nein. Aber seine Eltern. Sie waren sogar einige der Wenigen, die irgendwann aus seinen Verliesen entkamen. In welchem Zustand sie dann waren, muss ich Euch wohl kaum erklären. Erestor und sein älterer Bruder schlossen sich daraufhin den Gostanniath an, um sie zu rächen. Sie waren beide, nun sagen wir äußerst begabt für diese Künste und gehörten schnell zu den Obersten der Gruppe. Doch irgendwann entsagte Erestor ihnen. Er konnte anderen zwar Leid zufügen, doch das änderte nichts an der Vergangenheit. Er merkte, dass es seinen Schmerz nicht verminderte. Sein Bruder dagegen war immer noch ein begeisterter Anhänger, doch nach Erestors Weggang zerfiel die Gruppe bald. Aber selbst heute sind sie noch eine Legende, deren Name unter den Feinden der freien Völker nur geflüstert wird. Wie Ihr sehen konntet, wird ihr Zeichen auch heute noch gefürchtet. Es ist nie gut, die Künste des Feindes zu tief zu erforschen. Das hat bei allen, die zu ihnen gehörten, Spuren hinterlassen."

Ich konnte nur tumbe vor mich hinstarren. Unwillkürlich erinnerte ich mich an einen Gedanken, den ich gehabt hatte, kurz nachdem ich hierher gekommen war.

'Ich wäre wahrscheinlich eher in der Folterkammer gelandet, die ich hier irgendwo als Erestors persönliches Reich vermutete.'

Anscheinend hatte meine Voraussicht mich da gar nicht mal so sehr getrogen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich aus dieser Eröffnung machen sollte.

„Einmal wurden die Gostanniath noch zusammengerufen, um eine gefährliche Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Ich habe im Zweiten Zeitalter nicht in Mittelerde geweilt, aber Erestor selbst hat mir seine Geschichte in der ganzen grausamen Länge erzählt. Ich werde mich auf das Wesentliche beschränken. Als ein fremder Elb in Eregion auftauchte und sich Annatar nannte, behauptete von den Valar geschickt zu sein, da wurden wohl einige der Ältesten misstrauisch. Noch dazu, da es in dieser Zeit Gerüchte gab, dass sich in einem Land im Osten eine fremde Macht erhebt. Es wurde beschlossen, dieser Sache unauffällig auf den Grund zu gehen. Einige der ehemaligen Gostanniath wurden zu Annatar geschickt. Offiziell um von ihm zu lernen, aber ihre eigentliche Aufgabe war es, herauszufinden, was er im Schilde führte. Und genauso wurden zwei Weitere ausgewählt, die in das Land im Osten reisen sollten, um dort Wissen zu sammeln."

Gut, den Teil der Geschichte mit Annatar kannte ich schon von Erestor. Ganz offensichtlich war er erst nach Anessas Abtransport in den Undercover-Einsatz berufen wurden. Die Frage war nur, welcher Harakiritruppe er angehört hatte. Der, die zu Annatar/Sauron geschickt wurde oder das Selbstmordkommando, das nach Mordor ging.

„Erestor und sein Begleiter gingen in Verkleidung nach Mordor. Sie trieben sich lange Zeit vor den Toren herum und irgendwann gelangten die beiden hinein. Es gab damals einige Elben, die die Seite wechselten, von ihm verführt wurden und so fielen sie nicht auf. Sie erschlichen sich das Vertrauen von vielen seiner Helfer und stiegen immer höher hinauf. Fanden immer mehr heraus über den seltsamen Herrscher dieses Landes. Bis Erestor schließlich verraten wurde. Doch es gelang ihm, seinen Häschern zu entfliehen, bevor Schlimmeres passieren konnte. Er war schwer verletzt an Leib und Seele und wurde zu Elrond gebracht. Der pflegte ihn gesund so gut er konnte und Erestor eröffnete ihm, sobald er wieder dazu in der Lage war, dass der Herrscher von Mordor und Annatar ein und dieselbe Person waren. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Die Ringe der Macht waren geschmiedet und die freien Völker verraten. Von all diesen Kundschaftern, die ausgesandt wurden, kehrten nur Erestor und einer derjenigen, die direkt zu IHM gingen, zurück. Das war das endgültige Ende der Gostanniath. Der einzige Trost für die Ältesten war damals wohl, dass sie in weiser Voraussicht Tilions Sohn aus dieser Welt geschafft hatten, bevor ER über ihn verfügen konnte."

Glorfindel und ich schwiegen lange. Ich fühlte mich, als würde mir unaufhörlich jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf den Kopf eindreschen. Am Ende versuchte ich erst gar nicht, irgendein Urteil über Erestor zu fällen. Ich würde sowieso nicht mit mir selbst überein kommen.

„Sein Begleiter... er ist also tot... Und deswegen setzt Erestor alles daran IHN zu überlisten. Musste er mit ansehen, wie er starb?" brachte ich schließlich heraus, heiser wie eine Nebelkrähe vor unterdrückten Tränen.

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass er gestorben ist? Es gibt soviel Schlimmeres als den Tod..." antwortete Glorfindel mir düster.

Zuerst verstand ich nicht, doch dann ging mir ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. „Er ist... Er ist _wirklich_ einer von SEINEN Dienern geworden? Nicht nur zum Schein? Er..." Mir wurde wieder übel bei dem Gedanken. „Er war derjenige, der Erestor verraten hat?"

Selbst Glorfindel schien jetzt seine gute Laune verloren zu haben. Was in letzter Zeit ja öfters vorkam und für mich ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür war, dass dunkle Zeiten heranrückten.

Er nickte, dann sprach er weiter. „Nachdem die beiden herausgefunden hatten, wer der Herrscher von Mordor war, ließ Maethaglar seine bis dahin mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Maske fallen und gab sich als ein Diener des Feindes zu erkennen. Er hatte nicht vor, Erestor mit seinem Wissen fliehen zu lassen, doch Erestor war von jeher der bessere Kämpfer gewesen. Er wurde schwer verletzt, aber er konnte entkommen. Sein Begleiter hat es nicht dabei belassen in Mordors Kerkern zu wüten. Es wurde später noch öfters von ihm gehört. Er hat es zu einer Kunstform erhoben, Elben in den freien Ländern zu jagen und in SEIN Reich zu verschleppen. Viele sind ihm zum Opfer gefallen. Und ich denke, dass das Erestors eigentlicher Antrieb ist. Er gibt sich die Schuld an Maethaglars Fall mit all seinen Folgen und dass er nichts davon bemerkt hat, bevor es zu spät war. Und dafür, dass er ihn nicht getötet hat, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte."

Ich hatte ja eine blühende Fantasie, aber das hier war eine Horrorgeschichte, die nicht mal ich mir hätte ausdenken können. „Er hat es damals nicht über sich gebracht seinen Freund zu opfern und den Fehler will er kein zweites Mal machen. Seine persönlichen Gefühle über die Notwenigkeit zu stellen. Nicht, wenn andere dann dafür bezahlen müssen." murmelte ich. Glorfindel schwieg, aber ich wusste auch so, dass ich Recht hatte. Wir saßen noch lange schweigend auf der Dachterrasse, bis wir uns schließlich trennten.

Als ich in meinem Zimmer ankam, war mir immer noch speiübel. Oder vielleicht auch schon wieder, keine Ahnung.

Ich versuchte zu schlafen, aber ich kam natürlich nicht zur Ruhe. Zuviel ging mir im Kopf herum und als im Morgengrauen Nim auftauchte, bat ich sie, mit mir spazieren zu gehen. Irgendwie musste ich den Kopf frei bekommen.

Zum ersten Mal in meiner Zeit in Bruchtal war der Himmel mit grauen Regenwolken verhangen. Nim meinte, dass passierte vielleicht alle zehn Jahre einmal. Und natürlich musste dieser Regentag ausgerechnet mit meinem Spaziergang zusammenfallen.

Ich lief einfach los und Nim trottete hinter mir her. Bald hatten wir sogar den kleinen See in Bruchtals Wäldern hinter uns gelassen, aber irgendwie tat das Laufen gut.

Erestor hatte schreckliche Dinge getan und doch hatte er sich wohl nie an Unschuldigen vergriffen. Durfte man jemanden mit seiner Vergangenheit mögen oder war ich dabei, vollends meinen Verstand zu verlieren und meine Prinzipien zu verraten? Durfte man jemandem wie Erestor seine Taten verzeihen? Immerhin, er hatte sich ganz von selbst von dieser Gruppe losgesagt...

Abrupt wandte ich mich zu Nim um. „Nimmst Du es mir übel, dass ich Dir nicht erzählen kann, was mich so beschäftigt?" Denn nichts hätte ich lieber getan, als mit Nim über diese ganze Geschichte zu reden. Die aber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich nehme an, es geht dabei um die Angelegenheiten einer anderen Person. Und ich kann mir auch denken, um welche. Da es nicht Deine Angelegenheiten sind und Du Dir wohl ziemlich sicher sein kannst, dass es der Person nicht recht wäre, wenn Du sie weitererzählst, wäre alles andere nicht richtig."

Ich fiel Nim einfach kurzerhand um den Hals. Was hätte ich nur ohne sie gemacht? „An wen denkst Du bei dieser Geschichte?" fragte ich, während wir einfach aufs Geratewohl weitergingen.

„Wenn es Dich so aufregt, kann es eigentlich nur um Erestor gehen. Und es gibt einige dunkle Gerüchte über ihn. Ich denke, dass Glorfindel Dir erklärt hat, was es damit auf sich hat."

Verblüfft schaute ich Nim an. „Woher weißt Du, dass Glorfindel mit mir geredet hat?" Ich war mir nicht bewusst gewesen, dass meine Freundin uns gesehen hatte.

„Er hat es mir gesagt, als ich bei Alvariel war. Dass er mit Dir reden müsste und dass Du hinterher sicher etwas Gesellschaft brauchen könntest." Das Strahlen auf Nims Gesicht konnte ich nur zu gut deuten. Es bedeutete ihr sehr viel, dass Bruchtals Vorzeigekrieger sie anscheinend so hoch schätzte, dass er sie ins Vertrauen zog.

Meine Güte, es war direkt rührend, wie Glorfindel sich um mich sorgte. Ich hatte nur drei Schwestern gehabt, aber so langsam bekam ich ein Gefühl dafür, wie es sein musste, wenn man einen großen Bruder hatte, der auf einen acht gab.

„Was sind das für Gerüchte über Erestor?" hakte ich nach. Und wieso war mir bis jetzt noch keines davon untergekommen?

„Dass er dem Feind gedient hätte und ihm auch heute noch insgeheim anhängt. Ich halte das für Schwachsinn."

Um wenigstens etwas Ordnung in meine Gedankenwelt zu bringen, beschloss ich auf meine Maia-Fähigkeiten zurückzugreifen. Intuition!

Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, was ich gedacht hatte, als Radagast und Erestor in meinem Büro aufgetaucht waren. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht recht erinnern. Ich war viel zu verwirrt gewesen, um mich großartig auf meine Intuition zu verlassen. Aber wenn ich es recht bedachte, Angst hatten die beiden mir nicht gemacht. Ich hielt sie zwar für seltsame Gestalten und es ging mir auf die Nerven, dass sie mich so spät am Abend noch störten, aber hatte ich wirklich Angst gehabt? Mich von Ihnen bedroht gefühlt? Nein, definitiv nicht.

Erst als Erestor auf mich losging, hatte ich gemerkt, dass er nicht so harmlos war wie der Alte. Naja und man konnte sagen, was man wollte, aber harmlos war Erestor in der Tat nicht. Trotzdem hatte er lieber in Kauf genommen, selbst verletzt zu werden, als mir etwas zu tun. In meiner damaligen Verwirrung war mir das aber natürlich nicht aufgefallen, doch heute löste seine Umsicht ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend aus.

Diese und ähnliche Gedanken jagten mir unaufhörlich durch den Kopf und Nim marschierte Stunde um Stunde unermüdlich neben mir her. Bis mir irgendwann ein schwerer Regentropfen auf der Nase zerplatzte. Und dann noch einer und ein dritter.

Nim und ich blieben überrascht stehen und schauten uns um. Ganz offensichtlich hatte keine von uns beiden eine Ahnung, wo wir waren. Und es fing nicht nur an in Strömen zu regnen, es wurde auch dunkel. Anscheinend war ich in meiner Laufwut den ganzen Tag marschiert ohne es zu merken. Ich hatte nicht einmal Hunger bekommen.


	29. ZS: Sorgen und Selbstmitleid

Luna: Also danke für die Komplimente. Freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt. Erestor und Firiel haben noch einen langen Weg vor sich, aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch. Das wird irgendwann alles. ;)

Kathlyn: Schön, schön, das freut mich ja. ;) Am Wochenende bin ich meist nicht update-fähig, da nicht in meinem gewohnten Habitat. Sorry, aber Vorfreude ist ja bekanntlich die schönste Freude. ;)

Leggi: Danke für die Komplimente, das hört sich ja gut an. Und wenn man lachen kann, dann bin ich immer zufrieden. Mein oberster Anspruch. Schon eben oben gesagt: Am WE bin ich meist nicht da.

R-F: Also nichts zu danken, aber ich halte es für selbstverständlich, dass man eine Antwort bekommt, wenn man sich schon die Mühe macht zu schreiben. Auch wenn das hier bei .net ja wirklich mies organisiert ist bei anonymen Reviewern. Und ja, das auf .de bin auch ich. Du kannst natürlich lesen, wo Du magst, das bleibt sich ja gleich, wenn Dir die Story gefällt. ;) Und danke für die ganzen Komplimente. Was das Schreiben nach dem Buche angeht: Ich finde, wenn man sich schon an dem geistigen Eigentum anderer Leute ungefragt bedient, dann sollte man wenigstens versuchen dem Grundgedanken so treu wie möglich zu bleiben. Und Tolkien lässt so viele schöne Sachen offen, wo man sich seine eigene Geschichte bauen kann ohne die 100.000ste Mary-Sue wird die 10. Gefährtin-Story zu schreiben. Und so ein paar gemeine Anspielungen auf einige Stereotypen in FF konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. ;)

SO UND JETZT WAS FÜR ALLE: DA SICH HIER JA ANSCHEINEND EIN HARTER KERN AN REGELMÄSSIGEN LESERN ZUSAMMENGEFUNDEN HAT, WERDE ICH MICH BEMÜHEN, EUCH JETZT REGELMÄSSIG MIT LESEFUTTER ZU VERSORGEN. JEDEN MONTAG IM LAUFE DES TAGES EIN KAPITEL.

LG

TAMI

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Glorfindel ohne Klopfen in die Privatgemächer von Bruchtals Truchsess stürmte. Im ersten Moment hielt der Heerführer überrascht inne. Erestor sah für seine Verhältnisse äußerst ungepflegt aus. Seine Füße waren nackt, das Hemd hing aus der Hose und seine schwarzen Haare waren ein ungeordneter Wust. Er lümmelte mit einem Glas nen-e-naur im Sessel und starrte gedankenverloren in das Feuer im Kamin. Anscheinend hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass jemand sein Zimmer betreten hatte.

Glorfindel kannte diese Stimmung allerdings nur zu gut. Sie überfiel seinen Freund früher oder später nachdem er irgendeine unschöne Aufgabe erledigt hatte. Sprich gezwungen war, seine Gostanniath-Fähigkeiten zum Einsatz zu bringen, die unweigerlich Erinnerungen an Maethaglar den Verräter weckten. Normalerweise hielt das nur ein paar Stunden vor, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Doch so wie Erestor aussah, saß er wenigstens einen Tag hier herum und wurde von dunklen Erinnerungen geplagt. Dann würde der kleine Ausflug, den Glorfindel vorzuschlagen gedachte, genau das Richtige sein, um ihn abzulenken. Allerdings war auch der Balrogtöter heute nicht ganz er selbst. Er wirkte ungewohnt fahrig und nicht im Mindesten belustigt.

„Nimriel und Firiel sind verschwunden." Mit diesen Worten riss er Erestor endlich aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Der wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und schien tatsächlich überrascht, dass sich jemand in seinem Zimmer befand.

„Wahrscheinlich hocken sie oben auf dem Dach und zählen Sterne oder so was." antwortete er geistesabwesend. Glorfindel schien sich aber nicht abspeisen lassen zu wollen. Er entwand dem Truchsess das Glas, was dieser anscheinend überhaupt nicht lustig fand. Mit einem gefährlichen Blick funkelte er seinen Gegenüber an. Der ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beeindrucken.

„Es regnet! Die beiden sind bereits seit dem Morgengrauen weg und nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Glaubst Du, ich würde herkommen, wenn es noch eine Möglichkeit geben würde, dass nichts passiert ist? Eryndis hat gesehen, dass sie früh morgens zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen sind. Sie hatten nicht mal Proviant dabei und sie sind nirgendwo in Bruchtal. Ich dachte nur, dass Du mich vielleicht begleiten willst!"

Jetzt endlich würdigte Erestor ihn eines ernsthaften Blickes. Glorfindel war bereits in seiner Reitkleidung und über die Maßen besorgt. Was er ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Auch ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ausgerechnet die beiden sich allein draußen herumtrieben. Aber der sonst so kühle Elb war nicht gewillt, seine Gefühle über seinen Verstand siegen zu lassen. Auch wenn ihm das zunehmend schwerer fiel, seitdem eine gewisse sterbliche Nervensäge in Bruchtal residierte.

„Die beiden sind erwachsen. Sie werden nichts Unvernünftiges anstellen und Alvariel schläft in ihrem Zimmer. Sie können also auch nicht auf der nächsten gefährlichen Rettungsmission sein." versuchte er den nervösen Heermeister zu beruhigen.

„Hast Du so viel gesoffen, dass Du es nicht verstehst? Ich hab Firiel gestern Abend alles erklärt, was Dich betrifft und sie war sehr durcheinander!" An dieser Stelle wurde Erestors Blick noch düsterer und er angelte wieder nach seinem Glas. Glorfindel brachte es allerdings schnell aus seiner Reichweite. Er ahnte, dass Erestors dunkle Stimmung nicht nur von seinen Erinnerungen an das Zweite Zeitalter herrührten. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Firiels ablehnende Haltung dem Berater gegenüber dazu beitrug. „Die Gute ist in heller Aufregung deinetwegen und weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht so recht, was sie tut. Und Nimriel in ihrer unbedachten Loyalität wird ihr überall hinterherlaufen. Ich bin zwar der Meinung, dass wir alle Orks und Uruks erledigt haben, aber was, wenn da immer noch welche durch unsere Wälder streifen? Während ausgerechnet diese beiden Traumtänzer da draußen Pfadfinder spielen müssen! Und selbst wenn es das nicht ist, kann immer noch sonst was passiert sein! Vielleicht liegen sie mit gebrochenen Knochen am Grunde irgendeiner Schlucht."

Das schien endlich auch Erestor etwas aus seiner ungewohnten Lethargie zu reißen. Immerhin richtete er sich jetzt auf und strich seine Haare zurück.

„Du benimmst Dich reichlich lächerlich dafür, dass die beiden noch nicht mal einen Tag verschwunden sind." knurrte er Glorfindel an.

„Und Du benimmst Dich wie einer von diesen düsteren Helden aus Celairons Liebesgeschichten, die er heimlich schreibt. Ich bin ja ach so gebeutelt von meiner Vergangenheit und kann mir unmöglich anmerken lassen, wenn mir jemand etwas bedeutet. Ich schicke das Mädchen lieber in den sicheren Tod, damit sie auch ja nicht merkt, was sie mir wert ist." Damit hatte Glorfindel seinen ältesten Freund eiskalt erwischt. Erestor fuhr aus dem Sessel auf und für einen Moment sah es aus, als wolle er dem blonden Krieger an die Kehle gehen.

„Wozu sollte ich es mir anmerken lassen? Sie war von Anfang an nicht allzu begeistert von mir. Denkst Du, meine Vergangenheit könnte irgendwie dazu beitragen, dass sie besser von mir denkt?" zischte er. Glorfindel schien dieser Streit allerdings gut zu tun. Etwas von seiner Anspannung und Nervosität fiel von ihm ab, als er antwortete.

„Sie ist vielleicht ein _wenig_ jünger als wir," sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, „aber immer noch eine erwachsene Frau. Warum lässt Du sie nicht selbst entscheiden, was sie von Dir halten will, anstatt ihr irgendwas in den Mund zu legen?" spöttelte er, wich allerdings vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Bei Erestor konnte man nie wissen. Vor allem nicht, wenn er in dieser Laune war.

„Muss ich mir hier wirklich Ratschläge für mein Liebesleben von jemanden geben lassen, der es vorzieht, seiner Seelengefährtin weiß zu machen, dass sie ihm nichts bedeutet, weil er Angst hat, sie zu verletzten?"

Jetzt grinste Glorfindel wieder breit. „Also, was ist? Hilfst Du mir jetzt die beiden zu finden oder sollen wir noch eine Weile weiter streiten, wer von uns das schwerere Schicksal hatte und die Frau, die er will, weniger verdient? Ein Wort von Dir und ich lass Dich wieder allein, damit Du ausgiebig im Selbstmitleid baden kannst."

Erestor musterte Glorfindel aus seinen tintenblauen Augen, die gefährlich funkelten. Seine Worte waren nicht schön anzuhören, aber er war nicht umsonst Elronds oberster Berater. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass sein Freund recht hatte und er sich in gewissen Fällen seine Probleme selbst schuf durch sein ablehnendes Verhalten. Bisher hatte er damit eigentlich nie ein Problem gehabt, aber irgendetwas hatte sich im letzten halben Jahr geändert...

Ärgerlich verschwand er in seinem Schlafgemach, während er sich das zerknitterte Hemd über den Kopf zog. „Wir treffen uns bei den Ställen!" rief er über die Schulter zurück und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen verschwand Glorfindel.

Als Erestor kurz darauf in den Stall kam, sah er wieder ganz wie er selbst aus. Er trug praktische Reitkleidung und einen dicken Kapuzenmantel gegen den Regen, ganz wie Glorfindel.

Der hatte inzwischen Morion, Erestors natürlich schwarzes Ross gesattelt und erwartete ihn ungeduldig. Die Sorgen, die er sich um eine gewisse blonde Elbenfrau machte, konnte er nicht mehr verbergen.

„Wenn Dein Mitbringsel Nimriel in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat, dann dreh ich ihr den Hals um!" murmelte er halb im Ernst, halb im Scherz. Erestor dagegen schien in dieser Beziehung keinen Spaß zu verstehen. „Das rate ich Dir nicht, wenn Dir Dein Leben lieb ist!" antwortete er mit einem drohenden Unterton und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks stemmten sich die Blicke der beiden Elben in einem stummen Kräftemessen gegeneinander.

Doch Glorfindel winkte gleich darauf ab. „Soweit kommt's noch, dass wir uns wegen diesen unvernünftigen Weibsbildern streiten." Erestor grinste zurück und die beiden schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde.

„Ist Dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, wie lächerlich es ist, dass ausgerechnet wir beide in letzter Zeit andauernd hinter zwei Frauenzimmern herrennen, die von einer aussichtslosen Situation in die nächste stolpern?" fragte er, als sie los ritten.

„Ich nehme an, dass den Valar langweilig ist." antwortete der blonde Krieger mit seinem üblichen Grinsen.


	30. Schrammen und Erziehungsfragen

Nuit: Das freut mich ja, wenn die beiden begeistern. Ich mag sie total gern. ;) Was nun die Folter aneght, da muss ich sagen, hab ich mir meinen eigenen ambivalenten Standpunkt zu nutze gemacht. Das ist, finde ich, ein sehr schwieriges Thema und ich weiß nicht, wem von den beiden ich Recht geben sollte. Allerdings liegt mir auch viel daran, meine Story so zu schreiben, dass der Leser selbst entscheiden kann, was und wer ihm gefällt und was wieder nicht. Nichts ist schlimmer, als Leute die missionieren und Dir ihre Meinung aufdrücken wollen. Elrond ist mir irgendwie selbst ein Rätsel. Ich krieg keinen richtigen Zugang zu ihm. Er scheint immer über den Dingen zu stehen. Aber ja, Zwerge! Seitdem ich gelesen hab, dass das Zwergenskelett mit dem Buch in der Hand in Moria Ori ist, kann ich das net mehr sehen ohne nicht völlig aus der Fassung zu geraten. Genau wie mit Balins Grab. Grauslig! ;) LG Tami

„Firiel, wir haben ein Problem." sagte Nim mit zittriger Stimme. Ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Wir standen in der Abenddämmerung im strömenden Regen kurz nach einem Orkangriff mitten im Wald von Bruchtal und hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo wir waren und wie wir zurückkommen sollten. Wir hatten keinen Proviant und nicht mehr als die Kleider, die wir am Leib trugen.

Nim und ich waren in wenigen Momenten bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Bei diesem Regenguss bot uns anscheinend nicht mal Bruchtals dichter Wald Schutz. Frei nach Albert Hammonds altbekanntem Motto: It never rains in California, pardon Rivendell!, it POURS! Wenn wir denn überhaupt noch innerhalb Bruchtals Grenzen waren. Mir war recht unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass wir den Grenzwachen vielleicht irgendwie durch ihre Netze geschlüpft waren, so wie der erfolglose Rebhuhn-Wilderer vor einer Weile.

„Nim, wir können hier nicht einfach stehen bleiben." murmelte ich verzweifelt. Die Elbenfrau dagegen schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. „Wir können aber auch nicht einfach aufs Geratewohl weiter gehen." hielt sie dagegen.

Zugegeben, kein dummer Einwand. Wir schauten uns düster an und während es immer dunkler wurde. Und das lag nicht nur an den Regenwolken, sondern auch daran, dass es Nacht wurde. Wir zermarterten uns das Hirn, wie wir aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen könnten.

Endlich hatte Alvariel ihre waghalsigen Abenteuer aufgegeben, aber anscheinend nur damit Nim und ich diese Tradition unfreiwillig fortführten.

Mir kam es vor, als hätten wir schon Stunden unter dem riesigen Baum gestanden, zu dem wir uns geflüchtet hatten, als mir plötzlich ein Licht aufging. Soll mal noch einer sagen, Lesen würde nicht bilden. Mir fiel einfach so aus heiterem Himmel eine Szene aus einem meiner Lieblingskinderbücher von Enid Blyton ein: Ein paar Kinder hatten sich im Wald verlaufen und steigen einfach auf einen Baum, um einen Überblick zu gewinnen.

„Eine von uns muss auf den Baum klettern." platzte ich heraus. Nim schaute mich erst an, als hätte ich jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren, dann schlug sie sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Wie gut kannst Du klettern?" fragte sie. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab ich seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr gemacht, wahrscheinlich bist Du geschickter. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, in einem wallenden, bodenlangen Kleid auf eine knorrige Eiche zu steigen."

Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah Nimriel ein, dass es durchaus auch Vorteile haben konnte, als Frau Hosen zu tragen. Wir diskutierten eine Weile nutzlos hin und her, bis Nim mir schließlich Hilfestellung gab und ich auf den Baum kletterte. Es war einfacher, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, da dieses knorrige Ding überall Auswüchse und Äste hatte. Es war auch nicht schlimmer als eine Leiter hochzuklettern. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich die Krone erreicht und konnte meinen Blick schweifen lassen. Wenigstens hatte es inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen und der Mond erhellte die Gegend genug, dass ich auch ohne elbische Wunderaugen noch etwas erkennen konnte.

„Nim!" brüllte ich nach unten. „Wir sind gar nicht so weit von Bruchtal weg. Nur blöderweise genau auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht." Ging es nach Luftlinie, hätten wir wohl nur zwei, drei Stunden zurück gebraucht, aber ich bezweifelte, dass wir einfach in die Schlucht hinuntersteigen konnten. Wir würden den langen Weg zurückgehen müssen und das hatte uns einen ganzen Tag gekostet. Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einmal weiter schweifen und suchte die Umgebung ab. Ganz in der Nähe schien es eine kleine Lichtung zu geben und darauf stand, oh Wunder, eine Hütte!

Ich machte vor Freude einen kleinen Luftsprung und vergaß ganz, auf was für einem unsteten Grund ich mich befand. Der Ast gab etwas nach und ich rutschte auf dem glitschigen Holz ab. Mit einem spitzen Schrei segelte ich plötzlich nach unten. Einige Zweige schlugen mir ins Gesicht, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es, mich wieder zu fangen und bekam einen Ast zu fassen.

„Firiel! Was ist passiert?" rief Nim besorgt von unten herauf. Ich zog es vor erst mal nicht zu antworten und mir einen halbwegs sicheren Ausgangspunkt zu verschaffen. Als ich endlich wieder einen Ast unter den Füßen hatte, rief ich zurück: „Nichts passiert, bin nur abgerutscht. Ich komm wieder runter!"

Kurz danach hatte ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und meine Freundin schaute mich besorgt an. Mein kleines tree-diving hatte eine dicke, blutige Schramme auf meiner Stirn zurückgelassen, aber es sah schlimmer aus als es war. In aller Kürze beschrieb ich Nimriel die Richtung, in der sich Bruchtal befand und dass ich eine Hütte erspäht hatte. Was meine Freundin ungemein beruhigte. Von da ab nahm sie einfach die Situation in die Hand und auch wenn ich überrascht war, da Nim sich ja immer eher zurückhaltend gab, sollte es mich nicht wundern. Sie war schließlich ein paar 100 Jahre älter als ich.

Es wurde beschlossen, dass wir für den Rest der Nacht in der Hütte bleiben würden und uns dann morgen bis zur Schlucht durchschlagen wollten, an deren Rand ein Weg nach Bruchtal zurückführte. Vielleicht hätten wir Glück und würden auf einige der Wachen treffen, die uns Pferde leihen könnten.

Todmüde und nass wie die Kanalratten machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Hütte. Es musste inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht sein. Allerdings war der Weg zu Fuß dann doch weiter, als ich vermutet hatte. Wir brauchten wenigstens zwei Stunden, wenn nicht sogar länger, bis wir uns durch das unwegsame Gebüsch geschlagen hatten. Nim erklärte mir, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Vorratshütte der Grenzwachen sei. Dort würden wir uns ein Feuer machen können und garantiert auch etwas zu Essen und ein paar Decken finden.

Als wir endlich die Tür der Hütte hinter uns schlossen, graute schon fast der Morgen. Mit vereinten Kräften entfachten wir ein Feuer im Kamin und schälten uns aus unseren durchweichten Klamotten. Allerdings gab es weder Decken, noch sonst irgendwas Brauchbares in der Hütte. Eine schmale Liege neben dem Kamin, ein Tisch, drei Stühle und über uns, auf einer Art Dachboden, noch zwei weitere Betten, die direkt neben dem warmen, gemauerten Schornstein standen.

Und das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass es zu folgender peinlichen Situation kam. Nim und ich hatten uns bis auf unsere Unterwäsche ausgezogen und unsere Kleidung um den Kamin aufgehängt. Was hieß, dass sie nicht mehr als ein dünnes Unterkleid trug und ich eine Art Korsetthemdchen und Pseudo-Boxershorts, als wir von draußen Geräusche hörten. Sofort löschten Nim und ich das Feuer im Kamin sowie sämtliche Kerzen und huschten auf den Dachboden. Auch uns war irgendwann aufgegangen, wie unverantwortlich unser Ausflug war, nachdem erst vor Kurzem eine ganze Horde Uruks hier hatte Krieg spielen wollen.

Nim und ich wagten kaum zu atmen, als wir hörten, dass sich unten die Tür öffnete. Es waren Schritte zu hören, die kurz inne hielten, dann erklang zu unserer beider Überraschung Glorfindels helle Stimme. „Kommt sofort runter da! Ich bin nicht die halbe Nacht Euren verworrenen Spuren kreuz und quer durch den Wald gefolgt, damit Ihr Euch jetzt auf dem Dachboden versteckt." Gleich darauf erschien sein Gesicht am Ende der Leiter, die nach oben führte.

Nim, nur mit ihrem Untergewand bekleidet, wich weinrot im Gesicht weiter in die Schatten zurück, während ich einfach nur belämmert in Glorfindels gutgelaunte Miene starrte. Murrend ließ ich mir von ihm nach unten helfen, bei Nim brauchte es allerdings etwas mehr Überredungskunst. Sie weigerte sich schlichtweg herunterzukommen, da sie nicht ordentlich bekleidet war. Es wäre unschicklich. Erst nachdem ihr Glorfindel seinen dunkelgrauen Mantel überlassen hatte, kam sie schließlich nach unten.

„Woran habt Ihr gemerkt, dass wir hier sind?" fragte ich schließlich verwirrt. „Hat die Asche noch geglommen? Haben wir zu laut geatmet? Oder lag irgendwo ein blondes Haar von Nim hier herum?" Mir war es wirklich schleierhaft, wie der Elb sofort nach seinem Betreten gewusst hatte, dass wir uns in der Hütte befanden. Glorfindel musste CSI-Qualitäten besitzen, wenn er das sofort bemerkt hatte.

Der blonde Krieger grinste mich an und deutete mit der Hand auf die zum Trocknen aufgehängten Sachen am Kamin. Wir hatten gar nicht daran gedacht, sie abzunehmen, als wir uns vor den marodierenden Orks verstecken wollten.

„Oh..." machte ich nur und wurde jetzt ebenfalls rot. Plötzlich fiel die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss und ich wirbelte erschreckt herum. Nur um mich Erestor gegenüber zu finden. Seit Glorfindels Erklärung wusste ich nicht, was ich von ihm halten sollte. Geschweige denn mit ihm umgehen. Ich überlegte noch, ob eine förmliche Begrüßung nötig war oder ob ein legeres Hallo nicht zumindest meinem Outfit angemessener wäre, aber ich musste mir auch keine weiteren Gedanken über korrekte Begrüßungsformeln machen. Bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, stand Erestor vor mir und drehte meinen Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite. Mit einem ernsten Blick begutachtete er die Schramme auf meiner Stirn. „Was ist passiert?" wollte er wissen.

„Nichts, nur ein widerspenstiger Zweig." Ich war dermaßen verwirrt über den Effekt, den seine Nähe auf mich hatte, dass ich ungewohnt vernünftig antwortete. Ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal ganz ruhig und zufrieden. Als müsste ich mich um nichts sorgen. Genau wie damals auf Elronds Balkon nachdem er mich von Glorfindels Ohren weggerissen hatte. Wie damals als er mich nach meinem heldenhaften Bad im See ins Haus getragen hatte. Wie damals auf meiner Terrasse als er mir die Sternenkämme gab.

Das war definitiv nicht gut! Wieso reichte eine Berührung von diesem Kerl, um mich in eine schnurrendes Kätzchen zu verwandeln, wo ich mich doch sonst eher wie ein tollwütiger Warg gebärdete?

Gleich darauf ließ Erestor mich wieder los und ich brachte sicherheitshalber mehrere Schritte zwischen uns. Für einen Augenblick herrschte betretenes Schweigen in der Hütte, dann stammelte Nim, dass sie das Feuer wieder anfachen würde, während Glorfindel sich auf die andere Seite der Hütte zurückzog.

„Zieht Euch das über!" Mit diesen harschen Worten warf mir Erestor unvermutet seinen Mantel zu. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte ich dass Wollding im Gesicht. Meine Reaktionen waren einfach nicht so schnell wie die der Elben und während ich mich ärgerlich in den viel zu großen Mantel einhüllte, fauchte ich Erestor an: „Ihr müsst zweifellos einer der ältesten und vaterlosen Elben sein, die an diesem See aufgewacht sind!"

„Spielt Ihr auf meine große Weisheit oder auf mein hohes Alter an? Allerdings muss ich mich geschlagen geben. Ich weiß nicht, was das damit zu tun hat, dass Ihr Euch etwas anziehen sollt." fragte er mit dem üblichen spöttischen Lächeln, das mich wohl vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht hätte, wenn ich nicht schon längst daran gewöhnt wäre.

„Weder noch! Ganz offensichtlich hattet Ihr keine Eltern, die Euch Benehmen beigebracht haben!"

Glorfindel und Nim folgten diesem Schlagabtausch so gebannt wie einem Tennisspiel, aber Erestor lachte überraschenderweise amüsiert auf.

„Ich fürchte, meine Galanterie ist mir irgendwo in den Orkhöhlen während des Zweiten Zeitalters abhanden gekommen. Oder vielleicht sogar schon davor..." sagte Bruchtals Truchsess mit einem breiten Grinsen. Doch diesmal wirkte es eher sardonisch als sarkastisch. Mir lag schon eine spitze Erwiderung auf der Zunge, aber dieser schmerzerfüllte Zug in seinem Gesicht ließ sie mich hinunterschlucken.

„Das ist ein Thema, über das nicht mal ich Witze machen möchte. Ihr werdet mich nicht dazu bringen, irgendetwas zu sagen, von dem ich jetzt schon weiß, dass es mir hinterher leid tun wird!" Ich sah dem schwarzhaarigen Elben fest in die Augen, auch wenn ich nervös war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum er ausgerechnet jetzt auf seine Vergangenheit anspielte.

Für ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen, dann verbeugte Erestor sich leicht. „Eure gute Erziehung weist mich in die Schranken. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass Euch etwas leid tun muss." Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, aber wie üblich hatte Elronds Berater sich in Sekundenschnelle wieder im Griff.

Doch irgendwie beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass er mit seiner Andeutung hatte austesten wollen, wie ich über ihn dachte. Er kannte mich inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich sofort damit herausgeplatzt wäre, wenn ich wegen seiner Vergangenheit wirklich schlecht über ihn denken würde.

Bevor ich noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, schaltete Glorfindel sich ein. Er schickte Nim und mich wieder nach oben, da wir versuchen sollten, noch etwas Schlaf zu kriegen. Vor allem ich. Sobald unsere Kleider getrocknet waren, würden wir aufbrechen.

Ich war inzwischen dermaßen fix und fertig, dass ich mich widerspruchslos mit Nim nach oben verzog. Wir machten es uns auf den schmalen Pritschen so bequem wie möglich und hüllten uns in die warmen Elbenmäntel. Nim war innerhalb von Sekunden in ihren seltsamen Elbenschlaf gesunken und lag jetzt mit auf der Brust gefalteten Händen und offenen Augen da.

Ich brauchte etwas länger und das Letzte, was ich hörte, bevor ich einschlief, war Erestors Stimme:

„Du hast seit Wochen nicht mehr geruht, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Wirst Du Dich wachhalten können?"


	31. Schlägereien und Erkenntnisse

R-F: Pscht! Du darfst doch hier nicht schon alles verraten! Dann verdirbst Du den anderen ja die Spannung! ;) Ja, das mit den Kapiteltiteln hat sich irgendwie so ergeben. Der erste war so rein intuitiv, weil es so gepasst hat und dann hab ich das einfach mal so durchgezogen. Ach Firiel hat Erestor doch eigentlich schon viel zu gern, um da jetzt Theater zu machen. ;)

LG Tami

Erschreckt fuhr ich von der schmalen Liege auf und schaute verwirrt zu Nim hinüber. Die war ebenfalls wach und schaute mindestens so fragend wie ich. Ein herzzerreißendes Wimmern hatte uns geweckt, dem ein wüster Wortschwall folgte. Es war eindeutig Glorfindels helle Stimme, die von unter uns um Hilfe rief.

Bevor ich mich noch richtig sortiert hatte und mir einfiel, warum ich nicht in meinem Bett lag, war Nim auch schon losgestürzt. Mit elbischer Eleganz und Schnelligkeit war sie unter dem Mantel hervorgeschlüpft und kletterte die Leiter hinunter. Ich folgte ihr, so schnell ich konnte. Gerade als ich meinen Fuß auf die blanken Holzbohlen des Hüttenbodens setzte, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Glorfindel lag auf der Liege am Kamin und wand sich wie in Schmerzen, während er um sich schlug. Meine Freundin war schon auf dem Weg zu ihm und ich wollte folgen, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog. Jemand packte mich an den Hüften und beförderte mich hinaus ins Freie. Es war natürlich Erestor, der jetzt nach drinnen stürzte und brüllte: „Weg, Nimriel!" Aber es schien schon zu spät zu sein. Es gab einen entsetzlichen Schmerzenslaut und dann schien jemand auf den Boden zu fallen.

Ich stürzte wieder in die Hütte und blieb wie angewurzelt auf der Schwelle stehen. In einer Ecke neben dem Kamin lag Nim völlig bewegungslos am Boden, während Erestor seinen Freund in der Mitte niederrang. Er hatte ihm einen Arm um die Kehle gelegt und mit der anderen Hand versuchte er, mit großer Mühe, Glorfindels Arme hinter dessen Rücken zu halten.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, stürzte ich zu Nim hinüber, die wohl in so etwas wie eine elbische Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken war. Ihre Augen waren weit offen, aber es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sie nichts von dem mitbekam, was um sie herum vorging. Kein Wunder, die linke Hälfte ihres Gesichts war dunkelrot angelaufen und schien anzuschwellen.

Entsetzt schaute ich zu den beiden Männern hinüber. Glorfindels Blick schien mir irgendwie unfokussiert. Fast so, als würde er in seinen Elbenträumen ruhen. Aber dafür sah er wiederum zu gehetzt aus. Er wehrte sich heftig gegen Erestors festen Griff, der ihn unaufhörlich anbrüllte, er solle zu sich kommen.

Kurz darauf wurde Glorfindels Gegenwehr schwächer und sein Blick klarer. Sobald Erestor sich sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht die Kontrolle über ihn verlor, wenn er sich bewegte, beförderte er seinen Freund mit einem immensen Stoß nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ich war absolut ratlos, was sich hier gerade abgespielt hatte. Dass Glorfindel Nim niedergeschlagen haben sollte, kam mir in etwa so wahrscheinlich vor, wie dass Sauron und Elrond zusammen in rosa Rüschenkleidchen Ringelrein tanzten.

Vorsichtig nahm ich Nims Hände und rieb sie, während ich immer wieder ihren Namen sagte. Ihr auf die althergebrachte Weise ein paar liebevolle Ohrfeigen zu verpassen, bis sie wach wurde, erschien mir momentan irgendwie nicht angebracht. Ihr Gesicht schwoll immer weiter an und wurde dunkler. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sie bald wie eine überreife Pflaume aussehen. Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten wurde ihr Blick endlich klarer und sie schaute mich unstet an. Das Erste, was sie sagte, war: „Was ist mit Glorfindel?"

Ich war mehr als perplex. Dieser durchgeknallte Rauschgoldengel streckte sie mit einem Schlag nieder und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn? Sie hatte anscheinend den Selbsterhaltungstrieb eines Lemmings!

„Dem geht's gut. Erestor ist bei ihm." versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Ich schaute sie prüfend an und auch wenn sie keinen Laut von sich gab, war es ganz offensichtlich, dass Nim große Schmerzen litt. Ihr Atem war unregelmäßig unter der Bemühung nicht zu schreien und ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Nim, Du musst versuchen aufzustehen. Du kannst nicht auf dem Boden liegen bleiben! Nicht nicken!" fuhr ich sie noch an, als sie dazu Anstalten machte. Sie ließ es auch sofort gehorsam bleiben. Mit großer Mühe schaffte ich es, sie zu der Liege hinüber zu bugsieren. Was natürlich nicht ohne Schmerzenslaute ihrerseits von sich ging. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass sich auch schon an ihren nackten Armen blaue Flecken abzeichneten. Und als ich versehentlich gegen ihre linke Seite stieß, zog sie scharf den Atem ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Wucht von Glorfindels Schlag sie dermaßen hart gegen die Wand der Hütte geworfen, dass sie sich vielleicht auch die Rippen geprellt hatte oder noch Schlimmeres.

Dieser Bastard! Was stimmte hier nur nicht mit den ganzen Elbenkerlen? Alle schienen sie irgendeine schwerwiegende Macke zu haben!

Der eine spielte Geheimbund, um dann als enttarnter Spion in Mordor zu enden und der andere war immer eitel Sonnenschein und schien sich nachts in einen frauenprügelnden Berserker zu verwandeln! Wer hätte gedacht, dass es Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde auch in Mittelerde gab?

Ich riss ein Stück von dem weißen Tuch ab, das die Liege bedeckte und ging damit nach draußen, um es nass zu machen. Auf dem Holzvorbau hatte eine Regentonne gestanden, wenn ich mich nicht irrte.

Ich riss die Tür auf und sah in einiger Entfernung Erestor mit verschränkten Armen vor Glorfindel stehen. Der hockte auf den Knien im Matsch und hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Um den würde ich mich später kümmern! Einstweilen war Nim wichtiger. Ich weichte das Tuch ein und kehrte wieder in die Hütte zurück.

Ich hatte grade ihre linke Gesichtshälfte mit dem kühlen Tuch abgedeckt, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Ich drehte mich um, um eine Schimpftirade loszulassen, aber es war nur Erestor. Er setzte sich zu Nim auf die Liege und hob vorsichtig das Tuch, um sich ihr Gesicht anzusehen.

„Habt Ihr sonst irgendwo Schmerzen, Frau Nimriel?" fragte er in einem überraschend sanften Ton. Nim flüsterte heiser, dass ihre Rippen weh taten, aber sonst alles in Ordnung sei. Was ja wohl die Untertreibung des letzten Zeitalters war!

Erestor fragte sie, ob sie sich zur Ruhe begeben könne, was wohl hieß, dass sie schlafen sollte. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann wurde Nims Blick ruhig. Sie war in ihren Elbenträumen angekommen und ich hoffte wirklich für sie, dass sie dort nichts von ihren körperlichen Schmerzen merkte.

Erestor sagte kein Wort mehr, erhob sich und bat mich mit einer Handbewegung, mit ihm nach draußen zu kommen. Immerhin hatte ich die kleine Verschnaufpause vor seinem Auftauchen nutzen können, um mir wenigstens wieder meine Hose anzuziehen.

„Wo ist Glorfindel?" fragte ich und sah mich suchend um.

„Auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal. Ich hielt es für besser, wenn er Nimriel jetzt nicht sieht."

Ich wollte erst widersprechen, ließ es dann aber doch. Vielleicht hatte er Recht.

„Erestor, was ist hier gerade passiert? Was ist mit Glorfindel los? Das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut!" bohrte ich nach, da mir der Herr Berater anscheinend von selbst keine Auskunft geben wollte. Erestor schaute mich eingehend an. Anscheinend überlegte er, was er mir sagen sollte. Schließlich ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Sagen wir einfach, Glorfindel hat schlecht geträumt und Nim hat ihn erschreckt."

Ich starrte mein Gegenüber verblüfft an, als er sich einfach wieder umwandte und in die Hütte zurück gehen wollte.

„Nein, halt! So nicht! Ich träume manchmal auch schlecht, aber deswegen schlage ich keine Leute nieder! Er hat sich ja benommen, als wäre ein Balrog... hinter... ihm... her." Noch während ich sprach, fügten sich verschiedene Einzelteile in meinem Kopf plötzlich wie ein Puzzle zu einem Bild zusammen.

Glorfindel, wie er konsequent die Kaminecken in der großen Halle mied. Glorfindel, wie er vor der Fackel zurückwich, die ich ihm in Bruchtals Kellern entgegengestreckt hatte. Glorfindel, der sich auf die andere Seite der Hütte zurückzog, während Nim ein Feuer entfachte. Seine Schreie unten in der Hütte, es würde ihn verbrennen. Die ganzen Gerüchte über seine Bettgeschichten und dass er nie irgendwo die Nacht verbrachte. Wieso war ich nicht eher darauf gekommen? Der Mann war den Feuertod gestorben. Bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt. Es wäre sehr viel unwahrscheinlicher, dass er davon kein Trauma zurückbehalten hatte.

Erestor war bei meinen letzten Worten stehen geblieben und wandte sich wieder um.

„Ist das jedes Mal so, wenn er einschläft?" fragte ich leise. Er nickte nur, aber nach einer Weile rang er sich doch zu einer Erklärung durch.

„In Valinor hatte er solche Probleme nicht. Doch seine Rückkehr nach Mittelerde, wo die heilende Kraft der Valar nicht gilt, beschwor die Albträume herauf. Jedes Mal wenn er zur Ruhe kommt, durchlebt er wieder den Kampf mit dem Balrog bis zum bitteren Ende. Es ist nicht schön, aber das beste ist, man lässt ihn dann in Ruhe. Es hört irgendwann auf und dann kann er auch normal ruhen. Wenn man versucht, ihn daraus aufzuwecken, dann endet es zwangsläufig in solchen Szenen. Er kann für eine Weile seine Erinnerungen und die Wirklichkeit nicht auseinanderhalten. Glorfindel zieht es vor, so selten wie möglich zu ruhen. In letzter Zeit hat er es damit ein wenig übertrieben und das hat sich heute gerächt."

Ich hörte dieser Erklärung schweigend zu. Es hörte sich grauenhaft an. Jedes Mal wenn man sich zur Ruhe begab seinen Tod aufs Neue zu erleben... Kein Wunder, dass er es vorzog, sich die Nächte in diversen Bruchtaler Betten um die Ohren zu schlagen. Meine ganze Wut, dass er Nim niedergeschlagen hatte, war mit einem Mal verraucht. Und mir wurde noch so einiges mehr klar.

„Er liebt Nim. Deswegen hat er sich immer von ihr fern gehalten. Weil er Angst hatte, dass genau das passieren würde, wenn er sich auf sie einlässt! Aber warum... Warum hat er ihr nicht erklärt..." Mir versagte die Stimme. Das war ja schlimmer als in jedem Hollywood-Drama! Dagegen war Jenseits von Afrika eine Sitcom!

„Wir handeln selten klug, wenn wir lieben." sagte Erestor nur.

In meinem Kopf spielten meine Gedanken blinde Kuh mit mir. Sie schwirrten alle um ich herum, aber ich bekam keinen einzigen zu fassen. Nachdem wir eine Weile schweigend in der Morgensonne gestanden hatten, ging Erestor wieder zu Nim hinein.

Ich dachte an all die Gerüchte, die ich über Glorfindel gehört hatte und mit einem Mal machte alles einen Sinn. Kein Wunder, dass er von einer Frau zur anderen wechselte. Er versuchte anscheinend verzweifelt, sich von all dem abzulenken, was ihn bekümmerte. Seine unerfüllte Liebe zu Nim und seine Albträume.

Nach einer Weile folgte ich Erestor und fand ihn an Nims Seite sitzend. Sie schien immer noch zu ruhen, aber er sah besorgt aus.

„Sie müsste zu Elrond. Ich kann nichts für sie tun und sie leidet Schmerzen." sagte er tonlos.

„Wie weit ist es mit dem Pferd bis nach Bruchtal?" fragte ich.

„Auf geradem Weg, wenn man die ganzen Umwege weglässt, die Ihr gelaufen seid, vielleicht ein halber Tagesritt."

„Worauf wartet Ihr dann noch?" Wenn es weiter nichts war, wieso zögerte er? Ich wusste, dass Elben besonders widerstandsfähig waren und so lange Nim weiter auf Stand-by blieb, würde sie wohl auch von den Schmerzen nicht so viel mitbekommen.

„Ich werde Euch hier nicht allein zurücklassen." Erestors Stimme war schneidend und kalt, als er mir antwortete.

„Doch, genau das werdet Ihr tun. Nim braucht Hilfe und mir kann hier nichts passieren. Ich bin innerhalb von Bruchtals Grenzen und wie wahrscheinlich ist es denn, dass jetzt schon wieder eine Orkhorde vor der Tür steht? Wenn man in der Wildnis campen will, dann ist statistisch gesehen jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt, da zwei Unglücke nie so kurz nacheinander passieren."

Erestor schaute mich verblüfft an und wahrscheinlich hatte er nur die Hälfte von meinem Geschwafel verstanden, da es sowohl für campen als auch für Statistik kein Sindarin-Wort gab, aber er schien zu verstehen, worauf ich hinaus wollte. Allerdings wunderte mich der Widerwillen, der sich in seinen Zügen spiegelte.

„Jetzt macht Euch nicht lächerlich. Ihr werdet mich demnächst in die Wildnis schicken, damit ich da als Appetithappen für IHN fungiere und jetzt ziert Ihr Euch, mich allein in einer relativ sicheren Hütte zu lassen?"

Ich war überrascht, als Bruchtals Truchsess die Augen schloss und dabei äußerst gequält aussah. Bestand vielleicht doch im entferntesten die Möglichkeit, dass ihm mein Fortgang nicht ganz so gleichgültig sein würde, wie es bisher den Anschein gehabt hatte?

Schließlich rang Erestor sich durch und dann ging es recht schnell. Wir hüllten Nim in Glorfindels Mantel ohne sie zu wecken und ich hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Erestor ihren Schlaf irgendwie unterstützte. Er überließ mir die Vorräte aus seinen Satteltaschen und versprach, so schnell wie möglich jemanden herzuschicken, der mich einsammelte und zurück brachte. Als wäre ich ein Paket, dass in der Postfiliale vergessen worden war!

Ich verbrachte den restlichen Vormittag in relativer Ruhe und versuchte mir über einige Dinge klar zu werden. Glorfindel und seine seltsame Art Nim beschützen zu wollen. Erestor und seine Vergangenheit sowie sein Verhalten mir gegenüber. Und last but not least: Was hatte _ich_ eigentlich für ein Interesse an ihm?

Nein, dass ich in ihn verliebt war, hatte ich ja schon vor einer Weile ausgeschlossen. Aber selbst das, was Glorfindel mir über ihn und seine Folterkarriere bei dieser Gruppe von fehlgeleiteten Racheengeln erzählt hatte, schreckte mich nicht mehr wirklich. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, aber er hatte es bereut und von selbst einen Weg heraus gefunden. Ich mochte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was es aus mir gemacht hätte, wenn jemand meinen Eltern das angetan hätte, was seine erlitten haben mussten. Mich dauerten nur die Qualen, die er gelitten hatte.

Irgendwann als es auf den Nachmittag zuging, sah ich der Wahrheit endlich ins Auge. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte ich Erestor. Trotzdem dass er mich hierher gebracht hatte, trotzdem dass er mich opfern wollte, trotzdem dass er mir einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf gekippt hatte (was ich, nüchtern betrachtet, in diesem Stadium meines Egoismus dringend gebraucht hatte), trotz unserer Wortgefechte (die ich im Nachhinein eigentlich ganz amüsant fand). Er war vielleicht nicht so ein Strahlemann wie Glorfindel, aber er war ganz offensichtlich nicht so gefühllos, wie es den Anschein hatte. Das zeigte allein schon wie besorgt er um Alvariel und Nim war. Ich musste an Elrohirs Worte denken, dass Erestor nie zulassen würde, dass einem von ihnen etwas passierte. An Radagasts Ratschlag mich an den Berater zu wenden. Er wäre auf den ersten Blick nicht sympathisch, aber er würde mich nicht allein lassen. Auch wenn es vielleicht nur schwer zu erkennen war, Erestor war einer von den Guten und tat das Richtige. Das Problem war nur, dass in dieser Welt das Richtige für mich nicht gerade gesundheitsfördernd war.


	32. Segeltörns und Bogenschießen

Wuschelmonster: Also erstmal: Putziger Name, das gefällt mir. ;) So und dann danke für das ganze Lob, ich fühl mich sehr geschmeichelt. Was nun Theo/Firiels-Namen angeht, das hab ich schon oft gehört. Aber irgendwie kam mit das Theodora so fehl am Platz vor. Und es gibt ein tolles Gedicht von Tolkien zu einer Dame namens Firiel (nein, nicht meine Firiel), das später noch eine Rolle spielen wird. Es hat irgendwie für mich einfach gepasst. Allerdings würde ich persönlich nicht Theodora oder so heißen wollen. ;) Nein, Gandalf das wäre doch zu 08/15 gewesen. Das hast Du ja in jeder x-beliebigen FF, da musste das nu hier auch nicht mit rein. Außerdem hat der wohl genug anderes zu tun. Und ja, perfekte Elben sind langweilig. Worüber hätte ich denn nur schreiben sollen, wenn die immer gleich alles richtig gemacht hätten? Außerdem gibt es beim Meister himself genug Andeutungen, dass auch Elben alles andere als perfekt sind. Tolkien soll mal gesagt haben: Elben sind nicht die perfektere Version der Menschen. Sie sind im allem, was sie tun, einfach nur extremer. Zum Guten und zum Bösen. Das hab ich mir mal zum Leitspruch gemacht. Aber ich muss Dich enttäuschen, es wird keine Rivalen für Erestor geben. Ich persönlich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum sich immer zwei Kerle um ein Weib streiten sollen. Ist einer denn nicht genug, der die Heldin mag? ;)

LG  
>Tami<p>

Den Vormittag hatte ich mir mit Nachdenken vertrieben. Ich war gerade dabei Erestors Proviant zu inspizieren, als es an der Hüttentür klopfte. Ein recht jung aussehender Elb mit braunen Haaren erschien auf mein Herein hin und stellte sich als Turon vor. Ich war überrascht, jetzt schon jemanden hier zu sehen, denn Erestor konnte, wenn überhaupt, Bruchtal erst um diese Zeit erreichen.

Turon erklärte mir dann auch ganz artig, dass er eine der Grenzwachen sei und Herr Erestor ihn von seinem Posten abgezogen hatte, damit er mich auf schnellsten Wege nach Bruchtal begleitete. Er hätte zwei Pferde dabei und wenn wir sofort aufbrechen würden, dann könnten wir bei Sonnenuntergang wieder in Bruchtal sein. Das ließ ich mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und kurz darauf waren wir auf dem Weg zurück.

Turon war überaus höflich, aber auch schweigsam und ich konnte mir den ganzen Nachmittag keinen Reim darauf machen, ob er aus Arroganz oder Schüchternheit schwieg. Doch je länger sich der Weg hinzog, umso seltener wurden meine Versuche ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Und im Übrigen gab mir Erestors Sorge um mein Wohlergehen genug Stoff zum Nachdenken. Darüberhinaus machten sich die Strapazen der letzten Tage bemerkbar und als wir in der Abenddämmerung endlich in Bruchtals Ställe ritten, war ich mehr als erledigt. Am liebsten hätte ich mich gleich ins Stroh geworfen, um auf der Stelle einzuschlafen. Das Einzige, was mich davon abhielt, war meine Sorge um Nim. Ich lief also los, nur um auf Bruchtals großer Freitreppe überraschenderweise von Erestor abgefangen zu werden.

Er neigte leicht den Kopf, um mich zu begrüßen und bot mir dann seinen Arm an. „Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt als Erstes zu Nimriel."

Ich war dermaßen überrumpelt von dieser höflichen Begrüßung und der Tatsache, dass er anscheinend nur heraus gekommen war, um mich in Empfang zu nehmen, dass ich mich ohne Wiederworte bei ihm einhakte. „Ja, danke." murmelte ich. Den Effekt, den die körperliche Nähe zwischen uns hervorrief, werde ich wohl nicht mehr extra erwähnen müssen.

„Wie geht es Ihr?" fragte ich, als wir wie ein altes Ehepaar die Treppen hinaufstiegen.

„Besser. Elrond hat Ihre Rippen gerichtet und Ihr irgendeine Heilpaste aufs Gesicht geschmiert. Sie sah aus wie ein Ork in der Suhle, aber inzwischen fängt sie schon wieder an, sich ähnlich zu sehen."

Ich nickte erleichtert. Das hörte sich gut an. Wir gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Erestor noch einmal das Wort ergriff: „Firiel, würdet Ihr mir den Gefallen tun und von solchen waghalsigen Unternehmungen wie Eurer Wanderung in Zukunft Abstand nehmen?"

Ich war etwas überrascht, aber mir war inzwischen selbst aufgegangen wie unvernünftig unser kleiner Ausflug gewesen war. „Ja, das war wirklich nicht meine beste Idee." gab ich etwas kleinlaut zu. „Glorfindel hat sich wohl Sorgen gemacht?"

„Nicht nur er." war die kryptische Antwort, aber bevor ich darauf eingehen konnte, hatten wir auch schon Nims Gemach erreicht. Nach Erestors Klopfen forderte uns eine weibliche Stimme auf hereinzukommen. Gleich darauf schob der Herr Berater mich durch die Tür, um sich selbst aus dem Staub zu machen.

Eryndis saß an Nimriels Seite und die war tatsächlich wach. Und wie versprochen sah sie auch fast schon wieder wie sie selbst aus. Elben mussten wirklich enorme Selbstheilungskräfte besitzen. Die blonde Elbenfrau streckte ihre Hände nach mir aus und ich ließ mich auf der freien Seite des Bettes nieder.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Du schon wieder hier bist. Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, als Erestor mir sagte, dass Du allein in der Hütte geblieben bist. Es war wirklich ekelhaft, Dich dort zurückzulassen." flüsterte sie, aber ich musste lachen.

„Ach Nim, ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass ich Erestor in diesem Leben nochmal in Schutz nehmen würde. Es hat mich einige Mühe gekostet, ihn zu überreden, mich dort zu lassen."

Auch meine Freundin schien überrascht von dieser Tatsache, dann drückte sie meine Hände. „Du siehst furchtbar müde aus. Tu mir einen Gefallen und geh ins Bett. Wenn Du Dich hier vor morgen blicken lässt, dann bekomme ich einen Tobsuchtsanfall und das wäre bestimmt nicht gut für meine Gesundheit." verlangte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. Selbst Eryndis musste bei dieser Drohung lachen.

„Also um zu sehen, wie Du tobst, würde ich es sogar riskieren, dass Du zwei Tage länger im Bett bleiben musst. Aber" ich machte eine beschwichtigende Bewegung mit den Händen, „Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl. Ich bin morgen früh wieder hier!" Damit verabschiedete ich mich, schaute noch kurz bei Alvariel vorbei, die allerdings ruhte und ließ mich dann endlich ins mein eigenes Bett fallen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich die Stimmung in Nimriels Krankenzimmer jedoch grundlegend geändert. Ich hatte viel zu lange geschlafen und war erst gegen Mittag wach geworden. Nach einem kurzen Bad und einem hastigen Frühstück war ich zu Nim geeilt, nur um festzustellen, dass sie in keiner guten Stimmung.

Über Nacht waren auch die letzten Anzeichen ihrer Blessuren verschwunden und sie sah zumindest äußerlich wieder ganz wie die Alte aus. Sie trug ein schlichtes, hellblaues Kleid und stand am Fenster. Als sie sich zu mir umwandte, sah ich allerdings, dass sie geweint hatte. Noch bevor ich den Mund aufmachen konnte, um sie zu fragen, was passiert war, platzte sie mit einem Schluchzer heraus: „Glorfindel war hier um sich zu entschuldigen."

Ich verkniff mir ein 'Na das ist ja wohl auch das Mindeste!' und sagte stattdessen: „Und deswegen weinst Du? Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass jeder Privatbesuch von ihm in Deinen Gemächern zu einem spontanen Freudentanz führen würde!"

Nim versuchte zu lachen, was ihr gründlich misslang. Sie schaute mich einen langen Moment zweifelnd an, als würde sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen müssen, dann sprach sie endlich wieder. „Firiel, ich hoffe, Du wirst mir verzeihen. Ich werde mit Alvariel in den Westen segeln. Schon bald. In wenigen Tagen bricht eine Gruppe Elben zu den Grauen Anfurten auf und ich werde mit ihnen gehen."

Zu sagen, dass mir diese Eröffnung den Atem verschlug, wäre untertrieben gewesen. Nach Luft ringend, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, ließ ich mich auf Nims Bett fallen. Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Warum, Nimriel?"

Meine Freundin schwieg lange. Anscheinend suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich hier allein lasse und ich hoffe, dass Du mir irgendwann verzeihst. Ich habe wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen Dich im Stich..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn hier fiel ich ihr in diesen hastig hervor gestoßenen Wortschwall. „Lass den Quatsch, Nim. Hier geht es nicht um mich! Wenn Du meinst, gehen zu müssen, dann bin ich die Letzte, die Dir Vorwürfe macht! Aber was hat diesen Sinneswandel hervorgerufen?" Es sah ihr durchaus ähnlich, dass sie zuerst mal an alle anderen dachte und dann ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, wenn sie einmal ihren eigenen Wünschen nachgab.

„Ich bin es leid, Firiel. Ich bin alles so leid. Bruchtal, Glorfindel, die enttäuschten Hoffnungen, dass allein sein, ihn ständig mit anderen Frauen zu sehen. Ich dachte, dass nach dem, was in der Hütte passiert ist... Dass er vielleicht... Nun, einerlei, ich habe mich wie üblich geirrt." unterbrach sie sich schließlich selbst. Mehr musste sie auch nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gehofft, dass Glorfindel nach dieser Aktion klar geworden war, was er an ihr hatte. Jetzt war ich nur gespannt, was dieser Trottel zu ihr gesagt hatte. Auch wenn Nim in Bezug auf sich selbst blind war wie eine neugeborene Katze, so konnte ich zumindest inzwischen klar sehen, dass Glorfindel sie liebte. Zugegeben, er zeigte es in einer ziemlich schrägen Art und Weise, aber wie Erestor gesagt hatte: „Wir handeln selten klug, wenn wir lieben."

„Was hat er zu Dir gesagt, Nim?" verlangte ich zu wissen. Ehrlicherweise muss ich sagen, dass mein Nachbohren nicht ganz uneigennützig war. Hier hatte ich eine Hollywood-Romanze erster Güte vor der Nase, da wollte ich natürlich auch jede Einzelheit wissen.

Sie wandte sich wieder zum Fenster um und verschränkte die Arme. „Er hat sich entschuldigt. Er hat mir von seinen Albträumen erzählt und dann hat er gesagt, wir müssten reinen Tisch machen zwischen uns. Er weiß schon lange, wie ich für ihn empfinde und um mir nicht weh zu tun, hätte er sich von mir fern gehalten. Da er meine Gefühle nie auf diese Art und Weise erwidern könne. Wenn mich das allerdings in solche Gefahr für Leib und Leben brächte, dann sollte ich darüber nachdenken, in den Westen zu gehen. Vielleicht wäre das für alle einfacher."

Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter. Das war der größte Bockmist den ich je gehört hatte! Als ich über die beiden nachgedacht hatte, hatte ich mich von meiner Intuition leiten lassen und von daher war ich mir völlig sicher, dass Glorfindel sie auch liebte. Merkte er denn gar nicht, dass er ihr mit diesem Geschwafel mehr weh tat, als er es mit seinen Schlägen je gekonnt hätte? Klar, er wollte sie beschützen, vor sich selbst. Nur Nims stumme Tränen hielten mich im Moment davon ab, aus dem Zimmer zu stürzen und dem Balrogtöter eine Gardinenpredigt zu halten. Oder noch besser mit einer Gardinenstange auf ihn einzuprügeln. Einstweilen rang ich dieses Bedürfnis nieder und gesellte mich zu Nim. „Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, dass Du das tun willst? Wenn ja, dann werde ich kein Wort darüber verlieren, außer wie sehr ich Dich vermissen werde."

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte sie: „Ja. Ich möchte nicht mehr hierbleiben. Ich bin mir sicher."

Damit war die Sache besiegelt. Wir verbrachten einen ruhigen Tag in Nimriels Gemächern, lasen ein wenig, unterhielten uns, aber noch mehr schwiegen wir. Irgendwann gesellte sich zu meiner Überraschung Alvariel zu uns. Sie schien sich wieder erholt zu haben, auch wenn sie eindeutig schweigsamer und trauriger war. Wir versuchten alle, um des anderen Willen eine fröhliche Miene zu machen, doch das wollte uns einfach nicht ganz gelingen.

Irgendwann holte Eryndis, die nun die Aufsicht über Alvariel übernommen hatte, die Kleine ab, um sie ins Bett zu stecken. Und auch Nim bat, allein sein zu dürfen.

Das war die Gelegenheit. Im Marschschritt begab ich mich zu Erestors Arbeitszimmer und stürzte hinein ohne anzuklopfen .

„Wo ist dieser hirnkranke, völlig verblödete, gedankenlose Volltrottel?" brüllte ich und beförderte mit einem wüsten Tritt eine Fußbank aus dem Weg, bis ich schließlich direkt vor Erestors Schreibtisch zum Stehen kam. Der Truchsess schien gerade eine Liste zu schreiben und blickte nicht mal auf, als ich in sein Zimmer stürmte. Eine Tatsache, die mich noch wütender machte.

„Er ist auf einer Truppeninspektion." erwiderte Erestor ohne aufzusehen. Anscheinend schien er von meinem Auftritt nicht im Mindesten überrascht.

„Ach und ich nehme an, er wird erst zurückkehren, wenn Alvariel und Nim auf dem Weg zu den Anfurten sind?"

„Da er sich bereits von Alvariel verabschiedet hat, nehme ich das auch an." Erestor schrieb unbekümmert weiter und ich fragte mich, was jetzt wieder mit ihm los war. Gestern hatte er mich noch höchstpersönlich in Empfang genommen und heute würdigte er mich keines Blickes. Immer wenn ich glaubte, dass er vielleicht doch irgendetwas für mich übrig hatte, machte er mit seinem Benehmen jeden Verdacht in diese Richtung zu Nichte.

„Und Ihr findet das in Ordnung, was er mit Nim macht?" fauchte ich wütend. Wahrscheinlich konnte mich ganz Bruchtal hören, aber das war mir auch egal.

„Glorfindel ist ein erwachsener Mann und ich habe kein Recht, mich in seine Angelegenheiten zu mischen." Die Feder kratzte unermüdlich über das Papier.

„Aber er liebt sie!" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich mir von diesem Gespräch oder Erestor erwartete, aber es tat gut, meinen ganzen Ärger an irgendwem auszulassen.

„Nicht nur das. Aber weder Ihr noch ich haben ein Recht, uns da einzumischen."

Nicht nur das, was sollte dass denn jetzt schon wieder heißen? Auch egal, beschloss ich und machte mir erst mal weiter Luft. „Sie leidet so sehr unter dem Gedanken, dass sie ihm nichts bedeutet!" versuchte ich an Erestors Herz zu appellieren. Falls er so etwas hatte. In den letzten Minuten zweifelte ich wieder stark daran.

„Das wird vergehen, sobald sie in Valinor ist." Es war zum aus der Haut fahren! Wieso redete ich überhaupt mit ihm?

„Ist es eigentlich sehr schwer, so gleichgültig gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen zu sein? Ich meine Mitelben, ach was weiß ich!" Meine Mitelben entlockten ihm ein angedeutetes Lächeln, aber er sah immer noch nicht auf.

„Es erfordert etwas Übung und Geistesgegenwart, das ist alles."

„Ihr hättet auch einfach sagen können, wenn Ihr mich los sein wollt!" Fast noch wütender als beim Betreten seines Arbeitszimmers stürmte ich zur Tür, bis mich kurz davor Erestors Donnerstimme stoppte. Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er so laut sein konnte.

„_Firiel_! Wenn ich Euch hätte los sein wollen, dann hätte ich das ohne Umschweife gesagt."

Ich wirbelte herum und mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Hatte er gerade auf seine völlig verquere Art und Weise gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht störte? Ganz eindeutig hatte hier niemand weder seine Sinne noch sein Benehmen beisammen.

„Ihr merkt es nicht einmal!" fauchte ich und stürmte endgültig davon. Ich musste mich irgendwie abreagieren. Wohl zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nahm ich freiwillig Zuflucht zu einer Sportart. Ich holte Pfeil und Bogen aus meinem Zimmer und machte mich auf dem völlig verlassenen Übungsplatz daran, die Zielscheibe aber mehr noch die Bäume und Büsche drumherum zu malträtieren.


	33. Gefühlsfragen und Pfennigabsätze die 3

28.

In meiner Welt hatte ich Kalendersprüche über alles geliebt und war meinen Freunden gern mal mit deren Rezitationen auf die Nerven gegangen. Einer, der mir besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben ist, lautet: Ebbe folgt nicht auf Ebbe, dazwischen ist immer die Flut.

Momentan hatte ich allerdings eher das Gefühl, dass hier wenigstens drei Fluten von Geschehnissen auf einmal heranrollten. Wenn ich es mir jetzt recht überlegte, war das letzte halbe Jahr eigentlich recht ruhig verlaufen, bis diese Urukbande auf die Idee gekommen war, eine Sightseeing-Tour durch Bruchtal machen zu wollen. Seitdem schien sich alles zu überschlagen.

Kurz und gut: Als ich von meinem nächtlichen Frustrations-Bogenschießen zurückkehrte, stolperte ich unfreiwillig in eine rührselige Begrüßungsszene. Vor Bruchtals Haupteingang hatte sich ein kleiner Reisetrupp Elben versammelt. Ich wollte mich schon unauffällig an der Seite der großen Freitreppe an dem Schauspiel vorbei drücken, als ich Meister Elrond in einer äußerst innigen Umarmung mit einem weiblichen Wesen sah. Eigentlich hätte ich ja gedacht, dass diese Art von Körperkontakt hier unter „Öffentliche Unzucht" fallen würde (zwischen Elrond und die Frau hätte nicht mal mehr ein Luftzug durchgepasst), aber das selige Grinsen, das alle Umstehenden, auch Elronds Söhne, zur Schau trugen, ließ mich dann doch innehalten, um zu sehen, was dahintersteckte.

Als die beiden endlich voneinander abließen und auch ich das Gesicht von Elronds Kuscheltier zu sehen bekam, wurde mir allerdings einiges klar. Das konnte nur Arwen Undómiel sein. Sie war ihrem Vater tatsächlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nur halt eben in weiblich. Sehr weiblich um genau zu sein. Kein Zweifel, das hier war tatsächlich die schönste Frau der Welt. Naja, oder zumindest dieser Welt. Sie ist schon oft genug beschrieben wurden, deswegen erspare ich Euch jetzt langatmige Erklärungen. Nur soviel: Mit Liv Tyler hatte sie nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit.

Ich blieb gaffenderweise noch eine Zeit lang auf meinem halb verborgenen Posten stehen, bis sich der ganze Zirkus ins Innere von Bruchtal verlagerte und ich ungesehen auf mein Zimmer schlüpfen konnte.

Die nächsten zwei, drei Tage vergingen ruhig und Nimriel und ich machten uns daran, von ihren Besitztümern das auszusortieren, was sie mitnehmen wollte und in eine Kiste zu verpacken. Viel war es nicht. Meine Freundin legte anscheinend keinen Wert darauf, irgendwelche Erinnerungen an Bruchtal mit in den Westen zu nehmen. Und verdenken konnte ich es ihr nicht.

Nim und ich waren gerade dabei ihre Garderobe zu sondieren und zu entscheiden, was sich für die Wanderung zu den Anfurten eigenen würde und was nicht, als mitten in diese Szene der unsägliche Ellonur hereinplatzte. In seiner halb unterwürfigen, halb arroganten Art sagte er, dass Herr Erestor mich zu sehen wünschte.

Ich war natürlich alles andere als geneigt dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen, aber Ellonur war dermaßen penetrant, dass ich dann doch irgendwann mein Heil in der Flucht zu Erestors Arbeitszimmer suchte, nur um der herablassenden Art seines Gehilfen zu entkommen.

Als ich nach einer Weile wieder Nims Zimmer betrat, wusste ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau, was da eben passiert war. Und genauso musste ich auch aussehen. Mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns fragte mich meine Freundin: „Und, was hat er diesmal angestellt?"

Eine überaus interessante Frage, wie ich zugeben muss. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich glaube, er hat sich entschuldigt." meinte ich nachdenklich. Und zum ersten Mal seit unserer Abenteuerwanderung sah ich Nimriel wieder lachen. Aus vollen Herzen und laut heraus. „Ich bitte Dich, Firiel! Jetzt machst Du Scherze."

Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie das für unwahrscheinlich hielt. Mir ging es ja nicht anders.

„Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen gestritten. Mal wieder. Naja, oder eher hab ich ihn angegiftet und er hat überhaupt nicht reagiert. Oder besser gesagt, er hat schon reagiert, aber mich keines Blickes gewürdigt. Er hat die ganze Zeit irgendetwas gekritzelt, während ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib gebrüllt hab." versuchte ich ziemlich erfolglos meinen Auftritt in Erestors Arbeitszimmer zu erklären ohne zu viel Preis zu geben. Auch wenn ich Glorfindel am liebsten den Hals umdrehen wollte, hatte ich doch kein Recht, mich über seine Gefühle und was ich dahinter vermutete, auszulassen.

„Und eben hat er mich zur Rede gestellt, wieso ich mich so unmöglich benommen hätte und einfach verschwunden wäre. Ähm... Also... Anscheinend war ihm nicht klar, dass es unhöflich wirkt, wenn man während eines Gesprächs seinen Partner keines Blickes würdigt. Er hätte dringend eine Schreibarbeit erledigen müssen, aber ich hätte ihn nicht dabei gestört. Er dachte, dass wäre klar gewesen, da er ja mit mir geredet und mich nicht sofort wieder rausgeworfen hat. Er... er hat sich entschuldigt und gemeint..." Nachdenklich runzelte ich die Stirn. Vielleicht war das hier doch nur ein besonders intensiver Drogentrip. Oder ich lag im Koma, weil ich mir doch diese Schere zwischen die Rippen gerammt hatte. Das alles erschien mir jedenfalls wahrscheinlicher als Erestors Worte, die meinem Ausbruch gefolgt waren. „Er sagte, wenn ich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit haben wollte, dann müsste ich nur darum bitten und ich würde sie bekommen. Jederzeit."

Jetzt sah die gute Nim mindestens so verdaddelt aus wie ich. „Hat er sich vielleicht über Dich lustig gemacht?" fragte sie dann zögerlich, schüttelte aber gleich darauf wieder den Kopf. „Nein, das hättest Du gemerkt. Firiel, kann es sein, dass Erestor Dich mag?"

„Frag mich was Leichteres, Nim. Der Kerl wird mir wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben." Und damit widmete ich mich wieder ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog das nächste Gewand heraus.

„Und was ist mit Dir?" Ich hatte schon mit so einer Frage gerechnet, aber trotzdem hatte ich keine Antwort parat. Oh ja, ich hatte mir längst eingestanden, dass dieser verhinderte Racheengel mir tatsächlich sympathisch war, aber es vor jemand anderem auszusprechen, dazu fehlte mir irgendwie der Mut.

„Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was Glorfindel mir alles für Gruselgeschichten über ihn erzählt hat. Er hat einiges auf dem Kerbholz." antwortete ich, doch so einfach ließ mich Nim nicht davonkommen.

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Aber lass gut sein. Manchmal ist das, was nicht gesagt wird, viel leichter zu lesen, als das, was gesagt wird."

Stunden später, als es schon dämmerte, kam ich endlich wieder in mein Zimmer zurück. Eigentlich wollte ich nur in meinen privaten Swimming-Pool untertauchen und ein bisschen lesen, als ich in dem dämmrigen Halblicht auf der Terrasse eine kleine Gestalt gewahrte. Zwar müsste irgendwo in den unendlichen Weiten von Bruchtals Hallen auch Bilbo Beutlin herumstreunen, aber den hatte ich bisher noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Von daher war es auch unwahrscheinlich, dass er auf meinem Balkon war. Ergo konnte das nur noch Alvariel sein.

Sie war zwar weiterhin ungewöhnlich ruhig, was auch niemanden wundern konnte, aber Erestor hatte in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht und sie schien sich wieder etwas berappelt zu haben. Ich hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was er dem kleinen Mädchen erzählt hatte. Und ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich auch liebend gern dabei zugesehen. Das wunderschöne Bild von diesem Elben mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Arm stand mir immer noch deutlich vor Augen.

'Nein, aus!' rief ich mich gleich darauf in Gedanken selbst zu Ordnung. 'Böse Firiel! Böse Firiel!'

Ich würde nie mit mir selbst übereinkommen, wenn ich mich von solch kitschigen Bildern leiten ließ. Und um meinen Ärger komplett zu machen, ging mir in dem Augenblick auch noch auf, dass ich von mir selbst schon lange nicht mehr als Theodora sondern als Firiel dachte. Mittelerde hatte mich also voll und ganz in seinen Fantasy-Klauen. Na toll!

Mit einem verrutschten Lächeln ging ich Richtung Balkon, denn meine kleine Besucherin schien mich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und so rief ich: „Alvariel, wolltest Du mich besuchen?"

Erschreckt fuhr der goldblonde Lockenkopf herum. „Ja, äh, ja. Hallo Firiel." antwortete sie mit piepsiger Stimme. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gedacht dass unsere ehemalige Chaoskönigin wieder was im Schilde führte. Sie hatte die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Ich verschwand nochmal kurz nach drinnen und goss uns beiden einen Becher Saft ein. „Was machst Du denn eigentlich da draußen?" versuchte ich einen lockeren Ton anzuschlagen.

„Och...äh...nichts. Nur...gucken?" kam es zurück. Und gerade als ich über die Schwelle nach draußen trat, ertönte von irgendwo unter uns aus dem Garten ein halb erschrockener, halb empörter Aufschrei. Irgendwie schuldbewusst fuhr meine kleine Besucherin herum und ich stürzte ebenfalls auf die Brüstung zu, an der Alvariel die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte.

Und da wurde mir auch einiges klar. Auf der Brüstung stand einsam und verloren einer meiner lila Pumps. Und unten im Licht einiger Laternen waren drei schattenhafte Gestalten zu sehen. Eine, mit extrem langen Haaren, hielt sich den Kopf und eine zweite hielt etwas in der Hand. Von der Art und Weise wie derjenige dieses Etwas drehte und wendete, konnte es nur mein zweiter Pumps sein.

Mit einem Aufjaulen drehte ich mich wieder zu Alvariel um, die äußerst betreten zu Boden sah und meinem Blick auswich.

„Kind, was hast Du denn jetzt nur wieder angestellt?" fragte ich resigniert.

„Firiel!" schallte es plötzlich von unten herauf. „Ist das dieses Ding, mit dem Ihr Erestor die Zehen gebrochen habt?"

Na toll! Das war eindeutig Elrohirs Stimme und das hieß, die Frau da unten konnte wohl nur seine Schwester sein. Anscheinend war ihr zielsicher mein Pumps an den Kopf geflogen. Elrond würde mich eigenhändig umbringen und nicht mal Erestor würde ihn davon abhalten können, wenn seiner ach so geliebten Tochter etwas passiert war.

„Tut mir leid!" flüsterte Alvariel in komischer Verzweiflung. „Zu Dir kommen wir gleich!" zischte ich, dann beugte ich mich wieder über die Brüstung. „Ja! Wartet, ich komm runter und hol ihn mir."

Ich war schon auf dem Treppenabsatz, als jetzt eindeutig Elladan rief: „Lasst mal, wir kommen hoch. Ihr kennt unsere Schwester auch noch gar nicht."

Na gut, bis das Geschwister-Trio hier oben ankam, würde noch eine Weile vergehen. In der ich mich meiner kleinen Besucherin widmen konnte. Mit gestrengem Blick drehte ich mich wieder zu ihr um. „Also?"

„Tut, tut mir wirklich leid, Firiel. Dabei hab ich mir so fest vorgenommen, keinen Ärger mehr zu machen." Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht so streng sein sollen. Die Kleine sah aus, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe.

„Ich wollte nur... Nimriel hat mir von Deinen seltsamen Schuhen erzählt, weil sie mich aufmuntern wollte und... und ich war einfach neugierig. Ich wollte sie mir anschauen und weil Onkel Erestor mir verboten hat, irgendetwas anzuzünden, hab ich sie mit raus genommen, weil es in Deinem Zimmer schon so dunkel war und hier draußen noch ein bisschen Licht. Und dann bist Du gekommen und ich, naja, ich hab gedacht, Du schimpfst, weil ich sie einfach aus Deinem Schrank geholt hab..."

Alvariel war inzwischen ein Bild des Jammers. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und rang ihre Hände. Nein, ich konnte ihr nie wirklich böse sein. Auch wenn mich jetzt brennend interessiert hätte, was hinter Erestors Verbot steckte IRGENDETWAS anzuzünden. Das bezog sich ja ganz offensichtlich nicht nur auf Kerzen und Lampen.

Einstweilen nahm ich sie einfach in den Arm. „Und da hast Du Dir gedacht, Du schmeißt sie einfach unauffällig in den Garten hinunter. Du Unruhestifterin! Natürlich weißt Du, dass man nicht ungefragt an fremder Leute Sachen geht. Wieso machst Du es dann trotzdem? Ich glaube, Du hast Frau Arwen verletzt."

Da meine Strafpredigt in krassem Gegensatz zu meiner liebevollen Umarmung stand, grinste dieses Unheilskind aber schon wieder breit.

„Ach wo, ihr ist bestimmt nichts passiert. Onkel Glorfindel sagt immer, Arwen hat einen Dickschädel mit dem sie Wände zum Einsturz bringen könnte!"

Ist es unnötig zu erwähnen, dass gerade in diesem Augenblick die Zwillinge mit Bruchtals Schönheitskönigin auf dem Treppenabsatz auftauchten? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn Timing ist ja bekanntlich alles.

Elrohir brach natürlich sofort in lautes Lachen aus und auch der ernsthaftere Elladan schien diesen Vergleich nicht gerade unpassend zu finden. Selbst Arwen sah nicht unbedingt indigniert aus. Lediglich ich war überrascht.

Da ich Peter Jacksons Filme nie für voll genommen hatte, hatte ich mir die Schönste der Elben immer als ein ätherisches, sanftes Wesen vorgestellt, dass den ganzen Tag Wandteppiche bestickte und eine folgsame Tochter und große Stütze für den sonst so arg geplagten Herrn Papa war. Dieses Bild hatten mir zumindest die Bücher vermittelt. Da hatte ich mich wohl gründlich geirrt.

„Firiel, darf ich Euch unsere Schwester Arwen Undómiel vorstellen, die aus dem schönen Lothlorien in ihr Geburtshaus zurückgekehrt ist? Schwesterherz, dass ist Firiel. Gast unseres Vaters und Bezwingerin des schrecklichen Erestor." Soviel Spott hätte ich dem sonst so ruhigen Elladan gar nicht zugetraut.

Arwen und ich neigten leicht unsere Köpfe. Ich hatte es mir schon vor einiger Zeit abgewöhnt, neu Vorgestellte mit einem Handschlag begrüßen zu wollen. Elben fanden diese Sitte reichlich absonderlich und meiner Meinung nach konnte das nur an einer Kontaktphobie liegen. Lediglich Glorfindel war von dieser zutraulichen Begrüßungsgeste hellauf begeistert gewesen und hatte vor dem kleinen Zwischenfall in der Hütte versucht, sie unermüdlich bei Bruchtals Bewohnern einzuführen. Nur bei den Weiblichen versteht sich.

„Frau Arwen, es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euch nicht verletzt." Kritisch versuchte ich ihren Kopf zu beäugen, doch in der heraufziehenden Dunkelheit war nicht auszumachen, ob mein Pumps schwere Verletzungen hervor gerufen hatte.

Mit einem äußerst sympathischen und zugleich entzückenden Grinsen antwortete sie: „Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Es war wohl eher der Schreck. Und wie Ihr schon gehört habt, bin ich ja aus hartem Holz gemacht." Mit einem verschwörerischen Blinzeln nickte sie Alvariel zu. Anscheinend kannten sich die beiden.

„Bloß gut, Euer Vater hätte mir wahrscheinlich liebend gern den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ausgerechnet Euch etwas wegen meiner Pumps passiert wäre." platzte ich erleichtert raus und erntete einen überraschten Blick von Arwen. Elrohir brachte aber sogleich Licht für sie ins Dunkel.

„Firiel hat nicht nur das sonderbare Talent, Elben vor Schmerzen zum Schreien zu bringen, sie schafft es auch unseren sonst so gleichmütigen Vater zur Weißglut zu treiben."

Frau Arwen musterte mich eingehend und etwas überrascht, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Naja, es sind dunkle Zeiten." meinte sie dann leichthin und entwand Elrohir, der meinem Pumps festhielt, das Schuhwerk. „Und jetzt erklärt mir mal bitte jemand, was das ist?"

Ich erklärte und demonstrierte also mal wieder die Funktionsweise eines Pumps und während ich an Elrohirs und Elladans Mienen ablesen konnten, dass sie meine über alles geliebten Pfennigabsätze reichlich absonderlich fanden, schien Arwen ihnen gar nicht abgeneigt. Die Frau hatte ganz offensichtlich Modeverstand. Und nachdem ich vorgeführt hatte, wie man darin lief, bat sie, die Schuhe auch einmal anprobieren zu dürfen.

Da ich schlecht Nein sagen konnte, riet ich lediglich dazu, dass sie sich von ihren Brüdern Hilfestellung geben lassen sollte. An deren Armen machte sie ihre ersten Gehversuche gar nicht mal so schlecht. Eindeutig hatte sie da mehr Talent als Glorfindel.

Am Ende stand sie vor meinem Spiegel, raffte den Rock ihres Kleides bis über die Knien hoch und begutachtete ihre eh schon perfekten Beine.

„Hmmm, das gefällt mir. Meine Beine sehen viel länger und irgendwie eleganter aus mit diesen Absätzen." murmelte sie vor sich hin und ich fragte mich schon, ob nach dem Ringkrieg alle Frauen in Gondor auf Pfennigabsätzen durch die Gegend stöckeln würden. Die zukünftige Königin hatte ganz eindeutig Gefallen an High Heels gefunden.

Und wie die Schönste der Elben da so vor meinem Spiegel stand und ihre Beine begutachtete, tauchte in mir plötzlich ein Bild auf. Ein Bild, von einem jungen Mann der verborgen in Bruchtals Gärten saß und etwas sang. Bis sein Blick auf eine schwarzhaarige Elbenfrau fiel, die arglos ihres Weges ging. Diese Frau war Arwen, doch... Ich schnappte nach Luft. Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie beobachtet wurde und tat nur so unwissend!

So abrupt wie das Bild in mir aufgetaucht war, verschwand es auch wieder. Ich fragte mich, was das nun wieder für eine Abart meiner Maia-Fähigkeiten gewesen war.


	34. Komplimente und Abschiedstränen

R-F: Ja, irgendwie ging mir die Darstellung von der unschuldigen Arwen auf die Nerven. Die Frau ist über 3000 Jahre alt. Hallo? Nee, da musste mal was anderes her. Und Alvariel ist ja immer für nen Blödsinn gut. Jepp, das neue Kapi ist drüben heute Morgen online gegangen und ich bin zurück. LG Tami

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und bevor ich mich versah, dämmerte der Morgen von Nims und Alvariels Abschied herauf. Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise hatte Nim ganz beiläufig einen Satz fallen lassen und so kam es, dass ich mich im Morgengrauen unentschlossen vor meinem Kleiderschrank wiederfand. Reichlich widerwillig öffnete ich den rechten Flügel, den ich sonst wohlweislich verschlossen hielt. Als die Bruchtaler Couturiers meine Pseudo-Hosenanzüge geschneidert hatten, musste Nim heimlich auch ein paar Kleider in Auftrag gegeben haben. Als jedenfalls der Lieferservice mir meine neuen Outfits brachte, waren darunter auch fünf oder sechs Kleider gewesen, die der Lieferanten-Elb sich weigerte wieder mitzunehmen, da sie in Bruchtal sowieso niemandem außer mir passen würden.

Und gestern Abend hatte Nim wie rein zufällig gesagt, es würde sie brennend interessieren, wie ich aussehen würde, wenn ich mal nicht wie ein Waldläufer im Ausgehanzug herumlief.

Es war Nims letzter Morgen in Bruchtal und ich wollte keine Spielverderberin sein. Resigniert zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Immerhin nannte ich mich selbst schon Firiel. Viel schlimmer konnte ein Kleid meine Anpassung an mein neues Leben auch nicht mehr machen.

Gerade als ich versuchte, mich zu entscheiden, ob Samt für diesen Anlass zu viel oder gerade angemessen war, klopfte es und auf mein Herein hin erschien Eryndis.

„Guten Morgen, Frau Firiel. Entschuldigt die Störung, aber ich wollte nur sehen, ob Ihr wach seid." Meine 12-Stunden-Schlafgewohnheiten hatten sich natürlich auch schon in Bruchtal herumgetratscht. Aber Eryndis kam mir gerade recht.

„Wartet! Ähm... Frau Eryndis, könnt Ihr mir vielleicht behilflich sein?"

Natürlich konnte sie das und mit der größten Begeisterung stürzte sie sich nach meiner Bitte mir doch ein Kleid auszusuchen, das der Verabschiedung angemessen wäre, auf meinen Schrank. Und seufzte natürlich sofort enttäuscht auf, als sie feststellen musste, dass es da keine große Auswahl gab. Dementsprechend schnell war die Entscheidung auch zu Gunsten eines weinroten Kleides mit cremefarbenen Stickereien an Ausschnitt, Ärmeln und Saum und einem ebensolchen cremefarbenen Unterkleid, das ein gutes Stück unter dem Saum und den Ärmeln hervorschaute, gefallen. Eryndis half mir hinein und gleich anschließend steckte sie mir auch noch die Haare zu einer einfachen, aber eleganten Frisur hoch.

Elbenfrauen liefen übrigens mit Nichten die ganze Zeit mit offenen Haaren herum. Ich hatte hier schon die wildesten Frisurschöpfungen gesehen, gegen die der Film-Elrond wie ein gediegener Geschäftsmann aussah. Und warum auch nicht? Wozu sollte man sich die Haare so lang wachsen lassen, wenn man dann nichts damit machte?

Schließlich stand ich vor dem bodenlangen Spiegel, um das Ergebnis von Eryndis Bemühungen zu begutachten. Und ich musste feststellen, dass die Elben wohl das schönheitstechnische Pendant zu den Hollywood-Stylisten sein mussten. Ein Kleid und eine Frisur, das war alles, was sich geändert hatte, aber das Ergebnis war schlichtweg gesagt umwerfend. So gut hatte ich in meiner Welt nicht mal mit zwei Zentnern Make-Up, einer neuen Frisur und 12cm-Absätzen ausgesehen.

Das Kleid war maßgeschneidert und saß wie angegossen. Es betonte meine Rundungen, ohne sie aufdringlich wirken zu lassen und die Frisur verlieh meinem Gesicht klar geschnittene Konturen. Meine Wangenknochen sahen höher aus, meine Augen größer und selbst meine etwas zu groß geratene Nase, wirkte jetzt allenfalls noch aristokratisch. Trotzdem sah ich immer noch wie ich selbst aus. Nur dass ich jetzt locker mit den ganzen Hollywood-Schönheiten alá Angelina Jolie hätte mithalten können.

„Eine wahre Dame!" sagte Eryndis und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Sollen wir gehen, Frau Firiel?"

Mit einer Grimasse verabschiedete ich mich von meinem Spiegelbild und gemeinsam wir durch Bruchtals Gänge zum Haupteingang. Dort, im Hof, wollte Elrond die Schar verabschieden, die sich heute zu den Anfurten aufmachte.

Als wir draußen ankamen, stürzte meine Begleiterin sich sofort ins Gewühl und verschwand. Ganz Bruchtal schien zu dieser unchristlichen Stunde schon auf den Beinen zu sein und auf dem Vorplatz herrschte ein Geschiebe und Gewimmel wie bei der Loveparade.

Der Einfachheit halber stieg ich die große Freitreppe gar nicht hinunter, sondern blieb auf dem mittleren Absatz stehen. Von da aus hatte ich einen ganz guten Überblick und so würde ich vielleicht auch eher Nim und Alvariel erspähen, um mich von ihnen verabschieden zu können.

Ich hatte schon eine ganze Weile in das Gewirr geschaut, als ich plötzlich ein seltsames Prickeln an meinem Ellenbogen fühlte. Verwirrt schaute ich auf und sah mich Erestor gegenüber. Er hatte sich offensichtlich ganz lautlos angeschlichen und lediglich meine Überempfindlichkeit seiner Anwesenheit gegenüber hatte ihn verraten.

„Guten Morgen, Firiel." begrüßte er mich verdächtig fröhlich. „Darf ich mir erlauben zu sagen, dass Ihr heute Morgen irritierend schön ausseht?"

Im ersten Moment war ich völlig perplex und reflexhaft drehte ich mich halb um, um zu sehen, ob da noch jemand hinter mir stand, den er gemeint haben könnte. Aber wir waren beide völlig allein auf dem Treppenabsatz.

„Wirklich?" fragte ich misstrauisch. „Obwohl ich vollständig bekleidet bin? Habt Ihr heute Nacht getrunken?"

Erestor hatte seinen Blick ebenfalls über die Unmassen von Elben wandern lassen, doch jetzt wandte er sich wieder mir zu, als er antwortete. Anscheinend hatte er sich meinen Vorwurf über seine Unaufmerksamkeit wirklich zu Herzen genommen. Was ihn mir natürlich noch verdächtiger erscheinen ließ. Er musste irgendetwas im Schilde führen.

„Ja, aber nicht so viel wie Ihr denkt." war die kryptische Antwort.

„Dann, schätze ich, seid Ihr wohl einfach nur irritierend höflich, um mich aus der Fassung zu bringen." gab ich etwas verwirrt zurück. Ich konnte mich ja ganz gut gegen seine Beleidigungen wehren, aber seine Höflichkeit machte mich nervös. Ich wusste sie nicht zu deuten, denn er konnte es unmöglich ernst meinen.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Das war keine Höflichkeit, sondern Bewunderung."

Ok, jetzt war ich drauf und dran sauer zu werden. „Ihr seid so alt und habt doch nichts über Frauen gelernt, wie mir scheint. Wir mögen es gar nicht, wenn wir Komplimente bekommen, die nicht ernst gemeint sind." knirschte ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Erestor drehte sich ein klein wenig zu mir um und auch wenn ich ihn nicht ansah, merkte ich doch, dass er mein Gesicht für einige Augenblicke einer eingehenden Musterung unterzog.

„Firiel, Ihr genießt inzwischen das Privileg, dass ich mir von Euch einige Frechheiten an den Kopf werfen lasse, aber treibt es nicht zu weit. Nicht einmal von Euch lasse ich mich einen Lügner schimpfen. Ich mache selten Komplimente, aber wenn, dann sind sie ernst gemeint."

Ich musste hart schlucken, denn Erestors Stimme hatte jetzt nichts mehr von dieser aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit, die sowieso nicht zu ihm passte. Eher wieder etwas von einem Rasiermesser. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Wenn er sich genug Mühe gab, konnte dieses Scheusal wahrscheinlich jede Frau im Umkreis von 100 Meilen herumkriegen. Wieso sollte er also hier, mit mir, auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und mir Komplimente machen?

Ich wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen als Erestor einen Schritt nach hinten machte und sich anscheinend zurückziehen wollte, aber weit gefehlt. Er stellte sich lediglich hinter mich, und nebenbei bemerkt so nah, dass ich seine Körperwärme an meinem Rücken fühlen konnte. Was mir natürlich nicht im Geringsten dabei half, meine sieben Sinne beisammen zu halten. Ich biss mir fest auf die Lippen, als der Herr Berater sich dann auch noch etwas zu mir herunterbeugte und flüsterte: „Was denn? Kann es sein, dass ich ein Wundermittel gegen Euer vorlautes Mundwerk gefunden habe? Ihr wisst nicht auf Komplimente zu reagieren?"

Sein Atem hatte beim Sprechen mein Ohr gestreift und ich musste für einen Moment fest die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen, damit meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht völlig den Bach hinunter ging.

„Ich bin sie nicht gewöhnt. Vor allem nicht von Euch. Mir fehlt wohl die Übung darin." brachte ich schließlich halbwegs verständlich hervor. Ich konnte fast Erestors wölfisches Grinsen sehen, obwohl er hinter mir stand. „Dann will ich Euch Gelegenheiten zur Übung verschaffen, liebe Firiel."

Na das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt! Ein, zwei Gespräche mehr dieser Art und ich würde mich wahrscheinlich freiwillig nackt auf seinem Bett platzieren. Von oben bis unten mit Honig eingeschmiert, damit er auch ja wirklich an mir hängen blieb!

„Macht Euch keine Mühe!" zischte ich und versuchte so genervt wie möglich zu klingen. Wieder ein Lufthauch an meinem Ohr und ein leises Lachen. „Das ist keine Mühe für mich. Vor allem nicht, wenn Ihr so bezaubernd ausseht wie heute Morgen."

„Firiel!" quietschte es plötzlich vor mir und Alvariel kam die Treppen hochgestürmt. Ich war dermaßen in mein Gespräch mit Erestor versunken gewesen, dass ich sogar den Rummel auf Bruchtals Hof vergessen hatte. Erschrocken stolperte ich einen Schritt nach hinten und trat Erestor auf die Füße. Hätte er mich nicht fest um die Taille gepackt, wäre ich wohl mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden gelandet. Dank seiner Berührung blieb es bei einem zeitweiligen Totalausfall meines Hirns.

„Was missfällt Euch eigentlich so an meinen Füßen, dass Ihr ständig darauf herumtrampeln müsst?" fragte Erestor in seinem gewohnt sarkastischen Ton, während er mir wieder zu einem sicheren Stand verhalf.

„Tut...tut...tut mir...leid..." stotterte ich, nun völlig aus der Fassung geraten. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht merkte, was seine körperliche Nähe in mir anrichtete. Sonst würde er wahrscheinlich zu seinem sadistischen Vergnügen noch öfters darauf zurückgreifen, um mich mundtot zu machen.

Inzwischen war Alvariel bei uns angekommen und staunend vor mir stehen geblieben.

„Firiel, Du siehst wunderschön aus!" platzte sie heraus. „Natürlich nicht so schön wie eine Elbenfrau, aber trotzdem!"

„Herrlich! Wüsste ich es nicht besser, ich würde wirklich glauben, dass sie mit Euch verwandt ist." zischte ich dem immer noch hinter mir stehenden Erestor zu, als ich endlich meine Geistesgegenwart wieder fand, nachdem er seine Hände von mir genommen hatte. Dann beugte ich mich zu Alvariel hinunter und mit einem Mal wurde mir bewusst, dass ich das Kind heute wohl zum letzten Mal in meinem Leben sehen würde.

Unwillkürlich schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen und um das zu kaschieren, zog ich die Kleine in eine Umarmung. Alvariel schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls fest um meinen Hals. „Ich werde Dich vermissen, Firiel. Aber ich freue mich schon so auf den Westen. Dort wird hoffentlich alles gut!" flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.

„Das wird es ganz sicher." flüsterte ich zurück, dann lehnte ich mich etwas nach hinten und zog die Kette von meinem Hals. Alvariel sah mich erstaunt an, als ich sie ihr umlegte. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass ich sie von meinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte. Es fiel mir schwer sie herzugeben, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich richtig an. „Aber Firiel..." murmelte die Kleine.

„Behalte sie und wenn Du im Westen bist, dann nimm sie ab und an in die Hand und erinnere Dich an mich." sagte ich. Alvariel nickte und ich drückte sie ein letztes Mal an mich.

Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete, sah ich Nim die Treppen hinaufsteigen. Sie war schlicht gekleidet und trug tatsächlich Hosen, aber sie sah natürlich wie immer umwerfend aus. Sie stockte kurz, als sie mich jetzt in meiner ganzen Pracht erblickte und kam dann näher.

„Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich mich verkleidet." begrüßte ich sie mit einer Grimasse. Nim schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe das Gefühl, heute ist der erste Tag, an dem Du Deine Verkleidung abgelegt hast, um Du selbst zu sein."

Erestor war inzwischen vor Alvariel auf die Knie gegangen, um wenigstens annähernd mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein und so hatten Nim und ich noch einen ungestörten Augenblick in all dem Trubel. Wir schauten uns schweigend an, doch schließlich umarmten wir uns mit Tränen in den Augen. Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und flüsterte Nim leise etwas zu, woraufhin diese mich verblüfft ansah. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und für einen kurzen Augenblick hielten wir uns noch an den Händen.

Erestor küsste Alvariel liebevoll auf die Stirn und dieses Bild gab mir nun endgültig den Rest. Eine einzelne Träne entwischte mir und rollte meine Wange hinunter, während Elronds Berater sich erhob und Nim zuwandte. Zu ihrer offensichtlichen Überraschung ergriff er ihre Hände und küsste erst die eine und dann die andere. „Ich wünsche Euch eine gefahrlose Reise, Nimriel. Ihr habt Euch selbst schon immer zu wenig Bedeutung beigemessen und Ihr werdet mehr vermisst werden, als Euch bewusst ist." Dann verneigte er sich tief vor ihr und Nim stammelte, mal wieder weinrot im Gesicht, einen ziemlich undurchsichtigen Dank. Sie griff nach Alvariels Hand und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als wir alle plötzlich eilige Schritte hörten. Wie ein Mann drehten wir uns um und die Treppen hinuntergelaufen kam, man möchte es kaum glauben, Glorfindel.

Er war in Reitkleidung und sah für seine Verhältnisse reichlich ungepflegt aus. Ich sah das Nim mit einem Schlag bleich wie der Tod wurde und unversehens ballte sich in mir eine Gewitterfront zusammen, die sich über Glorfindel zu entladen drohte.

Doch plötzlich riss sich Alvariel von Nim los und stürzte auf den Heermeister zu, der sie in seinen Armen auffing und wieder zu uns herunter trug.

Erestor griff plötzlich nach meinem Arm und zog mich wieder näher zu sich heran. „Ihr werdet Glorfindel in Ruhe lassen, Firiel. Keinen Ton." warnte er mich mit leiser Stimme. Ich funkelte ihn wütend von unten herauf an, hielt aber an mich. Einmal hatte er Recht. Glorfindel vor ganz Bruchtal eine Szene zu machen, würde niemanden helfen. Ich biss also die Zähne zusammen und schaute ihm entgegen. Und war erschrocken. Bruchtals großer Krieger sah aus wie ein geschlagener Mann. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn je so elend gesehen zu haben wie an diesem Morgen. Sein Blick war müde und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, aber das war nicht alles. Glorfindel hatte immer eine Heiterkeit und ja, eine Art Helligkeit ausgestrahlt, als wäre er ein Halogenscheinwerfer. Davon war an diesem Morgen nichts mehr zu bemerken.

Er sprach noch ein paar Worte zu Alvariel, die sich begeistert darüber zeigte, dass ihr Onkel es doch geschafft hatte, sich von seinen Verpflichtungen frei zu machen, um sie zu verabschieden, dann setzte er sie wieder auf die Erde. Das kleine Mädchen griff nach Nims Hand und diese wollte sich hastig umwenden, als sie sich unversehens von Glorfindel angesprochen sah.

„Nimriel!" sagte er mit überaus kratziger und zitternder Stimme. „Ich wünsche Euch eine gefahrlose Reise und ich hoffe, dass Ihr im Westen..." Bruchtals großen Kriegerfürsten versagte doch tatsächlich die Stimme und er musste sich räuspern, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Ich hoffe, dass Ihr im Westen das findet, was Euch hier versagt geblieben ist. Irgendwann."

Nach diesen Worten hatte ich mit einem Mal das sichere Gefühl, dass Glorfindel nicht wegen Alvariel von seiner vorgetäuschten Truppeninspektion zurückgekehrt war, sondern wegen Nim. Die jedoch begegnete seinem Blick überraschend beherrscht, ja fast kühl. „Das hoffe ich auch."

Und das war der letzte Satz, den Nim in dieser Welt zu Glorfindel sprach. Mit Alvariel an der Hand drehte sie sich um und stieg die Treppen hinab. Für einen Moment war ich tatsächlich versucht ihr nachzurufen „Nim, dieser Hornochse hier liebt Dich!", aber entweder hatte auch Erestor prophetische Fähigkeiten oder er kannte mich inzwischen wirklich gut. In jedem Fall verstärkte sich der Griff um meinen Oberarm und machte mir unmissverständlich klar, was mit mir passieren würde, wenn ich mich einmischte. Als hätte ich mich noch großartig gegen seinen Willen wehren können, solange er mich berührte.

So passierte gar nichts. Nim und Alvariel gingen zu der Reisegruppe, die unter der Führung eines gewissen Gildor stand. Irgendwie kam mir der Name bekannt vor, aber ich konnte ihn einfach nicht zuordnen. Bald darauf nahmen alle, die in Bruchtal zurückbleiben würden, auf der großen Treppe Aufstellung und Herr Elrond persönlich löste sich aus dem Gewusel, um der Gruppe eine gefahrlose Reise zu wünschen und um den Segen der Valar zu bitten.

Ein letzter Blick auf Nim und Alvariel und dann wandten sich alle um und verschwanden durch das Tor hinaus in die Wälder. Ab jetzt war ich allein.


	35. Holzschwerter und Rosengärten

R-F: Ich bin wieder ganz gut dabei, denke ich, mit dem Schreiben. Hast Du wahrscheinlich schon gesehen. ;) Rettung in letzter Sekunde? Na wir werden sehen. Erestor ist süß mit der Kleinen, ne? Ich fand ihn da sehr schnuffig. ;) LG Tami

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich langsam und zäh dahin wie ein zu lange gekauter Kaugummi. Eryndis gab zwar ihr Bestes, um mich zu unterhalten und bot mir oft ihre Gesellschaft an, aber so nett sie auch war, sie war einfach nicht Nim. Ich ertappte mich mehrere Male dabei, wie ich schon auf halbem Weg zu Nims altem Gemach war, um ihr irgendwas zu erzählen. Mitten auf dem Weg musste ich dann wieder umkehren, weil mir einfiel, dass meine Freundin nicht mehr in Bruchtal war.

Und natürlich fehlte mir auch Alvariel. Allerdings war nach der Sache mit dem Uruk schon viel von ihrer früheren Lebhaftigkeit verschwunden, dass mir Bruchtal ohne ihre kleinen Eskapaden schon vorher seltsam ruhig vorgekommen war. Mal abgesehen von dem Unfall mit meinen Pumps. Die alte Alvariel war schon viel eher verschwunden.

So verbrachte ich meine Zeit weiterhin mit Reitstunden bei Fandis, die zwar auch nett war, aber Pferde eindeutig menschlicher und sogar elbischer Gesellschaft vorzog und mit Kampfunterricht bei Faelon. Glorfindel trieb sich wohl in Bruchtal herum, aber der Herr Obergeneral hatte mir durch seinen Stellvertreter ausrichten lassen, dass er im Moment zu beschäftigt sei, um sich selbst um meinen Unterricht zu kümmern. Ich nahm an, dass ihn wahlweise sein Selbstmitleid oder sein schlechtes Gewissen zu sehr in Anspruch nahmen.

Von Erestor sah ich nicht viel. Was vielleicht auch besser war. Jedes Zusammentreffen mit dem schwarzhaarigen Berater stürzte mich ein ums andere Mal in eine mittelschwere Krise. Inzwischen glaubte ich ihm seine Komplimente sogar und begann mich langsam mit der Tatsache zu beschäftigten, dass es anscheinend durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag, dass Erestor jemanden wie mich mögen konnte. Mehr als einmal war ich schon drauf und dran gewesen ihn in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufzusuchen, einfach um ein bisschen Zeit totzuschlagen, aber ich ließ es dann doch jedes Mal bleiben. Irgendwie kam es mir lächerlich vor ohne Grund bei ihm aufzutauchen.

Als dann auch noch ein einzelner Zwerg mit einer Eskorte von nicht weniger als zehn elbischen Grenzwächtern in Elronds Hallen auftauchte, gab ich den Gedanken, Erestor einfach mal zum Spaß zu besuchen, völlig auf.

Der Zwerg war geschickt wurden, um eine Delegation vom Einsamen Berg anzukündigen, die sich ratsuchend an Elrond wenden wollte. Und sein oberster Berater stürzte sich nämlich, wenn man Ellonurs Gejammer glauben durfte, sofort auf die Vorbereitungen und verbrachte lange Stunden mit dem Botenzwerg in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Ellonur mokierte sich natürlich darüber, wie sehr es doch unter Herrn Erestors Würde wäre, selbst mit einem einfachen Boten zu sprechen. Noch dazu, wo dieser nur ein Zwerg wäre. Ein Zwerg!

Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, als ich etwa eine Woche nach Nims Weggang zum Übungsplatz trottete, mein Holzschwert nachlässig hinter mir her schleifend. Faelon war ein Fan der frühen Morgenstunden und hatte meine Übungen auf diese unchristliche Zeit vorverlegt, da er sie anderweitig nicht in seinen voll gequetschten Terminplan integrieren konnte. Selbstlos hatte ich natürlich vorgeschlagen, wir könnten die Stunden einfach ausfallen lassen, aber auf diesen Vorschlag hin hatte Faelon nur gelacht und gemeint, Herr Erestor persönlich hätte die Bitte an ihn gerichtet, Glorfindel zu vertreten und er wäre absolut nicht lebensmüde.

An diesem Morgen erwartete mich allerdings eine Überraschung. Nicht der schwarzhaarige Faelon stand auf dem Kampfplatz, sondern ein blonder Elb. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein und blieb am Rande des mit Sand bestreuten Platzes stehen, als ich Glorfindel erkannte. Seit er Nim niedergeschlagen hatte, hatten wir kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt.

Mehrere Augenblicke lang standen wir uns schweigend gegenüber. Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Aber wie üblich gewann meine Unverschämtheit irgendwann die Oberhand.

„Ihr völlig verblödeter Hornochse! Man sollte Euch gleich nochmal einem Balrog zum Spielen hinwerfen! Wie konntet Ihr Nim das nur antun?!" fauchte ich zu ihm herüber. Er sah immer noch mitgenommen aus, aber schien sich etwas erholt zu haben. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Vielen Dank, Firiel. Ich gebe zu, ich habe jedes einzelne dieser Worte verdient für das, was ich Nimriel angetan habe. Können wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht anfangen?"

Ich hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass diese Konfrontation etwas von Glorfindels Leutseligkeit zurück brachte. Wütend schleuderte ich ihm das Holzschwert entgegen, dem er natürlich sowohl elegant, als auch mühelos, mit einer minimalen Bewegung auswich.

„Wie könnt Ihr das alles nur mit einem Lächeln abtun?" Ich hatte geglaubt, dass meine Wut über ihn verflogen war, als ich gesehen hatte, wie sehr ihn Nims Weggang mitnahm, aber sie war im Handumdrehen wieder da, als Bruchtals Kriegsherr so tun wollte, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Von ein paar Verletzungen ist noch niemand gestorben. Es war sicher nicht angenehm für Nimriel, aber ich habe mich entschuldigt und sie hat ja keine bleibenden Schäden davongetragen. Obwohl dieser Zwischenfall in der Hütte nun zugegebenermaßen keine meiner charmantesten Handlungen war."

Ich schaute Glorfindel verblüfft an. Er versuchte zwar genauso humorvoll zu erscheinen wie sonst, aber mich konnte er nicht täuschen. Unter seinem fröhlichen Tonfall, hinter dem leicht spöttischen Lächeln, schimmerte etwas anderes hindurch, das er anscheinend geheim halten wollte.

Und die Tatsache, dass er glaubte, ich würde von den Schlägen reden, brachte meinen Kragen endgültig zum Platzen. „Ich bin wirklich beleidigt, dass Ihr mich anscheinend für so dermaßen dumm haltet! Ich bin die Nachfahrin eines Maia und ich habe verdammte hellseherische Fähigkeiten! Davon mal abgesehen habe ich Euch gesehen, nachdem Ihr Nim geschlagen hattet und als Ihr Euch von Ihr verabschiedet habt, obwohl Ihr doch eigentlich auf einer ach so wichtigen Inspektion wart. Ich habe Eure Stimme gehört und ich habe Euer Gesicht gesehen! Glaubt Ihr wirklich, ich wäre so intelligenzbefreit, dass ich mir darauf keinen Reim machen konnte? Ob nun mit oder ohne Hellsichtigkeit! Es geht doch überhaupt nicht um die Schläge! Wie konntet Ihr sie nur einfach so in den Westen segeln lassen in dem Glauben, dass Ihr sie nicht liebt?" brüllte ich aus vollem Halse und musste mehrmals tief durchatmen, als ich am Ende meiner Schimpftirade angekommen war.

Jetzt war es an Glorfindel verblüfft aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Was er auch ganz ungeniert tat.

„Einfach so! Einfach so, sagt Ihr! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Falls Ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt: Wir stehen am Rande eines Krieges, der alles vernichten kann. Hätte ich sie hier lassen sollen? Selbst Bruchtal wird bald keinen Schutz mehr bieten! Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung! Ihr mit Euren seichten, menschlichen Gefühlen wisst doch gar nicht, was sie mir bedeutet!" brüllte er schließlich zurück.

Ich nehme an, dass jetzt ganz Bruchtal über Glorfindels Gefühlslage Bescheid wusste, denn er hatte während seiner verworrenen Rechtfertigung ein Stimmvolumen entwickelt, das selbst mich zu meinen besten Zeiten wie das zarte Wispern einer Harfe klingen ließ.

Sein letzter Satz versetzte mich noch mehr in Rage, aber er warf auch einige Fragen für mich auf. Mühsam beherrscht verschränkte ich die Arme und atmete tief durch, bevor ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor presste: „Dann erklärt es mir doch."

Bruchtals Heermeister sah mich überrascht an und eine Weile schwiegen wir wieder. Schließlich fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Lasst uns einen Spaziergang machen."

Er sammelte die Holzschwerter ein und legte sie auf einer Bank ab. Mit einer Handbewegung lud er mich ein, ihn in Elronds Rosengarten zu folgen, der sich in einiger Entfernung erstreckte. Dort wären wir unter Garantie ungestört, da sich keiner der Bruchtaler Elben in das Heiligtum ihres Herren verirrte. Es ging das Gerücht, dass der letzte Elb, der das gewagt hatte, Ellonur gewesen sei. Daraufhin hatte Elrond ihn Erestor wärmstens als Gehilfen empfohlen.

„Also, was hat Erestor Euch denn alles erzählt?" wollte er schließlich wissen. Ich schaute ihn etwas verwundert an und fragte mich, wie er darauf kam, dass Erestor mir freiwillig irgendwas erzählen würde.

„Nicht viel. Ich habe mir mehr oder weniger selbst zusammengereimt, woher Eure Albträume kommen. Und dass Ihr Nim so meidet wie eine Katze die Regentonne, weil Ihr sie liebt und auf irgendeine verquere Art und Weise denkt, dass Ihr sie so beschützen könntet. Erestor hat mir das bestätigt und das war es dann auch schon."

Glorfindel blickte stur geradeaus und nickte. „Wieso habe ich eigentlich das Gefühl, dass ich mich vor Euch rechtfertigen muss?" fragte er dann.

Ich grinste schief. „Vielleicht, weil ich in den letzten Monaten Nims engste Vertraute war und Ihr somit das Gefühl habt, dass Ihr Euch ein bisschen ihr selbst erklären würdet."

Ich merkte, dass mich ein verblüffter Blick von der Seite traf und es herrschte wieder eine Weile Schweigen, während wir von der Abteilung romantische Rosen in allen Rot- und Rosatönen langsam in die Weltuntergangsabteilung zu dunkelblau und violett wechselten.

„Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Recht..." murmelte Glorfindel nach einer Weile nachdenklich. „Hat Nimriel Euch je erzählt, dass sie eine Galadrim ist?" Er wartete mein Kopfschütteln nicht einmal ab, bevor er weiter sprach. „Sie kam vor 671 Jahren mit ihren Eltern nach Bruchtal, die auf dem Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten waren. Sie wollte mit ihnen in den Westen segeln, doch etwas ließ sie ihre Meinung ändern und in Bruchtal zurückbleiben." Glorfindel seufzte schwer und ich flüsterte: „Ihr, nicht wahr?"

„Ich kam gerade von einer kleinen Orkjagd zurück, die ich zum Vergnügen mit Erestor unternommen hatte. Ich lief über den Hof und sie kam die große Treppe herunter. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid und einen goldenen Gürtel und ihre Haare waren völlig offen. Sie reichten ihr damals fast bis zu den Füßen hinunter..." Glorfindel schien sich immer mehr in seinen Erinnerungen zu verlieren und schließlich schwieg er. Ich mochte ihn nicht stören und es dauerte lange, bis er wieder von sich aus anfing zu reden.

„Was wisst Ihr über die Elben und die Art wie sie sich binden?" fragte er mich.

Überrascht schaute ich zu ihm auf. „Naja, ihr bindet euch für ein Leben lang an eine Person und dann seid ihr einander treu. Nicht so viel anders als bei den Menschen. Außer, dass ihr das mit der ehelichen Treue ernster nehmt, oder?" fragte ich schließlich unsicher zurück.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach, dass wir uns an irgendwen binden. Die Väter der Elben, Imen, Tata und Enel waren die Ersten, die an den Ufern des Sees Cuivienen erwachten. Und an ihren Seiten lagen die, die Eru ihnen zu ihren Gefährtinnen bestimmt hatte. Diese Stammväter der Elben zogen mit ihren Gefährtinnen weiter und erweckten mehr von den Elben, die an den Ufern des Sees lagen und noch schliefen. Doch sie alle, ohne Ausnahme, lagen paarweise dort. In seiner weisen Voraussicht hatte Eru für einen jeden und eine jede den passenden Gefährten geschaffen. Und so ist es auch heute noch. Wir Elben können zwar viele verschiedene Partner im Laufe unseres Lebens haben, sie sogar lieben, aber es gibt für uns nur den einen Gefährten, den die Valar uns bestimmt haben. Und wenn man diese Person trifft, dann wird das eigene Leben endlich vollkommen. Nur mit diesem Seelengefährten schließen wir den Bund, nur mit ihnen zeugen wir Kinder. Das, was uns mit dem anderen verbindet, ist so viel mehr als nur diese Liebe, die von euch Menschen so oft besungen wird. Manche Elben wissen es vom ersten Augenblick an und andere brauchen einige Zeit, um es zu erkennen."

Ich lauschte dieser Geschichte aufmerksam, denn das war mir alles völlig neu. Dass die ersten Elben paarweise erwacht waren, dass es für jeden in dieser Welt das perfekte Gegenstück gab. Wenn sich das tatsächlich Eru ausgedacht hatte, lag für mich irgendwie der Verdacht nahe, dass der Typ eigentlich eine hoffnungslos romantische Frau war.

„Wie habt Ihr es gemerkt?" fragte ich leise.

„Ich wusste es vom ersten Augenblick an, als ich Nimriel sah und ich fürchte, Ihr ging es genauso. Ich lebe seit dem Ersten Zeitalter. Ich habe einen Balrog getötet, ich bin gestorben und wurde von den Valar wieder zurückgesandt nach Mittelerde. Ich habe den Hexenkönig von Angmar in die Flucht geschlagen und ich befehlige die Truppen des großen Elrond. Ich hatte schon so einiges erlebt, aber das, was in diesem Moment in mir vorging, das konnte ich nicht fassen. In meiner Verwirrung ging ich einfach an ihr vorbei und tat, als würde ich nichts bemerken. Ich versuchte mir lange klar darüber zu werden, was mit mir geschah und schließlich verstand ich. Eigentlich hätte ab da alles eitel Sonnenschein sein sollen, da Nim meine Gefühle ja nur erwidern konnte, wenn sie tatsächlich meine Gefährtin war, aber ich sah ganz andere Probleme auf mich zukommen. Ihr habt mich gesehen, wie ich bin, wenn ich mich zur Ruhe begebe." Mit einem ungewohnt sardonischen Grinsen für seine Verhältnisse blieb Glorfindel vor mir stehen. „Kurz nach meiner Ankunft in Bruchtal, am Anfang des Dritten Zeitalters, war ich so dumm die Türen von meinem Schlafgemach zum Balkon offen zu lassen. Erestors Gemächer liegen ganz in der Nähe der meinen und er hörte mein Schreien. Natürlich stürmte er mit gezücktem Schwert in mein Schlafzimmer, nur um mich ruhend vorzufinden. Recht unbedacht für seine Verhältnisse versuchte er mich zu wecken. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich ihm fast den Schädel am Bettpfosten eingeschlagen hätte und Elrond ihn für drei Wochen in einen Heilschlaf versetzen musste. Es war mir also unmöglich mit Nimriel zusammen zu sein. Sie wäre der ständigen Gefahr ausgesetzt gewesen, dass ich ihr irgendetwas antun würde."

Also ehrlich gesagt, fand ich diese Schlussfolgerung mehr als übertrieben, aber Glorfindel schien den Zweifel in meinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Firiel, wenn man seinen Gefährten einmal gefunden hat, dann ist es nicht wie bei Euch Menschen. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass das, was ihr Liebe nennt, mit ziemlich seltsamen Symptomen einhergeht. Herzklopfen und ein Flattern im Magen und was weiß ich nicht alles. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich stelle es mir mehr als unangenehm vor, wenn man jedes Mal Herzrasen bekommt und einem übel wird, sobald man die Person sieht, mit der man sein Leben verbringen will."

Ich musste über diese Darstellung irgendwie herzlich lachen. „Wie ist es denn für Euch?" fragte ich, nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Wenn man seinen Gefährten gefunden hat, dann hat man in gewisser Weise auch sich selbst gefunden. Und das geht nicht mit der mindesten Aufregung einher." Glorfindel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man kann es jemanden, der dieses Gefühl nicht kennt, nur schwer beschreiben."

Hörte sich nach einer ziemlich mystischen Erfahrung an. Wahrscheinlich hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass Elben magische Wesen waren.

„Man kommt zur Ruhe mit dem anderen. Deswegen hatte ich Angst, dass jedwede Art von Zusammensein mit Nim einen ähnlichen Effekt auf mich haben könnte, wie wenn ich mich zur Ruhe begebe. Ich hatte Angst auch so die Kontrolle zu verlieren und sie zu verletzen. Und deswegen habe ich sie auf Abstand gehalten." erklärte Glorfindel weiter. Es war unschwer zu sehen, dass er Probleme hatte, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Nun, zumindest darin unterschieden sich elbische Männer nicht von sterblichen.

Der blonde Krieger und ich setzten uns auf eine kunstvoll verzierte Bank und ich drehte mich halb zu ihm um. „Glorfindel, seid Ihr denn nie auf die Idee gekommen Nim einfach zu erklären, wie die Sache liegt? Und wenn das alles mit solcher Gewissheit einhergeht, wie konnte Nim dann diesen Quatsch glauben, den Ihr ihr aufgetischt habt?"

Mein Gegenüber zuckte etwas hilflos mit den breiten Schultern. „Ich hielt es so für einfacher. Am Anfang hatte ich ja noch die Hoffnung, dass ich mich irrte und einfach nur außergewöhnlich viel Gefallen an ihr gefunden hatte, der wieder vergehen würde. Aber die Zeit lehrte mich, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. Je länger man über eine Sache schweigt, umso schwieriger wird es, darüber zu sprechen. Ich richtete mich ganz gut ein und verschaffte mir genügend Ablenkung. Und was Nim angeht..." Hier zuckte Glorfindel wieder mit den Schultern, diesmal aber schuldbewusster. „Ich hab mir ihre größte Schwäche zu Nutzen gemacht. Nim gibt nichts auf ihre eigene Meinung und da ich deutlich gemacht habe, dass ich nicht an ihr interessiert bin, hat sie natürlich mehr meiner kleinen Lüge geglaubt als ihren eigenen Gefühlen."

So langsam fing Glorfindel wieder an, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen und etwas giftiger fragte ich zurück: „Ihr müsst doch gesehen haben, wie sehr es ihr wehgetan hat, Euch ständig mit anderen Frauen zu sehen! Wie konntet Ihr ihr nur so etwas antun?" Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ich glaubte ihm ja, dass sie wirklich die Eine für ihn war, aber wie hatte er sich dann so benehmen können?

„Ich habe einfach versucht, sie so wenig wie möglich zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Es ist ziemlich einfach solche Sachen auszublenden, wenn man sie nicht vor Augen hat. Und da Nim und ich auch nicht den Bund miteinander eingegangen waren, konnte ich das alles ganz gut im Zaum halten. Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass ich ihr so wehtun würde, dass sie gehen würde. Das hätte für uns beide das Problem gelöst."

Am liebsten hätte ich diesem großen Balrogtöter jetzt eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. „Das ist der größte und egoistischste Mist, den ich je gehört habe!" fuhr ich ihn an.

„Bei den Valar, Firiel, ich weiß selbst, dass ich mich nicht immer klug verhalten habe, aber meint Ihr, es war einfach für mich? Ich hätte das alles sofort überblickt und verstanden? Ich hätte nicht gelitten?" Auch Glorfindel schien jetzt genervt von mir und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch nicht zu viel führen würde, da wir beide einfach zu verschiedene Ansichten hatten. Männer halt!

„Wieso habt Ihr es nicht wenigstens jetzt gesagt? Es wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen!" bohrte ich nach. Mir wollte einfach nicht in den Kopf, wie man sich dermaßen hirnverbrannt verhalten konnte.

„Weil sie dann nie in den Westen gesegelt wäre. Verdammt nochmal Firiel, ein Krieg zieht herauf und ehrlich gesagt bin ich heilfroh, dass ich Nimriel in Sicherheit weiß, wenn es soweit ist. Solange ihr nichts geschehen kann, ist mir alles andere egal. Und das konnte ich so erreichen. Mich dauert es, dass sie so darunter leidet, aber im Westen wird alles gut für sie. Sie wird in Sicherheit sein." gab er zurück.

„Oh ja, toll. Sie wird in Sicherheit sein und denken, dass sie Euch gleichgültig ist. Dass sie sich jahrhundertelang vor ganz Bruchtal zum Gespött gemacht hat. Klar, mit diesen Gedanken kann ja nur alles gut werden." gab ich sarkastisch zurück. „Wieso habt Ihr es nicht wenigstens vor der Abreise geklärt?"

Glorfindel sprang von der Bank auf und begann den schmalen Weg auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, dass Ihr sie besser kennt! Nimriel benimmt sich in den alltäglichen Dingen des Lebens gelinde gesagt manchmal wie ein schüchternes Kleinkind, aber sie hat einen eisernen Willen. Ist Euch das nie aufgefallen?"

Nachdenklich schaute ich jetzt zu Glorfindel auf. Doch, er hatte Recht. Wenn ich allein an ihre Hartnäckigkeit dachte, was die Kleider anging oder wie sie Erestor damals aus meinem Bad geworfen hatte. Ihre Reaktion im Keller auf den Uruk. Wie sie bei unserem verunglückten Waldspaziergang die Führung übernommen hatte, als wir in der Tinte steckten. „Doch. Sie kann wirklich hartnäckig sein, wenn sie sich im Recht glaubt." gab ich zu.

„Eben. Und meint Ihr ernsthaft, sie hätte mich hier zurückgelassen, wenn sie einmal gewusst hätte, dass ich ihre Gefühle erwidere? Nein, sie wäre hier geblieben und alles hätte von vorne angefangen. Ich hätte wieder fürchten müssen, dass ich sie verletze oder noch Schlimmeres und obendrein steht ein Krieg ins Haus, bei dem ihr sonst was passieren könnte. Es ist besser, so wie es ist. Sie wird bald im Westen sein, sicher vor mir und allem anderen. Und eines Tages, wenn ich dorthin zurückkehren sollte, dann wird sie mir vielleicht verzeihen."

Ich beobachtete Glorfindel eingehend. Zugegeben, es war ein Teufelskreis, den er da beschrieb und ansatzweise konnte ich seine Ängste ja verstehen, aber meiner Meinung nach hätte man dieses ganze melodramatische Theater umgehen können, wenn er wie ein erwachsener Mann mit Nim geredet hätte. Aber er musste ja unbedingt den gebeutelten Helden spielen. Irgendwie tat er mir leid und irgendwie wollte ich ihn auch am liebsten verprügeln.

„Glorfindel, sagt mir eines. Wie habt Ihr es bis jetzt geschafft, mit all diesen Bürden, den Albträumen, den Gefühlen für Nim, Euren Ängste, wie habt Ihr es geschafft so einen zuversichtlichen Eindruck zu machen? Jeden Tag so fröhlich zu sein?" Das interessierte mich nun wirklich. Ich hatte ja auch schon einige lebensverändernde Erfahrungen gemacht und meine bevorzugte Weise damit umzugehen, kennt ihr ja alle aus den Anfängen meiner Geschichte. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte mir wahrscheinlich irgendwo ein Grab gebuddelt und mich reingelegt, um nie wieder aufzustehen.

„Jeder Moment, in dem ich nicht mit meinen Erinnerungen an den Balrog konfrontiert bin, ist ein Geschenk für mich. Genauso wie jeder Moment in dem ich nicht daran denken muss, was mir deswegen mit Nimriel alles versagt bleibt. Glaubt mir, ich habe mehr als genug dunkle Stunden, aber dafür sind die, die einfach nur normal und frei von Sorgen sind für mich umso heller. Ich weiß sie wahrscheinlich einfach mehr zu schätzen als andere."

Ich war überrascht von diesen philosophischen Ausführungen und das sie ausgerechnet von Glorfindel kamen. So was hätte ich eher von Elrond erwartet. Aber es machte sogar Sinn, was er sagte.

„Und warum seid Ihr nicht einfach in den Westen zurückgekehrt? Nachdem die Albträume kamen? Ich stell mir das nicht besonders angenehm vor." bohrte ich weiter.

„Ist es auch nicht, aber es ist auszuhalten. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an alles. Außerdem haben die Valar mich zurückgesandt, weil ich hier noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen habe. Und die ist noch nicht erfüllt." antwortete er.

Nach einer Weile gingen wir gemeinsam zurück zum Übungsplatz, wo sich inzwischen einige Elben aus der Garde im Training tummelten. Ich sammelte mein Holzschwert ein und wandte mich dann noch einmal an Glorfindel.

„Ich fürchte, wir werden nie einer Meinung sein, was Euer Verhalten Nim gegenüber angeht, aber ich kann es akzeptieren. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mich wieder unterrichten würdet."

Glorfindel schien überrascht und lächelte mich schief an. „Dann morgen früh zu unserer gewohnten Zeit."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich wunderte, dass ich noch mit ihm reden würde, aber ich hatte in den letzten Tagen zwei Freundinnen hergeben müssen und den blonden Heerführer zählte ich eigentlich auch schon zu meinem beschränkten Bruchtaler Freundeskreis. Ich war nicht gewillt, noch jemanden zu verlieren. Dafür hatte ich zu wenige Freunde. Genau wie Erestor hatte er nicht aus Grausamkeit oder aus Boshaftigkeit gehandelt, sondern nur weil er Schlimmeres verhindern wollte. Dass er dabei mal den denkbar schlechtesten Weg beschritt, musste man wohl verzeihen, solange die Absicht gut war, wenn man nicht mit jedem Freund brechen wollte. Früher oder später machte jeder mal Fehler. In meiner Welt war es mir immer schwer gefallen, das zu akzeptieren, aber hier war es irgendwie leichter hinzunehmen. Vielleicht, weil ich hier selbst schon die ein oder andere nicht ganz so ruhmreiche Aktion hingelegt hatte und darauf angewiesen war, dass man mir verzieh und mich deswegen nicht für eine total blöde Kuh hielt.


	36. ZS: Liebeskummer und Besäufnisse

Zwischenspiel

Normalerweise war es Glorfindel, der Erestor in seinen Gemächern oder in dessen Arbeitszimmer aufsuchte. Doch nachdem sich sein Freund geraume Zeit nicht hatte blicken lassen, hielt Bruchtals Truchsess es anscheinend für nötig, einmal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Auch wenn der blonde Heerführer kein Wort gesagt hatte, so konnte Erestor sich doch ganz gut vorstellen, was den sonst so unternehmungslustigen Glorfindel dermaßen lange abgeschottet in seinen Gemächern hielt. Und so kam es, dass die beiden höchsten Herren in Elronds Haus eine Karaffe mit dem nen-e-naur nach der anderen leerten und den Sonnenuntergang über Bruchtals Wasserfall betrachteten.

Über eine Stunde hatten sie nicht mehr getan, als schweigend beisammen zu sitzen und zu trinken, bis Glorfindel völlig unvermutet Tränen übers Gesicht gelaufen waren. Er gestand seinem ältesten Freund, dass er zuweilen das Gefühl hatte, ohne Nimriels Anwesenheit in Bruchtal verrückt zu werden. Es wäre eine Sache sich von ihr fernzuhalten und sie trotzdem in der Nähe zu wissen, aber eine völlig andere, ganz ohne sie zu sein.

Erestor hatte nichts gesagt, lediglich immer wieder nachgeschenkt und den Kriegerfürsten weinen lassen wie ein kleines Kind. Am Ende berichtete Glorfindel von Firiels Standpauke und der oberste Berater kam nicht umhin breit zu grinsen und zu bemerken, dass er den Ratschlag doch einfach mit Nimriel zu reden schon vor Jahrhunderten erteilt hatte. Woraufhin der Balrogtöter ihn anfuhr, dass er zwar um Erestors Fähigkeiten als Ratgeber wusste, aber ihn in diesem Belang trotzdem nicht ernst nehmen würde. Der Truchsess verhielt sich ja mindestens genauso verbohrt wie er, was die Frauen anging. Außerdem wäre diese Chance nun sowieso vertan, da Nim nicht mehr in Bruchtal weilte. Doch es war einfach nicht Glorfindels Abend, denn mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen erzählte Erestor, was sich bei Nims und Alvariels Abschied vor Glorfindels Auftauchen abgespielt hatte.

„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass Du, der schreckliche Erestor, der Elb ohne Gefühle, Firiel gegenüber angedeutet hast, dass sie in Deinem Leben eine Sonderstellung einnimmt?" Von einem Moment auf den anderen schien Glorfindel seinen Kummer vergessen zu haben.

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht getan." erwiderte Erestor fast schon schelmisch. „Aber ich habe deutlich gemacht, dass ich sie alles andere als abstoßend finde. Vielleicht hast Du einmal in Deinem Leben Recht gehabt, als Du gesagt hast, ich solle ihr die Möglichkeit geben, selbst zu entscheiden was sie von mir hält. Anstatt mich so zu benehmen, dass ihr gar nichts anderes übrig bleibt als mich nicht zu mögen."

Mit erstaunter Miene drehte Glorfindel sich halb zu seinem Freund herum. „Gibst Du mir das schriftlich, dass Du einen Rat von mir befolgt hast?"

„Natürlich nicht. Die Verantwortung dafür, dass noch irgendwer glaubt, dass man Deine Ratschläge ernst nehmen sollte, werde ich nicht auf meine Schultern laden." antwortete Erestor todernst.

„Hab' ich mir gedacht. Und wie hat die gute Frau Firiel Deine subtilen Hinweise aufgenommen?" hakte Glorfindel grinsend nach.

Doch hier verdüsterte Erestors Miene sich wieder. „Sie war verwirrt. Und noch dazu war ich entweder zu subtil oder sie legt trotz allem keinen Wert auf meine Gesellschaft. Ich habe sie seit dem Fortgang von Nimriel und Alvariel nicht mehr gesehen."

Der Balrogtöter hatte in all den Jahrtausenden, die er Erestor nun schon kannte, gelernt, in dessen stets gleichbleibend kalter Miene zu lesen. Und jetzt glaubte er deutlich zu sehen, dass der gefürchtete Berater etwas enttäuscht war. Was Glorfindel zu einem fröhlichen und nur halbherzig unterdrücktem Glucksen animierte.

„Und das wundert Dich ernsthaft? Hast Du wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Du Deine mannigfachen Unhöflichkeiten ihr gegenüber mit _einem_ Kompliment ausbügeln könntest? Meine Güte, Du bist in der Tat der eingebildetste Elb, den ich kenne."

Erestor rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Du tust gerade so, als wäre sie eine von diesen schüchternen Frauen, die nie den Mund auf kriegen und vor Ehrfurcht und Angst vor mir zerfließen."

Glorfindel schien seine gedrückte Laune endgültig überwunden zu haben, denn er explodierte in einen seiner typischen Lachanfälle. „Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Erestor von Bruchtal benimmt sich wie ein bockiger, zurückgewiesener Jüngling! Hast Du bei all dem wirklich vergessen, dass Du sie hierher geholt hast, aus ihrer Heimat in eine fremde Welt? Und weswegen? Und dass sie, obgleich sie natürlich erwachsen ist, immer noch grob geschätzte 7.200 Jahre jünger ist als Du und die Welt und deren Bewohner nicht so gut kennt?"

Erestor rutschte noch etwas weiter in seinem Stuhl herunter und nahm mit düsterer Miene einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Und dennoch weiß ich nicht, wie sie fühlt. Ich will sie nicht bedrängen."

Glorfindel schaute sein Gegenüber einige Momente lang eingehend an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Na wenn sie das genauso sieht wie Du, wird das nie was. Bist Du noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, einfach offen mit ihr zu reden?" fragte der blonde Krieger hinterlistig. „Und wie wahrscheinlich ist es bitte, dass sie Deine Gefühle nicht erwidert, wenn Du Dir so vollkommen sicher bist?"

Der schwarzhaarige Elb beugte sich nach vorne, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Sie ist nicht aus dieser Welt. Sie ist keine von uns. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass sie zu Bindungen unserer Art fähig oder willens ist? Dass die Valar für sie etwas Derartiges vorgesehen haben? Und wieso sollte sie sich ausgerechnet auf mich einlassen wollen, wenn es für sie keinen vorherbestimmten Gefährten gibt und sie ihre Entscheidung frei treffen kann?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du an mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein leidest." spöttelte Glorfindel grinsend.

„Nein, ich auch nicht. Egal wie alt man wird, man macht doch immer wieder neue Erfahrungen." antwortete Erestor finster.

„Wir haben einen Orkangriff hinter uns. Vor uns liegt ein Krieg, der vielleicht die Welt, die wir kennen, endgültig vernichtet und meine beiden obersten Berater haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als über ihre Unfähigkeit zu romantischen Beziehungen zu diskutieren. Ich bin wirklich stolz darauf, ausgerechnet Euch beiden so hohe Posten anvertraut zu haben."

Elrond war wahrscheinlich der einzige Elb in Bruchtal, der es schaffte, dass Erestor und Glorfindel erschreckt auffuhren. Mit einem ungewohnt spöttischen Grinsen, das der Hausherr sich nur in privaten Kreisen leistete, lehnte er im Türrahmen und musterte die beiden Elben eingehend.

„Wie lange stehst Du schon da?" knurrte Erestor ungehalten.

„Eine Weile, aber Du vergisst wohl meine Fähigkeiten. Ich weiß bereits seit geraumer Zeit, was in Dir vorgeht. Keine Sorge, ich werde niemandem etwas verraten und damit Deinen Ruf eines unnahbaren Eisheiligen zerstören." spöttelte der Hausherr ungewohnt gut gelaunt.

„Nein, das wird er ganz sicher nicht." stimmte Glorfindel verschmitzt grinsend zu. „Wie würde das denn auf das gemeine Volk wirken, wenn Herr Elrond, der weise Halbelb und Herr von Bruchtal sich so profanen Vergnügen wie dem Tratsch hingibt? Das wäre ein ernsthafter Riss in seiner mühsam gepflegten Fassade."

„Gerade von Dir hätte ich etwas mehr Mitgefühl erwartet. Du weißt doch, wie es ist einem Haus vorzustehen und ein gewisses Bild in der Öffentlichkeit zu wahren." klagte Elrond mit übertrieben gekränkter Miene und lehnte sich den beiden Elben gegenüber an die Brüstung des Balkons.

Die Missbilligung, die allerdings beim nächsten Satz in seiner Stimme durchklang, war nicht mehr gespielt. „Ihr trinkt zu viel!"

Glorfindel nahm den Vorwurf jedoch nicht allzu ernst und grinste fröhlich zurück. Entweder hatte er inzwischen wirklich etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut oder die Gewissheit, dass er nicht der einzige Elb mit Beziehungsproblemen war, gab ihm Auftrieb. „Das ist alles eine Frage des Standpunkts, lieber Elrond. Vielleicht trinkst Du auch nur zu wenig. Können wir Dir etwas anbieten?" fragte er scheinheilig, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Nein. Zumindest nichts von diesem Gebräu." Die Abneigung des Hausherren gegen das nen-e-naur war weithin bekannt, aber das hielt seine beiden Obersten natürlich nicht davon ab, es in rauen Massen nach Imladris zu importieren. Elrond hatte nach dem kleinen Unfall mit der Destille die Herstellung in Bruchtal verboten.

„Also, was willst Du hier? Du bist doch sicher nicht hergekommen, um uns auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückzuführen." fragte Erestor schließlich.

„Nein, dafür ist es bei Euch beiden sowieso zu spät. Aber darf ich Dich vielleicht daran erinnern, dass ich der Herr dieses Hauses bin? Ein wenig mehr Respekt wäre angebracht." schoss Elrond sofort zurück. Erestor dagegen drehte sich mit einem boshaften Grinsen erst halb zu Glorfindel, dann schaute er wieder Elrond an. „Man möchte kaum glauben, dass wir schon seine Großeltern aus den Flammen von Gondolin gerettet haben, als er nicht mehr als eine vage Idee der Valar war. Darf ich Dich daran erinnern, Elrond, dass die Jüngeren immer noch den Älteren Respekt schulden und nicht umgedreht?"

„Ich könnte Euch beide auch einfach aus meinem Haus werfen, wenn mir danach ist." funkelte der Halbelb zurück, während Glorfindel versuchte, sein lachendes Gesicht mehr schlecht als recht in seinem Glas zu verstecken.

„Könntest Du, aber Du würdest es nicht tun." schaltete er sich dann ein. „Du bist doch viel zu weise, um zwei Ausnahmetalente wie uns gehen zu lassen. Allein könntest Du einpacken und Deiner geliebten Gefährtin endlich in den Westen folgen."

In einer theatralischen Geste warf Elrond die Arme gen Himmel. „Oh ihr Valar! Was habe ich nur verbrochen, um so gestraft zu werden?" Doch gleich darauf setzte der geplagte Hausherr eine ernste Miene auf. „Es muss etwas Schwerwiegendes in Düsterwald passiert sein. Ich habe gesehen, dass Thranduil uns einen Boten schickt. Er dürfte bald hier eintreffen."

„Erst die Zwerge und jetzt auch noch Waldelben. Bleibt einem denn gar nichts erspart?" murmelte Erestor nachdenklich, fügte dann aber mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen hinzu: „Schickt er seinen Sohn?"

Elrond war sich zwar nicht so ganz sicher, aber er ging davon aus.

„Der arme Junge hat garantiert die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen, um sich wenigstens eine Zeit lang von seinen mannigfachen Verehrerinnen frei zu machen, die doch alle so gerne einmal mit dem berühmten Königsspross ins Bett wollen." spöttelte Glorfindel vor sich hin.

„Er kann einem schon leidtun." meinte Elrond, was den Heerführer zu einem weiteren Lachen animierte. „Wieso? Weil die schönsten Frauen Düsterwalds sich ihm stets und ständig auf einem Silbertablett präsentieren und er nur mit dem Finger schnippen muss, wenn ihm nach weiblicher Gesellschaft ist? Ja, das ist wirklich ein ärgerlicher Umstand!"

„Du vergisst, dass nicht jeder die gleichen Ambitionen hat wie Du. Legolas ist ein ernsthafter Charakter, dem mehr an Ruhe gelegen ist." versuchte der Hausherr Thranduils Sohn in Schutz zu nehmen.

„Ihr tut ja gerade so, als würde er völlig enthaltsam leben. Ich kann aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass das so nicht ganz stimmt. Und weil er es so ruhig liebt, hat er auch freiwillig den Oberbefehl über Düsterwalds Grenzwachen übernommen oder wie?" hielt der blonde Krieger dagegen.

„Nein, aber wahrscheinlich um so dem Palastleben und den ganzen aufdringlichen Hofschranzen zu entkommen." sprang nun auch Erestor für den Waldelben in die Bresche.

„Ich sehe schon, Ihr beide seid wild entschlossen, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen und ich habe keine Chance." gab Glorfindel schließlich klein bei.

„Deine Abneigung gegen Thranduils Spross gründet doch nur auf Eifersucht, weil er selbst Dich bei sämtlichen Frauen ausstechen würde, wenn's drauf ankommt." stichelte Erestor.

„Hmmm, aber nur seines Titels wegen. Wäre er nicht der Sohn des letzten Elbenkönigs in Mittelerde, würde ihn wahrscheinlich keine Frau anschauen." versetzte Glorfindel.

„Und wenn Du nicht der berühmte Balrogtöter wärst, dann würde es um Deinen Erfolg bei der holden Damenwelt wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen schlechter bestellt sein." hielt Elronds Berater dagegen, während der Hausherr breit grinste.

„Glorfindel, Du konzentrierst Dich eindeutig zu sehr auf Deine niederen Instinkte." meinte nun auch Elrond feixend. Doch Glorfindel holte zum ultimativen Gegenschlag gegen seinen ältesten Freund aus und dafür war ihm Elronds letzter Kommentar ein gutes Sprungbrett.

„So, Herr Halbelb? Du meinst, dass _ich_ mich zu sehr von meinen niederen Instinkten leiten lasse? Dann hättest Du dabei sein sollen, als wir unsere beiden Angebeteten in dieser Hütte im Wald gefunden haben. Sie waren durchweicht bis auf die Knochen und lediglich mit äußerst leichter Unterwäsche bekleidet. Von den Damen hat es wohl keine bemerkt, aber ich war nicht derjenige, der wieder unhöflich werden musste, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, einer bestimmten Sterblichen auch noch die letzten Fetzen Kleidung vom Körper zu reißen. Erestor hatte seit langer Zeit mal wieder diesen äußerst sündigen und lasterhaften Ausdruck in den Augen, den ich von ihm nur zu gut aus dem Ersten Zeitalter kenne."

So und ähnlich ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter zwischen der elbischen Dreifaltigkeit Bruchtals, bis sich die Dunkelheit endgültig über das Tal senkte und zumindest Elrond sich verabschiedete.


	37. Vertrauensbeweise und Liebesgeschichten

Muschen: Und jetzt denk ich endlich mal wieder dran, was zu posten. ;) Ja, irgendwie erschien mir das mit dem Gemeinschaftsbesäufnis passend für die beiden. LG Tami

Ohne Nim und Alvariel war das Leben in Bruchtal wirklich einsam. Die Zwillinge waren immer noch irgendwo in der Wildnis unterwegs, um Orks zu jagen und auch Glorfindel, der sich zwar mühte mir zwischen seinen vielen Verpflichtungen ab und an Gesellschaft zu leisten, war nur ein kleiner Trost. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass man sich mit ihm selten vernünftig unterhalten konnte, da er mit seinen Gedanken meist woanders war. Wo, konnte ich mir denken. Seinen Vorschlag, dass ich doch einfach mal versuchen sollte, Erestor von seinem Schreibtisch wegzuzerren, nahm ich erst gar nicht ernst. So freundlich der Finsterelb in letzter Zeit auch gewesen war, schätzte ich doch, dass er bei seiner Arbeit keinen Spaß verstand und mich im Zweifelsfall einfach aus dem Fenster werfen würde, wenn ich ihn störte.

So kam es, dass ich eines Nachmittags allein durch Bruchtals Gärten spazierte und feststellte, dass es anscheinend Herbst wurde. Dank Elronds Ring gab es in dem Tal keine großen Wetterschwankungen, aber die Blätter der Bäume färbten sich auch hier langsam ins rötliche. Überrascht versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, wie es ausgesehen hatte, als ich hierher verfrachtet worden war. Irgendwie verlor man in Bruchtal schnell das Zeitgefühl und ich konnte gut schon einen Monat hier sein oder auch ein Jahr. Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, hatten die Bäume damals wohl geblüht. Was dann hieß, dass ich schon ein halbes Jahr in Bruchtal sein musste. Wie viel Zeit mochte wohl inzwischen dort vergangen sein, wo ich herkam?

Ich war dermaßen vertieft in meine Überlegungen, dass ich mich plötzlich unversehens auf der Erde wiederfand. Überrascht blickte ich um mich und fand mich Auge in Auge mit einer nicht minder verwirrten Arwen Undómiel. Anscheinend hatte sie auf einer Bank gesessen und ich war über ihre langen Beine gestolpert, die sie von sich gestreckt hatte. Jetzt hielt sie mir eine Hand entgegen, um mich wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Verzeiht Frau Firiel, ich habe Euch gar nicht bemerkt. Aber Ihr scheint mir ebenso in Eure eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein." sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Etwas verwirrt ließ ich mir aufhelfen. „Ja, in der Tat. Ich wollte Euch nicht stören, verzeiht." sagte ich artig. So langsam schien doch etwas von dem höflichen Benehmen der Elben auf mich abzufärben. Oder mir schwand nach meinen diversen Abenteuern einfach die Energie für Wortgefechte.

„Nein, Ihr stört mich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, vielleicht wird mir etwas Gesellschaft gut tun. Begleitet Ihr mich auf einen Spaziergang?"

Ich war ehrlich gesagt etwas baff darüber, dass Arwen ausgerechnet mich um Gesellschaft bat, aber ich sah meine Chance gekommen ein bisschen mehr über Mittelerdes größte Liebesgeschichte, seit Beren und Luthien, aus erster Hand zu erfahren. Und die konnte ich natürlich nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Mit einem Lächeln schloss ich mich ihr also an und das erste Stück des Weges gingen wir in Schweigen, bis Elronds Tochter plötzlich fragte: „Zürnt Ihr Erestor immer noch, dass er Euch hierher gebracht hat?"

Ein überraschter Blick war ihr für diese unverblümte Anfrage mal sicher. Elrohir hatte ganz offensichtlich getratscht. Eine gute Frage war es dennoch. Einige Zeit schwieg ich und versuchte mit gerunzelter Stirn eine ehrliche Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden. „Ich weiß es nicht genau." gab ich schließlich zu. „Ich denke, das sollte ich eigentlich, aber irgendwie..." Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Was sollte ich sagen? Aber irgendwie hätte ich gern mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, ihn näher kennengelernt und das, obwohl ich nicht in ihn verliebt bin und er genaugenommen mein Leben, so wie ich es kannte, kaputt gemacht hat?

Arwen dagegen lächelte verständnisvoll. „Aber irgendwie ist er gar nicht so ein Unhold, wenn man sich erst einmal an seine seltsame Art gewöhnt hat." meinte sie dann mit einem leisen Lachen, als ich sie etwas verblüfft anschaute.

„Und wenn man seine Vergangenheit kennt und seine Beweggründe dadurch besser versteht." fügte ich dann mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Was jetzt wiederum der Elbenfrau einen verwirrten Blick abnötigte. „Seine Vergangenheit!" Sie war ehrlich überrascht und schaute mich lange prüfend an, bevor sie weitersprach. „Er muss Euch sehr schätzen, Frau Firiel. Niemand in Bruchtal weiß etwas über seine Vergangenheit. Glorfindel und mein Vater ausgenommen. Erestor hält sich bei Privatangelegenheiten immer sehr bedeckt."

Zu sagen, ich wäre überrascht gewesen, wäre untertrieben. Mir blieb bei Arwens Eröffnung schlicht die Luft weg und als mir klar wurde, was das hieß, schlug mir das Herz bis zum Halse. Erestor hatte Glorfindel gebeten, mir alles über seine Vergangenheit zu erklären und das machte mich zum Teil eines sehr exklusiven Kreises. Zumindest hielt mich der schwarzhaarige Elb für genauso vertrauenswürdig wie seine beiden engsten Freunde, die er mehrere Zeitalter lang kannte. Und irgendwie schien es ihm wichtig zu sein, dass ich ihn verstand... Bei dieser Erkenntnis huschte ein breites Lächeln über mein Gesicht. Vielleicht würde ich mich demnächst doch einmal ganz zufällig in sein Arbeitszimmer verirren...

Doch Arwens Offenheit hatte mir etwas Auftrieb gegeben. „Was beschäftigt Euch so über die Maßen?" fragte ich scheinheilig, als würde ich mir nicht denken können, dass sie Aragorns Ankunft entgegen fieberte. Die Schönheitskönigin seufzte leise. „Nur Erinnerungen." sagte sie dann, aber ich war nicht bereit mich damit abspeisen zu lassen, nachdem sie quasi schon aus mir herausbekommen hatte, dass ich bei Erestor in hohem Ansehen stand. Wieso erschloss sich mir zwar nicht ganz, aber das war mir momentan völlig gleich.

„Sich über die Vergangenheit zu sorgen hat nicht viel Sinn. Oder habt Ihr derartige Kräfte, dass Ihr sie noch ändern könnt?" fragte ich verschmitzt und auch Arwen musste leise lachen. „Nein, das habe ich in der Tat nicht. Es ist die Zukunft, die mich nachdenklich macht."

Also diese Frau war wirklich eine harte Nuss und unwillkürlich musste ich an eine Textpassage aus den Büchern denken, als Frodo im Auenland auf die Elbenreisegruppe getroffen war. „Frage niemals die Elben um Rat. Sie werden sowohl ja als auch nein sagen." Frau Arwen hielt es anscheinend ähnlich und wollte nicht so recht mit der Sprache heraus.

Und mitten in dieser Überlegung ging mir plötzlich ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf! Der Elb, mit dem Frodo im Auenland gesprochen hatte, war ein gewisser Gildor Inglorion gewesen. Und Gildor war es auch, der die Gruppe mit Nim und Alvariel auf ihrem Weg zu den Anfurten führte. Ich schluckte schwer, als mir zum ersten Mal klar wurde, dass ich in gewisser Weise, wenn auch noch so beiläufig, mit dem Schicksal des Ringes verbunden war.

Ich beschloss einen direkten Angriff auf Arwens wirklich vorzügliche Deckung. „Ich kann es mir denken. Wie mir Euer Vater sagte, habe ich eine gewisse Begabung dafür, Dinge vorauszusehen. Bis ich Euch sah, wusste ich nicht, dass sich dieses Talent auch auf die Vergangenheit erstreckt. Als ich Euch kennenlernte, sah ich ein Bild von Euch hier in den Gärten. Und einen jungen Mann..." fing ich mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf die Elbenfrau an. Doch Arwen schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht. Sie lächelte lediglich versonnen vor sich hin. „Mein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Wisst Ihr, wer er ist?"

Na endlich, jetzt kamen wir der Sache doch etwas näher. „Ja, das weiß ich." sagte ich nur. Ich wusste nicht, ob es ratsam war, ihr zu erklären, dass es in meiner Welt ein ganzes Buch, unter anderem über ihren Liebsten, gab.

„Wir haben einander vor langer Zeit hier in den Gärten getroffen. Über 60 Jahre ist das jetzt her. Er war so jung, damals... Und ich so dumm." Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich Tränen in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen zu hören und ehrlich gesagt, war ich auch überrascht, was ihre angebliche Dummheit angehen sollte.

„Weil Ihr Euch in Ihn verliebt habt?" fragte ich zögerlich. Vielleicht ging ich mit meiner Neugier doch etwas zu weit.

„Nein, weil ich so spät erkannt habe, was er mir ist." war die Antwort. „Frau Firiel, Ihr müsst gesehen haben, wie ich durch die Gärten ging und Aragorn mich heimlich beobachtete. Er war jung und hatte gerade erst von seiner wahren Herkunft erfahren. Ich... Ich muss gestehen, dass er mich gar nicht so heimlich beobachtet hat. Meine Brüder hatten mir bereits bei meiner Rückkehr aus Lorien von Estel erzählt und ich war, ehrlich gesagt, neugierig auf Vaters Ziehkind." Hier lachte sie etwas verlegen. „Ich hatte ihn bereits ein-, zweimal gesehen, ohne dass er mich bemerkte. Ich muss sagen,..." Wieder räusperte sie sich nervös. „ich fand ihn für einen Menschen recht anziehend und ich beschloss etwas Spaß mit ihm zu haben. Er war so jung und unverdorben."

Man möchte es kaum glauben, aber Arwen Undómiel, die ich immer für ein braves Tugendlamm gehalten hatte, war inzwischen mindestens so knallrot angelaufen wie Nimriel zu ihren besten Zeiten. Die Schönste unter den Elben schien in keiner Weise die Unschuld vom Lande zu sein, als die Tolkien sie in seiner Geschichte von Arwen und Aragorn dargestellt hatte. Meine Vision von ihr im Garten hatte mich also nicht getrogen. Das war ja in Wirklichkeit noch viel besser als im Buch!

„Ich richtete es also so ein, dass ich dort spazieren ging, wo er immer im Garten saß und mich sehen musste. Er sprach mich als Tinuviel an und ich gab mich völlig unwissend. Ich wusste um die Geschichten, die man mir wegen meiner Ähnlichkeit mit Luthien andichtete, aber damals ahnte ich noch nicht, wie eng Aragorn damit verbunden war. Kaum jemand hier in Bruchtal hat es gewusst, aber wir hatten damals eine Menge Spaß miteinander, wenn Ihr versteht."

Ja, das konnte ich mir vorstellen. Anscheinend war Arwen Undómiel das weibliche Pendant zu Glorfindel. Meine Güte, die hartgesottenen Tolkien-Fans würden wahrscheinlich Amok laufen, wenn sie je erführen, dass die größte Liebesgeschichte dieser Welt als eine simple Bettbumserei angefangen hatte.

„Doch ich merkte schnell, dass Aragorn unsere Zeit zusammen mehr bedeutete als mir. Für mich war es nur ein Spiel, ein Zeitvertreib und als ich dessen gewahr wurde, was er wirklich für mich fühlte, beendete ich die Sache. Außer meinem Vater und einigen Wenigen hat nie jemand etwas davon erfahren. Mein Vater hatte großes Mitleid mit Aragorn und es blieb ihm natürlich nicht verborgen, dass er von Tag zu Tag stiller und in sich gekehrter wurde. Und auch mir tat sein Leid im Herzen weh, doch ich hielt es für klüger ihm fern zu bleiben. Mein Vater beschloss ihn auf eine Fahrt zu schicken, um ihn von seinem Kummer abzulenken. Und so verließ Aragorn Bruchtal. Ich sagte ihm damals nicht Lebewohl, da ich von einer kurzen Reise ausging, doch ich sollte ihn nicht wieder sehen. Ab und an schickte er durch Wanderer Nachricht zu meinem Vater, aber er kehrte nie wieder nach Bruchtal zurück. Am Anfang hoffte ich noch ihn irgendwann wiederzusehen, aber diese Hoffnung schwand mit den Jahren und erst mit der Zeit wurde mir bewusst, was ich ihm gewesen sein musste. Was er in mir gesehen hatte und wie tief ich ihn verletzte, mit meinem kindischem Spiel um seine Gefühle."

Ok, das war ja jetzt mal eine völlig andere Wendung als im Buch. Vielleicht lief hier doch nicht alles nach Plan!

„Aber mir wurde in dieser Zeit auch etwas anderes bewusst. Mit jedem Jahr das verging, schwand etwas von meiner Freude an diesem Leben. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich auf seine Rückkehr wartete, wie ich hoffte. Dass ich davon träumte, ihm alles erklären zu können. Ich hatte unwissentlich nicht nur mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt, sondern auch mit den meinen. Ich war schon lange an ihn verloren und hatte es noch nicht einmal gemerkt. Bis es zu spät war. Mein Vater hielt es für klug auch mich auf eine Reise zu schicken und ließ mich nach Lorien bringen. Dort, wo ich nie mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, hoffte er auf Heilung für mein Herz. Aber ich wusste bereits, dass es nur eine Art der Heilung für mich geben würde." Unter Tränen musste die schöne Frau plötzlich lachen. „Hätte mein Vater geahnt, was diese Reise nach Lorien bringen würde, er hätte mich wohl hier in meinen Gemächern eingesperrt. Aragorn ahnte nicht, dass ich in Lorien weilte, als er dort von einer langen Reise Zuflucht suchte. Meine Großmutter, die weise Galadriel, hatte schon lange gesehen, was uns verband, doch sie sagte nichts von seiner Ankunft zu mir. Sie kleidete ihn lediglich wie einen Fürsten der Galadrim und dann schickte sie ihn des Abends auf den Cerin Amroth, wo ich immer spazieren zu gehen pflegte. Und dort sahen wir uns nach 30 Jahren endlich wieder. In dem Moment als ich ihn auf mich zukommen sah, da traf ich meine Entscheidung. Unwiderruflich. Ich wusste, noch einmal von ihm getrennt zu sein und nicht zu wissen, ob ich ihn je wiedersehen würde, ob er eine andere Frau gefunden hatte, die mit seinem Herz nicht so sorglos umging wie ich, all das würde ich nicht noch einmal ertragen können. Lieber wollte ich als Mensch zu Grunde gehen, als noch einmal die Qualen der letzten 30 Jahre zu ertragen."

Ihre Erzählung war dermaßen fesselnd gewesen, dass ich nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass Arwen anfing zu weinen. Jetzt atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie weitersprach. „Er verzieh mir. Er vergab mir alles und darüber hinaus liebte er mich noch immer. Trotz allem. Wir verbrachten eine wunderschöne Zeit in Lorien, doch die Wirklichkeit lässt sich nicht für immer ausschließen und er musste wieder aufbrechen. Ich kehrte zurück nach Bruchtal und erklärte mich meinem Vater. Er war natürlich nicht erfreut und später verlangte er von Aragorn, dass dieser erst ein König werden müsste, bevor er mich zur Frau nehmen dürfe. Als Aragorn Bruchtal wieder verließ, ging ich noch einmal nach Lorien, um dort in meinen schönen Erinnerungen zu leben, doch jetzt bin ich zurückgekehrt. Ich fühle, dass er bald hierher kommen wird und wir uns endlich wiedersehen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich alles für uns entscheidet. Zum Guten oder zum Schlechten."

Wir gingen einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her und während Arwen anscheinend halb in ihren Erinnerungen und halb in der Erwartung Aragorn bald wiederzusehen, gefangen war, wunderte ich mich über Tolkien. Also im Großen und Ganzen stimmte die Geschichte von Aragorn und Arwen ja. Sie hatten sich kennengelernt, er hatte sich verliebt, sie nicht, er ging aus Kummer auf Abenteuerreisen und dann trafen sie sich zufällig in Lorien wieder, um endlich zueinander zu finden. Aber die ganzen pikanten Details hatte dieser fromme Katholik weggelassen. Was mich zu der Frage brachte, wie es sein konnte, dass er in meiner alten Welt Geschichten über etwas schrieb, das hier erst noch passierte. Doch ich beschloss mir darüber nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn wie mir Erestor ja schon vor einer Weile gesagt hatte, ist die Zeit nicht überall gleich. Vielleicht hatte dieser verrückte Professor ja auch so eine Art Zeitmaschine erfunden und war dann nach Mittelerde gereist in die Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg. Und hatte, zurückgekehrt in die Vergangenheit meiner alten Welt, alles aufgeschrieben. Aber dann hatte er entweder eine Menge falsch verstanden oder alles so gedreht, wie es in sein konservatives Weltbild passte.

Wir spazierten noch lange schweigend durch die Gärten und trennten uns erst in der Abenddämmerung wieder. Ich musste zugeben, Arwen Undómiel war eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit. Wenn auch ganz anders als ich es erwartet hatte.


	38. Silberglöckchen und Erkenntnisse

Liebe Leserschaft,

ich weiß, es ist gefühlte Ewigkeiten her, seitdem ich was gepostet hab und das, obwohl zumindest der erste Teil dieser Geschichte schon fix und fertig ist. Ich bin im Sommer ins nähere Ausland gezogen und da hatte ich natürlich erstmal andere Prioritäten. ;) Anyway, jetzt werd ich versuchen möglichst regelmäßig wieder ans Posten zu denken.

Muschen: Schön, dass freut mich, wenn Du Dir alles vorstellen kannst. So soll es sein. Und was machen männliche Männer, wenn es ihnen schlecht geht? Stark tun und saufen. ;)

Nuit: Ja, wie gesagt. Umzug und so, dass hat mich etwas nachlässig werden lassen. Du kannst natürlich auch auf der anderen Seite lesen, das tut sich ja nichts, wo man das liest. Und wie gesagt, zumindest der erste Teil ist fertig und wird beendet. Über den zweiten will ich eigentlich gar nicht nachdenken.

Scarvy: Vielen Dank, das freut mich zu hören. Ab jetzt wird's mit dem Posten hoffentlich wieder regelmäßiger.

LG  
>Tami<p>

Das Gespräch mit Arwen hatte mir einigen Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Glorfindel auf meine nicht vorhandenen Kampfkünste immer noch schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz, Mich dann allerdings eines Morgens anstatt zum Training zu Celairon dem Schmied, der diese furchtbaren Liebesgeschichten schrieb, schleppte. Ein seltsamer Kerl übrigens. Er hatte für einen Elben unpassend wirkende kupferrote Haare und in seiner Schmiede stapelten sich sowohl Waffen, als in Glasvitrinen auch einige fertige und unfertige Schmuckstücke. Natürlich interessierten mich die Juwelen bei Weitem mehr als die Waffen und als ich diese einer näheren Betrachtung unterzog, sah ich deutlich, dass sie von der gleichen Hand gefertigt worden waren wie meine Sternenkämme. Die übrigens wohl verschlossen in einer Schublade meiner Frisierkommode ruhten.

Ich war noch ganz in die Betrachtung des Schmuckes versunken und hatte nichts von dem Gespräch zwischen Glorfindel und Celairon mitbekommen, als Letzterer plötzlich begann mit einer Art Zollstock an mir herumzumessen.

„Was soll denn das?" fragte ich ungehalten, während der Schmied meine Arme vermaß.

Der blonde Krieger grinste mich nur an. Er schien sich in letzter Zeit etwas zu erholen. „Ihr habt anscheinend nicht im Geringsten zugehört. Böse Firiel! Celairon wird Euch ein Schwert schmieden, aber da Ihr ja eher von zwergischer Größe seid, wird es eine Sonderanfertigung sein müssen. Eines aus unseren Lagern wäre definitiv zu groß für Euch."

Ich war ehrlich gesagt etwas verblüfft, denn gerade vor zwei Tagen hatte der Balrogtöter noch genörgelt, dass ich es nie zu etwas bringen würde in der Kampfkunst. So ungeschickt wie ich mich anstellte, würde er glatt an seinen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer zweifeln.

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr mir ein richtiges Schwert in die Hand geben wollt?" vergewisserte ich mich. Eigentlich hätte ich nichts dagegen gehabt weiter mit dem Holzschwert herumzufuchteln. Damit konnte ich wenigstens niemanden verletzten.

„Ja, doch. Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich nie eine große Kämpferin, aber immerhin seid Ihr inzwischen keine Gefahr mehr für Leib und Leben."

Damit war es beschlossene Sache und wenige Tage später tauchte bei unseren morgendlichen Übungen Celairon höchstpersönlich auf, um mir mein eigenes Schwert zu überreichen. Eigentlich hatte ich es ja nicht mit Waffen, aber das Ding sah wirklich wunderschön aus. Die blanke Klinge war mit diversen Tengwar-Runen versehen und die Parierstange schwang sich in einem eleganten s-förmigen Bogen vom Heft zur Klinge. Celairon entschuldigte sich für die Schmucklosigkeit der Waffe, begründete es aber damit, dass zum einen bei dieser kurzen Zeit, die Glorfindel ihm gelassen hatte nicht mehr drin war. Zum anderen schien ihm, dass die Schlichtheit mir besser zu Gesicht stehen würde als viele Verzierungen. Da konnte ich ihm nur zustimmen und ehrfürchtig nahm ich das Mordwerkzeug unter vielen Dankesworten entgegen.

Von diesem Tag an musste ich mich bei den Übungen doppelt zusammenreißen und mehr Mühe geben, denn wenn ich jetzt einmal unaufmerksam war, dann konnte es gut und gerne passieren, dass ich entweder Glorfindel oder mich verletzten würde. Und beides waren keine berauschenden Aussichten. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der blonde Krieger genau das beabsichtigt hatte, indem er mir ein richtiges Schwert aufzwang.

Es mussten drei oder mehr Wochen seit Nims Abreise vergangen sein, als ich mich eines Morgens wieder auf dem Übungsplatz einfand. Seltsamerweise war mein Lehrer allerdings noch nicht da, was mich wunderte. Glorfindel turnte hier meistens schon vor Tau und Tag herum, um seine überschüssigen Energien irgendwie loszuwerden. Und wenn es sein musste und er sonst niemanden fand, kämpfte er auch schon mal gegen seinen eigenen Schatten. An diesem Morgen wartete ich allerdings vergeblich. Ich war schon drauf und dran wieder zu verschwinden, als ich in einiger Entfernung eine dunkle Gestalt auf mich zukommen sah. Ich konnte zwar nicht erkennen, wer es war, aber die Wärme und Ruhe, die mich beim Anblick der Gestalt durchströmte, gab mir in etwa eine Ahnung.

Bald darauf hatte Erestor mich erreicht und begrüßte mich mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Guten Morgen, Firiel. Ich habe Euch lange nicht gesehen."

Ich blinzelte überrascht zu ihm hoch, denn ich glaubte eine Spur von Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben. „Guten Morgen. Nun, Ihr habt Euch auch nirgendwo blicken lassen. Und Ellonur hat mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, wie beschäftigt Ihr seid." Meine Verwirrung war mir wohl deutlich anzuhören, denn auf Erestors Lippen spielte wieder ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Ihr Euch von jemanden wie Ellonur beeindrucken lasst."

„Und ich wundere mich, dass Ihr einen Mann zu Eurem Gehilfen bestimmt, von dem Ihr anscheinend so wenig haltet. Oder ist er Euch nur so lieb, weil er Euch im Schwertkampf nicht das Wasser reichen kann und Ihr so immer einen Prügelknaben parat habt, wenn Euch danach ist?" schoss ich sofort zurück, um meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Ich konnte mir so schnell keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso Erestor anscheinend bedauerte, dass ich mich nicht bei ihm hatte blicken lassen. Aber wieso war er nicht einfach zu mir gekommen, wenn er etwas wollte?

„Und ich hatte nach meinem kleinen Schaukampf mit Glorfindel wirklich den Eindruck, dass es gerade Euch lieber wäre, wenn ich meine Übungsstunden mit jemandem bestreite, der mir nicht gefährlich werden kann."

So, damit hatte ich mich selbst ins Aus manövriert. Ich lief dunkelrot an und schnappte nach Luft. Was sollte ich denn darauf sagen? Schließlich hatte er Recht. Selbst kurz nachdem er mir mit dem sicheren Tod gedroht hatte, hatte ich meine Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen ja nicht verbergen können.

„Ich kann kein Blut sehen!" platzte ich schließlich heraus, was glatt gelogen war. Und Erestor wusste das auch, da ich ja auch nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen war, nachdem ich ihm die Schere zwischen die Rippen gestoßen hatte. Toll, das war jetzt mindestens so geistreich gewesen wie Baby Housemans Erklärung in Dirty Dancing, dass sie eine Wassermelone getragen hatte.

„Ihr lügt, Firiel." sagte er mit einem äußerst charmanten Lächeln, das mich vollends aus der Fassung brachte.

„Und Ihr seid unverschämt!" konterte ich in meiner Verzweiflung zurück.

„Vielleicht ein klein wenig, aber Ihr habt keine Vorstellung davon, wie entzückend Ihr ausseht, wenn man Euch in Verlegenheit bringt. Das rechtfertigt ein bisschen Unverschämtheit allemal." Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass der Herr Berater großen Spaß dabei hatte mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Aber dass er mich dabei auch noch entzückend fand, das war doch verdächtig.

„Wenn Ihr so weitermacht, dann fange ich irgendwann noch an zu glauben, dass Ihr mich mögt." stammelte ich und wusste kaum, wo ich hinsehen sollte. Ich war inzwischen völlig durch den Wind und das merkte man mir an. So langsam bekam ich eine Idee davon, wie sich Nim immer in Glorfindels Gegenwart gefühlt haben musste. Und was das bedeutete, darüber wollte ich lieber erst gar nicht nachdenken. Erestor dagegen wirkte immer noch wie die Selbstsicherheit in Person.

„Na endlich." meinte er dazu mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Da ich Euch das ja nun wenigstens ansatzweise begreiflich gemacht habe, kommen wir zu dem eigentlichen Grund meines Hierseins. Glorfindel bittet Euch um Entschuldigung, aber Eure Übungsstunden müssen für die nächste Zeit ausfallen. Elrond hat heute in der Nacht Nachricht erhalten, dass Gefahr droht. Glorfindel, Faelon und Fandis werden für einige Tage ausreiten, um die Gegend um Bruchtal zu sichern."

Bei dieser Erklärung schoss mein Kopf wieder nach oben und ich wurde leichenblass. Inzwischen musste Nim mit ihren Reisegefährten Frodo im Auenland begegnet sein und wenn Glorfindel und die anderen ausritten, weil Gefahr drohte, konnte das nur eins heißen.

„Die Ringgeister sind auf der Suche nach ihm..." stammelte ich und erntete dafür einen scharfen Blick von Erestor. „Ihr scheint viel über diese Geschicke zu wissen, aber vielleicht frage ich besser nicht, woher."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, denn auch ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht gut wäre, hier mehr über ein gewisses Buch herauszuposaunen, als ich es schon bei meinem Eintreffen getan hatte.

„Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht ob es ratsam wäre..." Und irgendwie hatte ich trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich Erestor etwas verheimlichte. Mein schuldbewusster Blick sagte wahrscheinlich alles.

„Ihr müsst Euch nicht entschuldigen. Es wäre ganz sicher nicht ratsam uns in Dinge einzuweihen, von denen wir nichts wissen dürfen."

Erleichtert nickte ich und zu meiner Überraschung bot mir Erestor seinen Arm an. „Wollt Ihr mich begleiten und Glorfindel verabschieden? Vielleicht hebt es Eure Laune etwas, dabei zuzusehen, wie er seinen Wetteinsatz bezahlen muss." Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen hielt er eine kleine Samtschachtel zwischen zwei Fingern hoch.

Im ersten Moment wusste ich gar nicht, worum es ging, aber dann fiel mir diese unselige Wette über meine Reaktion auf Erestors Geschenk wieder ein und ich musste grinsen. „Mit Vergnügen." sagte ich und hakte mich bei ihm ein. Augenblicklich schien die Welt etwas ruhiger zu werden und meine Sorgen in den Hintergrund zu rücken.

Als wir so ungewohnt einträchtig bei den Stallungen ankamen, war Glorfindel gerade dabei ein letztes Mal seine Ausrüstung zu überprüfen. Als er mich an Erestors Seite sah, fing er augenblicklich an zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Welch seltener, aber dafür umso schönerer Anblick! Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Morgen, liebe Firiel und hoffe, dass Ihr es mir nicht allzu übel nehmt, dass unsere Übungen erst einmal ausfallen müssen."

Mit einer Grimasse und viel Sarkasmus in der Stimme sagte ich ihm, dass ich untröstlich über diesen Umstand wäre. Aber während ich redete, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von Asfaloths Zaumzeug losreißen. Als ich diesen riesenhaften Gaul das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war es ganz normales Lederzeugs gewesen, das der blonde Krieger benutzt hatte. Das, was das Pferd jetzt trug, war anscheinend die öffentlichkeitswirksame Version, denn es glitzerte und funkelte nur so vor Edelsteinen und Flitter. Und auch Glorfindel selbst schien irgendwie verändert. Ok, das hört sich jetzt vermutlich echt blöde an, aber er schien irgendwie von innen heraus zu leuchten, als hätte jemand einen Schleier weggezogen und ich würde seine Kraft und Würde erst jetzt richtig sehen.

„Sagt mal Glorfindel, wollt Ihr diese düsteren Typen bis zur Blindheit blenden oder habt Ihr sonst eine Erklärung für das Zaumzeug?" fragte ich grinsend.

„Ihr müsst noch viel lernen, Firiel. Ich reite hinaus in die feindliche Welt und dort habe ich als Elb einen gewissen Ruf zu wahren. Wie würde es denn wirken, wenn ich in meiner ganz alltäglichen Erscheinung und ohne beeindruckende elbische Spielereien dort auftauchen würde?" erklärte er.

„Das ist nicht Euer Ernst? Dieser ganze Aufzug nur um irgendwen zu beeindrucken? Habt Ihr das nötig?" fragte ich erstaunt. Elben legten anscheinend großen Wert darauf, ihre Überlegenheit zur Schau zu stellen, wenn sie nicht unter sich waren.

„Nein, nötig habe ich es nicht, aber habt Ihr nie versucht, einem Bild gerecht zu werden, das man von Euch hatte?" war die Gegenfrage und ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Hatte das nicht schon jeder einmal versucht? Doch bevor ich mir eine Antwort zurechtlegen konnte, drehte sich Glorfindel zu Erestor um, der sich inzwischen von mir losgemacht hatte und an Asfaloths Zaumzeug herumhantierte.

„Und was glaubst Du, was Du da tust?" fragte er seinen Freund halb streng, halb interessiert.

„Ich fordere Deinen Wetteinsatz ein. Du erinnerst Dich? Ein schmückendes Beiwerk, wann immer ich es von Dir verlange?" Erestor hantierte noch etwas weiter und Glorfindels Gesicht wurde lang. Ungeduldig stieß er den schwarzhaarigen Berater beiseite, um in Augenschein nehmen zu können, was dieser da mit Asfaloth trieb.

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle er Erestor ein paar über den Kopf ziehen. „Hast Du den Verstand verloren? Ich reite gegen die Neun aus und Du machst mir silberne Glöckchen ans Zaumzeug? Damit sie auch ja schon von Weitem hören, wenn ich komme, oder was?" Der blonde Krieger war mehr als ungehalten und neugierig versuchte ich einen Blick auf Asfaloth und sein gepimptes Zaumzeug zu erhaschen. Tatsächlich! Erestor hatte dem armen Gaul mehrere silberne Glöckchen am Zaumzeug befestigt, die bei der kleinsten Bewegung fröhlich klingelten.

„Außerdem hast Du gesagt, dass ich dieses Beiwerk tragen soll und nicht mein armes, treues Ross!" nörgelte der Balrogtöter wie ein kleiner unzufriedener Junge. Erestor hatte für all diese Einwände nur ein Grinsen übrig.

„Wenn es Dir lieber ist, kannst Du Dir die Glöckchen auch selbst an die Ohren hängen." war die gnadenlose Antwort und Glorfindel rollte mit den Augen. Es war klar, dass er das ganz sicher nicht tun würde. „Außerdem sind sie Dir vielleicht nützlich. Wenn Du auf der Suche nach den Halblingen bist, werden sie Dich so eher von den Neun unterscheiden können, als wenn Du einfach daher geritten kommst als wärst Du einer von Ihnen."

Ich beobachtete diesen kleinen Disput zwischen den beiden mächtigen Elbenherren mit dem größten Vergnügen. Bis mir plötzlich etwas klar wurde.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass Du diese unsinnige Wette noch so drehst, dass sie mir im Hals stecken bleibt und das hier wie ein Akt der Vernunft aussieht!" zischte Glorfindel und schwang sich schließlich auf Asfaloth.

„Deswegen bin ich auch der oberste Berater und Du nur Elronds Schläger!" Erestor klang bitterernst und nur das Funkeln in seinen Augen nahm der Bemerkung die Schärfe. „Ich wünsche Dir eine gefahrlose Reise."

Glorfindels Kommentar bekam ich nicht mehr mit, denn plötzlich hatte die Welt begonnen sich um mich zu drehen. Während Asfaloth in gestrecktem Galopp verschwand, streckte ich die Hand aus, um mich an der Wand des Stalles abzustützen. Doch Erestor musste für mich ebenso einen siebten Sinn haben, wie ich für ihn. Noch bevor meine Hand die Wand erreichte, war er herumgewirbelt und hatte mich vorsichtig an den Armen gepackt, um mich gleich darauf auf einem Strohballen zu platzieren. Erst nach und nach drang seine dunkle Stimme zu mir durch. „Firiel? Was ist los? Ist Euch nicht wohl?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schaute ihn schließlich an. Erestor kniete vor mir auf dem Boden und hielt meine Hände in den seinen. Wahrscheinlich war es diese Berührung, die mich in das Hier und Jetzt zurückgeholt hatte.

„Die Glöckchen!" flüsterte ich. „Glorfindel hat diese albernen Dinger nur am Zaumzeug, weil er eine Wette gegen Euch verloren hat. Und diese Wette hätte es nie gegeben, wenn ich nicht hier wäre." Meine Stimme klang ungewohnt heiser. An Erestors Blick konnte ich deutlich erkennen, dass er versuchte meinen Ausführungen zu folgen, aber nicht ganz erfolgreich war.

„Ja, davon ist auszugehen." meinte er schließlich. „Was ist mit Euch, Firiel?"

Wäre ich nicht so mit mir selbst und der Erkenntnis beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich in Tolkiens großem Buch zwar nicht erwähnt wurde, aber anscheinend im Hintergrund doch eine Rolle gespielt hatte, dann wäre ich vielleicht gerührt gewesen über die Besorgnis, die so überdeutlich in der Stimme des sonst so kalten Beraters durchklang.

Jeder, der dieses Buch gelesen hatte, fragte sich wahrscheinlich, warum ein gestandener Mann wie Glorfindel mit silbernen Glöckchen durch die Gegend ritt, als wäre er eine Drag-Queen. Jetzt hatte ich die Erklärung: Wegen einer Wette, die er wegen mir verloren hatte. Ob ich es wahr haben wollte oder nicht, ich hatte anscheinend eine Rolle in Mittelerde gespielt auch ohne dass Tolkien davon wusste. Als Frodo auf Glorfindel traf, war ich in Bruchtal gewesen. Aragorn und die Hobbits hatten Glorfindel dann tatsächlich nur wegen der Glöckchen von den schwarzen Reitern unterscheiden können und sich ihm zu erkennen gegeben.

Ich schloss die Augen und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Es war also nicht unmöglich, dass ich in den Geschicken von Mittelerde tatsächlich noch eine Rolle zu spielen hatte. Auch wenn sie noch so klein war, auch wenn sie nicht in den Büchern stand. Unwillkürlich musste ich an Gandalfs Worte denken, dass viele Mächte für das Gelingen von Frodos Mission arbeiten würden. Was, wenn ich eine von ihnen gewesen war und irgendwas schief ging, wenn ich mich weigerte Kanonenfutter zu spielen?

„Firiel?"

Langsam ließ ich meine Hände sinken. „Mir ist gerade etwas klar geworden. Es... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll..." Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

Erestor schaute mich weiterhin forschend an, doch schließlich ergriff er wieder vorsichtig meine Hände und zog mich auf die Beine. „Ihr solltet Euch besser etwas ausruhen. Ich bringe Euch in Euer Zimmer." Und damit legte er mir sanft einen Arm um die Taille, während er mit seiner linken Hand weiterhin meine festhielt.

Ich muss zugeben, dass mir Erestors Fürsorge alles andere als unrecht war. Im Moment schien seine Gegenwart das Einzige zu sein, was meine wirbelnden Gedanken halbwegs in Zaum hielt. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter, während wir gingen. Nachdem Erestor mich mit einer Decke auf eine der Gartenliegen auf meinem Balkon verfrachtet und Eryndis herbeigerufen hatte, die sich um mich kümmern sollte, verabschiedete er sich mit den Worten: „Wenn Ihr über irgendetwas sprechen möchtet, meine Tür steht Euch offen." Mit einem letzten ernsten Blick auf mich verschwand er.

Als ich mich nach Stunden endlich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, regte ich mich allerdings gleich über den nächsten ungebetenen Zwischenfall auf. Ich musste feststellen, dass ich prinzipiell nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn Erestor immer so fürsorglich mit mir umgehen würde. Mit einfacher Sympathie oder dem Wunsch mit ihm befreundet zu sein, hatte das nun langsam nichts mehr zu tun!


	39. Schlafmangel und Entschlüsse

33.

In den nächsten Tagen tat ich eigentlich nicht viel mehr, als von meinem Bett in meinen Liegestuhl und wieder zurück zu wanken. Die Tatsache, dass ich quasi für Glorfindels aufgemotztes Zaumzeug verantwortlich war, ließ mir einfach keine Ruhe. Bisher war ich wild entschlossen gewesen, mich mit Händen, Füßen, Zähnen und allem, was ich hatte, gegen mein Schicksal als Ablenkungsmanöver zu wehren. Doch mit jedem Tag schwand ein Stück meiner Selbstsicherheit in Bezug auf dieses Thema dahin.

Es war viel einfacher gewesen, als ich das alles hier noch für einen Drogentraum gehalten hatte, der einfach nur von besonders unsympathischen Ausgeburten meiner Phantasie bewohnt wurde. Da ging es mir ehrlich gesagt vierspurig am Allerwertesten vorbei, was aus all dem hier wurde. Aber jetzt musste ich feststellen, dass ich schon so einige kleine Wurzeln in Mittelerde geschlagen hatte, mein altes Leben immer mehr in den Hintergrund rückte und der Gedanke, dass Bruchtal, die Elben und all das bald ein Ende haben könnte, mir gar nicht gefiel. Es wäre wirklich ein Jammer um die beheizten Badewannen.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ich im Hintergrund doch zum Gelingen des Ringkrieges beigetragen hatte? Und wie zum Teufel hatte Tolkien davon schreiben können, solange ich noch nicht mal geboren war? Hieß das jetzt, dass ich mich auf diese ganze Ablenkungssache einlassen sollte? Oder hieß es nur, dass ich so oder so nicht drumherum kam, weil man mich zwingen würde, mich Sauron mit einem roten Geschenkband um den Bauch und auf einem Silbertablett zu präsentieren?

Ein paar Tage nach Glorfindels Abschied raffte ich mich schließlich wieder auf und versenkte mich in meinen Swimming-Pool, in der Hoffnung etwas Entspannung zu finden. Ich hatte mehrere Nächte nicht mehr geschlafen, weil ich einfach keine Ruhe fand und an Körperpflege hatte ich schon gleich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Inzwischen sah ich fast so denkwürdig abgehalftert aus wie in meiner ersten Zeit in Bruchtal. Wenn ich so weiter machte, würde ich bald wieder zehn Meilen gegen den Wind stinken. Was wohl wiederum eine Eisdusche von Erestor nach sich ziehen würde und darauf konnte ich getrost verzichten.

Aber auch das Bad half nicht gegen meine Unruhe und Unentschlossenheit. Danach schlüpfte ich in eine helle Hose und ein weißes Hemd und begann barfuß über die verschiedenen Terrassen, Balkone und Wege zu tappen ohne recht zu wissen, wo ich eigentlich hin wollte. Bis ich ganz unversehens vor einer geöffneten Balkontür landete, die Einblick in ein Arbeitszimmer bot, das durch einen riesigen Schreibtisch dominiert wurde. Daran saß ein ganz in schwarz gekleideter Elb, der anscheinend tief versunken in ein Schriftstück war.

Hatte mein miserabler Orientierungssinn mich im Stich gelassen oder war es mein Unterbewusstsein, das mir einen Streich gespielt hatte? Oder vielleicht jemand ganz anderes? Für einen Moment blickte ich zornig in Richtung Westen, wo gerade die Sonne unterging. Die Valar hatten schließlich dabei geholfen mich hierher zu verfrachten. Wer wusste schon, wo sie noch überall ihre Finger im Spiel hatten?

Ich warf einen zweifelnden Blick zurück auf Erestor, der immer noch konzentriert las und mich anscheinend nicht bemerkt hatte. Nun, er hatte zwar angeboten, dass ich jederzeit zu ihm kommen könnte, aber worüber sollte ich mit ihm reden? Das ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte? Und wie sollte ich ihm überhaupt mein Dilemma erklären ohne etwas über den Ringkrieg zu verraten, wovon er ja streng genommen nichts wissen durfte?

Ich hatte mich eben wieder umgedreht und wollte gehen, als Erestors dunkle Stimme mich zurück hielt. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Firiel?"

Verblüfft drehte ich mich wieder zurück und musste feststellen, dass der Herr Berater nicht mal seinen Kopf gehoben hatte. „Woher wusstet Ihr, dass ich hier bin?" fragte ich ganz baff.

„Ich habe gute Ohren." war die knappe Antwort.

„Ja, aber woher wusstet Ihr, dass ich es bin? Oder habt Ihr nur geraten?" hängte ich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an. Jetzt endlich blickte Erestor von seinem Wisch auf. „Ich rate nie. Wenn ich mir nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen wäre, dass Ihr da draußen herumschleicht, dann hätte ich Euch wohl kaum beim Namen genannt."

Ehrlich gesagt war ich schon drauf und dran nochmal zu fragen, woher er denn nun so sicher wusste, dass ich es war, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Irgendwie wusste ich ja auch immer, wann der missmutige Elb in meiner Nähe war und ich konnte auch nicht erklären, woher das kam. Anscheinend war ich heute in einer sehr gnädigen Stimmung ihm gegenüber. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich in Gedanken mit so vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, dass mir einfach keine vernünftigen Konter einfallen wollten.

„Also, was kann ich für Euch tun?" fragte Erestor schließlich noch einmal und ich fuhr etwas erschreckt auf. Ich war in Gedanken so weit abgeschweift, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie der Berater sich vor mir aufbaute und mich nun abwartend ansah.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Mir geht so viel im Kopf herum und bevor ich so recht wusste, wo ich war, stand ich plötzlich hier. Am besten ich verschwinde wieder. Ich will Euch nicht stören." Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht gehen, aber wie gesagt, es gab einfach keinen vernünftigen Grund hier zu bleiben.

Aber wiederum hielt mich Erestors Stimme zurück. „Euch fehlt Nimriel und Ihr fühlt Euch alleine, nicht wahr? Ich habe zwar einige dringende Dinge zu erledigen, aber wenn es Euch lieber ist, steht es Euch frei, hier zu bleiben. Falls es schlicht Gesellschaft ist, die Ihr sucht."

Elronds Berater hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. Ohne Nim und Alvariel war es um mich um einiges ruhiger geworden und jetzt waren nicht mal mehr Glorfindel und die Zwillinge da. Eryndis gab sich zwar alle Mühe, aber sie hatte zum einen noch andere Verpflichtungen in Bruchtal und zum anderen wollte sich zwischen ihr und mir einfach nicht die Vertrautheit einstellen, die ich mit Nim geteilt hatte. Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum und schaute auf meine nackten Füße.

Seit ich in Erestors Nähe war, schien sich meine Verwirrung etwas zu legen und vielleicht wäre es wirklich gut, nicht die ganze Zeit allein zu sein.

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass ich Euch nicht stören würde?" fragte ich schließlich mit ungewohnter Zurückhaltung. Was Erestor zu einem Augenrollen animierte. „Firiel, ich habe Euch angeboten hier zu bleiben. Ihr könnt das annehmen oder wieder gehen, aber ich werde mich nicht fünf Mal wiederholen. Gerade Ihr solltet doch wissen, dass ich eigentlich nie aus dem Motiv der Höflichkeit heraus handle." Im letzten Satz klang wieder etwas von Erestors gewohnten Sarkasmus durch und ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Nein, übermäßige Höflichkeit kann man Euch nun wirklich nicht vorwerfen." spottete ich zurück und ging schließlich an ihm vorbei in das Arbeitszimmer, während der Berater wieder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

Bei meinem ersten Besuch hier war ich dermaßen aufgebracht gewesen, dass ich gar nichts um mich herum wahrgenommen hatte, aber jetzt sah ich mich in aller Ruhe um. Eigentlich hatte ich Erestor ja für einen Pedanten und Ordnungsfanatiker gehalten, aber überraschenderweise war weder das Zimmer noch der Schreibtisch besonders aufgeräumt. Überall stapelten sich Bücher, Briefe und Schriftrollen und an den Wänden verteilt hingen verschiedene Karten. Mittendrin gab es zwei Besuchersessel, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen und an der Wand gegenüber befand sich eine Art Liege mit Kissen. Eigentlich war es hier gar nicht so ungemütlich.

Ich streckte mich schließlich auf der Liege aus und für eine Weile beobachtete ich Erestor einfach bei seinem Tun. Er las, er schrieb etwas, er fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, er ließ die silberne Schreibfeder durch seine Finger wandern, während er über etwas nachdachte und ab und an sah er zu mir herüber.

Wir sprachen kein Wort, aber das Schweigen, das zwischen uns herrschte, war auch nicht peinlich. Und in der Tat war es gut ,nicht alleine in meinem Zimmer zu hocken. Irgendetwas hatte ausgerechnet dieser Elb an sich, das mich beruhigte und etwas ablenkte. Und zwar so sehr, dass ich irgendwann tatsächlich wegdämmerte. Wie gesagt, ich hatte mehrere Tage nicht geschlafen und nun fand ich ausgerechnet hier in Erestors Arbeitszimmer die Ruhe, die mir so fehlte. Wenn mir das jemand vor einem halben Jahr gesagt hätte, wäre ich bei der Aussicht wahrscheinlich doch freiwillig von Elronds Balkon gesprungen.

Ich merkte nicht, wie der schwarzhaarige Elb nach einer Weile leise zu mir herüberkam und seine Robe über mich breitete. Auch nicht, wie er bis spät in die Nacht arbeitete und irgendwann wieder an meine Liege trat, um sich für einen kurzen Moment davor zu knien und mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Und leider sah ich auch nicht den warmen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als ich bei seiner Berührung im Schlaf leicht lächelte. Um ehrlich zu sein, müssen wir beide ein Bild abgegeben haben, wie die Hauptfiguren in einer von Celairons kitschigen Geschichten.

Es war bereits spät am nächsten Morgen, als ich endlich wieder aufwachte. Im ersten Moment war ich irritiert, dass Erestor immer noch am Schreibtisch saß, aber die Sonne nicht mehr am Untergehen war.

„Guten Morgen." begrüßte der Berater mich und ich blinzelte etwas geblendet in die helle Morgensonne. „Ist es denn schon Morgen?" nuschelte ich verschwommen. Ich war von jeher eher Murmeltier als Morgenmensch gewesen.

„Ja. Ihr habt die ganze Nacht geschlafen. Es geht bereits auf Mittag zu."

Ich gähnte ausgiebig und streckte mich. „Entschuldigung. Ich hab' die letzten Nächte überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Anscheinend musste ich ein bisschen was nachholen."

„Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen." antwortete mein unfreiwilliger Gastgeber, während er mich äußerst interessiert mit diesem jungenhaften Grinsen beobachtete, das ich schon aus meinem Badezimmer kannte. Erst nach einer Weile fiel mir auf, dass sich durch mein Geräkel das Hemd weit nach oben geschoben hatte und ich Erestor einen einwandfreien Blick auf meinen nackten Bauch bot. Den er auch ungeniert nutzte.

„Habt Ihr genug gesehen oder soll ich weitermachen?" fragte ich sarkastisch, denn irgendwie schien mich plötzlich der Teufel zu reiten.

„Von mir aus könnt Ihr gerne weitermachen." erwiderte der sonst so gestrenge Berater nicht im Mindesten peinlich berührt. Mir stieg eine leichte Röte in die Wangen, denn mit so einer freizügigen Antwort hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, Erestor ein wenig in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Aber wie üblich wollte ich nicht klein beigeben. „Wie ich Euch kenne, fangt Ihr sowieso gleich wieder das Kritzeln an und würdigt mich keines Blickes mehr. Das wäre dann wirklich vergebene Liebesmüh." spielte ich schließlich auf unseren kleinen Zusammenstoß vor Nims Abreise an, doch Erestors Blick bekam daraufhin etwas Gefährliches.

„Ihr spielt mit dem Feuer, Firiel. Provoziert mich nicht dazu, Euch zu demonstrieren, was ich in diesem Fall wirklich tun würde, wenn Ihr Euch nicht vollkommen sicher seid, dass Ihr es auch wollt. Nur damit wir uns nicht missverstehen: Es hätte nicht im Geringsten etwas mit Schreibarbeiten zu tun."

Die Stille, die jetzt folgte, war dieses Mal wirklich peinlich. Zumindest von meiner Seite, denn mir wurde klar, dass Erestor anscheinend nicht abgeneigt war, mir einen Crashkurs in elbischer Bettgymnastik zu verpassen. Eine Erkenntnis, die mich ehrlich gesagt verwirrte.

Etwas nervös richtete ich mich auf, zog das Hemd herunter und schlüpfte sicherheitshalber auch noch in Erestors Robe. Nein, es wäre keine gute Idee ausgerechnet diesen Elben zu so etwas zu animieren, so lange... Verwirrt senkte ich den Kopf, als mir klar wurde, was ich da dachte.

So lange ich mir nicht sicher war, ob es für ihn nur eine bedeutungslose Bettgeschichte sein würde oder er meine Gefühle wenigstens ansatzweise erwiderte.

„Auf der Terrasse steht Frühstück für Euch." brach Erestor schließlich das Schweigen und ich konnte mir, überrascht von so viel Aufmerksamkeit, ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wann genau hatte das eigentlich angefangen, dass ich mich um seine Meinung und Aufmerksamkeiten scherte? Und war das auch der Grund, dass wir über 12 Stunden gemeinsam in einem Raum verbracht hatten ohne uns ernsthaft an die Kehle zu gehen? Zugegeben, es bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Frieden von der Tatsache herrührte, dass ich die meiste Zeit geschlafen hatte...

Ich machte es mir draußen auf der Terrasse bequem und nach einer Weile gesellte sich Erestor zu mir, um noch eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Wir genossen die warme Herbstsonne, ignorierten den kleinen Zwischenfall von eben und unterhielten uns über meine Fortschritte im Lesen und die Bücher, die Erestor mochte. Über Elronds Rosentick und den nen-e-naur. So peinlich es auch klingt, es war ein perfekter Vormittag und als Erestor sich schließlich wieder erhob, weil er dringend noch ein paar Sachen zu Papier bringen musste, verabschiedete auch ich mich.

Erst in meinem Zimmer fiel mir auf, dass ich immer noch in der übergroßen Robe des Beraters herumlief, die er mir anscheinend als Decke zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Was wohl auch die etwas seltsamen Blicke erklärte, die ich mir von einigen Elben auf dem Rückweg in mein Zimmer eingefangen hatte. In Bruchtal trug nur eine einzige Person schwarz. Der Gedanke an Erestors Aufmerksamkeit mir gegenüber führte zu einem breiten Dauergrinsen in meinem Gesicht, das mir irgendwann Krämpfe verursachte. Vielleicht...

Doch schon am Abend hatte mich wieder die Unruhe gepackt und meine Gedanken kreisten um meine Rolle in Mittelerde. Und mit einem Mal wurde mir auch klar, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern konnte, bis ich meiner Aufgabe nachzukommen hatte. Glorfindel war ausgeritten um Frodo zu suchen und das bereits seit Tagen. Bald würde Elronds Rat stattfinden, bald würde man beschließen den Ring zu vernichten, bald würde ich aus Bruchtal fort müssen...

Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich schwer schlucken, denn das war alles andere als eine beruhigende Vorstellung. Und mir fiel auf, wie wenig ich eigentlich über Elronds und Erestors Pläne für mich wusste. Inzwischen musste ich zugeben, dass es wenig Sinn haben würde, mich gegen zwei der mächtigsten Elben in Mittelerde zu wehren und wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich nicht mal, ob ich das wirklich noch wollte oder ob ich nur aus Gewohnheit an diesem Gedanken festgehalten hatte.

Wollte ich denn wirklich nichts für diese Welt tun und einfach zuschauen, wie sie vielleicht unterging, weil ich nur an mein eigenes Wohl dachte?

Ich haderte noch zwei weitere Tage mit mir und meinem Schicksal, um dann endlich zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. Oder sagen wir eher: Den Entschluss hatte ich eigentlich schon vor einer Weile gefasst, aber jetzt nahm ich allen Mut zusammen, um den Konsequenzen ins Auge zu sehen, den er mit sich brachte.

Und zugegeben, mich mit dieser Thematik zu beschäftigen, bewahrte mich davor, mich mit meinen Gefühlen für Erestor auseinandersetzen zu müssen.


	40. Beziehungsbrüche und Flutwellen

R-F: Naja, zumindest poste ich hier weiter. Der Kram jetzt ist ja schon lange geschrieben, ich hab einfach nur so viel andere Sachen um die Ohren gehabt. Drüben kannst Du übrigens auch unangemeldet Reviews schreiben. Sollte ich zumindest so eingestellt haben. Aber ist ja wurscht, wo die Wortmeldungen kommen, ich freu mich ja überall.

Die Frühstücksszene ist hach? Na das freut mich, ich hache auch gerne rum. ;)

Naja, das auf Amazon ist Selfpublishing. Nichts von nem Verlag oder so, alles selber gemacht. Das kann ja eigentlich jeder.

LG  
>Tami<p>

Die nächsten Tage vergingen damit, dass ich mir die größte Mühe gab, mich von meiner neuen Erkenntnis abzulenken. Ich ging in meinem Wahn sogar soweit meinem Lieblingsopfer Ellonur auf die Nerven zu gehen, dass er mir doch wenigstens ein paar rudimentäre Kenntnisse in Westron beizubringen. Natürlich hatte der Gehilfe sich strikt geweigert und erst die Drohung, dass ich dann wohl Erestor bitten müsste, ihm Anweisung zu geben, hatte ihn überzeugt meinem Wunsch nachzukommen. Doch selbst dieses neue Projekt vertrieb meine Sorgen nur für wenige Tage und eines schönes Abends beschloss ich, dass Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht werden mussten.

Den nächsten Tag begann ich mit einem ausführlichen Wellnessprogramm in meiner Badewanne, benutzte sogar freiwillig ein paar von den Schönheitswässerchen, die Nim irgendwann angeschleppt hatte und schlüpfte in frische Klamotten. Ich konnte mich zwar immer noch nicht zu Kleidern durchringen, aber Eryndis hatte mir inzwischen ein paar Handgriffe für Frisuren beigebracht und so steckte ich mir die Haare hoch. Alles in allem sah ich ganz vorzeigbar aus, wie ich feststellte, als ich mein Spiegelbild betrachtete.

Aber eigentlich war all das nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, damit ich nicht darüber nachdenken musste, was ich jetzt tun wollte. Es dauerte trotzdem noch eine ganze Weile, bis ich genug Mut zusammenkratzen konnte, um mich auf den Weg zu Erestor zu machen.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer wurde ich allerdings von Ellonur empfangen, der es anscheinend als bodenlose Frechheit empfand, dass ausgerechnet ich mich in das Allerheiligste des großartigen Beraters verirrte. Und darüber hinaus weigerte er sich, mir zu sagen, wo sein Herr und Meister sich momentan befand. Herr Erestor dürfte nicht gestört werden, teilte er mir mit. Und das „Schon gar nicht von Euch!" musste er nicht erst aussprechen. Sein arroganter Gesichtsausdruck machte auch so klar genug, was er dachte. Nach einer Weile gab ich auf und beschloss mit meinem Anliegen einfach den nächstbesten Elben zu behelligen, der mir zur Verfügung stand.

Etwas nervös klopfte ich an die Tür von Elronds Privatbibliothek, denn streng genommen hatte ich eigentlich immer noch Hausverbot. Nach dem Herein, steckte ich also vorsichtshalber erst einmal den Kopf durch die Tür, aber Elrond hatte anscheinend seine legendären Seherfähigkeiten bemüht. Bevor ich auch nur zur Hälfte zu sehen war, rief er schon: „Kommt herein, Frau Firiel."

Ich wollte schon fast einen Rückzieher machen, als ich sah, dass Elrond anscheinend in einer Besprechung war. Doch das inzwischen wohlbekannte Ruhegefühl ließ mich dann doch abwarten. Sowohl Bruchtals Herr als auch Erestor erhoben sich, als ich langsam näher kam. Und wenn ich alles richtig deutete, dann war der liebe Herr Berater nicht mal böse über die Unterbrechung. Er neigte leicht den Kopf und deutete sogar so etwas wie ein Lächeln an. Eine Geste, die mich etwas beruhigte, denn wenn ich das wirklich durchzog, was ich jetzt zu tun gedachte, dann gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun?" fragte Elrond mich und war offensichtlich bemüht freundlich zu mir zu sein. „Oder habt Ihr hier nur nach jemand anderem gesucht?" schob er mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln hinterher.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Es hatte definitiv Nachteile mit einem Kerl unter einem Dach zu leben, der die größten prophetischen Gaben seines Zeitalters besaß. Etwas ärgerlich funkelte ich den Hausherrn an und antwortete nur mühsam beherrscht: „In der Tat. Eigentlich wart Ihr für meine Fragen nur die zweite Wahl nach Erestor."

Zwar gab ich dadurch mehr von meinen eigenen Gefühlen Preis, als mir lieb war, aber Elronds indignierter Blick bei der Erkenntnis, dass er in wichtigen Fragen nur an zweiter Stelle nach seinem obersten Berater rangierte, war es fast wert. Der wiederum schien sich königlich zu amüsieren.

„Du solltest nicht versuchen sie aus der Fassung zu bringen, mein Freund. In den meisten Fällen endest Du in der Grube, die Du ihr graben wolltest. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung." Dann wandte Erestor sich an mich. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Firiel?"

Nervös verschränkte ich die Arme und schaute zu Erestor auf. Wie sollte ich das jetzt eigentlich anfangen? Vielleicht wäre es doch sinnvoller gewesen mal vorher darüber nachzudenken, bevor ich mich vor zwei der größten Elben dieses Zeitalters zum Deppen machte. Erschwerend zu meiner Nervosität kamen meine neu entdeckten Gefühle für Erestor hinzu. Aber am besten sprang man einfach ins kalte Wasser und schwamm los. Hatte bei Alvariels Rettung damals ja auch ganz gut geklappt.

„Ich...habe nachgedacht. Wegen dieser Sache mit der Ablenkung." brachte ich schließlich mühsam hervor. Irgendwie bekam ich so langsam das Gefühl, mein eigenes Todesurteil zu unterschreiben und doch... Ich hatte das Gefühl keine andere Wahl zu haben, wenn ich irgendwann nochmal in den Spiegel sehen wollte, ohne mir Selbstvorwürfe dabei machen zu müssen. „Ich werde mich nicht mehr gegen diese Pläne wehren."

Zu sagen, dass Elrond überrascht war, wäre untertrieben. Er ließ sich mit einem Ausruf des Erstaunens einfach wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und starrte mich an, als hätte ich mich vor seinen Augen in Sauron persönlich verwandelt. Das hatte er anscheinend nicht kommen sehen. Dieser Umstand bereitete mir zugegeben ein wenig Genugtuung.

Erestor dagegen starrte mich nur mit seinem undurchdringlichen Blick an, bis er mich überraschend leise fragte: „Seid Ihr Euch da völlig sicher?"

„Nein, ich bin mir alles andere als sicher, aber was bleibt mir denn übrig? Ihr selbst habt mir sehr deutlich klar gemacht, was Ihr mit mir vorhabt und ich kenne Euch inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht stark genug bin, um mich gegen Euch zu wehren." platzte es aus mir heraus. Aber überraschenderweise sagte ich das alles ohne einen Funken Wut in meiner Stimme. Es war lediglich die Feststellung einer Tatsache, aber Erestor wandte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Er sah aus, als hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Dass er diese Reaktion überhaupt vor mir zuließ, machte mir unpassenderweise in diesem Moment Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht nicht nur meine Kurven waren, die ihn anzogen.

„Erestor, ich weiß, warum Ihr meint, das tun zu müssen. Und, ich... um ehrlich zu sein, es ist nicht nur deswegen. Ich... Eigentlich will ich das alles nicht, aber irgendwie ist Eure blöde Welt inzwischen mein zu Hause geworden und wenn hier alles untergeht, dann werde ich mit untergehen. Und selbst wenn nicht, werde ich hinterher nicht mehr in den Spiegel schauen können, wenn ich weiß, dass ich vielleicht etwas hätte tun können. Und es ist etwas passiert, dass mich... Naja, ich weiß auch nicht, aber vielleicht muss es einfach so sein, dass ich hier bin." Ich musste feststellen, dass meine Stimme inzwischen etwas Flehentliches hatte und ich wusste nicht mal wieso. Endlich schaute mich Erestor wieder an, aber er sagte nichts. Er nickte lediglich.

Elrond dagegen saß in seinem Sessel und schaute zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Er schien die Show zu genießen, die sein oberster Berater und ich da so mehr oder weniger freiwillig boten. Aber schließlich ergriff er dann doch das Wort, nachdem Erestor und ich uns einige Momente lang einfach nur angeschaut hatten, als würden wir auf der sinkenden Titanic stehen und gleich Kate und Leo geben. Nur mit vertauschten Rollen quasi.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr eines Tages zu diesem Schluss kommen würdet, Frau Firiel, auch wenn ich das so nicht habe kommen sehen. Es beweist einen edlen Charakter." Dieses Lob aus Elronds Mund brachte mich dann aber schließlich doch dazu, meinen Blick von Erestor loszureißen und den Halbelb anzuschauen. Mir lag schon auf den Lippen, dass er zu dieser Einschätzung doch nur kam, weil ich am Ende endlich nach seiner Pfeife tanzte. Doch ich hielt den Kommentar zurück, da diese Giftigkeit auch Erestor treffen würde und irgendwie lag mir heute gar nicht daran, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen.

„Was wird also passieren? Ich nehme an, Ihr werdet mich auf eine Wanderschaft schicken. Wie soll das alles vor sich gehen?" wandte ich mich stattdessen an Elrond, dem anzusehen war, dass es ihn immer noch verblüffte, dass ich hier nicht mehr die keifende Xanthippe gab.

„Frau Firiel, ich kann Euch selbst noch nicht sagen, wie Eure Aufgabe aussehen wird. Es sind noch viele Dinge zu bedenken und abzuwarten. Doch es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis eine Entscheidung getroffen wird. Und nach dieser wird sich auch Euer Schicksal richten. Wir wissen noch nicht, was mit dem Ring passieren wird, aber ich halte es in der Tat für wahrscheinlich, dass Ihr Bruchtal in jedem Fall verlassen müsst, um SEINE Aufmerksamkeit von uns abzulenken."

Naja, es war eigentlich das, womit ich gerechnet hatte, aber es so zu hören, war dann nochmal was anderes. Ich wandte mich von den beiden Elben ab und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Eigentlich sollte ich Angst haben, aber momentan hätte ich mich am liebsten nur über Elronds schlechte Planung aufgeregt. Da holte man mich aus meiner Welt hierher und täuschte dort meinen Tod vor, nur um dann hier nicht recht zu wissen, was man eigentlich mit mir anfangen wollte.

„Wird mich irgendjemand begleiten?" fragte ich von daher etwas unwirsch, wandte den Elben aber weiterhin den Rücken zu. Und so entging mir auch Erestors Mienenspiel. Lediglich die Überraschung in Elronds Stimme hörte ich, als er antwortete: „Natürlich. Wir werden Euch mehrere Gefährten zur Seite stellen. Auch wenn es Euch vielleicht so vorkommt, wir wollen Euch nicht blindlings opfern."

„Na das ist ja äußerst beruhigend." antwortete ich sarkastisch, während mir die Tränen langsam den Hals zuschnürten. Ich fragte mich nur, wer diese Gefährten sein würden. Doch was ich mit meiner Frage für einen Mist gebaut hatte, sollte mir erst in einigen Augenblicken aufgehen.

„Ich hatte es für eine Selbstverständlichkeit gehalten, dass ich einer Eurer Begleiter sein würde. Doch da Ihr anscheinend so wenig von mir haltet, dass Ihr glaubt, ich würde Euch erst hierher bringen, um Euch dann Eurem Schicksal zu überlassen, steht es Euch natürlich frei, jemanden aus unseren Reihen zu wählen, dem Ihr mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringt." Erestors Stimme war schneidend kalt und im ersten Moment verstand ich den Sinn seiner Worte gar nicht. „Elrond, wenn Du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich muss dringend an meine Arbeit."

Erst nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, schaffte ich es, mich aus meiner Schreckensstarre zu lösen und langsam umzudrehen. Doch Erestor war natürlich längst verschwunden. Ich hatte bisher noch nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, ob und wer mich begleiten würde, wenn ich Bruchtal verlassen musste. Und ehrlich gesagt, war ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Erestor mit von der Partie sein könnte. Es hätte mir schon gereicht zu wissen, dass er mich nicht leichten Herzens ziehen ließ.

„Kurz bevor Ihr gekommen seid, hat Erestor noch zu mir gesagt, dass ER Euch nur über seine Leiche bekommen würde." erklang plötzlich Elronds Stimme neben mir und irgendwie konnte ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie einen amüsierten Unterton hatte. „Ihr kennt ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nie leere Versprechungen macht, oder?"

Ich war zwar völlig aufgelöst bei dem Gedanken, dass ich es mir jetzt auf ewig mit Erestor verscherzt hatte, aber dass Elrond seinen Spaß bei unserer kleinen Seifenoper hatte, bekam sogar ich mit. Allerdings war der im Moment nun wirklich meine geringste Sorge. Ich wollte schon losstürzen, als der Hausherr mich am Arm festhielt und zu sich herumzog. „Lasst ihm ein wenig Zeit. Wenn Ihr ihm jetzt nachlauft, dann wird er Euch garantiert etwas sagen, das Ihr ihm nicht verzeihen könnt. Und das würde er sich dann wieder nicht verzeihen."

Etwas irritiert schaute ich Elrond an, der tatsächlich die Frechheit besaß, sich für einen Moment selbstvergessen die Hände zu reiben und amüsiert zu grinsen.

Vielleicht hatte er Recht, aber der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet ich es geschafft hatte den großen Erestor zu verletzen und er mir nicht verzeihen würde, machte mich schier wahnsinnig. Das Ganze endete darin, dass Elrond mich schließlich höchstpersönlich in mein Zimmer verfrachtete und mir den guten Rat gab, zur Entspannung ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. Was ich dann auch zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag tat, aber natürlich half es genauso wenig wie beim ersten Mal.

Den Rest des Tages bewegte ich mich wie ein Schlafwandler durch mein Zimmer und war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch all die Aufregung forderte ihren Tribut und wenigstens schlief ich die ganze Nacht wie ein Stein. Am nächsten Morgen ging es mir etwas besser und ich konnte wieder klar denken, aber das machte mir nur umso deutlicher wie unfair meine Annahme gewesen war. Und wie sehr sie Erestor getroffen haben musste, wenn es für ihn so eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen wäre, bis zum bitteren Ende bei mir zu bleiben. Im Notfall sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen.

So oder so, ich würde mich bei Erestor entschuldigen müssen und wenn ich nicht meine geistige Gesundheit durch diesen seltsamen Zustand des uneingeschränkten Schuldbewusstseins aufs Spiel setzen wollte, dann möglichst bald.

Doch mein schöner Plan ihn am Abend aufzusuchen, wenn auch Ellonur nicht mehr in seinem Arbeitszimmer herumschlich, wurde von der eintreffenden Zwergen-Delegation vom Einsamen Berg zu Nichte gemacht. Ich erfuhr davon ganz beiläufig, als ich mir in Bruchtals riesiger Küche mein Abendessen organisierte und einer der Köche mir erzählte, dass Elrond an diesem Abend ein Festessen für die ratsuchenden Zwerge gab. Bei dem zweifelsohne auch sein oberster Berater sein würde.

Und von da an überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Erst die Zwerge, dann plötzlich das Gerücht Gandalf der Graue sei mit schlechten Nachrichten nach Bruchtal gekommen und am nächsten Tag, als ich gerade von einem Spaziergang zu Alvariels See zurückkehrte, wurde ich um ein Haar von einer völlig aufgelösten Arwen Undómiel über den Haufen gerannt. Sie entschuldigte sich hastig und wollte schon weiterlaufen, als sie sich plötzlich wieder umdrehte. „Frau Firiel, kommt mit mir. Es ist... Aragorn kehrt zurück!" Und damit packte die willensstarke Elbenfrau meine Hand und zerrte mich hinter sich her.

Ich wusste gar nicht so recht, wie mir geschah, bis ich mich auf Elronds Balkon wiederfand, der das ganze Bruinen-Tal überblickte. Etwas verdattert schaute ich auf den Herren des Hauses, der am äußersten Rand stand, die Hände erhoben und den Blick entrückt. Einen halben Schritt hinter ihm stand ein alter Mann mit langem Bart und grauen Haaren. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich entfernt an Radagast. Was also nur heißen konnte, dass ich tatsächlich Gandalf dem Zauberer gegenüber stand. Der schien sich allerdings nicht im Geringsten für Arwen oder mich zu interessieren, denn auch er starrte hinunter auf den Bruinen und die Furt, die man in einiger Entfernung sah.

Lediglich Erestor, der an der Balkontür lehnte, warf uns einen kurzen Blick zu. Und zu ihm zog mich Arwen hin.

„Wo sind sie, Erestor?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und suchte mit ihren Elbenaugen die Ufer des Flusses ab.

„Nicht mehr weit, wir müssten sie bald sehen." Und zu meiner Überraschung legte er der völlig aufgelösten Arwen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Aragorn ist ein erfahrener Kämpfer und Glorfindel ist bei ihm." Bruchtals Schönheitskönigin nickte nur, aber ich glaube, sie hatte gar nicht wirklich verstanden, was Erestor ihr da sagte. Mich würdigte er keines Blickes. Oder zumindest glaubte ich das.

Plötzlich tauchte aus den Wäldern unten eine kleine weiße Gestalt auf, gefolgt von mehreren schwarzen. Es hätte eigentlich Elbenaugen gebraucht um zu erkennen, was dort genau vor sich ging, aber ich wusste es auch so. Ich wurde gerade eben Zeuge, wie Frodo sich auf Asfaloth über die Furt rettete, um den Ringgeistern zu entkommen.

In ihrer Aufregung quetschte die Elbenfrau meine Hand immer weiter und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und ich wäre vor Schmerz in die Knie gegangen. Doch plötzlich ergriff Erestor Arwens Handgelenk und zwang sie, meine Hand freizugeben. „Lasst Firiel los, Ihr werdet Ihr noch die Finger brechen."

Arwen schaute sich einen Moment verwirrt um, als hätte sie vergessen, wo sie war, dann ließ sie mich aber sofort gehorsam los und trat neben ihren Vater an das Geländer. Ich dagegen schaute verwirrt zu Erestor auf, aber auch der sah stur hinunter in die Schlucht.

Asfaloth hatte die andere Seite des Bruinen erreicht, doch das Pferd floh nicht weiter Richtung Bruchtal, sondern wandte sich plötzlich um, als wollte es noch einmal seinen Verfolgern entgegen gehen. Doch gleich darauf wurde die Schlucht von einem lauten Rauschen erfüllt und Elrond brüllte irgendetwas, das in dem Tosen der Wellen unterging, in die sich der Bruinen plötzlich verwandelte. Selbst von hier oben aus glaubte ich weiße Pferde in den Wellen zu erkennen. Die Wassermassen rissen einige der Gestalten, die versucht hatten, den Fluss zu überschreiten, mit sich, doch es standen noch mehrere am Ufer. Gleich darauf erschienen aus den Wäldern plötzlich kleine Gestalten mit Fackeln in den Händen. Eine von ihnen strahlte ein dermaßen helles Licht aus, dass es mich sogar hier oben auf der Terrasse blendete. Das konnte wohl nur Glorfindel der Angeber sein, der sich da gerade als Diskokugel betätigte.

Auch die verbliebenen schwarzen Reiter schienen nun ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen und ritten in den Bruinen, doch noch hatten sich die tosenden Flutwellen nicht beruhigt. Erst nachdem kein einziger der schwarzen Reiter mehr dort unten auszumachen war, senkte Elrond die Hände und stürzte davon. Fast augenblicklich schienen die Fluten abzuschwellen und auch Gandalf und Arwen folgten Elrond, genauso wie Erestor.

Und ich, in meiner Verwirrung, blieb allein auf dem Balkon zurück. Ich war soeben Zeugin von Frodos Flucht über die Furt geworden. Jetzt war die Geschichte des Ringkrieges auch bei mir angekommen. Es hatte begonnen.


	41. ZS: Umarmungen und Männergespräche

Kasuka: Jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich Deine Review beantwortet hatte oder nicht. Naja, der Fortgang der Story wäre ziemlich bescheiden, wenn Erestor sich nicht wieder einkriegt, oder? ;) Ich bin auch ein großer Fan von Happy-Ends, aber ich muss zugeben, die Story hat sich jetzt schon zu etwas ausgewachsen, das sie nie werden sollte. Es dauert also noch. A Tale Untold wird drei Teile haben. Der zweite und der dritte sind nicht so lang wie der erste, aber alle drei Teile zusammen genommen werden über 100 Kapitel haben. Prost Mahlzeit... ;)

Nuit: Danke Dir, wenn ich jetzt noch mein Auto versichert kriege, dann hab ich den Umzug wirklich gut überstanden. Und danke, dass ich hier anscheinend zu den Diamanten gezählt werde. Ich fühle mich sehr gebauchpinselt. ;)

Ja, der Elrond... Ich konnte ihm im Film nicht leiden und deswegen ist er hier wohl nicht so der Sympathieträger. Gleichzeitig glaube ich, dass man in seiner Position einfach ein gewisses Bild wahren muss und nicht immer so kann, wie man will oder eben ist. In privaten Momenten blitzt dass dann allerdings auf. Wie eben im Händereiben bei Firiels und Erestors Beziehungsproblemen. Es wird im Spin-Off, das bald folgt, noch eine ähnliche Szene geben, die viele Leser bis jetzt auch als positiv empfunden haben.

LG

Tami

Elrond und Gandalf hatten sich mit besorgten Mienen sofort daran gemacht den inzwischen bewusstlosen Halbling von Asfaloth herunterzuheben und ins Haus zu tragen. Die beiden waren in Windeseile verschwunden, während einer der Elben aus dem Stall sich des Pferdes annahm.

Erestor und Arwen blieben dagegen auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und für einen Augenblick schienen beide unschlüssig darüber, was zu tun wäre. Erst Arwens fortwährendes Auf- und Ab-Schreiten brachte den schwarzhaarigen Berater zu einem Entschluss. Er ging die Treppen bis ganz hinunter und in Richtung des Torbogens, der aus Bruchtals großem Hof hinausführte.

„Erestor, wo willst Du hin?" rief Arwen ihm überrascht hinterher. „Willst Du nicht hier bleiben und auf die anderen warten? Ich bin mir sicher, Adar erwartet von Dir, dass Du..."

Doch weiter kam die schöne Elbenfrau nicht, denn der Angesprochene wandte sich zu ihr um. „Danke, dass Du mich so freundlich auf meine Pflichten hinweist, Arwen." Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Ich bin mir allerdings sehr bewusst, was ich zu tun habe. Und genau deswegen werde ich Glorfindel und den anderen entgegen gehen. Im Übrigen gehst Du mir mit Deinem nervösen Herumgerenne auf die Nerven und ich hab keine Lust mir Deine Lobgesänge auf Aragorn anzuhören, in die Du zweifellos in wenigen Augenblicken ausbrechen wirst." Und damit verschwand der Berater endgültig durch den Torbogen.

Elronds Tochter allerdings quittierte diese Eröffnung nur mit einem hochmütigen Blick. Sie kannte Erestor bereits viel zu lange, um sich seine gelegentlichen Unhöflichkeiten wirklich zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Erestor indes ging mit langen Schritten den gewundenen Pfad entlang, der hinunter zur Furt führte und versuchte dabei möglichst nicht an den flehentlichen Blick zu denken, den ihm eine gewisse Sterbliche auf Elronds Balkon zugeworfen hatte. Firiels Ablehnung hatte in den letzten Tagen zu einer wirklich unerfreulichen Unkonzentriertheit geführt, über die Elrond sich bereits mehr als einmal lustig gemacht hatte.

Auf etwa halber Strecke traf der Berater schließlich auf Glorfindel und Elronds Ziehsohn sowie drei weitere dieser wirklich seltsamen Halblinge. Erestor blieb mit verschränkten Armen mitten auf dem Weg stehen und wartete, bis die kleine Gruppe ihn erreicht hatte.

Die Halblinge sahen ihm halb staunend, halb ängstlich entgegen, während Glorfindel breit über das ganze Gesicht grinste. Körperliche Betätigung führte bei dem blonden Krieger stets dazu, dass er sich besser fühlte und zuweilen sogar seine Sorgen vergaß. Und das Kräftemessen mit den Ringgeistern war eine ganz außergewöhnliche Trainingseinheit gewesen. Dementsprechend gut war auch seine Laune, als er auf seinen ältesten Freund traf. Aragorn dagegen sah etwas besorgt und natürlich genauso ungepflegt wie meistens aus, stellte Erestor fest.

Mit einem minimalen Neigen des Kopfes begrüßte Bruchtals Truchsess schließlich die neu Angekommenen, wobei seine Aufmerksamkeit den Halblingen galt. Jeden von ihnen fixierte er mit seinem undurchdringlichen Blick, bevor er schließlich sprach.

„Ich bin Erestor und begrüße Euch im Namen Elronds hier in Bruchtal. Euer Freund ist in Sicherheit und der Hausherr selbst kümmert sich um seine Verletzungen. Folgt mir und auch Euch soll Ruhe und Stärkung zu Teil werden."

Die drei Halblinge schienen alle äußerst beeindruckt von dem großen, dunklen Elben und verbeugten sich etwas linkisch, um sich dann ebenfalls vorzustellen. Erestor indes warf Glorfindel und Aragorn, die hinter den Hobbits standen, einen warnenden Blick zu, denn beide trugen ein äußerst unheilvolles Grinsen im Gesicht. Aragorn stieß Glorfindel sogar mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Doch noch bevor sich der kleine Trupp wieder auf den Weg machen konnte, hörte man eilige Schritte den Pfad hinunterkommen und gleich darauf tauchte in einer Kurve Ellonur auf. Der aschblonde Elb kam nur mit Mühe rechtzeitig zum Stehen und wäre um ein Haar in Erestor hinein gestolpert. Der Gehilfe war gerannt, so schnell ihn seine Füße getragen hatten.

„Verzeiht mir, Herr Erestor, ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr unsere Gäste gedenkt hier in Empfang zu nehmen. Hätte ich das geahnt, hätte ich Euch natürlich begleitet. Frau Arwen war so gut mir..." Doch weiter kam der dienstbeflissene Ellonur nicht, denn Erestor fiel ihm scharf ins Wort, anscheinend überhaupt nicht erfreut über diesen unwürdigen Auftritt. „Hätte ich Eure Anwesenheit hier für nötig befunden, hätte ich nach Euch schicken lassen, als ich mich auf den Weg machte, Ellonur. Doch wo Ihr schon hier seid, könnt Ihr mit den Halblingen vorangehen und für ihre Bequemlichkeit sorgen." Damit wandte der schwarzgekleidete Elb sich an die Hobbits. „Folgt meinem Gehilfen Ellonur. Er wird für Euer Wohlergehen Sorge tragen."

Es war offensichtlich, dass der aschblonde Elb alles andere als begeistert über diese Aufgabe war, doch er wagte nicht zu widersprechen. Und so verschwand er mit den Hobbits gleich darauf wieder in der Wegkehre, während die restlichen Drei etwas zurückblieben.

„Und für uns hast Du nicht einmal ein 'Willkommen' oder 'Schön, dass ihr den Ringgeistern lebend entkommen seid.' übrig gehabt. Ich hatte mir meine Begrüßung in Bruchtal nach so langer Abwesenheit wirklich etwas herzlicher vorgestellt." Der schwarzhaarige Waldläufer, dessen Kleidung nur so vor Dreck starrte, grinste Erestor geradezu unverschämt an.

Doch der ließ sich wie üblich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und musterte seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit einem kalten Blick von oben bis unten. „Das würde voraussetzen, dass ich mich über Deine Rückkehr freue. Was mir bei dem Gestank, den Du momentan verbreitest, wirklich unmöglich ist. Und im Übrigen: Fändest Du etwas mehr Besorgnis nicht angebracht, da einer Deiner neuen, kleinen Freunde gerade dort oben um sein Leben kämpft?"

„Woher denn? Er ist in Elronds Obhut und würde ich mir jetzt noch Sorgen machen, würde man daraus nicht schließen müssen, dass ich an den Fähigkeiten meines Ziehvaters zweifle?" konterte Aragorn. Seit er Bruchtals Grenzen überschritten und gehört hatte, dass Frodo in guten Händen war, schien er plötzlich aller Sorgen ledig zu sein, die ihn in den letzten Tagen bedrängt hatten.

„Du hast gewonnen. Allerdings verdankst Du Deinen seltenen Sieg wohl eher Deinem alten Lehrer, der Dich so vortrefflich den Umgang mit Worten lehrte." konterte Erestor scheinbar gleichgültig, während Glorfindel schon wieder kurz davor stand die Beherrschung zu verlieren und einen Lachkrampf zu bekommen.

Aragorn hatte sich schon spöttisch verbeugen wollen, ob der Anerkennung seiner Fähigkeiten, hielt aber mit einem ärgerlichen Ausdruck inne, denn Erestors letzter Pfeil traf ins Schwarze. Alles, was er in diesem Bereich gelernt hatte, hatte er von Elronds Berater mit auf den Weg bekommen. Und so ging er zu einem Angriff völlig anderer Art über und fiel dem schwarzhaarigen Elb unvermutet um den Hals und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich habe Dich auch vermisst, oh schrecklicher Erestor."

Der verzog angewidert das Gesicht und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nimm ihn von mir weg, Glorfindel oder es wird Euch beiden noch leidtun." knurrte er unwilllig. Der blonde Elb machte allerdings nicht die geringsten Anstalten Erestor von seinem anhänglichen ehemaligen Schüler zu befreien.

„Nein, da musst Du jetzt durch. Was glaubst Du, was er mit mir angestellt hat, als ich ihn mit diesen halben Portionen mitten in der Wildnis aufgegabelt habe?" fragte er grinsend und deutete auf einige Dreckflecken, die sich dunkel auf dem hellen Wildleder seiner Reitkleidung abzeichneten.

„Lässt Du mich los, wenn ich Dir sage, dass die Schönste aller Frauen vor Bruchtals Toren steht und ungeduldig auf Dich wartet?" zog Erestor schließlich seinen letzten Trumpf und klang reichlich gequält dabei. Aber dieser Hinweis verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ der Waldläufer von ihm ab und stürzte den Pfad hinauf, der nach Bruchtal hinein führte.

Nachdem der Sterbliche verschwunden war, maßen die Freunde sich mit eingehenden Blicken.

„Wie geht es Dir?" brach der Berater schließlich das Schweigen und Glorfindel fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch Gesicht und Haare. „Gut, ich bin nur etwas erschöpft. Dieses Kräftemessen hat mir einiges abverlangt. Anscheinend werde ich langsam alt." grinste er dann, nur um gleich wieder ernst zu werden. „Jetzt hat es begonnen und es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Der kleine Kerl, der auf Asfaloth saß, hat tatsächlich dieses unselige Ding bei sich und es muss entschieden werden, was damit geschehen soll."

Während die beiden Männer langsam den gewundenen Pfad hinaufgingen, schüttelte Erestor den Kopf. Doch es war Bruchtals oberster Krieger, der nach einiger Zeit wieder das Wort ergriff. „Was ist hier vorgefallen? Du bist zwar ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung, aber irgendetwas hat Dir die Laune verhagelt, wenn ich nicht sehr irre."

Elronds Berater schwieg eine lange Zeit, bevor er seinem Freund antwortete. „Firiel hat sich entschlossen uns zu unterstützten und sich nicht länger gegen unser Vorhaben zu wehren."

Auch Glorfindel war von dieser Nachricht überrascht. Er blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen und schaute Erestor an. „Was hast Du mit ihr angestellt?" fragte er schließlich misstrauisch.

„Gar nichts." antwortete der Truchsess ärgerlich. „Es war ihre freie Entscheidung. Sie behauptet, dass ihr klar geworden ist, dass es auch ihr Ende sein könnte, wenn sie uns nicht unterstützt. Ich habe allerdings den leisen Verdacht, dass es irgendetwas mit diesen Glöckchen zu tun hat, die ich Dir aufgezwungen habe. Danach war sie völlig verstört."

Langsam gingen die beiden Elben weiter, doch Glorfindel fuhr fort seinen Freund weiter eingehend zu mustern. „Das ist doch nicht alles. Jetzt lass Dir nicht jede Kleinigkeit aus der Nase ziehen. Manchmal bist Du wirklich unerträglich."

„Nur manchmal?" konterte Erestor mit einem sardonischen Grinsen. „Firiel war gelinde gesagt überrascht, als sie hörte, dass ich sie auf ihrem Weg begleiten wollte. Sie hat offensichtlich gedacht, ich würde sie einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen."

Der blonde Krieger zog scharf die Luft ein, als er das hörte. Erestor schien zwar genauso ruhig wie immer zu sein, aber er kannte ihn gut genug, um sich denken zu können, dass ihn diese Annahme getroffen haben musste. Umso mehr, da sie von Firiel kam.

„Nun, Du hast Dir am Anfang ja auch alle Mühe gegeben, ihr weiß zu machen, dass es Dich nicht kümmert, ob sie lebt oder nicht. Aber ich nehme an, Du hast ihr gehörig den Kopf gewaschen?"

„Ich habe ihr lediglich gesagt, dass es ihr frei steht einen anderen Begleiter aus unseren Reihen zu wählen, dem sie mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringt." antwortete Erestor ihm ungeduldig. Anscheinend sprach er gar nicht gerne über dieses Thema.

Glorfindel dagegen ließ ein gequältes Aufjaulen hören. „Und jetzt ist sie wahrscheinlich völlig verunsichert, das arme Mädchen."

„Du vergisst wohl, von wem wir hier reden." meinte Erestor dazu nur spöttisch, bevor der Heermeister sich wieder einschaltete. „Hättest Du Ihr der Einfachheit halber nicht sagen können, dass es für Dich die wohl größte vorstellbare Qual sein wird, sie nicht eigenhändig schützen zu dürfen?"

Diese Redewendung entlockte nun auch endlich dem ernsten Berater ein Lachen. „Hast Du das aus einer von Celairons Geschichten? Ich habe schon seit einer Weile den Verdacht, dass Du diese Machwerke heimlich liest." sagte er spöttisch, aber sie wussten beide, dass Glorfindel mit dieser melodramatischen Formulierung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Doch dem blonden Elb blieb eine Antwort erspart, denn sie bogen in Bruchtals Hof ein, wo sich ihnen ein seltenes Bild bot.


	42. Moorleichen und Küchenmägde

Ich stand noch eine Weile allein auf dem verlassenen Balkon und versuchte mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ab jetzt Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht wurden. Mein ruhiges Leben war wohl endgültig vorbei.

Doch nach einer Weile schienen die dunklen Gedanken und die Angst übermächtig zu werden und ich beschloss mir Ablenkung zu verschaffen.

Wenn ich schon kurz vor dem Ringkrieg in Bruchtal war, dann konnte ich wenigstens versuchen so viel wie möglich von diesen historischen Ereignissen mitzubekommen. Außerdem war ich neugierig auf die Hobbits und Aragorn.

Also begab auch ich mich hinunter in den Hof, um zu sehen, ob ich das Beste verpasst hatte. Frodo war ganz offensichtlich schon von Elrond und Gandalf abtransportiert wurden, aber da ich auf dem Treppenabsatz Arwen auf- und abtigern sah, ging ich davon aus, dass Aragorn mit den restlichen Hobbits noch nicht eingetroffen war.

Ich überlegte gerade, wie aufdringlich es wäre mich zu der Elbenfrau zu gesellen, als unvermutet Ellonur im Torbogen auftauchte. Und im Schlepptau hatte er die drei putzigsten kleinen Gestalten, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Sie waren nicht größer als Alvariel, aber um einiges stämmiger. Und tatsächlich barfuß. Allerdings war Sam Gamdschie nicht blond wie im Film. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung, wer von den Dreien der Gärtner war, denn sie hatten alle braune Locken. Und sie sahen furchtbar verschreckt und erschöpft aus. Diese drei Ritter von der armen Gestalt taten mir ehrlich leid, denn ich konnte ihnen nachfühlen, wie es war aus ihrer heilen Welt in so ein Abenteuer gestoßen zu werden.

Im Vorbeigehen starrten die Hobbits Arwen mit großen Augen an, die ihnen freundlich zulächelte. Mich schienen sie gar nicht zu bemerken. War vielleicht auch besser so. Gleich darauf waren die kleinen Herren hinter Ellonur im Haus verschwunden und Arwen, die ihnen nachgesehen hatte, bemerkte mich.

„Frau Firiel!" rief sie mich an und ich ging langsam die Treppen hinunter, bis ich neben ihr auf dem Absatz zum Stehen kam. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch vorhin so überrumpelt habe,. Ich fürchte, ich bin heute nicht ganz Herrin meiner Sinne und meines Benehmens." lächelte sie mich an. „Und ich hoffe, dass ich Euch nicht weh getan habe."

Ich schüttelte ebenfalls lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, nichts passiert." Doch viel weiter kamen wir mit unserer Unterhaltung nicht, denn Arwen drehte plötzlich den Kopf Richtung Torbogen und begann breit zu lächeln. Ich konnte mir zwar nicht erklären wieso, aber nur wenige Augenblicke später stürmte ein großer, schwarzhaariger, von oben bis unten verdreckter Kerl mit einem Mehr-als-drei-Tage-Bart durch das Tor. Er blieb mitten auf dem Hof stehen, um sich umzuschauen, bis sein Blick auf Arwen und mich fiel.

Wir mussten beide auch ein Bild wie Tag und Nacht abgeben. Elronds Tochter trug ein dunkelblaues, edles Kleid mit goldenen Stickereien und die Haare zu einer kunstvollen Frisur aufgetürmt, während ich, die ja nicht wusste, was der Tag bereit hielt, wieder Zuflucht zu Hosen, Hemd und einem Pferdeschwanz genommen hatte. Doch ich glaube fast, Aragorn, denn niemand anders konnte dieser Freizeit-Penner sein, hat mich nicht mal gesehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Arwen und ihr Liebster nur Augen füreinander hatten.

Während sich die beiden für einige Momente einfach tief in die Augen schauten, bevor sie endlich losrannten, um einander hollywood-like in die Arme zu fallen, nahm ich die Gelegenheit wahr um den wohl berühmtesten aller Waldläufer genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er war groß, fast so groß wie Erestor und Glorfindel, breitschultrig und hatte rabenschwarze Haare. Seine strengen Gesichtszüge wurden von den unzähligen Lachfältchen aufgelockert, die seine grauen Augen umgaben. Ehrlich gesagt fragte ich mich, was er in seinem Leben zu Lachen gehabt hatte.

Alles in allem musste ich zugeben, dass er sich für einen Mann von über 80 Jahren gut gehalten hatte. Er sah nicht älter aus als Ende 30, aber dass musste wohl an dem ganzen Schlamm liegen, der überall an ihm zu kleben schien. Das Zeug hatte ihn wahrscheinlich einfach konserviert wie eine von diesen Moorleichen.

Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass Arwen mir einigen Respekt abnötigte, als sie diesem dreckstarrenden Waldläufer so völlig ohne Unbehagen um den Hals fiel. Das Kleid würde sie hinterher verbrennen können.

Ich muss sagen, dass die beiden zusammen etwas ganz Besonderes ausstrahlten und ich nicht umhin kam breit zu grinsen, als sie sich nach einer schier unendlichen Umarmung in einen wirklich nicht ganz jugendfreien Kuss ergingen.

Und natürlich mussten just in diesem Augenblick Erestor und Glorfindel durch den Torbogen kommen. Der Anblick des ungeniert knutschenden Paares animierte Glorfindel natürlich zu einem Kommentar. „Kinder, bitte! Könnt Ihr nicht auf Euer Zimmer gehen? Oder Euch wenigstens eine verschwiegene Ecke suchen?"

Doch weder Arwen noch Aragorn ließen sich von dem blonden Krieger aus der Ruhe bringen.

Ich wollte mich schon aus dem Staub machen, sobald ich die beiden Elbenherren auf mich zukommen sah, doch auch hier schien Glorfindel nicht an sich halten zu können. Schon von Weitem rief er: „Firiel, untersteht Euch, jetzt einfach so davonzulaufen ohne mich zu begrüßen. Außerdem müsst Ihr unbedingt Aragorn kennenlernen. Sofern Arwen ihn irgendwann wieder atmen lässt."

Das war natürlich das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte. Ja, ich wollte mich dringend bei Erestor entschuldigen, aber das wollte ich natürlich möglichst nicht vor halb Bruchtal tun. Und schon gar nicht vor einem feixenden Glorfindel. Doch nach dessen Aufforderung blieb mir ja nichts anderes übrig, als auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis die kleine Gruppe mich erreicht hatte.

Glorfindel zog mich dann auch gleich zur Begrüßung an seine breite Kriegerbrust und fragte mich ganz ungeniert, was ich denn mit Erestor angestellt hatte. Was ihm nicht nur von mir einen bitterbösen Blick eintrug. Es hätte wohl nicht viel gefehlt und der Berater hätte seinem Freund den Hals umgedreht. Zum Glück waren wenigstens Aragorn und Arwen noch weit genug weg, so dass sie es nicht hören konnten. Als die beiden schließlich Arm in Arm näher kamen, stellte Glorfindel uns mit den Worten vor: „Aragorn, hier triffst Du Firiel, unsere sterbliche Freundin, die schon für einige Aufregung in Bruchtal gesorgt hat."

Ich verzog zwar das Gesicht, aber neigte brav den Kopf, um Aragorn zu begrüßen. Der verbeugte sich leicht vor mir, aber sein Gesicht zeigte unverhohlenes Staunen. Entweder über meinen Aufzug oder über die Tatsache, dass eine Sterbliche es schaffte Unruhe nach Bruchtal zu bringen. Doch bevor der Waldläufer auch noch viel mehr sagen konnte, als dass er sich freue mich kennenzulernen, zog Arwen ihn mit sich davon und die beiden verschwanden im Haus. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass die Elbenfrau ihren Angebeteten erstmal in die Badewanne steckte, bevor es in die Vollen ging.

Und auch ich zog es vor, mich mit einem hastigen Seitenblick auf Erestor zu verabschieden, doch so einfach wollte Glorfindel mich nicht gehen lassen. Er zog mich an der Hand zurück und zwang mich, mich noch einmal umzudrehen, während Erestor begann die Treppen hochzusteigen.

„Firiel, was habt Ihr nur mit Erestor angestellt?"

Und ich lief natürlich knallrot an und senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Glorfindel. Ich weiß auch nicht... Wieso sollte er sich wegen mir in Gefahr bringen? Ich hab einfach... Hach, keine Ahnung, eigentlich würde es gar nicht zu ihm passen, wenn er nicht..." Ich biss mir schließlich auf die Lippen um dieses Gestammel zu stoppen. Doch Glorfindel grinste nur verständnisvoll. „Mir müsst Ihr nicht erklären, wie es ist, wenn man sich wie ein Dummkopf verhält. Lasst Euch nur eines gesagt sein: Selbst wenn Ihr so eine hohle Nuss wie Eure Vorfahrin Anessa wäret, dann hätte Erestor Euch allein schon aus Pflichtgefühl begleitet. Doch das jetzt, das macht er aus einem ganz anderen Grund."

„Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen, aber er ist ständig beschäftigt." antwortet ich kläglich und der grinsende Krieger blickte auf mich hinab und legte mir schließlich einen Arm um die Schulter, um mich ins Haus zu ziehen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich für Euch Zeit nimmt." erwiderte er und ich musste wider Willen lächeln, als ich an Erestors Aussage dachte, dass ich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würde, wann immer ich danach fragte.

Auf dem Weg nach drinnen fragte ich Glorfindel aus, wie es denn nun mit den Ringgeistern gewesen wäre und wie die Hobbits so seien.

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen in geschäftiger Hektik. Sobald Elrond mitteilen ließ, dass der Halbling wieder genesen würde, begannen die Vorbereitungen für ein großes Fest, das Elronds Rat einläuten sollte.

Zwei Tage nach der Ankunft der Hobbits trafen weitere Besucher ein. Eine kleine Gruppe Waldelben aus Thranduils Reich, die Nachrichten brachten. Blöderweise verschlief ich die offizielle Begrüßung, da der Reisetrupp natürlich just am frühen Morgen eintreffen musste, als ich gerade versuchte mein Schlafdefizit zu kompensieren.

Aber es sprach sich glücklicherweise in Windeseile herum, als Legolas und Glorfindel einen Tag später einen kleinen Wettstreit im Bogenschießen ausfochten. Eigentlich haderte ich immer noch damit, dass ich Erestor auf die Füße getreten war und ihn in der Hektik einfach nicht zu fassen bekam, um mich zu entschuldigen, aber das konnte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen.

Und so war es eines der wenigen Male, dass ich mich freiwillig außerhalb der von Glorfindel verordneten Übungsstunden auf dem Trainingsplatz einfand. Und es lohnte sich. Auch wenn der Waldelben-Prinz ganz anders war als erwartet.

Legolas Thranduilion war groß gewachsen, aber schmaler als die Bruchtal-Elben. Er sah umwerfend gut aus und verband eine fröhliche Leichtigkeit mit einem gewissen Ernst, der ihm sehr gut stand. Aber am interessantesten war die Tatsache, dass er keine blonden Haare hatte. Legolas hatte dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Haare. Und er war in der Tat ein Meister mit dem Bogen, vor dem sich am Ende sogar Glorfindel geschlagen geben musste. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, was für ein Sabberpotenzial ein Mann mit Pfeil und Bogen haben konnte!

Ein weiterer Tag verging und an diesem Nachmittag traf ich auf dem Weg zur Küche einen bluttriefenden Ellonur. Oder zumindest glaubte ich das im ersten Augenblick, bis mir das Erdbeeraroma auffiel, dass er verströmte. Ich wollte ihn schon fragen, was passiert war, aber Erestors erhabener Gehilfe ignorierte mich einfach und stampfte an mir vorbei. Verblüfft machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche, um dort in Erfahrung zu bringen, was passiert war. Zu meiner großen Begeisterung erzählte mir Rion, einer der Köche, mit einem für einen Elben äußerst boshaften Grinsen, dass einer der Halblinge wohl auf der Suche nach einer Zwischenmahlzeit gewesen war. Dabei war er in eines der hohen Fässer gefallen, worin der Brei für die Erdebeer-Salami aufbewahrt wurde. Da die Fässer bedeutend größer waren als die Hobbits, wäre der kleine Kerl um ein Haar in dem dickflüssigen Brei ertrunken und Ellonur, dem Erestor die Aufsicht über Bruchtals kleine Besucher aufgetragen hatte, musste ihn wieder herausziehen. Ich hatte an dieser Geschichte natürlich meine boshafte Freude.

Der nächste Tag machte mich dann über die Maßen nervös. Es hieß, Frodo wäre aufgewacht und am Abend sollte ein großes Festessen abgehalten werden. Was bedeutete, dass am nächsten Tag Elronds Rat stattfinden würde. Mir wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass damit mein Abschied aus Bruchtal immer näher rückte, doch bis jetzt hatte noch keiner der hohen Herren sich die Mühe gemacht,, mit mir zu sprechen und ich fühlte mich in all der Geschäftigkeit etwas verloren. So kam es auch, dass ich mich um das Festessen drückte und stattdessen in der Küche selbst versorgte.

Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Rion mich um einen Gefallen bat. Jeder verfügbare Küchengehilfe war momentan mit dem Auftragen oben im Festsaal beschäftigt und damit steckte er in einer Klemme. Elronds Söhne waren von ihrer Orkjagd zurückgekehrt und hatten Neuigkeiten. Sie säßen oben in Elronds Bibliothek zusammen und würden Bericht erstatten. Ob ich nicht gehen und ihnen das Tablett mit Essen bringen könnte, nach dem sie verlangt hatten.

Ich stand mit dem über und über beladenen Tablett vor der Tür, als mir einfiel, dass es diese Szene tatsächlich auch im Buch gegeben hatte. Allerdings beschrieben aus Frodos Sicht, der an Elronds Staatsbankett teilnahm. Es wurde erwähnt, dass Aragorn nicht da wäre, weil er sich von Elronds Söhnen, die gerade von einer Jagd zurückkamen, berichten ließ, was es Neues gab. Und im Zuge dessen fiel mir auch ein, dass zwar Glorfindel bei diesem Essen erwähnt wurde, aber kein Erestor. Na jetzt konnte ich mir denken, wo der oberste Berater steckte und am liebsten wäre ich mit meinem Tablett wieder umgedreht. Doch in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür von innen und Erestor winkte mich herein. Ich war zwar verblüfft, woher er gewusst hatte, dass ich davor stand, aber diese seltsame Fähigkeit meine Anwesenheit zu erraten, hatte er ja bereits schon einmal demonstriert.

Etwas betreten ging ich hinein und wurde auch gleich begeistert von Elrohir und Elladan begrüßt. Ersterer konnte sich einen Witz darüber nicht verkneifen, dass ich Erestor wohl mal wieder so auf die Füße getreten sein musste, dass er mich zur Küchenmagd degradiert hatte. Und ich fragte mich, wann der oberste Berater und ich eigentlich zum allgemeinen Gesprächsthema in Bruchtal mutiert waren.

„Vorsicht, Bruder." meinte Aragorn daraufhin warnend. „Ich habe gehört, die Dame hätte eine äußerst spitze Zunge."

Elrohir grinste mich breit an, während ich begann Teller und Becher zu verteilen, wobei Elladan mir dankenswerterweise half. „Meinst Du, das wüsste ich nicht? Aber ich hoffte auf eine neue Skandalgeschichte zwischen ihr und Erestor. Dafür würde ich sogar eine von Firiels spitzen Bemerkungen einstecken."

Doch ich kam gar nicht dazu ihm zu antworten, denn auch Erestor hatte sich wieder an den Tisch begeben und ergriff jetzt das Wort. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Du es amüsant finden würdest, wenn Dich jeder ungefragt mit seinen Vermutungen über Dein Privatleben behelligt. Oder sollen wir hier in so verschwiegener Runde über eine gewisse Galadrim reden, die mit scharfen Gegenständen nach Dir geworfen hat?"

Elrohir wurde augenblicklich ruhig und funkelte Erestor wütend an. Und ich biss mir auf die Lippen und fragte mich, was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass der Berater mich immer noch vor anderen verteidigte.


	43. Fussbänke und Ratsuchende

36.

Ich hatte mich schleunigst aus Elronds Privatbibliothek verabschiedet, nachdem ich dort Serviererin gespielt hatte und mich in mein Zimmer verkrochen. Morgen würde Elronds Rat sein. Morgen würde man entscheiden, dass der Ring vernichtet werden musste. Und ab da würde die Bruchtaler Führungsriege unweigerlich anfangen auch für mich Pläne zu schmieden.

Mit einem Buch und einem Bad versuchte ich mich abzulenken, aber selbst als ich längst im Bett lag, fand ich keine Ruhe. Auch wenn die Gedanken an den Rat immer weiter in den Hintergrund rückten, richtete ich mich auf eine weitere schlaflose Nacht ein. Unweigerlich begann mir wieder Erestor durch den Kopf zu spuken.

Nein, wenn ich ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, dann hätte ich schon sehr viel früher darauf kommen müssen, dass er mich begleiten würde. Und sei es nur aus Pflichtgefühl, weil er mich hierher gebracht hatte. Glorfindel, sein ältester und engster Vertrauter, hatte sogar angedeutet, dass es da noch andere Gründe für den Berater gab.

Und dieser Gedanke gab dann wohl auch den Ausschlag, dass ich mich schließlich aufraffte und aus dem Bett sprang. Es war bereits Stunden nach Mitternacht und bald würde wieder die Sonne aufgehen, aber jetzt oder nie. Ich schlüpfte in einen cremefarbenen Seidenmorgenmantel und blieb für einen Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen mitten im Zimmer stehen. Für irgendetwas mussten meine Maia-Fähigkeiten ja gut sein.

Erestor... Ich atmete tief durch und ließ vor meinem inneren Auge das Bild des schwarzhaarigen Beraters entstehen... Ja, er war in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Wo auch sonst?

Bevor mich der Mut wieder verlassen konnte, tappte ich auf nackten Füßen los durch Bruchtals lange Flure, bis ich vor der geschnitzten Tür stand. Wenigstens musste ich um diese Uhrzeit nicht damit rechnen, Ellonur da drinnen vorzufinden.

Etwas zaghaft klopfte ich an, doch fast im selben Augenblick erklang schon ein tiefes „Herein!" von drinnen. Ok, auf ging's! Ich atmete noch einmal durch und dann öffnete ich die Tür und schob vorsichtig den Kopf hinein.

Erestor stand gerade vor einer der Karten und hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt. Er drehte sich auch nicht zu mir um, sondern sagte lediglich: „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Firiel?"

Bei Gelegenheit würde ich ihn wirklich fragen müssen, woher er schon immer vorher wusste, wenn ich hinter irgendeiner Tür lauerte. Aber das war jetzt definitiv nicht der Moment dafür.

„Ihr habt vor einer Weile zu mir gesagt, ich würde jederzeit Eure volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, wenn ich danach frage. Von diesem Angebot würde ich jetzt gerne Gebrauch machen. Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Erestor drehte sich etwas überrascht um und neigte dann den Kopf. Vorsichtig schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und blieb etwas unschlüssig vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Wie ich es hasste mich entschuldigen zu müssen! Und Erestors durchdringender Blick machte es mir nicht gerade leichter.

Vielleicht würde es besser gehen, wenn ich ihn nicht ansah. Ich senkte den Kopf und starrte auf meine nackten Füße hinunter, während ich mit dem seidenen Gürtel meines Morgenmantels zu spielen begann.

„Erestor, ich... Es... Es tut mir leid, dass ich angenommen habe, dass Ihr mich allein lassen würdet. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Das wäre es, was ich am Anfang unserer Bekanntschaft gedacht hätte. Aber inzwischen kenne ich Euch besser und mir ist klar, dass Ihr mich zumindest aus Pflichtgefühl begleiten würdet. Ähm..." Ich schlang den Gürtel um meinen Zeigefinger und wagte es immer noch nicht aufzublicken. „Also... Es ist so... Ich..." Verflucht! Wieso war es nur so schwer, ihn wissen zu lassen, was ich wollte. Was ich mir wünschte...

„Wenn Ihr immer noch bereit wäret mich zu begleiten, dann würde ich mich darüber freuen. Es ist..." Der seidene Gürtel rutschte von meinem Zeigefinger und ich kratzte allen Mut zusammen, den ich gerade aufbringen konnte. „Es gibt in Bruchtal niemanden, dem ich mehr vertrauen und bei dem ich mich sicherer fühlen würde als bei Euch. Würdet Ihr mich begleiten?"

Jetzt war es heraus! Erleichtert atmete ich auf und verschränkte die Arme. Fast noch aufgeregter als vorher, denn ich wusste nicht, wie Erestors Antwort ausfallen würde. Natürlich ließ mich ausgerechnet hier meine Intuition im Stich.

Und da ich so stur auf meine Füße sah, bekam ich auch Erestors Mienenspiel während meiner verworrenen Rede nicht mit. Ich hörte lediglich, das „Firiel, würdet Ihr so freundlich sein und mich ansehen?", das er schließlich nach einiger Zeit von sich gab.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, aber dafür reichte mein Mut nicht mehr. Wenn Erestor mir jetzt sagen würde, dass ihm mein Schicksal inzwischen nicht die Bohne interessierte, dann würden mir unweigerlich die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Und das musste er dann nicht mitbekommen.

„Muss das sein? Ich kriege immer ein steifes Genick, wenn ich so zu Euch aufschauen muss." brachte ich hervor, aber meine Bemühungen so selbstsicher wie sonst zu erscheinen, wurden eindeutig von meiner zitternden Stimme untergraben.

Das Nächste, was ich hörte, war ein Scharren und dann wieder Erestors Stimme. „Kommt her." bat er und ich war etwas verblüfft. Was hatte er denn jetzt vor?

Doch dem Berater schien langsam die Geduld mit mir auszugehen. Das nächste „Firiel!" hatte fast schon einen drohenden Unterton und ich machte mich schleunigst auf den Weg um den Schreibtisch herum.

Und blieb verdutzt stehen, als sich die hochbeinige Fußbank in meinen gesenkten Blick schob, die ich damals mit so einem rüden Tritt aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Überrascht und fragend blickte ich nun doch, ganz gegen meinen Willen, zu Erestor auf, der direkt hinter dem Bänkchen stand. Als er einfach meine Hand ergriff und mich hinaufzog, musste ich nun doch breit grinsen.

Jetzt war ich wenigstens annähernd auf Augenhöhe mit dem schwarzhaarigen Elb. Meine Ausrede mit dem steifen Nacken zog also nicht mehr. Soviel spielerischen Pragmatismus hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Naja, den Pragmatismus schon, aber nicht die spielerische Seite.

„Besser?" fragte er etwas spöttisch, doch er wartete meine Antwort nicht mal ab, bevor er fortfuhr. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Euch zu begleiten, Firiel. Ihr seid diejenige, die mir einen Gefallen tut."

Ich war etwas überrascht über diese Eröffnung, aber es bestätigte eigentlich nur, was Glorfindel schon angedeutet hatte. Ich konnte mir ein freudiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen und senkte wieder verlegen den Kopf.

„Danke." flüsterte ich heiser und erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass Erestor immer noch meine Hand hielt. Für einige Augenblicke standen wir uns schweigend gegenüber, bis er wieder leise das Wort ergriff. „Firiel, wirst Du mir je verzeihen können, dass ich Dich hierher gebracht habe? Was ich von Dir verlange?"

Es war ehrlich gesagt nicht die vertrauliche Anrede, die mich die Stirn runzeln ließ. Nein, irgendwie fühlte es sich in diesem Moment richtig an. Ein Euch und Ihr hätte einfach nicht mehr gepasst.

Was mich so überraschte, war meine Antwort, über die ich nicht einen Moment im Zweifel war. „Das habe ich schon längst." flüsterte ich und glaubte Erestor aufatmen zu hören. Er zog mich noch ein wenig näher zu sich heran, so dass ich auf der äußersten Kante der Fußbank stand, bevor er weitersprach. „Auch meine Vergangenheit?"

Ich senkte den Kopf wieder ein wenig, doch auch hier musste ich nicht über meine Antwort nachdenken. Einmal in meinem Leben schien das, was ich wollte, was ich dachte, klar vor mir zu liegen. Da gab es keine Zweifel. „Es gibt für mich nichts zu verzeihen. Das mit den Gostanniath war ein grausamer Fehler. Aber Du hast es selbst erkannt und bereut. Mehr als die meisten von sich sagen können, die Fehler machen. Ich bin mir bewusst, was Du getan hast, aber... ich kann damit leben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn meinen Eltern etwas Derartiges passiert wäre."

Ich wollte wieder zu Erestor aufblicken und war etwas überrascht, als ich feststellte, dass seine Lippen nur noch wenige Fingerbreit von meinen entfernt waren. Das Ruhegefühl, das mich in Erestors Nähe immer überfiel, war mit jedem Augenblick, den ich auf dieser Fußbank stand, tiefer und tiefer geworden. Doch die Aussicht auf einen Kuss ließ mein Gehirn dann vollends in den Stand-By-Modus gehen. Zumindest was das Denken anging. Die emotionale Hälfte dagegen funktionierte noch ganz gut.

„Bist Du Dir vollkommen sicher?" murmelte Erestor, während er langsam aber sicher immer näher kam. Ich brachte nicht mehr als ein „Hhhmmm." zustande und beugte mich ein winziges Stück nach vorne, um meine Aussage zu untermauern.

Und in diesem Augenblick passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal. Da ich nur noch auf der Kante des Bänkchens gestanden hatte, reichte die minimale Verlagerung meines Gewichts aus, um dieses blöde Ding überkippen zu lassen. Mit einem überraschten Laut krachte ich gegen Erestor, der aber geistesgegenwärtig seine Arme um meine Mitte legte und mich einfach an sich gedrückt hielt. Mehr aus Reflex schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals, merkte aber schon nach einem kurzen Augenblick, dass ich gar nichts gegen diese unfreiwillige Umarmung hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Das einzige Problem war, dass meine Füße jetzt ein gutes Stück über dem Boden baumelten.

Doch als würde das nicht reichen, um unseren schönen Fast-Kuss zu ruinieren, klopfte es im selben Augenblick an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers und ohne ein Herein abzuwarten, erschien plötzlich Ellonur im Türrahmen.

Derart auf Tuchfühlung mit Bruchtals Truchsess merkte ich, wie er jeden einzelnen Muskel im Körper anspannte. Anscheinend war er gar nicht erfreut über diese Unterbrechung.

„Es tut mir leid, Euch so spät noch stören zu müssen, Herr Erestor..." Und dann bekam Ellonur mit, in was er da hineingeplatzt war. Er wurde tomatenrot und begann zu stottern. „Oh... äh... Ich wusste nicht... Der … Wollte nur... Ich habe nur... Herr Boromir..."

Im Schatten des Ganges konnte ich noch eine weitere Gestalt erkennen, die hinter Ellonur wartete und wahrscheinlich einen 1-A-Blick auf Erestor und mich hatte, da im Arbeitszimmer einige Kerzen brannten.

Erestor stellte mich jetzt vorsichtig wieder auf der Erde ab, als wäre ich eine kostbare chinesische Vase, hielt es aber anscheinend für überflüssig mich vollends loszulassen. Mit der rechten Hand stützte er sich auf den Schreibtisch, der linke Arm allerdings lag weiterhin um meine Taille und sorgte dafür, dass ich auf Schmusekurs mit dem Herrn Berater blieb. Ein wirklich angenehmer Umstand, der nur die unerfreuliche Nebenwirkung mit sich brachte, dass ich all meine Geistesgegenwart aufwenden musste, um meinen Kopf nicht an Erestors Schulter zu lehnen.

„Was wollt Ihr, Ellonur?" Die nur mühsam bezähmte Wut in Erestors Stimme war deutlich zu hören und trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich der Gehilfe beruhigte. Er musste mehrmals tief durchatmen, bevor er schließlich wieder sprechen konnte.

„Herr Boromir, seines Zeichens Sohn des Statthalters von Gondor, ist vor wenigen Augenblicken eingetroffen. Er ist hier, um Rat einzuholen und wünscht mit dem Herren dieses Hauses zu sprechen. Herr Elrond ist um diese Zeit nicht mehr verfügbar und ich wusste, dass Ihr noch arbeitet..." An dieser Stelle stockte Ellonur wieder. Wahrscheinlich weil es ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass Erestor eben nicht arbeitete. „Zumindest dachte ich das."

So langsam fing diese Situation an mir Spaß zu machen, denn es war offensichtlich, dass der arrogante Gehilfe Blut und Wasser schwitzte. Und dass er sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, was nun ausgerechnet ich in Erestors Armen zu suchen hatte. Der schaute jetzt bedauernd zu mir herunter und ich nickte kaum merklich, aber verständnisvoll.

„Nun, dann führt Herrn Boromir herein, damit ihm Rat zu teil werden kann."

Ellonur drehte sich um und winkte der Gestalt im Flur zu. Ich musste zugeben, ich war etwas gespannt. Und ich sollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Im Türrahmen tauchte ein großer Mann mit edlen Gesichtszügen, stechenden grauen Augen und schwarzen Locken auf, in die sich bereits das erste Grau mischte. Was ihm unheimlich gut stand. Seine Schultern waren dermaßen breit, dass man darauf getrost einige Probleme abladen konnte. Was sein Vater ja wohl auch des Öfteren getan hatte. Mittelerde schien bevölkert von den Männern, die ich in meiner alten Welt vergeblich gesucht hatte.

Der Truchsessen-Sohn verbeugte sich tief vor Erestor und stellte sich dann artig in Westron vor. Allerdings war es ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er nicht so recht wusste, ob er mich jetzt ebenfalls begrüßen sollte oder besser ignorieren.

Erestor erteilte Anweisung an Ellonur, dass er Wein und eine Mahlzeit für Herrn Boromir besorgen sollte und ich beschloss, den verwirrten Sohn von Denethor aus seinen unschlüssigen Qualen zu erlösen.

Sanft strich ich über Erestors Arm und zog so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. „Ich sollte gehen."

Meine Aussage wurde mit einem Nicken quittiert und mit einem offensichtlich bedauernden Blick ließ mich Erestor los. „Ich war noch nicht fertig, Firiel. Wir werden dieses _Gespräch_ ein anderes Mal fortsetzen. Oder besser gesagt: Zu Ende zu bringen. Wenn es Dir recht ist." sagte er zu mir, mit einem eindeutig spitzbübischen Unterton. Es fiel mir bei dieser leicht anzüglichen Ansage schwer, meine Contenance zu bewahren und nicht zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Es ist mir sogar sehr recht." antwortete ich lediglich und ging dann in Richtung Tür. Boromir bedachte ich mit einem hoheitsvollen Neigen des Kopfes und bei seinem bewundernden Blick wurde mir zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass inzwischen wenigstens etwas von der Eleganz der Elben auf mich abgefärbt haben musste. Bloß gut, dass Boromir anscheinend kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was der Herr Berater da gesagt hatte. Es hätte den erhabenen Eindruck, den Erestor und ich mit unserem fließenden, wohlklingenden Sindarin, den edlen Klamotten und der scheinbar gleichgültigen Gelassenheit vermittelten, wohl etwas kaputt gemacht.

Ellonur wollte gerade die Tür hinter mir schließen, als Erestor zu einem letzten Schlag ausholte. „Ach und Ellonur. Ich weiß, dass Denken ein Privileg ist und seit heute bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ihr nicht zu der auserwählten Gruppe gehört, die dies beherrscht, aber vielleicht könnt Ihr Euch wenigstens merken, dass man ein Herein abwartet, bevor man ein Zimmer betritt."

Der Gehilfe wurde diesmal nicht rot, sondern leichenblass und blieb vor Schreck über diese unverhohlene Rüge einige Augenblicke wie erstarrt stehen, bevor er sich aufraffen konnte und die Tür endlich schloss. Dadurch hörte ich noch, wie Erestor etwas zu Boromir in Westron sagte, doch leider reichten meine beschränkten Kenntnisse dieser Sprache nicht aus, um den Sinn zu verstehen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es hieß „Ich wäre Euch äußerst verbunden, wenn Ihr den Blick von Frau Firiels Kehrseite nehmen kö kann ich für Euch tun?", hätte ich mich königlich darüber amüsiert.

So warf ich Ellonur lediglich einen triumphierenden Blick zu und marschierte davon. Es war nicht mehr viel übrig von der Nacht, aber noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich so gut geschlafen wie in diesen wenigen Stunden, bevor der nächste Schicksalsschlag über mich hereinbrechen sollte.


	44. Outdoor-Elben und Blutschwüre

Nuit: Ich hoffe, der Muskelkater war nicht zu schlimm. Oder doch, ich hoffe, dass es sehr schlimm war. Ich bring Leute ja gerne zum Lachen. ;)

Das kann gut sein mit dem Fehler und das ist bestimmt nicht der einzige. Ich notiers mir mal, hab da schon eine lange Liste und wenn ich irgendwann mal dazu komme die Geschichte zu überarbeiten, wird das hoffentlich ausgemerzt.

Ich war mit einem so seligen Grinsen ins Bett gekrochen, dass es fast schon peinlich war. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je so gut geschlafen zu haben wie in dieser Nacht. Allerdings war das wohl nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ich konnte kaum drei Stunden im Bett gewesen sein, als Eryndis mich wieder wachrüttelte. Was sie zugegeben einige Mühe kostete. Wenn ich einmal schlief, dann könnte mich vermutlich auch nicht der Ausbruch des Schicksalsberges wecken.

Eryndis gelang es dann doch irgendwie durch wiederholtes „Frau Firiel!" und der unsanften Maßnahme, mir meine Bettdecke wegzuziehen.

„Was is'n los?" nuschelte ich unzufrieden, als ich mich endlich der Tatsache stellte, dass ich nicht drumherum kam, wach zu werden.

„Steht auf, Frau Firiel. Herr Erestor bittet Euch in Herrn Elronds Arbeitszimmer zu kommen. Ich glaube, es eilt." Und damit machte sich die schwarzhaarige Elbenfrau daran, mir ein Bad einzulassen und mich hinüber in den Swimming-Pool zu bugsieren. Spätestens als Eryndis mich nach zehn ungnädigen Minuten wieder hinausscheuchte, war ich wach genug, um mich zu fragen, was hier eigentlich zu dieser unchristlichen Stunde vorging.

Erestor wollte mich sehen. So weit, so gut. Dieser Bitte kam ich gerade nach der letzten Nacht gerne nach. Jetzt noch zu leugnen, dass mir der düstere Berater gleichgültig wäre oder versuchen mir einzureden, dass ich nur freundschaftliches Interesse an ihm hätte, war sogar mir zu lächerlich. Nein, irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft, ernsthafte Gefühle für Erestor zu entwickeln, ohne mich auf die übliche Art und Weise zu verlieben. Und deswegen hatte ich es natürlich viel zu spät bemerkt, um noch dagegen ansteuern zu können. Was allerdings im Hinblick darauf nicht so schlimm war, dass ich dem Düster-Elben ganz offensichtlich auch nicht gleichgültig war. Würde er sich lediglich für eine kleine Sportstunde im Bett mit mir erwärmen können, wäre es ihm wohl kaum so wichtig, dass ich ihm verziehen hatte.

Dass er mich in Elronds Bibliothek sehen wollte, und das noch dazu am Tag des großen Rates, gab mir allerdings zu denken. Ich konnte wohl getrost davon ausgehen, dass das kein romantisches Stell-Dich-ein werden sollte, bei dem er gedachte unser _Gespräch_ von gestern zu beenden.

Bevor ich mich in meiner morgendlichen Saumseligkeit noch dagegen wehren konnte, hatte Eryndis mich zu meinem Ärger in ein grünes Kleid mit silbernen Stickereien und einen ebensolchen Gürtel gesteckt. Während ich in aller Eile etwas Tee und ein Stück Brot hinunterwürgte, frisierte sie mich. Das Ergebnis war, wie zu erwarten, wieder mal umwerfend.

Als Eryndis mich schließlich in Elronds Privatbibliothek schob, wusste ich noch nicht so recht, wie mir eigentlich geschehen war. Meine Geistesgegenwart kehrte allerdings zurück, als ich mich plötzlich Elrond, Glorfindel, einem seltsamen fremden Elb und Erestor gegenüber fand. Normalerweise hätte der Fremde wahrscheinlich im Nu meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, aber auf eine Erklärung, was an ihm so seltsam war, werdet ihr einen Augenblick warten müssen.

Es war Erestor, der augenblicklich dafür sorgte, dass ich alles andere um mich herum vergaß. Allerdings nicht aus dem Grund, den ihr annehmt. Was ihm meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit sicherte, war die Tatsache, dass der sonst so beherrschte Berater Elronds am Schreibtisch lehnte, den Kopf gesenkt hatte und Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen die Nasenwurzel presste, so dass man kaum etwas von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

Für einen Moment war ich versucht zu glauben, dass er einfach nur überarbeitet war, aber diese Annahme verbot sich bei jemandem wie Erestor von selbst.

Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick auf die anderen Anwesenden zu werfen, die mir äußerst ernst entgegen sahen, ging ich einige Schritte auf den Truchsess zu. „Was ist passiert, Erestor?" fragte ich, was ihn dazu brachte endlich aufzusehen. Und mich einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. Erestor war leichenblass und er sah über die Maßen gequält aus. Es gab mir zu denken, dass er nicht einmal versuchte, seine übliche kalte Maske aufzusetzen. Mir wurde immer unwohler.

„Es tut mir leid, Firiel." war das Erste, was er mit heiserer Stimme hervorbrachte. Nach einem kurzen Moment zwang er sich wieder zu seiner üblichen Ruhe, um sich vom Schreibtisch abzustoßen und mich zu den anderen zu führen, die etwas abseits gestanden hatten.

Mit einem mörderischen Blick auf den fremden Elben stellte er uns schließlich vor: „Firiel, dies ist Brannon, der vor kaum einer Stunde hier eingetroffen ist. Er hörte von Radagast über Elronds Rat und gewissen Geschehnissen. Brannon hat uns einige Neuigkeiten über Anessa gebracht, die... von denen nicht einmal Elrond etwas geahnt hat."

Meine Intuition hatte mir in den letzten Augenblicken schon ziemlich erfolgreich eingeflüstert, dass irgendetwas nicht zum Besten stand. Doch die kryptische Ausdrucksweise meines lieben Herrn Beraters sorgte dafür, dass ich jetzt genauso schlau war wie vorher.

Mit einem fragenden Blick maß ich den fremden Elben. Er war natürlich groß und verdammt gutaussehend, aber damit hörte jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit allen Elben auf, die ich bisher getroffen hatte. Brannon hatte braune Haare, die für einen Elben schockierend kurz geschnitten waren und ihm wüst in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf abstanden. Perfekt ergänzt wurde seine Frisur durch die äußerst verschlissene, schmucklose und derbe Lederkleidung, die er trug. Nicht die Spur von elbischer Eleganz. Mit seinen stechenden, eisblauen Augen erwiderte er meinen Blick völlig ungerührt. Doch das wirklich außergewöhnlichste Merkmal seine Gesichts war eine schmale, weiße Narbe, die sich von der rechten Seite seiner Stirn quer durch das Gesicht bis hinter sein linkes Ohr zog.

„Ihr seid also Anessas kleine Urenkelin oder so was in der Art." sagte er schließlich mit einer Stimme, die klang, als würde er jeden Morgen mit einem Fass nen-e-naur gurgeln. Er musterte mich mit einem abschätzenden Blick, schaute dann kurz zu Erestor und grinste breit. „Hochinteressant."

Ehrlich gesagt fühlte ich mich von diesem Kerl etwas auf den Arm genommen, was natürlich dafür sorgte, dass mein Mundwerk sich selbstständig machte. „Und Ihr habt Neuigkeiten über meine liebe Ur-Ur-Großmutter. Wieso rückt Ihr erst jetzt damit heraus?"

„Ganz einfach, mein liebes Kind. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich in Bruchtal weile und die hohen Herren hier kennenlerne. Lediglich Erestor und ich sind alte Bekannte. Ehrlich gesagt hätte mich Elronds kleiner Rat zur Weltrettung nicht im Geringsten interessiert. Doch als mir Radagast über den Weg lief und erzählte, dass er erst kürzlich eine Ausflug mit meinem alten Freund Erestor unternommen hatte, packte mich die Neugier. Umso mehr, als ich erfuhr, dass Anessas Erbin das Ziel dieser Unternehmung war. Ich halte mich seit Tausenden von Jahren von meines Gleichen fern, aber ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man in eine Situation gerät, die man nicht selbst verschuldet hat. Irgendwie hat mich der letzte, bescheidene Rest meines Gewissens gepackt und ich fand, Ihr solltet erfahren, worauf Ihr Euch wirklich einlasst. Oder besser: Was Erestors kleine Entführung für Folgen für Euch haben wird."

Ich schaute den Kerl an, dessen spöttisches Gebaren locker mit Erestor zu seinen besten Zeiten mithalten konnte. Was war das für ein Elb, der es in Elronds eigenem Haus wagte, so abfällig über den Halbelb zu...

Ich stoppte meinen Gedankenzug augenblicklich, da ich zuweilen ja genauso auf den Hausherren reagierte. Na gut, ich war auch kein Elb. Die waren Elrond bis jetzt alle ausnahmslos mit Respekt und Ehrerbietung begegnet, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. Wozu dieses Exemplar hier allerdings ganz offensichtlich keinen Anlass sah.

„Na dann, sprecht Euch aus!" antwortete ich ihm kalt, denn irgendwie gefiel es mir gar nicht, dass er anscheinend meine Wut gegen Erestor schüren wollte. Ich hatte damit abgeschlossen ihm sein Handeln vorzuwerfen und wollte jetzt nur allzu gerne auf einen neuen Abschnitt unserer wechselhaften Beziehung schauen. Und ich hatte keine Lust, mir das von einem ungewaschenen, unrasierten...

Moment! Dank der Narbe war mir völlig entgangen, dass dieser Kerl einen Drei-Tage-Bart zur Schau trug. Und ich hatte immer gedacht, dass Elben bartlos wären...

Egal! Jedenfalls hatte ich keine Lust mir das, was da zwischen Erestor und mir war, vom Mittelerde-Pendant eines ungewaschenen, unrasierten, asozialen Bahnhofspenners kaputt machen zu lassen.

„Nein." sagte er ironisch. „Ich finde, Erestor sollte das übernehmen. Außerdem wiederhole ich mich nicht gern und ich habe die Geschichte eben schon erzählt." Es war ihm anzusehen, dass diese ganze Situation ihm einen düsteren Spaß bereitete. Ich fragte mich, was denn jetzt eigentlich noch kommen konnte, dass mich so schockieren sollte, wie dieser Kerl es anscheinend erwartete.

Erestor dagegen warf dem Outdoor-Elben nur einen funkelnden Blick zu, der wahrscheinlich jeden anderen inklusive mir dazu gebracht hätte, freiwillig nach Mordor zu marschieren.

„Brannon ist einer der Gostanniath." eröffnete der düstere Berater schließlich das Gespräch, was dem anderen dann doch einen überraschten Blick abnötigte. „Sie weiß _darüber_ Bescheid?" fragte er verblüfft und jetzt war es an Erestor ihm einen spöttischen Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Er war einer derjenigen, die im Zweiten Zeitalter zu Annatar gingen, um mehr über ihn erfahren. Brannon stieg zu einem SEINER engsten Vertrauten auf und im Zuge dessen hat ER ihm auch einige Informationen über Anessa anvertraut. Ich habe Dir erzählt, dass sie sehr verändert war, als sie nach ihrem kleinen Ausflug wieder zu uns zurückkehrte. Dass sie von Versprechen und einem Freund erzählte. Nun, wir fanden heraus, wer der Freund war, aber ich muss zugeben, jeder von uns hat die Art von Versprechen unterschätzt, um die es da ging."

Während Erestor erzählte, hatte ich meinen Blick nicht einen Augenblick von dem fremden Elb abgewandt, der uns mit spöttischem Amüsement beobachtete. Abwechselnd Erestor und mich und zuweilen auch Elrond und Glorfindel. Die im Übrigen aussahen, als hätte ihnen jemand eröffnet, dass vor Bruchtals Toren ein Balrog stand, der um politisches Asyl vor Morgoth bat.

„Brannon erfuhr damals, dass Anessa IHM einen Blutschwur geleistet hatte." Erestor hielt inne und auch Glorfindel und Elrond sahen aus, als wäre die Wahrheit nun ans Licht gekommen, während Brannons Grinsen immer breiter wurde. Ganz offensichtlich war die Tatsache, dass Anessa einen Blutschwur geleistet hatte, der Knackpunkt der Geschichte. Unterstützt wurde meine Annahme von der Tatsache, dass Erestor sich nach einem gequälten Blick auf mich abwandte und zum Fenster hinüberging, um uns allen den Rücken zuzuwenden.

Die Herren waren anscheinend so besorgt über diesen Blutschwur, dass ihnen glatt die Tatsache entging, dass ich nicht wissen konnte, was das eigentlich genau war.

„Und das bedeutet nichts Gutes, wie ich sehe. Hätte einer von Euch die Güte, mir das ein bisschen genauer darzulegen?" fragte ich nach einer Weile über die Maßen genervt.

Glorfindel und Elrond schauten mich verblüfft an, dann schien ihnen ein Licht aufzugehen. Erestor dagegen tat an seinem Fenster nicht einen Mucks und spielte Marmorstatue.

Es war Elrond, der sich schließlich aufraffte. „Firiel, ein Blutschwur ist ein altes Ritual, mit dem Morgoth seine Büdnisgenossen auf sich einschwor. Es wird mit Blut besiegelt und kettet seine Anhänger unwiderruflich an ihn." Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an, aber da Elrond seinen bedauernden Blick noch nicht abgesetzt hatte, schwante mir Schlimmes. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ein weißes Kaninchenbaby zu sein, auf das eine Gerölllawine zuraste. „Und darüber hinaus alle ihre Nachfahren."

Ok, jetzt wurde mir übel, aber der Hausherr schien noch nicht am Ende zu sein. Und während Glorfindel immer blasser wurde, schien Brannon sich königlich zu amüsieren, während er seinen Blick zwischen Erestor und mir hin- und herschweifen ließ.

„Firiel, mit einem Blutschwur liefert man sich seinem Herren bedingungslos aus. Morgoth hat dieses Ritual benutzt, da es ihm die volle Loyalität seiner Anhänger sicherte." Ok, sogar ich merkte jetzt, dass Elrond um den heißen Brei redete. „Er konnte sich dadurch sicher sein, dass seine Soldaten alles für ihn geben würden. Der Blutschwur sorgte dafür, dass sie sein Schicksal teilten. Wenn er siegte, dann würden sie aufsteigen und wenn er verlor, dann würden sie mit ihm in die Dunkelheit fallen. Was immer ihm widerfuhr, würde auch denen passieren, die auf ihn eingeschworen waren. Und darüber hinaus ihren Kindern, Kindeskindern und allen nachfolgenden Generationen, die unter seiner Herrschaft lebten."

Zugegeben, am Anfang kapierte ich noch gar nicht, was Elrond mir da erzählte, bis die Informationen so nach und nach in mein Gehirn sickerten und sich ein Bild daraus formte.

Anessa, diese hohle Nuss, hatte einen Blutschwur geleistet und damit sich, ihren Sohn und all ihre Nachfahren an Sauron und dessen Schicksal gebunden. Was im Klartext hieß: Wenn er draufging, dann würde ich ihm folgen. Ganz langsam konnten alle zusehen, wie sich mein Gesichtsausdruck von Unverständnis zu schierer Panik wandelte.

„Heute werden wir Rat halten, um zu entscheiden, was mit dem Einen Ring passieren soll. Noch weiß ich nicht mit Sicherheit, wie der Rat beschließen wird. Aber ich weiß, dass Gandalf nur Hoffnung sieht, wenn der Ring vernichtet wird. Und seine Stimme wiegt schwer bei dieser Entscheidung. Wie dies zu bewerkstelligen ist, ist mir noch nicht klar, aber wenn es passieren wird, dann wird ER mit seinem Ring dahingehen."

„Danke, hab's kapiert." brachte ich mühsam hervor. Ganz automatisch wanderte mein Blick zu Erestor, der immer noch unbeweglich aus dem Fenster starrte. Ich fragte mich, was in ihm vorging. Doch Elrond schien sich selbst gerne reden zu hören. „Firiel, Ihr seid nicht in dieser Welt geboren. Genaugenommen gehört Ihr nicht hier her. Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass der Schwur durch Anessas Reise in eine andere Welt gebrochen wurde."

Oh toll, Elrond versuchte mir Mut zu machen. Es war echt weit gekommen. Ich hatte mir ja bisher keine allzu hohen Überlebenschancen ausgerechnet, aber mit dieser Eröffnung sank meine Hoffnung unter den Nullpunkt.

Nach all diesen Neuigkeiten konnte ich momentan eigentlich nur zwei Dinge tun. Und da mir einfach nicht schwarz vor Augen werden wollte, nahm ich Zuflucht zur zweiten Option. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand hinter den Bücherregalen. Nur um Sekunden später mit einem bis zum Rand gefüllten Glas mit nen-e-naur zurückzukehren. Ich hatte damals sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass Glorfindel und Erestor sich sogar hier in Elronds Allerheiligstem einen Vorrat angelegt hatten.

Sobald ich aus dem schummrigen Halbdunkel zwischen den Regalen wieder auftauchte, lehnte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und machte mich daran, das Glas in einem Zug zu leeren ohne auf die verblüfften Blicke von Glorfindel, Elrond und Brannon zu achten. Doch ich kam nicht besonders weit, denn schon nach wenigen Augenblicken fühlte ich, wie etwas von der Angst von mir abfiel. Gleich darauf legte sich eine Hand über die meine und entwand mir vorsichtig das Glas.

„Das wird Dir auch nicht helfen." sagte Erestor, jetzt wieder ganz der strenge Berater. Nur seine Nähe konnte dafür sorgen, dass ich überhaupt ein Wort herausbrachte.

„Dass ausgerechnet Du mir vom Trinken abrätst..." murmelte ich und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die sich in meinen Augen sammelten.

„Alles nur aus Sorge um Dein Wohlergehen." antwortete er mir genauso leise, während Elrond und Glorfindel uns betont gleichgültig den Rücken zuwandten und zwanghaft versuchten so zu tun, als würden sie sich unterhalten. Brannon hatte da ganz offensichtlich weniger Hemmungen und starrte uns interessiert an.

„Sofern..." setzte er nochmal an, doch ich ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden. Irgendwie ahnte ich, dass er glaubte, ich würde ihm jetzt wieder die Schuld an dieser ganzen Misere geben.

„Sofern was?" fauchte ich so leise wie möglich. „Ich hab bereits heute Nacht gesagt, dass ich Dir nichts mehr nachtrage und von Anessas hirnrissiger Schwuraktion hast Du ja wohl nichts geahnt." flüsterte ich jetzt mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. Ich hatte Erestor verziehen und nichts lag mir ferner, als meinen alten Ärger wieder aufzuwärmen. Wenn die Sache schon so lag, dann wollte ich wenigstens ihn an meiner Seite haben.

„Nein, ich habe nichts davon gewusst. Ich hätte Dich niemals hierher geholt, wenn ich _das_ geahnt hätte." antwortete er mir ernst. „Ich weiß, dass Du eine Weile gedacht haben musst, es wäre mir völlig gleichgültig, was mit Dir geschieht. Glaub mir, dem war nicht so. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt."

Ich nickte. „Ich habe inzwischen verstanden, dass Deine persönlichen Wünsche und das, was Du glaubst tun zu müssen, nicht immer dasselbe sind."

Einen kleinen Augenblick standen wir uns schweigend gegenüber, dann griff Erestor wortlos nach meiner Hand. Doch bevor wir unsere schmachtende Offenbarungsszene auf die Spitze treiben und komplett in peinlichen Kitsch abrutschen konnten, schaltete sich plötzlich Brannon ein. Er kam mit langen Schritten zu uns hinüber, grinste unverschämt, nahm sich das nen-e-naur-Glas und schüttete sich den Inhalt in die Kehle, als wäre es Wasser.

„Dein Mitbringsel scheint ganz amüsant zu sein, Erestor. Es wäre wirklich schade, sie einfach so über die Klinge springen zu lassen. Ich werde Euch begleiten."

Diese Aussicht schien Erestor nicht gerade zu erfreuen und er schaute den vernarbten Elben genervt an. „Ich werde sie nicht einfach so über die Klinge springen lassen." knurrte er dann.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Nach diesem Schauspiel glaube ich eher, dass Du freiweillig in den Orodruin springst, wenn es ihr hilft. Aber ein bisschen Rückendeckung kann doch nicht schaden, oder?"


	45. Räte und Küsse

Nuit: Ich muss zugeben, wenn ich net die Emails kriegen würde, dass ich ne Review hab, dann würd ich das Posten hier regelmäßig vergessen. Also danke für Deine Wortmeldungen. Reviews sind des Fanfiction-Schreibers einziger Lohn. ;)

Es freut mich, dass die Story Dir so gut gefällt und ich bin ja gespannt, was Du zu den anderen Teilen sagen wirst und ob Firiel Dir da immer noch so sympathisch ist. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, da das Interesse an der Story hier so niedrig ist, weiß ich nicht, ob ich hier nach dem ersten Teil noch weiterposte. Falls nicht und Du trotzdem noch Interesse hast, die Story gibt es ja auch auf einer anderen Seite.

LG  
>Tami<p>

* * *

><p>Erestor setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als ein Gong durch Bruchtals endlose Hallen schallte. Wir hielten alle einen Moment überrascht inne, dann sagte Elrond: „Es ist Zeit für den Rat."<p>

Ich atmete tief durch und beschloss einstweilen alle Gedanken an den Blutschwur aus meinem Hirn zu verbannen. Wenn ich anfing darüber nachzudenken, würde ich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wieder als Heulboje mit Raubtiergeruch auf meinem Bett landen.

Die Herren schickten sich an zu gehen und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, platzte ich heraus: „Ich möchte auch an diesem Rat teilnehmen. Schließlich betrifft das, was dort beschlossen wird, auch ein wenig mich selbst. Zwar nur in dem unbedeutenden Punkt, dass ich je nachdem wahrscheinlich leben oder sterben werde, aber irgendwie wäre ich doch gern dabei, wenn darüber entschieden wird."

Ich erntete zwei verblüffte Blicke und zwei breite Grinsen.

„Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, was Dein vorlautes Mundwerk zum Schweigen bringt?" fragte Erestor mich halb spöttisch, halb amüsiert und ich funkelte ihn von unten herauf an. „Ja und da Du selbst dieses Wundermittel entdeckt hast, wundert es mich, dass Du so etwas fragst. Aber Nachrichten über meinen fast sicheren Tod gehören nicht dazu. Das hab ich inzwischen einmal zu oft gehört."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam ich mit, dass Brannon mich eingehend musterte und dann Erestor in die Seite stieß, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Eru in seiner ganzen Weisheit irgendwann gelingen würde, ein Wesen zu erschaffen, das Deiner scharfen Zunge gewachsen ist."

Erestor grinste nur spottend zurück. „Es war ja auch nicht Eru, der sie erschuf. Sie kommt aus einer völlig anderen Welt, wenn Du Dich erinnerst."

Doch Elrond schien von unserem unpassenden Geplänkel genug zu haben und wandte sich mir zu. „Firiel, ich kann Euren Wunsch verstehen, aber ich halte es nicht für klug, unseren Plan so öffentlich zur Schau zu stellen. Und genau das würde passieren, wenn Ihr, als einzige Frau, an unserem Rat teilnehmt."

Na toll, Tolkien hatte anscheinend wirklich Recht gehabt und Elrond, dieser rückständige Patriarch hatte keine einzige Frau zu seiner blöden Sitzung eingeladen. Ich wollte gerade etwas von mangelnder Emanzipation losgiften, aber da hatte Erestor schon das Wort ergriffen. „Sie hat ein Recht dabei zu sein." Mehr sagte er nicht, aber sein Blick und der kalte Ton seiner Stimme ließen keinen Zweifel daran, was er von Elronds Absage hielt. Und der schien wiederum über die Maßen überrascht zu sein, dass sein oberster Berater ihm derart Contra gab. Mir wurde dadurch allerdings klar, dass Erestor anscheinend so viel an mir lag, dass er sich inzwischen sogar mit Elrond dafür überwerfen würde. Was für ein Morgen!

Doch es war überraschenderweise Brannon, der diesen gordischen Knoten für uns entwirrte. „Gibt es nicht irgendwo in Eurer Ratshalle ein verschwiegenes Plätzchen, wo man uns nicht bemerkt? Ich würde nämlich auch gerne Euren großen Worten lauschen, Herr Elrond, aber ich glaube kaum, dass es einen besonders guten Eindruck macht, wenn ausgerechnet ich in der Mitte der Geladenen auftauche." Die Worte des Outdoor-Elben trieften nur so vor Spott und Herablassung, aber seltsamerweise schien Elrond ihm dafür nicht an die Gurgel gehen zu wollen. Oder sagen wir so: Er riss sich mühsam zusammen. Was mich wunderte.

„Sicher. Ihr könntet mit Firiel auf der Balustrade Platz nehmen. Dort dürftet Ihr vor neugierigen Blicken sicher sein."

Mit diesem Kompromiss gaben wir uns also alle zufrieden und gingen zu Elronds großer Ratshalle. Ein seltsames Konstrukt der Architektur-Kunst. Sie lag zum Teil im Freien, war aber auch zur Hälfte überdacht. Und unter dem Dach zog sich eine schmale Balustrade entlang, die in einem angenehmen Zwielicht lag. Brannon und ich machten es uns auf den schmalen Bänken, die sich an der Wand entlang zogen, so bequem wie möglich und nur Augenblicke später begann das Schauspiel.

Eigentlich wusste ich sehr gut, wie dieser Rat ausgehen würde, aber die Hoffnung starb dann doch zuletzt. Vielleicht würde irgendetwas anders laufen, das mir ein ruhiges, ungestörtes Leben in Bruchtal bescherte.

Doch der Rat verlief erschreckenderweise sehr buchgetreu, auch wenn ich mit meinem Anfänger-Westron nicht alles verstand und Brannon ab und an als Dolmetscher einspringen musste. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, all das jetzt noch einmal aufzuschreiben. Lest einfach bei Tolkien unter Elronds Rat nach, wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt.

Langsam schwand all meine Hoffnung dahin und ich wurde immer nervöser. Doch ruckartig fuhr mein Kopf nach oben, als nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten Erestor das Wort ergriff und klarstellte, dass niemand hier die Mittel hätte den Ring zu vernichten. Nebenbei gesagt in einem Ton, der vermuten ließ, dass er jedem, der ihm zu widersprechen gedachte, höchstpersönlich eine Privataudienz bei Sauron organisieren würde.

Ich war verwirrt, denn ich konnte mich nur zu gut an unser Gespräch erinnern, als mir der Herr Berater eröffnet hatte, dass der Ring vernichtet werden müsste. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich seine Meinung geändert, denn jetzt kam er mit der glänzenden Idee, das Ding doch einfach bei Tom Bombadil zu verstecken.

„Wieso tut Erestor das? Er weiß doch..." flüsterte ich in meiner Verwirrung mehr mir selbst als Brannon zu. Der fühlte sich allerdings trotzdem berufen mir zu antworten. „Muss ich Euch das wirklich erklären, Kindchen? Er hat heute Morgen erfahren, dass es Euch möglicherweise das Leben kosten kann, wenn dieses Ding vernichtet wird."

Ich fuhr entsetzt zu ihm herum und starrte Brannon an. „Aber... aber Mittelerde..." stotterte ich.

„Erestor hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Den Ring vernichten zu wollen, ist ein fast sinnloses Unterfangen und jede andere Möglichkeit wäre dieser Verzweiflungstat vorzuziehen. Erestor wird sich nicht dagegen sträuben, wenn es am Ende der einzige Ausweg ist, aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass er schon länger über andere Lösungen dieses Problems nachdenkt. Und meine kleine Eröffnung heute Morgen wird ihn in diesem Gedanken nur bestärkt haben. Er kennt SEINE Macht aus eigener Erfahrung. Er hat mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was ER vermag und deswegen zögert er diesen Schritt zu gehen. Wäre ich Elronds Berater, ich würde auch davon abraten. All diese lächerlichen kleinen Gestalten dort unten haben keine Ahnung, auf was sie sich da einlassen. Was sie erwartet, wenn sie scheitern und ER ihn wieder in die Finger bekommt..." Brannon schien sich in dunklen Erinnerungen zu verlieren.

Ich schluckte und rieb mir die Stirn. Was für ein Schlamassel! Ich glaube, jeder hatte sich gefragt, was ausgerechnet Elronds obersten Berater in diesem Buch dazu getrieben hatte, sich so vehement gegen die Vernichtung des Ringes auszusprechen. Jetzt konnte ich es mir zusammenreimen: Seine Erfahrungen in Mordor und nun ja, irgendwie wohl auch ich.

Glorfindel sprach sich gegen diese Idee aus, da es bedeuten würde, den Tag des Unheils nur hinauszuschieben, aber er schaffte es nicht, Erestor dabei anzuschauen. Selbst von hier oben war es offensichtlich, was für ein schlechtes Gewissen Bruchtals oberster Krieger bei diesen Worten hatte. Doch wie um es wieder gut zu machen, schlug er schließlich vor, den Ring doch einfach ins Meer zu werfen und so Sarumans Lügen wahr werden zu lassen. Was ihm ein kaum merkliches, aber dankbares Nicken von Erestor eintrug.

Doch Gandalf hielt von diesen Ideen nichts und verstieg sich auf die Vernichtung. Was mir ehrlich gesagt um ein Haar eine Panikattacke beschert hätte. Und dem Zauberer einen mörderischen Blick von Erestor eintrug. Ich konnte sehen, wie der schwarzhaarige Elb für einige Augenblicke mit der Selbstbeherrschung rang und dann schließlich mit kalter Stimme klarstellte, dass nur die Zerstörung bliebe oder den Ring zu verbergen. Wobei er auf letzteres eine besondere Betonung legte.

Schließlich wies Frodo dieses vermaledeite Ding vor, Boromir schlug sich mehr oder weniger auf Erestors Seite, weil er keinen Sinn darin sah, so eine mächtige Waffe zu vernichten und ein bisschen gegen Aragorn sticheln konnte. Was Bilbo dazu brachte, seinen putzigen kleinen Vers über den Waldläufer zum Besten zu geben, der heute übrigens wieder seinen Gammellook zur Schau trug.

Und völlig unvermutet sagte Gandalf auf einmal das Ringgedicht in der schwarzen Sprache auf. Brannon und Erestor waren wohl die einzigen Elben, die das halbwegs mit Gleichmut ertragen konnten. Kein Wunder, sie hatten sich während ihrer Kommt-entlarven-wir-Sauron-Mission ja lange genug in genau dieser Sprache verständigen müssen.

Nachdem Gandalf sich nun auch in epischer Breite über Sarumans Fall ausgelassen hatte, kamen die Herren schließlich auf die drei Elbenringe zu sprechen und Elrond stellte klar, dass diese wohl alle Macht verlieren würden, wenn der Eine vernichtet war. Woraufhin Glorfindel sich wieder zu Wort meldete: „Dennoch sind alle Elben bereit, dieses Wagnis auf sich zu nehmen, wenn dadurch Saurons Macht gebrochen und die Furcht vor seiner Herrschaft auf immer gebannt werden kann."*

Für einen Augenblick stemmten sich die Blicke von Erestor und Glorfindel gegeneinander und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen presste der Berater schließlich hervor: „So kommen wir also wiederum auf die Vernichtung des Ringes zurück und gelangen doch nicht weiter. Welche Macht haben wir das Feuer zu finden, in dem er gemacht wurde? Das ist der Weg der Verzweiflung!"*

Neben mir schüttelte Brannon amüsiert den Kopf, während ich wie shockgefrostet dasaß und nicht glauben konnte, was da unten passierte. Und dass es zum Teil wegen mir passierte!

„Das, was er gerade tut, ist wohl eher der Weg der Verzweiflung." lachte Brannon leise.

„Oder der Torheit, würde ich sagen,"* knurrte Erestor jetzt und bedachte Gandalf mit einem Blick, den ich bis jetzt nur einmal an ihm gesehen hatte. Und zwar als Elrohir mir Prügel angedroht hatte.

„wenn Elronds alte Weisheit es mir nicht verbieten würde."* Es war offensichtlich, dass der Berater den letzten Halbsatz nur der Höflichkeit halber angehangen hatte. Genau wie im Buch. Und doch so anders...

Der Zauberer fand die Einwände von Elronds Berater ganz offensichtlich nicht komisch und konterte mit seinem berühmten Spruch, dass die Torheit ihr Mantel sein würde. Doch davor sprach er davon, dass Verzweiflung nur für jene ist, die das schlimme Ende unzweifelhaft absehen können.

Ich sah, wie Erestors Anspannung etwas nachließ und konnte mir denken, dass er jetzt an Elronds Worte dachte, dass der Schwur durch Anessas Fortgang aus dieser Welt vielleicht gebrochen war. Noch konnte keiner von uns das schlimme Ende unzweifelhaft absehen. Noch war Hoffnung.

Elrond schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und für einen kleinen Augenblick schaute er in unsere Richtung, bevor er sich wieder dem Rat zuwandte.

Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte ich wie in Trance, bis Bilbo Beutlin wie ein HB-Männchen aufsprang und Elrond ihm Einhalt gebieten musste. Der kleine Hobbit sah aus, als würde er am liebsten gleich nach Mordor losrennen, um das alles aus der Welt zu schaffen. Ein wirklich bemerkenswerter kleiner Kerl.

Den Ausgang kennen alle. Frodo erklärte sich bereit den Ring nach Mordor zu bringen und auch Sam wollte sich nicht mehr abwimmeln lassen. Elrond blieb gar nichts anderes übrig als Ja und Amen zu allem zu sagen und wäre ich nicht so mit mir selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dann hätte ich mich sicherlich diebisch über den Gedanken gefreut, dass ihm in Bälde auch noch Merry und Pippin auf die Nerven fallen würden.

Es war beschlossene Sache, dass der Ring vernichtet werden würde. Nachdem sich die Halle geleert hatte und nur noch Erestor und Glorfindel beisammen standen, packte mich mein Hiobsbotschafter reichlich uncharmant am Arm und zerrte mich nach unten. Als Brannon mich in Erestors Richtung schubste, konnte er sich einen Kommentar natürlich nicht verkneifen: „Ich finde, nach diesem Vormittag könntest Du ihr schon einen Schluck erlauben."

„Verschwinde!" zischte Erestor nur. Auch seine kalte Gelassenheit hatte offensichtlich unter diesem Tag gelitten. Mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung verabschiedete sich der bärtige Elb und verschwand. Der große Balrogtöter tätschelte mir reichlich hilflos die Schulter und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Firiel. Ich sehe nur keine andere Möglichkeit... Ich würde alles tun, um Euch..." Sein schlechtes Gewissen war offensichtlich, aber ich winkte ab. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass es eigentlich keinen anderen Weg gibt."

Daraufhin nickte Glorfindel ernst und machte sich erleichtert aus dem Staub. Ich blieb unter Erestors düsterem Blick zurück.

Nach ein paar Anläufen brachte ich schließlich einen vollständigen Satz heraus. „Du hast vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, dass der Ring vernichtet werden muss. Wieso hast Du jetzt dagegen gestimmt?"

Ok, zugegeben, Brannon hatte mir eine Erklärung geliefert, die ich persönlich nur zu gern glauben wollte, aber ich war eine Frau. Ich wollte es natürlich aus Erestors Mund hören.

„Vor ein paar Monaten wolltest Du mir auch noch bei fast jeder Gelegenheit den Hals umdrehen, was mich nicht unbedingt dazu ermutigt hat, Dir mein ganzes widersprüchliches Innenleben darzulegen, was diese Sache betrifft. Ich weiß, dass die Vernichtung die einzige Möglichkeit ist, um mit dieser Sache aufzuräumen, aber ich glaube einfach nicht daran, dass das irgendwem gelingen kann. Ich habe gesehen, wozu ER fähig ist." Und dann erklärte mir Erestor in etwa genau das, was Brannon vorhin schon gesagt hatte. Bis auf eine Tatsache.

„Dann hast Du das also nicht... ähm...hmmmmm... also..." Ich konnte doch wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben! Mir ging es an den Kragen und meine einzige Sorge war, mal wieder, wie Erestor zu mir stand! Ich senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf und starrte auf den gefliesten Boden hinunter. Ich sollte mir lieber einen Plan überlegen, wie ich schnellstmöglich in meine Welt zurückkam, um dem fast sicheren Tod zu entgehen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich lange Zeit mit mir gehadert habe, was die richtige Entscheidung wäre. Aber ja, auch meine Vorliebe für Deine Person und Deine unmögliche, respektlose Art haben den Ausschlag dafür gegeben, dass ich mich gegen die Vernichtung ausgesprochen habe. Brannons Worte heute Morgen haben mich in meinen Entschluss nur bestärkt. Es würde mich..." Erestor hatte mit überraschend sanfter Stimme gesprochen und war zum Ende hin immer leise geworden, bevor er den Satz schließlich völlig abbrach und tief durchatmete.

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns und ich fragte mich im Stillen „Es würde ihn was?". Doch schließlich griff der Herr Berater nach meiner Hand und zog mich ein kleines Stück näher an sich. Die Welt wurde etwas ruhiger, etwas weniger bedrohlich.

„Firiel, würdest Du mich bitte anschauen? Du solltest Dir diese Unart das schüchterne Mädchen zu geben, wirklich schnellstens wieder abgewöhnen. Es steht Dir überhaupt nicht."

Halb empört über diese Aussage hob ich meinen Kopf wieder und funkelte ihn an. Aber bevor ich noch dazu kam auf diese Frechheit zu reagieren, hatte Erestor mich vollends an sich gezogen und zu mir hinuntergebeugt. Ab dem Moment, wo seine Lippen die meinen berührten, war auf einmal alles andere egal. Es war wie in einem wirklich kitschigen Liebesroman, denn die Welt um mich herum schien irgendwie weit weg zu rücken und alles andere entwischte meinem Bewusstsein. Bis zu dem unerfreulichen Moment als der schwarzhaarige Elb sich wieder von mir löste. Ich weiß nicht, ob es einfach der Mangel an Sauerstoff war oder Erestors, nennen wir es mal Zungenfertigkeit, aber hätte er mich nicht dermaßen fest umarmt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich einfach umgekippt.

„Küssen alle elbischen Männer so gut?" fragte ich etwas undeutlich und lehnte meinen Kopf der Einfachheit halber gegen seine Schulter. „Woher soll ich wissen, wie elbische Männer küssen?" murmelte er und stützte sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf ab.

Wir standen noch eine ganze Weile so beisammen, bis Erestor mich ein minimales Stück von sich wegschob, sodass er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich muss mit Elrond reden. Willst Du mitkommen oder lieber etwas allein sein?"

Wenn seine Nähe eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich hatte, dann sorgten seine Küsse ganz zweifelsfrei für eine temporäre Amnesie.Für einen Augenblick starrte ich Erestor verblüfft an, dann kehrte langsam die Erinnerung daran zurück, was an diesem Tag schon alles passiert war.

Auch wenn ich den schwarzhaarigen Elben liebend gern weiterhin als mein persönliches Beruhigungsmittel benutzt hätte, stand mir der Sinn doch nicht nach Elrond und langen Besprechungen. „Ich denke, ich werde auf mein Zimmer gehen."

Erestor nickte, dann bot er mir seinen Arm an und sorgte höchstpersönlich dafür, dass ich sicher in meinem Zimmer landete, den Weg zu meinem Gartenstuhl fand, Frühstück bekam und ein Glas nen-e-naur zur Gesellschaft hatte.

* Alles Originalzitate, aus dem Buch abgeschrieben: Herr der Ringe, Die Gefährten, Elronds Rat


	46. Reisevorbereitungen und Vorschläge

39.

Irgendwie gelang es mir ganz gut meine düsteren Gedanken und Ängste in Schach zu halten. Hauptsächlich damit, dass ich mir immer und immer wieder das Gefühl von Erestors Kuss ins Gedächtnis rief. Ich hatte zwar eine knochentrockene und streng katholische Erziehung erhalten, aber das war natürlich nicht mein erster Kuss gewesen. Allerdings war es der erste, der solch eine Wirkung auf mich hatte. Es war ein wenig wie nach Hause kommen gewesen...

Am späten Nachmittag tauchte dann plötzlich Glorfindel auf meinem Balkon auf und ließ sich im zweiten Liegestuhl nieder.

„Ihr scheint mir noch recht gut gelaunt für all das, was heute passiert ist. Wollt Ihr mir den Grund verraten, liebe Firiel?" fragte er mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln.

„Den habt Ihr selbst doch längst erraten, Glorfindel oder seid Ihr so schwer von Begriff?" spottete ich gutmütig zurück.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Aber ich hätte gerne die Bestätigung, dass meine Bemühungen alle aufdringlichen Personen nach dem Rat von der Halle fernzuhalten, auch das gewünschte Ergebnis hatten." Glorfindel schaffte es in der Tat todernst auszusehen und ich schaute ihn verblüfft an.

„Bitte was? Wen habt Ihr... Was meint Ihr denn mit fernhalten?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Bitte Firiel! Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass es ein Zufall war, dass Erestor und Ihr ganz ungestört in der großen Halle wart und keine Seele dort vorbeigekommen ist? Was es mich allein schon an Mühe gekostet hat, diesen aufdringlichen Ellonur von Euch fernzuhalten!" Glorfindel schüttelte in drolliger Verzweiflung den Kopf. „Er beschwerte sich darüber, dass Ihr Herrn Erestor jetzt sogar schon nachts mit Eurer Aufdringlichkeit verfolgen würdet."

Bei dieser Eröffnung lief ich vor Wut feuerrot an und wollte schon aufspringen, aber der Balrogtöter winkte ab. „Keine Angst, selbst er weiß, dass diese Behauptungen weit von der Wahrheit entfernt sind. Und dann diese kleinen Halblinge! Zwei von ihnen hatten sich in den Kopf gesetzt, sich die Halle anzuschauen, in der beraten worden war. Es brauchte schon die Aussicht auf einen großen Früchtekuchen, den Rion grade aus dem Ofen holte, um sie zu verscheuchen."

Irgendwie musste ich bei der Vorstellung dann doch lachen, wie der arme Glorfindel verzweifelt versuchte mit einem rot-weißen Absperrband einen VIP-Bereich für Erestor und mich abzukordeln, während ganz Bruchtal ihm das Leben schwer machte.

„Wie geht es Euch mit dem, was Ihr nun wisst?" fragte der blonde Krieger mich plötzlich und ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nicht wirklich verstanden, was das alles bedeutet. Und ich möchte eigentlich auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Sobald mir klar wird, was Brannons Neuigkeiten wirklich bedeuten, kann ich mich vor Angst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr rühren."

Glorfindel starrte eine Weile gedankenverloren in die Ferne und nickte dann. „Vielleicht ist das ein ganz guter Plan. Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken. Haltet daran fest, Firiel."

Wir saßen noch eine Weile beisammen und plauderten über wirklich unpassend belanglose Dinge, bis der blonde Elb sich irgendwann mit dem Hinweis verabschiedete, dass Erestor zu mir kommen würde, sobald er mit Elrond zu einem Ende gekommen wäre. Aber das könnte spät werden.

Und es wurde spät. Ehrlich gesagt so spät, dass ich irgendwann das Warten aufgab und ins Bett ging. Ich war am nächsten Morgen gerade dabei mir einen schlichten Zopf zu flechten, als ich hinter mir im Spiegel eine schwarze Gestalt in der Balkontür lehnen sah.

„Schade, ich finde Kleider stehen Dir besser." spielte Erestor auf meine Hosen an, die ich trug.

„Ich kann mich irgendwie nicht daran gewöhnen." gab ich zu und steckte den Zopf zu einem Knoten am Hinterkopf zusammen. „Im Übrigen finde ich auch, dass es Dir besser zu Gesicht steht, wenn Du Verabredungen einhältst." stichelte ich, aber es war mir wohl anzusehen, dass ich nicht wirklich wütend war, weil er mich gestern Abend hatte sitzen lassen.

„Ich habe meine Verabredung eingehalten. Zugegeben, so spät, dass Du schon geschlafen hast. Kann ich meine Verfehlung durch ein gemeinsames Frühstück wieder gut machen?" Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Sogar jetzt klang etwas Spott in seiner Stimme durch, doch ich war heute Morgen in gnädiger Stimmung und ließ es ihm durchgehen. Ich erhob mich von der Frisierkommode und ging dem düsteren Berater entgegen. „Na gerade so."

Ich war etwas enttäuscht, als ich feststellen musste, dass Erestor einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss anscheinend für überflüssige Gefühlsbekundungen hielt und mir lediglich seinen Arm anbot.

Wir genossen ein geruhsames und ausgiebiges Frühstück auf dem Balkon vor seinen Privatgemächern. Was den Vorteil hatte, dass wir vor Ellonurs impertinenten Störungen sicher waren und taten einfach so, als hätte es gestern keine Hiobsbotschaften über Blutschwüre und Ringvernichtungen gegeben. Zumindest während des Frühstücks. Danach wurde Erestor wieder ganz geschäftsmäßig und fragte mich, ob ich an der Planung unserer kleinen Mission beteiligt oder vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt werden wollte. Was ihm natürlich einen ziemlich giftigen Kommentar von mir eintrug, dass ich mir durchaus im Klaren darüber wäre, dass ich diesen Kram nicht planen konnte, aber schon gern auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden wollte, was man mit mir vor hatte.

Und so siedelten wir in sein Arbeitszimmer über und unter Zuhilfenahme von mehreren Karten erklärte mir Erestor, was er vorhatte. Elrond würde bald Kundschafter in alle Himmelsrichtungen ausschicken, um den Weg des Ringträgers so sicher wie möglich zu machen. Die Hobbits und der Ring würden noch geraume Zeit hier in Bruchtal bleiben.

Erestor dagegen hatte vor, sobald wie möglich mit mir aufzubrechen und hoffte so die Aufmerksamkeit von gewissen Despoten auf uns zu ziehen. So würde Frodo wenigstens auf dem ersten Teil der Reise seine Ruhe haben, wenn Saurons Schergen hoffentlich alle hinter uns her waren. Eine Aussicht, die mir überhaupt nicht behagte.

Anhand der Karten zeigte Erestor mir, wohin wir ziehen würden. Der Ring müsste unweigerlich nach Süden gehen und somit würden wir die Gegenrichtung einschlagen. Was Herrn Sauron hoffentlich ebenfalls davon überzeugen würde, dass wir sein kleines Schmuckstück mit uns herumschleppten und versuchten, es irgendwo im Norden in Sicherheit zu bringen. Auf dem Weg müsste man dann noch dezent auf sich aufmerksam machen und irgendwie durchklingen lassen, wer ich war und dann sollte alles in Butter sein. Zumindest für die Frodo und seine Begleiter. Wenn alles so klappte, wie wir uns das vorstellten, würde unser kleiner Wanderverein dann in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Mein einziger Trost war, dass wenigstens die Ringgeister für die nächste Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt waren und uns nicht gefährlich werden konnten.

Irgendwann am Nachmittag gesellte sich auch Brannon ungebeten zu uns und mischte sich in die Reiseplanung ein. Was mir einen eisigen Kommentar darüber entlockte, ob er mich nicht wenigstens anstandshalber fragen wollte, ob es mir recht war, dass er uns begleitete.

Der seltsame Elb schaute mich erst etwas erstaunt an und brach dann in lautes Lachen aus. „Nein, will ich nicht. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal etwas aus Anstand getan habe und ich werde wegen Euch ganz sicher nicht wieder damit anfangen. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie bequem es sich ohne Moral und Anstand lebt. Ich werde Euch begleiten, weil auch ich noch eine Rechnung mit IHM offen habe und darüber werde ich nicht diskutieren."

Mir blieb gelinde gesagt der Mund offen stehen und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Erestor den kleinen Disput mit einem äußerst amüsierten Ausdruck beobachtete.

„Wieder damit anfangen?" knurrte ich ungehalten. „Ihr wirkt mir nicht, als hättet Ihr je irgendwann gewusst, wie man das Wort Anstand überhaupt buchstabiert."

Glorfindel hätte sich über diesen kleinen Wortkrieg sicher wieder gefreut wie ein Kleinkind über einen Lutscher, doch der ließ sich den ganzen Tag über nicht blicken. Erestor erzählte mir später, dass er die Kundschafter einteilte, die ausgeschickt werden sollten um den Weg zu sichern.

Es vergingen ein paar Tage mit diesen seltsamen Besprechungen und obwohl Erestor keinen Zweifel daran ließ, was ihm an mir lag, ging er nie weiter, als mir seinen Arm anzubieten. Oh sicher, wir nahmen die Mahlzeiten zusammen ein wie ein altes Ehepaar, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ab und an zu spötteln und zu sticheln bis ich in die Luft ging und er war überhaupt die Aufmerksamkeit in Person, wenn auch natürlich auf seine düstere Art und Weise, aber irgendwie verunsicherte es mich doch, dass er nicht einmal den Versuch machte mich zu küssen. Und das nahm auch mir irgendwie den Mut einen Annäherungsversuch zu machen.

Doch einstweilen war ich wieder etwas abgelenkt, als unvermutet der alte Radagast in Bruchtal auftauchte. Sobald ich davon Wind bekam, stürmte ich los zu Elronds Bibliothek und stürzte mich auf ihn wie auf einen lang vermissten Verwandten. Der Herr des Hauses hatte sich ja bereits an meine stürmische Art gewöhnt und Gandalf schien dieser Auftritt eher zu belustigen.

„Radagast! Was tut Ihr hier?" verlangte ich sofort zu wissen und quetschte mich zwischen ihm und Gandalf auf die weiße Seidenchaiselounge.

„Nun, ich war auf dem Weg zurück nach Düsterwald und wollte mich vorher in Bruchtal etwas von meinen Geschäften erholen. Auch wenn ich fürchte, dass ich mich bei der Erledigung dergleichen nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert habe und Gandalf in beträchtliche Schwierigkeiten brachte." antwortete er mir und warf einen leicht schuldbewussten Blick auf den grauen Zauberer. Der winkte allerdings nur ab. „Keiner von uns hat geahnt, was Saruman im Schilde führt."

Radagast schüttelte bedenklich mit dem Kopf, wandte dann aber seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zu. „Aber wie ich sehe, Firiel, scheint Ihr Euch langsam hier eingelebt zu haben. Und ich höre, dass Ihr es am Ende sogar geschafft habt, Elronds großen Berater nach Eurer Pfeife tanzen zu lassen. Ich gratuliere Euch zu dieser Meisterleistung." schmunzelte der alte Zauberer mich an und auch ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich glaube kaum, dass er je nach irgendjemandes Pfeife tanzen wird, aber ich habe ihn zumindest dazu gebracht, mehr als ein Mittel zum Zweck in mir zu sehen."

Radagast tätschelte mir liebevoll die Hände und wurde dann etwas ernster. „Ich nehme an, Ihr habt auch Brannon kennengelernt. Er ist ein alter Freund von mir, könnte man sagen."

Ich seufzte auf, denn die Erwähnung Brannons lenkte meine Gedanken unweigerlich auf ein Thema, über das ich lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. „Ja, hab ich. Wieso hat er Euch nie vorher erzählt, was es mit Anessa und diesem ganzen Schwurzeugs auf sich hatte, wenn Ihr so alte Freunde seid?" fragte ich etwas nörgelig.

„Brannon redet so gut wie nie über seine Vergangenheit. Und er konnte nicht ahnen, dass diese Geschichte noch einmal von Belang sein würde."

Radagast und ich ließen es einstweilen dabei bewenden und ich verabschiedete mich artig aus der Bibliothek, was mir ein wohlwollendes Nicken von Elrond einbrachte. In meinem Kopf begann ein Plan zu reifen und so ging ich nicht erst zurück zu Erestors Arbeitszimmer, wo man mich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger antraf, sondern verkroch mich in Elronds Rosengarten. Dort konnte ich immerhin sicher sein meine Ruhe zu haben.

Erestor redete die ganze Zeit davon IHN zu täuschen und davon zu überzeugen, dass wir seinen Ring bei uns tragen würden. Und dass wir noch einige Gefährten mitnehmen müssten. Bis jetzt bestand unsere kleine Truppe nur aus Erestor und mir sowie Brannon. Gerade heute Morgen hatte der Herr Berater mir allerdings eröffnet, dass Aragorn auf dem Weg zu seiner Sippe war und er ihn gebeten hatte, einige der Waldläufer nach Bruchtal zu bestellen. Erestor spielte anscheinend wirklich mit dem Gedanken auch Menschen mit auf diese Mission zu nehmen.

Und mir kam jetzt noch eine ganz andere Idee. Ich wälzte sie ein paar Mal in meinem Schädel hin und her, dann kehrte ich in das Arbeitszimmer zurück, wo meine beiden Begleiter mal wieder über einer Karte brüteten.

„Ich hab eine Idee!" platzte ich heraus und schwang mich auf den Schreibtisch. „Warum nehmen wir nicht Radagast mit?"

Brannon fing sofort an breit zu grinsen, doch Erestor schien alles andere als begeistert von diesem Gedanken zu sein. Mir fiel die kleine Szene in meinem Büro ein und Radagasts Geläster über Elronds unmöglichen Berater. Anscheinend hatte mein Reiseführer nicht allzu viel übrig für den Vogel-Opa.

„Wozu?" fragte er schließlich schlicht.

„Hast Du etwas gegen ihn?" fragte ich kampfeslustig zurück, denn irgendwie mochte ich den alten Kerl.

„Nun, zumindest nichts, was helfen würde." war die Antwort und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Radagast ist ein Maia. Vielleicht könnte er mir irgendwie beibringen meine Intuition zu beherrschen und gewinnbringend für uns einzusetzen. Darüber hinaus ist ein Zauberer doch eigentlich immer nützlich. Außerdem hätten wir dann, genau wie die Ringgemeinschaft, ebenfalls einen Zauberer dabei, was IHN sicher noch mehr verwirren würde. Und ich mag ihn!" zählte ich all die Vorteile meiner Idee auf.

Erestor verzog zwar etwas sauer das Gesicht, aber es war zu sehen, dass die Tatsache mit der Ringgemeinschaft ihn beschäftigte. Nach einer Weile schaute er mich an und meinte: „ Von mir aus. Wenn er will. Aber Du fragst ihn. Und vielleicht..." Er schien nachzudenken und ließ die silberne Schreibfeder wieder durch seine Hand wandern, wie er es immer tat, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte.

„Die Ringgemeinschaft besteht aus neun Gefährten... Wir sollten versuchen mit ebenso vielen aufzubrechen. Das wird die Verwirrung komplett machen."


	47. Gedichtbände und Zölibate

Thanwen&SiobhansPassion: Vielen Dank für eure Wortmeldungen, Antworten sind (hoffentlich) in euren Postfächern.

* * *

><p>Aragorn war vor ein paar Tagen aufgebrochen um mit seiner Sippe, wie es jeder hier nannte, über die zukünftigen Ereignisse zu konferieren. Was zur Folge hatte, dass eine überaus schlecht gelaunte Arwen Undómiel durch Bruchtals Hallen schlich und mir, als wir bei einem unserer einsamen Spaziergänge wieder aufeinander trafen, ihr Leid darüber klagte, dass Aragorn sich aus dem Staub gemacht hätte.<p>

Sicher, diese Fahrt würde über ihrer beider Schicksal entscheiden, aber da war Arwen ganz emotionale Frau. Bis Aragorn wohl oder übel mit der Gemeinschaft aufbrechen musste, könnte er die wenige Zeit, die ihnen blieb, doch ganz ihr widmen. Natürlich nahm Arwen ihrem Liebsten sein Handeln nicht wirklich übel, aber anscheinend tat es ihr ganz gut, mal ein wenig herumzunörgeln.

Irgendwie wäre ich ganz gern auf den Zug aufgesprungen und hätte mich ebenfalls über Erestors Zurückhaltung aufgeregt, aber mir stand der Sinn nicht danach, dies ausgerechnet mit Arwen zu diskutieren. Vielleicht hätte ich mit Nim darüber geredet, aber mit Elronds Tochter über die Unarten des obersten Beraters ihres Vaters zu lästern, kam mir doch etwas fehl am Platze vor.

Ich muss zugeben, als ich später in mein Zimmer zurückkehrte, war ich versucht aus lauter Bockigkeit und Frustration über sein undurchsichtiges Verhalten unser gemeinsames Abendessen sausen zu lassen, aber das kam mir dann doch kindisch vor. Das Vernünftigste wäre es wohl, ihn einfach darauf anzusprechen. Aber warum fiel einem das Vernünftige nur immer so schwer?

So kam es jedenfalls, dass ich nach unserem Abendessen drauf und dran war, mich von Erestor zu verabschieden, da er meinte, er müsste dringende Schreibarbeiten erledigen, die seinem Nachfolger bei der Erfüllung seiner Aufgaben helfen sollten. Der Herr Elb schien es aber gar nicht leiden zu können, dass ich mich aus dem Staub machen wollte und so entspann sich eine Diskussion darüber, welchen Sinn es hätte, wenn ich im Arbeitszimmer blieb, obwohl er keine Zeit für mich hatte.

Erestor beendete dieses Streitgespräch ganz einfach damit, dass er einen schmalen Band aus dem Bücherregal zog und mir in die Hand drückte. „Du wirst auf Deinem Zimmer sowieso nichts anderes machen als lesen. Das kannst Du genauso gut hier." Und damit drückte er mich auf die Liege und machte sich über seine Schreibarbeiten her. Sollte doch der Teufel aus ihm schlau werden!

Er hatte keine Zeit mit mir zu reden, aber ich sollte möglichst in seiner Nähe bleiben. Wiederum schien er aber nicht das geringste Interesse zu haben, mir körperlich nahe zu sein.

Missmutig schlug ich die erste Seite des Büchleins auf und las die Überschrift „Das letzte Schiff". Anscheinend ein Gedicht. Mit einem letzten unzufriedenen Blick auf den arbeitenden Berater begann ich zu lesen. Nach einer Weile kam ich nicht umhin, den schwarzhaarigen Elben immer wieder fragend anzuschauen. Das Gedicht handelte von einer gewissen Firiel, die wunderschön war und deswegen von den Elben einen Platz auf dem letzten Schiff, das in den Westen segelte, angeboten bekam. Allerdings musste sie erkennen, dass sie immer nur eine Sterbliche sein würde und blieb dann doch zurück.

Meine Laune war heute eh schon am Nullpunkt und ich war drauf und dran wütend aus dem Arbeitszimmer zu rauschen wie eine Dampflok, da ich vermutete, dass Erestor mir dieses Buch nicht ohne Hintergedanken gegeben hatte. Er kam mir nicht näher und jetzt ein Gedicht, dessen Protagonistin Firiel hieß und erkannte, dass sie einfach nicht zu den Elben gehörte. Der Hinweis war angekommen. Äußerst mühsam bezähmte ich meine Wut und setzte mich wieder auf.

„Erestor?" fragte ich leise und bekam nur ein gemurmeltes „Ja?" zur Antwort. Heute war anscheinend wirklich nicht mein Tag. Ich biss mir wütend auf die Lippen, doch der multitasking-fähige Elb sprach jetzt etwas deutlicher: „Sprich nur, ich höre Dir zu."

„Willst Du mir irgendetwas damit sagen, dass Du mir ausgerechnet dieses Buch in die Hand gedrückt hast? Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Du Klartext redest." meine Stimme brach fast vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Ich fand lediglich, dass Du etwas über Deine Namensgeberin lernen könntest. Und nein, ich will Dir damit auch nicht sagen, dass Du nicht wirklich zu uns gehörst. Eure Schicksale unterscheiden sich nämlich in einem gewichtigen Punkt. Während die Firiel im Gedicht das Angebot erhielt, den Elben zu folgen und frei über ihr Schicksal entscheiden konnte, habe ich Dich einfach gepackt und hierher gezerrt. Ich will Dir damit also nicht sagen, dass ich Dich eigentlich wieder loswerden will." Während dieser ganzen Rede hatte Erestor nicht einmal aufgeschaut, was mich schier rasend machte. Glaubte er wirklich, dass mich seine Worte jetzt beruhigen würden, wenn er sie auf diese Art und Weise vorbrachte?

„Dann hast Du sicherlich auch einen Grund dafür, dass Du mich in all der Zeit kein zweites Mal geküsst hast!" fauchte ich am Rande meiner Selbstbeherrschung.

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat." antwortete er mir lediglich ohne aufzuschauen.

Bevor ich so recht wusste, was ich tat, hatte ich ausgeholt und das Buch nach ihm geworfen. „Erestor!" brüllte ich aus vollem Hals.

Ohne hinzusehen fing der Truchsess das Gedichtbändchen ab und legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er beendete in aller Ruhe den Satz, den er gerade schrieb und dann schaute er zu mir auf. Mich hatte jetzt natürlich nichts mehr auf der Liege gehalten, aber sein amüsierter Blick ließ mich auf halbem Weg zum Schreibtisch inne halten. Ich hatte inzwischen ganz gut gelernt in Erestors Zügen zu lesen und das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen sagte mir, dass er mich ganz zu seinem eigenen Spaß provoziert hatte.

„Du Ekel!" fauchte ich ihn an, aber er war aufgestanden und kam jetzt zu mir. „Ich nehme an, Du würdest gerne den Grund für meine Zurückhaltung erfahren." Mit verschränkten Armen blieb er vor mir stehen. Eigentlich war das ja mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und so ersparte ich mir eine Antwort und schaute nur fordernd zu ihm auf. Was Erestor wiederum dazu animierte noch einige Schritte auf mich zuzukommen und mich gegen den Schreibtisch zu drängen.

Als ich dann so zwischen ihm und der Schreibtischplatte eingequetscht war, besaß er tatsächlich noch die Frechheit, sich mit den Handflächen auf der Platte abzustützen. Mit der Folge, dass ich mich weit zurückbeugen musste und an seinen Schultern festhalten, wenn ich nicht mit dem Hinterkopf auf die Tischplatte knallen wollte. Hätte ich ihn darauf hingewiesen, so wäre die Antwort wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf das Denkvermögen erhöhte und ich dann vielleicht von allein seinen Grund erraten würde.

Der wirklich blöde Nebeneffekt dieser reichlich unbequemen Stellung war, dass sich meine Wut langsam in Wohlgefallen auflöste und sich nur wohlige Zufriedenheit in mir breit machte. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Erestor genau das mit dieser Aktion bezweckte, als er spöttisch auf mich hinunter sah.

„Liebe Firiel, ich habe unseren Kuss sehr genossen. Über die Maßen sogar. Aber ich bin über 7.000 Jahre alt und kenne mich selbst zur Genüge. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht beim Küssen aufhören würde und wenn ich erst einmal angefangen habe, dann werde ich meine Finger nicht mehr von Dir lassen können. Allerdings, wie Dir nicht entgangen sein dürfte, werden wir bald aufbrechen. Und ich halte die nördliche Wildnis von Mittelerde einfach nicht für den geeigneten Ort, um Dir meine Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber zu demonstrieren. Schon gar nicht, wenn wir in Begleitung von Brannon und Radagast sind." Ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass Erestor das alles mit vor Spott triefender Stimme hervorgebracht hatte, oder?

Ich jedenfalls für meinen Teil war verblüfft und fragte mehr aus Reflex: „Meinst Du das ernst, dass Du Finger nicht von mir lassen könntest?" Doch der Herr Berater bekam auf diese Frage hin wieder seinen Gletscher-Blick. „Firiel, ich hab Dir bereits..." Mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „...gesagt, dass Du nur selten Komplimente machst, aber sie dann auch ernst meinst. Jaja, Entschuldigung!" Überaus erfreut machte ich mir bewusst, was das hieß. Für einen kleinen Moment war ich ernsthaft versucht eine „zufällige" und „unbedachte" Bewegung mit der Hüfte zu machen, die so auf Tuchfühlung mit Erestors war, ließ es dann aber doch wieder bleiben. Er hatte Recht. Wir würden uns in Teufels Küche bringen. Bloß gut, dass wenigstens einer von uns beiden mitdachte.

Eine kleine Retourkutsche für seinen gelungenen Versuch mich auf die Palme zu bringen, konnte ich mir dann aber doch nicht verkneifen: „Im Übrigen scheinst Du eine sehr hohe Meinung von Deinen Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber zu haben. Gibt es hier eigentlich das Sprichwort 'Wer hoch steigt, fällt tief?'?" fragte ich hämisch und biss mir gespannt auf die Unterlippe.

Erestors verblüffter Blick war einfach Gold wert. Darauf, dass jemand seine Fähigkeiten in was auch immer anzweifeln konnte, wäre er anscheinend von selbst nie gekommen. Er brauchte geschlagene drei Atemzüge, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte. Und selbst dann war sein Konter noch reichlich uninspiriert, als er mir mit rauer Stimme antwortete: „Du provokantes, kleines Biest! Ich werde Dir zeigen..." Gleich darauf fuhr er allerdings mit dem Daumen über meine Unterlippe und schon war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen. Anscheinend hatte er sich mit seiner kleinen Schreibtisch-Aktion selbst in eine Falle gelockt, denn der Kuss, der jetzt folgte, war alles andere als vernünftig. Soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, waren meine Zweifel über seine Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber völlig aus der Luft gegriffen.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile löste Erestor sich schwer atmend von mir und zog mich vom Schreibtisch weg. „Du solltest auf Dein Zimmer gehen." sagte er leise und ich fuhr mir irgendwie schuldbewusst durch meine aufgelöste Frisur. „Du hast Recht. Wir sollten... so etwas lassen."

Ich bekam noch einen äußerst züchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann machte ich mich mit einem breiten Lächeln davon. Ich war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als Erestor sich noch einmal mit gestrenger Stimme an mich wandte. „Und Firiel, bitte beiß Dir in meiner Gegenwart nie wieder auf die Lippen. Du hast keine Vorstellung, was das für eine Wirkung auf mich hat."

Ich konnte mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Gut zu wissen." grinste ich und verschwand mit einem letzten Gute Nacht vom Balkon. So einfach konnte man Probleme lösen.

Am nächsten Tag tauchten Elrohir und Elladan mit unheilvollem Grinsen in Erestors Arbeitszimmer auf, um sich von uns zu verabschieden. Sie würden nach Lorien aufbrechen um dort ihren Großeltern Nachricht von Elrond und über den Ring zu bringen.

Elrohir konnte sich natürlich nicht verkneifen darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie mich erst gar nicht in meinem eigenen Zimmer gesucht hätten, da inzwischen ganz Bruchtal wusste, dass man mich eher in Erestors Nähe antraf als sonst irgendwo.

Elladan sagte dazu zwar nichts, aber das gehässige Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ließ erkennen, dass er daran wenigstens so viel Spaß hatte wie sein geschwätziger Bruder.

Ich war schon drauf und dran den eloquenten Zwilling anzugiften, als Erestor mir mit einem völlig gleichgültigen „Lass ihn ruhig spotten. Er hat sonst keine Freude im Leben. Das ist der Neid der Besitzlosen." Einhalt gebot.

Ich hielt verblüfft inne, als ich sah, dass sich Elrohir davon anscheinend tatsächlich etwas getroffen fühlte und mir fiel die Szene am Vorabend von Elronds Rat in der Bibliothek wieder ein. Dort hatte mein finsterer Berater ihn auch mit einem Verweis auf eine gewisse Dame aus Lorien zum Schweigen gebracht. Bevor ich hier wegging, würde ich unbedingt noch einmal mit Arwen plauschen müssen um herauszubekommen, was es mit dieser Frau auf sich hatte, auf die Erestor da immer anspielte.

Der Abschied von den beiden war dann doch nichtsdestotrotz herzlich und sogar der gestrenge Herr Berater ließ sich dazu herab seine beiden ehemaligen Schützlinge zu umarmen.

Und am selben Abend erschien unvermutet der auf Tauchstation gegangene Glorfindel wieder auf der Bildfläche. Er aß mit uns zu Abend und berichtete, dass die beiden jüngsten Hobbits Elrond die Erlaubnis aus den Rippen geleiert hatten, Frodo und die Ringgemeinschaft begleiten zu dürfen.

Wir scherzten noch eine ganze Weile und tranken zusammen, bis ich mich des Gefühls nicht mehr erwehren konnte, dass dem blonden Krieger etwas auf dem Herzen lag. Und das wollte er ganz offensichtlich nicht vor mir mit Erestor besprechen. Unter dem Vorwand erschöpft zu sein und ins Bett zu wollen, stahl ich mich schließlich davon und ließ die beiden Freunde allein auf dem Balkon zurück.

* * *

><p>Für die, die es interessiert der Text von J.R.R. Tolkiens Gedicht „Das letzte Schiff". Leider habe ich es nur in Englisch gefunden. Und übrigens war über die Hälfte meiner Story schon geschrieben, bevor ich zufällig über das Gedicht gestolpert bin. Ehrenwort, ich hab vorher noch nie was davon gehört. Da es wie für die Story gemacht ist und die beiden Firiels ja doch die ein oder andere Ähnlichkeit im übertragenen Sinne in ihrer Biografie aufweisen, musste es natürlich mit rein.<p>

THE LAST SHIP

Firiel looked out at three o'clock:  
>the grey night was going;<br>far away a golden cock  
>clear and shrill was crowing.<br>The trees were dark, and the dawn pale,  
>waking birds were cheeping,<br>a wind moved cool and frail  
>through dim leaves creeping.<p>

She watched the gleam at window grow,  
>till the long light was shimmering<br>on land and leaf; on grass below  
>grey dew was glimmering.<br>Over the floor her white feet crept,  
>down the stair they twinkled,<br>through the grass they dancing stepped  
>all with dew besprinkled.<p>

Her gown had jewels upon its hem,  
>as she ran down to the river,<br>and leaned upon a willow-stem,  
>and watched the water quiver.<br>A kingfisher plunged down like a stone  
>in a blue flash falling,<br>bending reeds were softly blown,  
>lily-leaves were sprawling.<p>

A sudden music to her came,  
>as she stood there gleaming<br>with fair hair in the morning's flame  
>on her shoulders streaming.<br>Flutes were there, and harps were wrung,  
>and there was sound of singing,<br>like wind-voices keen and young  
>and far bells ringing.<p>

A ship with golden beak and oar  
>and timbers white came gliding;<br>swans went sailing on before,  
>her tall prow guiding.<br>Fair folk out of Elvenland  
>in silver-grey were rowing,<br>and three with crowns she saw there stand  
>with bright hair flowing.<p>

With harp in hand they sang their song  
>to the slow oars swinging;<br>'Green is the land the leaves are long,  
>and the birds are singing.<br>Many a day with dawn of gold  
>this earth will lighten,<br>many a flower will yet unfold,  
>ere the cornfields whiten.<p>

'Then whither go ye, boatmen fair,  
>down the river gliding?<br>To twilight and to secret lair  
>in the great forest hiding?<br>To Northern isles and shores of stone  
>on strong swans flying,<br>by cold waves to dwell alone  
>with the white gulls crying?'<p>

'Nay!' they answered. 'Far away  
>on the last road faring,<br>leaving western havens grey,  
>the seas of shadow daring,<br>we go back to Elvenhome,  
>where the White Tree is growing,<br>and the Star shines upon the foam  
>on the last shore flowing.<p>

'To mortal fields say farewell,  
>Middle-earth forsaking!<br>In Elvenhome a clear bell  
>in the high tower is shaking.<br>Here grass fades and leaves fall,  
>and sun and moon wither,<br>and we have heard the far call  
>that bids us journey thither'.<p>

The oars were stayed. They turned aside:  
>'Do you hear the call, Earth-maiden?<br>Firiel! Firiel!' they cried,  
>'Our ship is not full-laden.<br>One more only we may bear.  
>Come! For your days are speeding.<br>Come! Earth-maiden elven-fair,  
>our last call heeding.'<p>

Firiel looked from the river-bank,  
>one step daring;<br>then deep in clay her feet sank,  
>and she halted staring.<br>Slowly the elven-ship went by  
>whispering through the water;<br>'I cannot come!' they heard her cry.  
>'I was born Earth's daughter!'<p>

No jewels bright her gown bore,  
>as she walked back from the meadow<br>under roof and dark door,  
>under the house-shadow.<br>She donned her smock of russet brown,  
>her long hair braided,<br>and to her work came stepping down.  
>Soon the sunlight faded.<p>

Year still after year flows  
>down the Seven Rivers;<br>cloud passes, sunlight glows,  
>reed and willow quivers<br>at morn and eve, but never more  
>westward ships have waded<br>in mortal waters as before,  
>and their song has faded.<p> 


	48. ZS: Seelengefährtinnen u Abschiedsdrinks

Zwischenspiel

Mit einem breiten Grinsen beobachtete Glorfindel seinen ältesten Freund. Der wiederum konnte seinen Blick nicht von Firiel lösen, bevor sie nicht völlig außer Sichtweite war.

„Ich freue mich für Dich, mein Freund." schmunzelte der blonde Heerführer und leicht unwillig wandte Erestor ihm seinen Blick zu.

„Wie oft willst Du mir das eigentlich noch sagen? Du scheinst in den letzten Tagen kein anderes Thema mehr zu finden." erwiderte der Berater leicht säuerlich. Anscheinend gefiel es ihm gar nicht, dass seine Vorliebe für eine gewisse Sterbliche so offensichtlich war.

„Ich bitte Dich! Vor mir muss Dir das doch nicht peinlich sein!" stichelte Glorfindel und drehte den Becher mit dem Gewürzwein in seinen Händen.

„Firiel ist mir nicht peinlich!" knurrte der schwarzhaarige Berater zurück und stand unerwartet heftig auf, um an das Geländer zu treten, das den Balkon einfasste.

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Aber anscheinend ist es Dir peinlich, zuzugeben wie viel sie Dir bedeutet. Ausgerechnet der große Erestor, der sich von nichts und niemanden erschüttern lässt, verliert sein Herz an eine aufmüpfige Sterbliche von gerade mal... Wie alt ist sie eigentlich?" Der Balrogtöter hatte sichtlichen Spaß an diesem kleinen Spiel.

„Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, nicht die geringste Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall ist sie viel zu jung für mich." Damit ließ Erestor sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und musterte jetzt seinerseits den blonden Elben.

„Nun, das scheint Dich ja nicht abzuhalten." Doch mit einem Mal wurde Glorfindel ungewohnt ernst. „Bist Du Dir sicher, was sie anbelangt?"

Der düstere Berater ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und rieb sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Vollkommen. Ich weiß es. Sie ist es und keine andere."

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Freunden und beide starrten nachdenklich in den Sternenhimmel. Ein Becher Wein nach dem anderen wurde in der Stille der Nacht geleert, bevor Glorfindel schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ich zweifle nicht an ihren Gefühlen für Dich und dass sie im Zweifelsfall ein ganzes Leben zu Dir hält. Sie scheint mir starrköpfig genug für so etwas zu sein, aber sie ist eine Sterbliche." sagte er leise, was ihm ein spöttisches Grinsen von Erestor eintrug. „Meinst Du, das hätte ich noch nicht bemerkt?"

Auch Glorfindel schmunzelte, doch im Augenblick schien ihm ausnahmsweise mal nicht an Scherzen gelegen zu sein. „Selbst wenn sie das überlebt, was sie erwartet, sie wird irgendwann..." Seine Stimme verlor sich in der Dunkelheit, denn nicht einmal er wollte aussprechen, was Erestor mitten ins Herz treffen musste, wenn Firiel tatsächlich diejenige war, die die Valar ihm zu seiner Gefährtin bestimmt hatten.

Im schummrigen Licht der einzelnen Laterne, die den Balkon notdürftig erhellte, konnte Glorfindel erkennen, wie Bruchtals Truchsess fest die Zähne zusammenbiss, als er seine Arme verschränkte und sich zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, aber ab und an erlauben sich die Valar einen kleinen Scherz mit uns. Sieh Dir nur Aragorn und Arwen an."

„Ja, aber Arwen hat die Möglichkeit zu wählen. Sollte das alles hier ein gutes Ende nehmen, wird sie bei ihm bleiben können. Über die Grenzen dieser Welt hinaus." gab der Krieger zu bedenken.

„In Firiels Adern fließt Maia-Blut, hast Du das vergessen?" fragte der Truchsess, dann fuhr er sich fahrig mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ich habe mit Elrond gesprochen und er konnte sehen, dass Firiel am Ende, wann immer das sein wird, nicht den Weg der Sterblichen dieser Welt gehen wird. Elrond hält es für möglich, dass sie vielleicht in ihre alte Welt zurückkehrt." Es war offensichtlich, dass der letzte Gedanke Erestor nicht behagte. „Aber dies zu entscheiden liegt bei den Valar."

„Dann hoffe ich für Dich, dass derjenige, der diese Entscheidung einmal treffen wird, keine offene Rechnung mit Dir hat."

Dieser Kommentar entlockte dem Truchsess ein halbherziges Lächeln, doch selbst für einen ungeübten Beobachter wäre offensichtlich gewesen, dass dieses Gespräch ihn bis in sein Innerstes aufgewühlt hatte. Ein Umstand, der in diesem Zeitalter wohl noch nicht aufgetreten war.

„Weiß sie es?" fragte Glorfindel schließlich und leicht schuldbewusst schüttelte Erestor den Kopf. „Sie weiß, dass sie mir alles andere als gleichgültig ist und ich eine unzüchtige Vorliebe für ihre Kurven habe. Aber sie ahnt nicht, dass sie stets die Eine für mich sein wird. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich mir verpflichtet fühlt."

Diese Aussage allerdings animierte Glorfindel nun doch zu einem seiner gänzlich unpassenden Lachanfälle. „Dein Stolz wird Dir irgendwann nochmal das Genick brechen. Was ist, wenn sie genauso fühlt wie wir?"

„Weder Menschen noch Maia teilen unser Schicksal. Ihnen steht frei zu lieben, wen sie wollen." war die düstere Antwort.

„Und doch band Melian sich an einen der Unseren." hielt Glorfindel dagegen.

„Aus freiem Willen. Und diese Möglichkeit soll auch Firiel haben, sofern es in ihrer Macht liegt eine derartige Bindung einzugehen. Aber sie soll es nicht tun, weil sie Mitleid mit mir hat. Ist Dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass sie sich leicht für jeden verantwortlich fühlt und allen helfen will?" Erestors Stimme war mit jedem Wort unwirscher geworden und Bruchtals Heermeister konnte sehen, dass er dieses Thema besser nicht weiter verfolgte. Seiner Meinung nach war es unfair Firiel diese gewichtige Tatsache vorzuenthalten. Vor allem, da er Firiel für genauso sturköpfig wie den Berater hielt. Auch sie würde wahrscheinlich nur ungern zugeben, wie tief ihre Gefühle für Erestor wirklich waren, solange sie glaubte, dass sie nur eine von vielen war. Doch da er selbst nicht gewillt war in Bezug auf seine Beziehung zu Nimriel auch nur einen Rat anzunehmen, sparte er sich seinen Atem.

Es verging wieder einige Zeit in Schweigen, bevor Glorfindel abermals das Wort ergriff.

„Ich werde Bruchtal verlassen." sagte er schlicht, doch sein Gegenüber schien von dieser Eröffnung nicht wirklich überrascht. Erestor hob lediglich fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Die beiden jungen Halblinge haben, wie bereits gesagt, Elrond das Versprechen abgerungen ihren Vetter auf seiner Fahrt begleiten zu dürfen. Damit sind die neun Gefährten komplett und die Rolle, die Elrond mir zugedacht hatte, ist damit hinfällig. Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt und bin frei zu tun, was immer mir gefällt."

Es war unnötig zu fragen, warum und mit welchem Ziel Glorfindel Bruchtal verlassen wollte. „Wann wirst Du aufbrechen?" fragte Elronds oberster Ratgeber lediglich.

„Sobald als möglich. Ich werde Elrond morgen früh von meiner Entscheidung in Kenntnis setzen und hoffe die Anfurten zu erreichen, bevor die Schiffe auslaufen." Glorfindel nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher und er konnte bereits ahnen, was Erestor seinem Vorhaben jetzt entgegen halten würde.

„Es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Gildors Gruppe noch bei den Anfurten weilt." sagte er mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, aber ich muss es einfach versuchen. Und selbst wenn sie bereits fort ist... Vielleicht werde ich ihr in Kürze folgen können."

Der schwarzhaarige Berater nickte lediglich. Er konnte Glorfindels Entscheidung verstehen. Besser als je zuvor.

In aller Stille wurde eine Karaffe besonders alten nen-e-naurs geleert und so nahmen die beiden Freunde Abschied voneinander.


	49. Versprechen und Vokabellisten

41.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als mich am nächsten Tag eine helle Stimme aus dem Schlaf riss.

„Firiel, würdet Ihr mir jetzt den Gefallen tun und endlich aufwachen?"

Als ich schließlich mühsam in einen Halbwachmodus wechselte, sah ich mich Auge in Auge mit einem grinsenden Glorfindel, der vor meinem Bett hockte. Keine Ahnung, was er in meinem Zimmer tat, aber da ich am Rande registrierte, dass das Morgenlicht noch reichlich grau aussah und es somit viel zu zeitig war, um wach zu sein, drehte ich mich mit einem geknurrten: „Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle!" um und schloss wieder die Augen.

Doch selbst mit dieser abweisenden Geste hatte ich gegen Glorfindels gutgelaunte Penetranz keine Chance. Er wechselte einfach ebenfalls auf die andere Seite des Bettes. „Wollt Ihr mich wirklich ohne Abschied gehen lassen? Ich bin enttäuscht, meine liebe Schülerin."

Verblüfft öffnete ich wieder die Augen und starrte ihn prüfend an. Vielleicht träumte ich ja auch noch. „Was?" nuschelte ich schließlich undeutlich in die Kissen.

„Guten Morgen, Firiel!" meinte der blonde Krieger darauf nur spöttisch und ich richtete mich mühsam in eine halbsitzende Position auf.

„Ich werde Bruchtal noch heute Morgen verlassen und zu den Grauen Anfurten aufbrechen. Euch muss ich ja wohl kaum erklären zu welchem Zweck. Ich bin hier, um mich von Euch zu verabschieden."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich den Mund wieder zu bekam. „Jetzt? Auf einmal?" fragte ich schließlich misstrauisch. Diesen Elb sollte mal einer verstehen!

„Ja. Ich habe meine Aufgabe hier in Mittelerde erfüllt. Es gibt nichts, was mich jetzt noch hier hält." antwortete er mir lächelnd.

Ich nickte langsam und nach und nach konnte sich mein traumvernebeltes Hirn einen Reim auf diesen Auftritt machen.

Glorfindel erhob sich und bevor er so recht wusste wie ihm geschah, war ich aus dem Bett gesprungen und ihm um den Hals gefallen.

„Sagt ihr, dass ich sie vermisse!" flüsterte ich mit Tränen in den Augen und der blonde Elb schloss mich ebenso fest in die Arme und hob mich für einen Moment hoch. „Das werde ich. Falls sie überhaupt je irgendwann wieder mit mir redet."

„Ich wünsche Euch alles Glück, Glorfindel." murmelte ich in den blonden Haarschopf, dann ließ ich den Elben langsam wieder los.

„Das wünsche ich Euch auch." Bruchtals oberster Krieger schob mich eine Armlänge von sich und schaute mich eingehend an, allerdings ohne mich loszulassen. „Firiel, versprecht mir, nie an Erestors... Treue zu Euch zu zweifeln. Egal, was passiert. Egal, was er Euch vielleicht irgendwann erzählen wird."

Ich muss zugeben, ich war etwas gebügelt von diesen Worten und schaffte es lediglich verblüfft zu nicken. Lächelnd beugte Glorfindel sich nach vorne und küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn. Mit einem leisen „Namarie." verschwand er aus meinem Zimmer und ich blieb allein zurück.

Völlig überfordert mit diesem unerwarteten Abschied ließ ich mich wieder auf mein Bett sinken und versuchte mir klar darüber zu werden, was eben passiert war.

Glorfindel verließ Bruchtal, um endlich Nim zu folgen. Naja, lange genug hatte es ja gedauert, aber ich kam nicht umhin seinen Abschied zu bedauern.

Und unruhig zu werden. Glorfindels Weggang machte mir mit einem Mal über die Maßen deutlich, dass ich ihn, Nim und alle anderen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nie wieder sehen würde. Ich hatte es bis jetzt ganz gut geschafft alle Gedanken an den Blutschwur, meine bevorstehende Reise und das, was damit zusammenhing zu verdrängen, doch nun traf mich die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht.

Zitternd sank ich in die Kissen zurück und versuchte vergeblich mich zu beruhigen. Völlig vergeblich. In meinem Kopf hatte mit einem Mal nur noch der Gedanke Platz, dass all das bald vorbei sein und es kein Wiedersehen mit meinen Freunden geben würde.

Es war noch nicht lange nach unserer gewöhnlichen Frühstückszeit, als Erestor über den Balkon mein Zimmer betrat. Ich lag immer noch auf dem Bett und nur mühsam schaffte ich es meinen Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen. Irgendwie war es mir peinlich, dass er mich so sah. Mal wieder.

Doch der düstere Berater überraschte mich diesmal über die Maßen. Er legte sich einfach zu mir, zog mich in seine Arme und sagte leise: „Du bist nicht allein."

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre stärker. Ich könnte das alles hier mit mehr Würde ertragen." brachte ich mit heiserer Stimme hervor und seltsamerweise entlockte dieser Satz meinem Düsterelben ein leises Lachen. „Mach Dich nicht lächerlich. Glaubst Du ernsthaft, jemand wie ich hätte sich in eine Frau... verliebt, die nicht den höchsten Ansprüchen von Stärke und Würde genügen kann?"

Erestors Ermunterung klang halb ernst, halb scherzhaft, aber auch sein übertriebenes Selbstbewusstsein konnte mich heute nicht aus der Reserve locken. Ich vergrub lediglich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust und überließ mich ganz dem beruhigenden Gefühl, dass seine Gegenwart in mir auslöste.

Nach einigen Stunden zwang er mich schließlich aufzustehen und etwas zu essen. Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht. Ich wollte nur auf dem Bett liegen und mich meinem ganzen Elend hingeben, aber eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte mir, dass Erestors Willensstärke, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, genau die richtige Behandlung für mein Gemüt war, das doch ab und an zum Sich-Gehen-lassen neigte. Ganz eindeutig Anessas Erbe. Manchmal verfluchte ich diesen Teil von mir wirklich.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen in einem stetigen inneren Kampf, mit mir selbst, mich nicht völlig meinen Ängsten zu ergeben. Es war eine Qual jeden Morgen aufzustehen und irgendetwas Sinnvolles mit dem Tag anzufangen, doch mit einiger Mühe biss ich mich durch.

Erestor war mit Brannon zu Gange, um irgendwelche belanglosen Kleinigkeiten unserer Reise zu planen und auch wenn ich die meiste Zeit dabei saß, so interessierte es mich momentan nicht wirklich. Doch Erestors Gegenwart hatte immerhin einen guten Einfluss auf meine Gemütsverfassung.

Und irgendwann trug ich den Sieg über meinen inneren Schweinehund davon. Ich beschloss einfach fest daran zu glauben, dass die Tatsache, dass ich nicht in dieser Welt geboren war, Anessas dämlichen Schwur gebrochen hatte. Und den Großteil des Tages klappte das so gut, dass ich nur noch sehr selten in meine Ängste versank.

Um mich selbst zu beschäftigen und mich von meinen Sorgen abzulenken, gab ich mich neuerdings einer Art Morgensport hin. Ich begann den Tag damit, dass ich im Morgengrauen wieder mit Faelon Schwertkampf trainierte, danach stieg ich in die Badewanne und gab mich einem ausgiebigen Schönheitsprogramm hin, gefolgt von der Kleiderauswahl und dem Frisieren. Eigentlich konnte ich mir Spannenderes vorstellen als zu entscheiden, welches Kleid am besten zu meiner jeweiligen Tagesform passte und was es wiederum für Accessoires und Frisuren brauchte, um das Outfit perfekt zu machen, aber es lenkte mich zumindest für einige Zeit von irgendwelchen potenziellen düsteren Gedanken ab.

Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass mein lieber Erestor diesem neuen Hobby äußerst positiv gegenüberstand. Er bedauerte lediglich, dass er noch nicht früher darauf gekommen war, mir ein bisschen Angst zu machen, wenn die Folgen davon waren, dass ich endlich von den Hosen abließ und mit jedem Tag ein bisschen umwerfender aussah. Und auch ich selbst muss zugeben, dass ich langsam Übung darin bekam die passenden Kleider und Frisuren auszuwählen, um mich im besten Licht zu präsentieren. Das wurde mir selbst aber erst nach einer kleinen Begegnung in Elronds Rosengarten bewusst.

Nach meinem kleinen Beinahe-Rückfall hatte ich mich auch wieder auf mein Westron-Projekt mit neuem Enthusiasmus gestürzt, um mich abzulenken. Und so kam es, dass ich eines Nachmittags, als Erestor und Brannon sich wie zwei Geisteskranke auf dem Übungsplatz im Faustkampf übten (was natürlich wieder einen Elbenauflauf der Sonderklasse provozierte), mit einer Vokabelliste auf einer Bank in Elronds Heiligtum saß und paukte.

Leise, kaum wahrnehmbare Schritte schreckten mich auf und plötzlich stand vor mir einer der Hobbits. Etwas plump verbeugte er sich und sah leicht peinlich berührt aus. „Verzeihung, ich wollte Euch nicht stören."

Immerhin, höflich war dieses kleine Volk ja. Ich lächelte dem Kerlchen freundlich zu, als ich ihm antwortete. „Das habt Ihr nicht. Ein bisschen Abwechslung ist mir durchaus willkommen. Warum setzt Ihr Euch nicht ein wenig zu mir, Herr...?" Ich deutete auf den freien Platz neben mir und schaute den Hobbit etwas fragend an. Natürlich konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen ein wenig nachzubohren. Wenn ich schon eine angehende historische Gestalt dieser Welt traf, dann wollte ich wenigstens wissen welche.

Schwerfällig kletterte der kleine Hobbit neben mir auf die hohe Bank und lächelte mich dann an. „Gamdschie. Samweis Gamdschie, zu Euren Diensten."

Aha, der Gärtner also. „Es freut mich Euch kennenzulernen, Herr Gamdschie. Ich bin Firiel."

Interessiert betrachtete ich in aller Ruhe den Hobbit von seinen dunklen Locken bis hinunter zu den immens behaarten Füßen. Von diesem komischen kleinen Kerl hing also Mittelerdes Zukunft ab. Eine wirklich absurde Vorstellung, wenn ich es mir recht überlegte. Andererseits nicht absurder als der Gedanke, dass ich überhaupt hier war.

„Ihr seid keine von den Elbenfrauen, oder?" platzte Samweis Gamdschie nach einer Weile völlig unvermutet heraus und ich musste lächeln. Es war irgendwie herrlich entspannend mal nicht mit gleichbleibend ruhigen und höflichen Elben zusammen zu sein, die einem das Gefühl gaben eine Benimm-Katastrophe zu sein.

„Nein, ich bin..." Für einen Moment zögerte ich verwirrt. Was war ich eigentlich wirklich? „Ich bin eine Sterbliche und nur zu Gast in Elronds Haus." antwortete ich ihm schließlich und musste zu meinem Ärger und meiner Verblüffung feststellen, dass ich mich inzwischen schon fast so geschwollen anhörte wie Radagast.

„Hmmm. Das hab ich mir fast gedacht. Und trotzdem ist da etwas an Euch, wenn Ihr erlaubt, dass ich es sage, dass ein bisschen... na wie... Kennt Ihr Gandalf? Irgendwie erinnert Ihr mich ein bisschen an ihn."

Also für den Kommentar hatte er mal einen verblüfften Blick von mir sicher, doch nachdem ich mich wieder im Griff hatte, musste ich lachen. „Nun, ich habe den Zauberer natürlich gesehen, aber kennen tue ich ihn nicht wirklich. Was genau an mir erinnert denn an ihn? Ich hoffe, dass es nicht ein faltiges Gesicht ist, dass die Ähnlichkeit ausmacht."

Das hätte ich mir sparen sollen, denn der kleine Gärtner senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf und lief rot an. „Verzeihung, Frau Firiel. Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen."

Ich beeilte mich dem Hobbit zu versichern, dass ich ihm nichts übelnahm und auf eine weitere Nachfrage, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Gandalf sieht aus wie ein alter Mann und doch ist etwas an ihm, dass einen ahnen lässt, dass er große Kräfte besitzt. Und Ihr seht wie eine ganz normale Frau aus und doch scheint da unter Eurer Oberfläche etwas zu sein, dass viel tiefer geht. Auch wenn Ihr wie eine Menschenfrau ausseht, so habt Ihr doch auch etwas Elbisches..." Der arme Kerl schien um die richtigen Worte verlegen zu sein.

Jetzt war ich wirklich verblüfft. Anscheinend hatte in meiner Bruchtal-Zeit doch etwas von den Elben auf mich abgefärbt. Oder, wie ich mein Glück kannte, lag es schlicht an den elbischen Klamotten.

„Nun, vielleicht seht Ihr in mir etwas von dem Glanz eines meiner Vorfahren." sagte ich schließlich. Wenn Samweis Gamdschie mich mit Gandalf verglich und dabei nicht auf das Äußere anspielte, den Valar sei Dank!, dann konnte er nur das Maia-Erbe in mir meinen.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend drehte ich mich halb zu dem kleinen Gärtner-Hobbit um. „Versprecht mir etwas, Samweis Gamdschie. Verliert nie Euren Mut und Eure Zuversicht. Das sind Züge, um die ich Euch wirklich beneide."

Jetzt war es an dem Hobbit mich verwirrt anzuschauen. „Ach, so viel Mut hab ich gar nicht." murmelte er schließlich und wurde ein bisschen rot.

Ich musste bei dem Gedanken lachen, dass Frodo, diese kleine Heulsuse, ohne seinen treuen Freund wahrscheinlich nie bis zum Schicksalsberg gekommen wäre. „Versprecht es mir trotzdem. Und wenn es einmal aussieht, als wäre alles vorbei, dann denkt an dieses Versprechen."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Meister Gamdschie nicht so recht wusste, was er mit meinen Worten anfangen sollte, aber er versprach feierlich an seinem Mut und seiner Zuversicht festzuhalten. Als er sich von mir verabschiedete, verbeugte er sich wieder auf seine ungelenke Art und Weise und murmelte im Weggehen: „Ein Mensch ist sie trotzdem nicht... Da steckt mehr dahinter..."


	50. Narben und Störenfriede

Nuit: LOL Kein Problem. Ich freu mich zwar über jede Rückmeldung, aber ich weiß ja selbst, dass man manchmal einfach anderes zu tun hat.

Out-Takes... Das gefällt mir. Ich rate dann im dritten Buch bei Arwens Hochzeit nachzuschauen. ;)

Freut mich, dass Firiels Gefühle nachvollziehbar sind und ja, ich wäre wohl auch erstmal wieder in eine Depri-Phase versunken. Allerdings hätte wohl niemand lesen wollen, wie Firiel sich schon wieder gehen lässt. Und ja stimmt, außerdem ist ja Erestor da, der sie da auf Linie bringt. ;)  
>LG<br>Tami

* * *

><p>Die Tage vergingen und irgendwie hatte mein kleines Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Samweis Gamdschie mir etwas von meiner alten Selbstsicherheit zurückgegeben. Der dachte im Moment wahrscheinlich auch, dass er sein zu Hause nie wieder sehen würde. Vielleicht war dann auch für mich noch Hoffnung.<p>

Es war ungefähr ein Monat seit Elronds denkwürdigem Rat vergangen, als Eryndis bei mir im Zimmer auftauchte, wo ich gerade ein Experiment dazu betrieb, wie Erestors Sternenkämme zu einem dunkelblauen Samtkleid mit silbernen Ärmeln passen würden. Überraschend gut, wie ich feststellte, auch wenn mir die zeltartigen Ärmel immer einige Schwierigkeiten im Alltag bereiteten. Aus dem Stoff hätte man glatt ein zweites Kleid schneidern können. Zugegeben, vielleicht ein Minikleid, aber immerhin.

Jedenfalls berichtete Eryndis, dass einige Waldläufer in Bruchtal eingetroffen waren. Sie wären gerade bei Herrn Elrond und der hatte gebeten, nach mir zu schicken.

Na toll, noch vor dem Frühstück eine Besprechung zu meinem Schicksal beim Hausherren, der sich sowieso nie kurz fassen konnte. Mit einem Seufzen steckte ich den zweiten Sternenkamm in meine Frisur und Eryndis wollte sich mit den Worten verabschieden, dass sie nun zu Herrn Erestor müsste, um ihn ebenfalls zu Elrond zu bitten.

Großzügig wie ich bin, bot ich natürlich an, ihr diesen Botengang abzunehmen, was mir einen Dank und ein wissendes Lächeln von der schwarzhaarigen Elbenfrau eintrug. Inzwischen wusste ich, dass sich meine häufigen Aufenthalte in Erestors Arbeitszimmer sowie die Tatsache, dass die Küche für den Berater jetzt immer Tabletts für zwei Personen richten musste, schon quer durch Bruchtal getratscht hatte. Was ich wahrscheinlich Ellonur zu verdankte. Aber das war das Gute daran, wenn man Umgang mit einem vermeintlichen Finsterling wie Bruchtals Truchsess pflegte. Kein Mensch, oder eher kein Elb, getraute sich in seiner oder meiner Gegenwart auch nur ein Wort darüber fallen zu lassen.

Ich machte mich also schleunigst auf zu Erestor und haderte auf dem Weg ein wenig damit, dass der Herr Berater sich seit dem letzten kleinen Zwischenfall in seinem Arbeitszimmer so vorbildlich beherrschte. Ich zweifelte nicht wirklich daran, dass ihm etwas an mir lag, aber irgendwie war es trotzdem frustrierend, denn mir fiel es immer schwerer meine Hände bei mir zu behalten.

Ich betrat also wie gewöhnlich über den Balkon sein Wohnzimmer/Salon und schaute mich suchend um. Mein Düsterelb war immer schon zu den unmöglichsten Stunden auf und manchmal fragte ich mich, ob er überhaupt je schlief. Heute musste ich allerdings zu meiner Überraschung feststellen, dass Erestor anscheinend noch nicht wach war, denn es war keine Spur von ihm zu sehen. Gut, ich war auch etwas früher dran als sonst.

„Erestor?" rief ich leise und ging zur Tür, die hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer führte. „Erestor, bist Du hier?" versuchte ich es noch einmal und steckte nach einem Klopfen meinen Kopf ins Schlafzimmer. Da mir ein riesiger Kleiderschrank die Sicht zur Hälfte versperrte, ging ich also ganz hinein und schaute mich um. Das Bett war ordentlich gemacht, auf einem Schränkchen daneben stapelten sich Bücher und Schriftrollen und auf einem Stuhl lagen einige schwarze Klamotten, aber keine Spur von Elronds obersten Berater.

Mit einem Achselzucken drehte ich mich um und wollte wieder gehen, als sich unvermutet eine in die Wandverkleidung eingelassene Tür öffnete und Erestor, der sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare frottierte, erschien.

„Da bist D..." Der Rest des Satzes blieb mir im Halse stecken, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte der Elb mich nicht gehört und war dementsprechend nicht auf mein Erscheinen vorbereitet gewesen. Sollte heißen, dass er anscheinend gerade ein Bad genommen hatte und mit nichts weiter als einer knielangen, schwarzen Leinenhose bekleidet war.

Bei seinem Anblick blieb mir schlicht die Luft weg. Stellt Euch einfach den perfekten männlichen Körper vor, setzt noch eins oben drauf und Eure Vorstellungskraft wird immer noch nicht ausreichen, um sich das Bild auszumalen, das sich mir gerade bot. Nicht einmal Michelangelo hätte so einen Körper modellieren können.

Von Erestors muskulösen Armen hatte ich mir ja bereits ein Bild machen können, aber sein Oberkörper dazu... Kurz: Es fehlte nicht viel und ich hätte durch mein Sabbern wahrscheinlich eine mittelschwere Überschwemmung in Bruchtal ausgelöst. Ohne dass ich es wollte, wanderte mein Blick von seinen Armen zu den breiten Schultern, der überaus trainierten Brust und hinunter zu den ansehnlichsten Bauchmuskeln, die wahrscheinlich je ein Mensch zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Doch während dieser Betrachtung wurde ich blass und merkte, dass mir ein wenig schwindelte. Wie ich feststellen musste, war das Gostanniath-Tattoo auf seinem rechten Oberarm nicht das einzige Zeichen, das die Vergangenheit auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte. Von Erestors linkem Schlüsselbein, kurz über dem Herzen beginnend, zog sich in einem kleinen Bogen über seine Brust bis kurz vor den Bund der Hose eine tiefe, hässlich gezackte Narbe, deren leichte Röte sich deutlich gegen seine blasse Haut abzeichnete. Unwillkürlich rang ich nach Luft und schaute ihm in die Augen.

Ganz offensichtlich war mein Düsterelb nicht erfreut, mich hier zu sehen und ich setzte augenblicklich zu einer Entschuldigung an, die an Gestammel und Undurchsichtigkeit Nim alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Ich wollte nicht... Es tut mir leid... Es war nur, weil Elrond... wegen den Waldläufern... Ich wusste nicht..." Doch unwillkürlich wanderte mein Blick zurück zu der langen Narbe, die Erestors sonst so perfekten Oberkörper in zwei Hälften teilte. Peinlich berührt senkte ich schließlich den Kopf, denn irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben und mich in Dinge einzumischen, die mich nichts angingen.

Ich hörte, wie das Handtuch irgendwo auf dem Holzfußboden landete und Erestor langsam näher kam. „Kein schöner Anblick, hm?" sagte er lediglich mit kalter Stimme, als er schließlich nur wenige Handbreit vor mir stehen blieb.

Auch wenn ich ja sonst selten um Worte verlegen war, aber diese Narbe und der Gedanke daran, wie viele Schmerzen mit ihr einher gegangen sein mussten, machten mich ganz handzahm.

„Wie ist das passiert? Ich dachte immer, dass Elben von ihren Verletzungen keine Spuren zurückbehalten." Langsam hob ich wieder meinen Kopf und schaute zu Erestor auf.

„Tun sie normalerweise auch nicht, wenn ihre Wunden mit elbischer Heilkraft behandelt werden." Es folgte eine Pause und auch wenn ich zu gerne gewusst hätte, was es mit der Narbe auf sich hatte, so wollte ich Erestor ausnahmsweise einmal nicht zu nahe treten. Er schwieg eine ganze Weile weiter und ich war schon drauf und dran mich aus dem Zimmer stehlen zu wollen, als der Elb schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Du weißt ohne Zweifel, wer Maethaglar ist. Diese Wunde hat er mir beigebracht, als er mich daran hindern wollte, mit meinem Wissen aus Mordor zu fliehen. Danach hat er mich mittels schwarzer Künste wieder zusammengeflickt, damit er noch ein bisschen mehr Rache an mir üben konnte. Als es mir schließlich gelang zu entkommen und ich wieder zurück in Eregion war, war es bereits zu spät, um noch etwas gegen dieses... kleine Andenken tun zu können."

Vorher war mir nur etwas schwindlig gewesen, doch der Bericht über diese Grausamkeit sorgte dafür, dass mir durch und durch schlecht wurde und ich, wenn irgend möglich, noch leichenblasser wurde. Maethaglar hatte ihn nur am Leben erhalten, um ihm weitere Schmerz zufügen zu können...

Doch ich kam nicht dazu diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn ganz offensichtlich deutete mein Düsterelb meine Reaktionen völlig falsch.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir etwas Besseres als das hier bieten." sagte er mit einem sardonischen Lächeln und kaltem Unterton. „Tu Dir keinen Zwang an, wenn es Dich abstößt."

Im ersten Moment verstand ich gar nicht, was er damit sagen wollte, bis mir die Erkenntnis dämmerte, dass er anscheinend dachte, dass mich diese Narbe anwiderte. Kannte er mich denn so wenig?

„Als würde es darauf ankommen... als würde es darum gehen..." flüsterte ich schließlich heiser ohne recht zu wissen, was ich da stammelte. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf die Narbe und fuhr mit meinen Fingern langsam ihren Weg nach. „All die Schmerzen..."

Überraschenderweise ließ Erestor mich gewähren und meine Hand verharrte etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges, als ich merkte, dass er sich plötzlich entspannte. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf meine Oberarme und zog mich etwas näher zu sich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt..." murmelte er leise.

Wir standen einige Augenblicke schweigend beisammen, bis meine Finger ihren Weg entlang der Narbe weiter verfolgten. Was ich da eigentlich tat, wurde mir erst bewusst als meine Hand schließlich auf dem Hosenbund ruhte, mit dem die Narbe endete. Das ging wohl mit Fug und Recht als eine ziemlich eindeutige Avance durch und mit knallrotem Kopf wollte ich zurückfahren. Doch da hatte ich die Rechnung ohne den Berater gemacht.

Der Kuss, der jetzt folgte, zeugte ziemlich aufschlussreich davon, was der sonst so beherrschte Erestor an nicht jugendfreien Gefühlen unter seiner kalten Oberfläche für mich verborgen hielt. Keinen Moment später hatte er mich sanft, aber äußerst unwiderstehlich auf das Bett hinuntergedrückt und von da an war alles andere egal. Neben uns hätte von mir aus Morgoth seine Rückkehr aus der Äußeren Leere feiern können, es hätte mich absolut nicht gekümmert. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht mal gemerkt.

Ich überließ mich ganz und gar diesem warmen, friedvollen Gefühl, das Erestors Küsse und Berührungen in mir auslösten. Er war gerade dabei mir ziemlich ungeduldig das Kleid von den Schultern zu streifen, als ein Hämmern gegen die Tür und Ellonurs penetrante Stimme jeglicher Romantik ein Ende machten. Ich hätte es wissen müssen: Der Typ war sogar noch schlimmer als Morgoth.

„Herr Erestor? Seid Ihr in Euren Gemächern? Herr Elrond wünscht Euch dringend zu sehen." plärrte der Gehilfe durch die geschlossene Tür, aber mit solcher Stimmengewalt, dass wir ihn noch im Schlafzimmer hörten. Mit einem reichlich kreativen Fluch, der Ellonur in Aussicht stellte am eigenen Leib in den Genuss einer Demonstration seiner Gostanniath-Fähigkeiten zu kommen, ließ der Herr Berater von mir ab. Erestor stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Bett ab und schaute zu mir hinunter. Ich konnte in seinem Gesicht nur allzu deutlich lesen, dass er mit der Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte. Wie sehr, merkte ich allerdings erst, als es plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch gab und die Bettdecke unter mir entzwei riss. Erestor hatte seine Finger dermaßen fest in den Stoff gegraben um sich zu beherrschen, dass selbst die sonst so unkaputtbare elbische Webkunst seinem Muskelspiel nicht standgehalten hatte.

Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick richtete er sich schließlich auf und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Gleich darauf hörte ich, wie er Ellonur mit kalter Stimme anwies, Elrond zu sagen, dass er sich noch ein wenig gedulden müsse, wenn er nicht Wert darauf legte, dass sein oberster Berater in Unterhosen bei ihm erschien. Was den Gehilfen natürlich wieder ins Stottern brachte, aber ihn anscheinend auch von der Tür verscheuchte.

Ich war gerade dabei mein Kleid wieder gesellschaftsfähig herzurichten und mir im Geiste alle 118 Elemente des Periodensystems aufzusagen (wobei ich nicht gerade erfolgreich war, aber immerhin lenkte es mich von meinen absolut unkeuschen Gedanken ab), als Erestor zurückkam. Ohne lange zu fackeln zog er mich wieder an sich, diesmal allerdings mit mehr Beherrschung.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Dich mit meinen Worten verletzt habe. Elbische Frauen dauern meist auch die Schmerzen, aber sie sind Perfektion gewöhnt und es kostet sie immer einige Überwindung darüber hinwegzusehen." Es war zu hören, dass meinem Düsterelben seine Worte von vorhin wirklich leid taten und das allein reichte mir. Ich nickte. „Es wundert mich nur, dass sie nicht gleich jedes Mal die Flucht ergriffen haben, wenn Du sie so anblaffst." versuchte ich mich an einem etwas leichteren Ton, der Erestor in der Tat ein kleines Lachen entlockte. „Normalerweise kümmert es mich nicht und von daher bin ich geduldiger. Bei Dir würde es mir allerdings etwas ausmachen. Deswegen bin ich wohl aus der Fassung geraten."

Überrascht schaute ich zu Erestor auf, aber diesmal klang kein Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme durch. Er meinte es ernst und in mir machte sich ein noch wohligeres Gefühl breit, als ich es eh schon hatte, seit er mich in den Armen hielt. Nach einem kurzen, aber dafür umso liebevolleren Kuss ließ er mich los. „Du solltest dringend Deine Haare in Ordnung bringen, bevor wir zu Elrond gehen. So wie Du jetzt aussiehst, kann sogar Ellonur sich einen Reim darauf machen, warum ich um diese Zeit noch in Unterhosen herumlaufe."

Und so machte ich mich daran, die zerstörte Hochsteckfrisur wieder herzustellen, während Erestor sich ankleidete und seine Haare zu dem üblichen strengen Zopf zusammenband. Als ich die Sternenkämme feststeckte, stand er neben der Frisierkommode und beobachtete mich eingehend.

Als ich fertig war, reichte er mir seinen Arm und wir machten uns mit veritabler Verspätung auf zu Elrond.


	51. Waldläufer und Aufbrüche

Nuit: Ich mags immer, wenn Leute sich wegen meinen Stories irgendwo zum Horst machen. Das lässt mich weniger blöd dastehen, wenn ich im Zug beim Sil hören Lachkrämpfe kriege, weil Martin Shaw so eine geniale Art zu lesen hat. ;)

Also Ellonur hat es halt voll drauf. So Leute gibt es ja wirklich, die jeden Fettnapf mitnehmen, der im Umkreis von 10 km steht. Auch wenn es erstmal nicht so aussieht: Ich verspreche, dass war nicht sein letzter Auftritt dieser Art.

Freut mich, dass Du immer noch so viel Spaß an der Sache hast. Ich hoffe, der bleibt Dir auch im Fortgang der Geschichte erhalten, denn im zweiten Teil wird Firiel reichlich nervig und im dritten wird es finster.

An alle anderen, die ihr vielleicht mitlest: Mit diesem Kapitel ist der erste Teil von A Tale Untold beendet. Inzwischen sind diese Texte über zwei Jahre alt und ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich dazu noch sagen soll. Auf jeden Fall wird es eine Fortsetzung in zwei weiteren Teilen geben, die Story ist inzwischen komplett fertig geschrieben. Am Ende ist ATU wortmäßig vom Volumen her nicht weit von Herr der Ringe entfernt.  
>Des Weiteren werd ich mich jetzt gleich daran machen eine Side-Story hochzuladen. Für alle, die wissen wollen, ob Glorfindel es rechtzeitig zu den Anfurten schafft. Diese Geschichte wird nicht so lang werden (10 Kapitel), ist aber auch beendet. Also alles auf der sicheren Seite. ;)<p>

Damit auf zum letzten Kapitel von A Tale Untold I!

LG  
>Tami<p>

* * *

><p>In Elronds Arbeitszimmer erwartete uns ein wahrer Volksauflauf an ungepflegten Individuen. Anscheinend hatte der Hausherr es so eilig gehabt uns einander vorzustellen, dass er dem Waldläufer-Trupp nicht mal Zeit für ein Bad gegönnt hatte. Dementsprechend dick war auch die Luft, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht nur an der mangelnden Körperhygiene von Aragorns Sippschaft lag.<p>

Radagast stand mit ein paar jünger aussehenden Waldläufern an der Balkontür und unterhielt sich angeregt, während Brannon irgendwie zwischen gemütlich und respektlos auf der weißen Chaiselongue lümmelte. Elrond selbst unterhielt sich an seinem Schreibtisch mit einer weiteren Gruppe von Waldläufern, die etwas gesetzter aussah.

Als Erestor und ich dann endlich Seite an Seite das Arbeitszimmer betraten, fingen wir die ganze Bandbreite von Blicken ab, die man sich in solch einer Situation nur vorstellen kann. Angefangen bei Elronds Ärger darüber, dass wir uns so viel Zeit gelassen hatten über Radagasts wohlwollendes Grinsen bis hin zum unverhohlenen Staunen der Waldläufer-Truppe.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich wohl etwas nervös gewesen, dermaßen begafft zu werden, aber Erestors schlichte Anwesenheit bewahrte mich glücklicherweise davor.

„Guten Morgen, Firiel. Erestor" begrüßte uns Elrond mit leicht säuerlichem Tonfall. „Aragorn hat sein Versprechen gehalten und uns einige seiner Verwandten gesandt. Ich denke, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, wo Ihr nun endlich hier seid." Die Spitze im letzten Satz des Halbelben war nicht zu überhören und natürlich ließ mich das wieder zu Hochform auflaufen.

„Dank Eurer genialen Planung habe ich hier über ein halbes Jahr auf meinen großen Auftritt gewartet, da werdet Ihr mir jetzt doch wohl die wenigen Augenblicke Verspätung gönnen." antwortete ich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. Und erntete ein nur schlecht unterdrücktes Lachen von Radagast und mehrere schockierte Blicke von den Waldläufern. Erestor ließ sich nicht im Geringsten anmerken, wie er zu meiner kleine Frechheit stand, aber dass er seine rechte Hand über die meine legte, die auf seinem Arm ruhte, sagte mir eigentlich genug.

Elrond dagegen zog es vor meine Bemerkung zu ignorieren, auch wenn ihm das sichtlich schwer fiel und machte sich daran, mich den sieben Waldläufer vorzustellen. Als ich bei genauerer Betrachtung feststellen konnte, dass zwei von ihnen Frauen waren, konnte ich mir ein gewisses boshaftes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Mittelerde war ganz offensichtlich nicht so patriarchalisch organisiert, wie Tolkien es gerne gehabt hätte.

Doch bevor mir die Ehre zu Teil wurde, meine zukünftigen Begleiter ebenfalls mit Namen kennenzulernen, übernahm Erestor das Wort und erklärte knapp, warum er durch Aragorn um die Unterstützung der Waldläufer gebeten hatte. Allerdings beschränkte er sich dabei auf das Nötigste. Alles, was die Waldläufer erfuhren, war, dass ich von gewissem Interesse für den Feind sein könnte und man versuchen wolle seine Aufmerksamkeit von anderen Dingen abzulenken. Um mich so gut wie möglich zu schützen, bräuchte es allerdings einige Begleiter und man hätte sich darauf geeinigt eine Gruppe von neun Gefährten zusammenzustellen, um bei IHM die größtmögliche Verwirrung zu verursachen, wer denn nun den Ring tragen würde.

Die Waldläufer hatten Erestor mit ernsten Mienen gelauscht, doch es war am Ende die Frau, die etwa in Aragorns Alter sein musste und Beril hieß, die nach langem Schweigen dem Vorhaben zustimmte und die Begleitung durch die Waldläufer zusagte.

„Die Dunedain haben lange genug unter IHM zu leiden gehabt und im Exil gelebt. Wir sind bereit jedes Opfer zu bringen und jede Mission zu unterstützen, die IHN und die seinen vom Angesicht dieser Welt tilgen könnte." Die Waldläuferin war eine ernste Person und jeder konnte sehen, dass sie ihre Worte nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Sie verneigte sich vor mir und versprach mir ihre Treue und ihren Schutz. Was mich ehrlich gesagt in eine etwas peinliche Situation brachte, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich auf dieses feierliche Ritual reagieren sollte. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich ihren Auftritt reichlich theatralisch fand. Ich neigte also einfach den Kopf und dankte für ihre Dienste und dass ich sie wohl zu schätzen wüsste. Das schien zu genügen und dann wurden schließlich auch die anderen Waldläufer vorgestellt.

Die zweite Frau war Gwaithwen. Sie sah noch sehr jung aus und konnte nicht viel älter als ich sein. Sie hatte auffallende blonde Haare und ein so permanent fröhliches Lächeln im Gesicht, dass ich mich ernsthaft fragte, wie sie das aushielt ohne Krämpfe zu bekommen. Aber zugegeben, sie war mir vom ersten Augenblick an sympathisch. Von daher war ich auch etwas enttäuscht zu hören, dass sie nur mit von der Partie war, um einmal Bruchtal zu sehen und vielleicht noch die ein oder andere Sache hier zu lernen.

Ich war etwas überrascht, als mir der Größte der Gruppe als Halbarad vorgestellt wurde. Wenn ich mich nicht völlig irrte, dann war dieser große, schwarzhaarige Kerl mit der Leichenbitter-Miene Aragorns Cousin, der den Rest seiner Sippe am Ende des Ringkriegs in den Süden führen würde. Doch auch hier stellte sich heraus, dass er nur mitgekommen war, um mit Elrond zu sprechen und seiner Tochter Gwaithwen sicheres Geleit nach Bruchtal zu geben. Die beiden hatten in Etwa so viel miteinander gemeinsam wie ein quietschbunter Gute-Laune-Teenie mit pinkem Nagellack mit einem biederen magengeschwür-geschädigten Büroangestellten mit einem Hang zum Film-Noir.

Als nächstes an der Reihe war ein reichlich betagt aussehender Waldläufer mit schlohweißen Haaren, der sich als Saeloron vorstellte, sowie zwei mittelalte Männer namens Tawarion und Thoraladh, die mich nicht nur durch die Tatsache, dass sie Zwillinge waren, an Elladan und Elrohir erinnerten, sondern auch durch ihre unheilige Art synchron zu grinsen und zu sprechen.

Der letzte Waldläufer war ein überraschend durchschnittlich aussehender Mann, der nicht viel älter als Gwaithwen oder ich sein konnte, aber ein sehr gewinnendes Lächeln zur Schau trug. Der als Talven vorgestellte verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor mir, vielleicht sogar noch etwas tiefer als alle anderen und trug mir mit einem sehr unterwürfigen Tonfall ebenfalls Schutz und Treue an. Doch irgendwie hatte ich mit einem Mal ein schlechtes Gefühl, als Talven sich wieder aufrichtete und mir in die Augen schaute. Unwillkürlich wich ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück und stieß leicht gegen Erestor, der sich die ganze Zeit über einen Schritt hinter mir gehalten hatte.

Ich kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, denn in meinem alten Leben hatte es mich des Öfteren überfallen. Damals hatte ich allerdings noch vorgezogen es zu ignorieren und ihm nicht zu viel Bedeutung beizumessen. Hätte ich meiner Intuition in meiner alten Welt etwas mehr Beachtung geschenkt und sie nicht als Vorurteil abgetan, wäre mir wahrscheinlich die ein oder andere Enttäuschung erspart geblieben.

Ich spürte Erestors prüfenden Blick auf meinem Gesicht. Anscheinend war ihm nicht entgangen, dass mich etwas beunruhigte.

„Nein." sagte ich, anstatt mein kleines Sprüchlein aufzusagen, dass ich die Dienste gern annahm und blablabla.

Es trafen mich ausnahmslos überraschte Blicke, nur Brannon grinste breit in sich hinein. Anscheinend freute er sich bereits auf den nächsten Kleinkrieg zwischen mir und irgendwem.

„Nein, es tut mir leid, aber ich werde Eure Dienste nicht annehmen." sagte ich fest und ein kurzes Aufflackern in Talvens Augen schien mir Recht zu geben. Doch gleich darauf hatte der junge Mann sich wieder im Griff und sah mich fragend an. „Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren Frau Firiel, was ich getan habe, um mir Eure Abneigung zuzuziehen?"

Na toll, was sollte ich darauf jetzt sagen? Ich hab da so eine Ahnung, dass Ihr mir nichts Gutes wollt, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was es damit auf sich hat? Eigentlich hielt ich das für keine besonders gute Idee, aber im Endeffekt sagte ich genau das.

Woraufhin Beril mir mit kalter Stimme mitteilte, dass Talven ihr Neffe wäre und absolut vertrauenswürdig. Auch Elrond hielt es mal wieder für angeraten sich einzumischen.

„Firiel, Ihr wisst um meine Gaben und ich kann aus dieser Richtung keine Gefahr für Euch sehen. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum Talven Euch nicht begleiten sollte."

Anscheinend hatte ich heute mal wieder einen ganz besonders argen Anti-Elrond-Tag und so fuhr ich ihn reichlich giftig an: „Glaubt Ihr, dass Ihr alles sehen könnt, was in der Zukunft liegt? Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht so ein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen in Eure Fähigkeiten und da es hier ja immerhin um _mein_ Leben geht, würde ich gerne selbst entscheiden, wer sich mir an die Hacken hängen darf." Ich schaute kurz zu Erestor auf und dann flehentlich zu Radagast.

„Ihr habt mir gesagt, dass diese Intuition von... von meinem Ahnvater herrührt und ich mich auf sie verlassen könnte."

Der alte Zauberer nickte bedachtsam mit dem Kopf und ich konnte sehen, dass seine Reaktion bei den übrigen Waldläufern nicht gerade auf Begeisterung stieß. Klasse, wir hatten noch nicht mal einen Fuß aus Elronds Privat-Refugium gesetzt und meine Bodyguard-Truppe brachte mir jetzt schon eine Begeisterung entgegen, wie ich dem Auftauchen von Ellonur in zweideutigen Situationen.

Ich fühlte plötzlich, wie Erestor mir leicht eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. „Bist Du Dir vollkommen sicher?" fragte er und ich schaute ihm in die Augen. „Ja, vollkommen."

Erestor nickte lediglich und wandte sich dann an Beril. „Damit dürfte die Sache klar sein. Es steht Euch natürlich frei, Euer Angebot zurück zu nehmen."

Sowohl Elrond als auch Beril sahen von dieser Ansage etwas überrumpelt aus, aber ich hielt dem scharfen Blick der Waldläuferin stand und verschränkte meine Arme. Unter der angespannten Beobachtung aller anderen lieferten Beril und ich uns ein Blickduell, das sich gewaschen hatte, doch da es um mich ging, war ich nicht bereit nachzugeben.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor die schwarzhaarige Waldläuferin schließlich scharf einatmete. „Du wirst mit Halbarad zu unserer Sippe zurückkehren, Talven." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an mich. „Ich habe Euch meine Dienste angeboten und dabei bleibe ich." Aber es war der Dunadan anzusehen, dass es sie einige Mühe kostete und ich vermutete, dass sie mir gerne noch ein paar unfreundliche Sachen an den Kopf geworfen hätte, wenn hinter mir nicht ein ziemlich beeindruckender, zwei Meter großer, ganz in schwarz gewandeter Elb gestanden hätte, der sie mit Gewittermiene beobachtete.

„Aber Beril..." Talven war seine Verblüffung deutlich anzuhören, doch die strenge Waldläuferin duldete anscheinend keinen Widerspruch gegen ihre Entscheidungen.

„Du wirst mit Halbarad zurückkehren." sagte sie fest und Talven schloss den Mund, ging aber nach draußen auf den Balkon, wo er mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen den Wasserfall betrachtete.

„Dann stehen wir nur vor einem Problem." ergriff nun auch der ältere Saeloron das Wort und schaute erst mich, dann Erestor prüfend an. „Ihr scheint großen Wert darauf zu legen, zu neunt aufzubrechen. Wer soll nun Talvens Platz einnehmen?"

Clever mitgedacht, wie ich zugeben musste. Doch bevor noch irgendwer einen Vorschlag äußern konnte, schaltete sich die quirlige Gwaithwen ein. „Wieso nehmt Ihr mich nicht stattdessen mit? Selbst Vater sagt, dass er selten eine Frau so gut mit Schwert und Bogen hat umgehen sehen wie mich! Ich könnte Euch bestimmt von Nutzen sein." platzte sie mit einem naiven Lächeln heraus und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Zumindest eine Person, die mich hier anscheinend als uneingeschränkte Instanz in Sachen Abenteuer-Wanderungen ansah.

Ich schaute sie etwas zweifelnd an, denn auch wenn ich bei ihr nicht den geringsten Zweifel hatte, so konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass ihr Vater sonderlich begeistert von der Idee wäre. Außerdem schien sie wirklich noch sehr jung zu sein und es widerstrebte mir, sie in so eine Gefahr zu ziehen.

Zum Glück machte ihr Halbarad gleich darauf klar, was er von dieser Schnapsidee hielt. Auch Beril warf ein, dass sie einfach noch zu jung wäre und in den Dörfern der Dunadan ebenfalls Kämpfer benötigt würden, die die Frauen und Kinder schützten.

Doch die blonde Waldläuferin, die mich so langsam an einen Flummi erinnerte, der nur umso höher sprang je heftiger man ihn auf den Boden warf, stellte sich stur. „Unser Vetter Aragorn war noch keine 20 Jahre alt, als Herr Elrond ihn auf seine erste Fahrt schickte. Das hat er mir selbst erzählt. Ich bin schon über 20 und habe nichts weiter als unsere Dörfer gesehen. Und wenn Eru in seiner Weisheit für mich einen frühen..." Mit Rücksicht auf ihren Vater verschluckte die junge Frau das letzte Wort. „für mich irgendwelche Gefahren vorgesehen hat, dann werde ich Ihnen auch zu Hause nicht entgehen können."

Lediglich Saeloron schien auf Gwaithwens Seite zu stehen und so entbrannte zwischen den Waldläufern eine hitzige Diskussion, ob Halbarads Tochter nun Talvens Platz einnehmen sollte oder nicht.

Elrond vergrub mit einem Kopfschütteln das Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen, während Brannon das ganze Schauspiel mit spöttischer Miene beobachtete. Er ging sogar so weit einzuwerfen, dass er persönlich ja nichts dagegen hätte die junge Waldläuferin mitzunehmen. Er würde gerne höchstpersönlich ein Auge auf ihre Sicherheit haben. Dieser Kommentar trug ihm einen äußerst giftigen Blick von Beril ein (hinter dem mir persönlich irgendwie mehr zu stecken schien als nur Beschützerinstinkt) und einen warmen Dank von Gwaithwen, die anscheinend nicht im Geringsten verstand, was Brannon damit meinte. Seine Zweideutigkeiten waren an diesem naiven Mädchen wirklich verschwendet.

In ihrer Verzweiflung wandte sich die junge Frau schließlich an Erestor und mich. Wir hatten den Streit schweigend verfolgt, doch nun würden wir um ein Statement nicht herumkommen.

„Es geht hier um Euch, Frau Firiel. Was sagt Ihr zu meinem Wunsch Euch zu begleiten?"

Ich schaute sie einige Augenblicke zweifelnd an, bevor ich mich zu einer Antwort aufraffte. „Ich sähe keinen Grund Euch nicht mitzunehmen, Gwaithwen, außer dem, dass Ihr in Bruchtal sicherer seid." Dann schaute ich zu Erestor auf. Irgendwie wollte ich so eine Entscheidung nicht treffen ohne nicht wenigstens seine Meinung gehört zu haben. Er deutete meinen Blick auch prompt richtig und taxierte die blonde Waldläuferin einige Augenblicke lang mit einem abschätzenden Blick, bevor er sprach. „Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, uns zu begleiten, würde ich Euch nicht hindern." Ich konnte sehen, wie die junge Frau erleichtert aufatmete, aber Erestor war noch nicht fertig. „Findet Euch morgen früh mit Euren Waffen auf dem Übungsplatz ein und danach werde ich entscheiden."

Mit einem äußerst seltsamen Quietschen sprang Gwaithwen auf uns zu und fiel erst mir und dann doch tatsächlich Erestor um den Hals, um sich zu bedanken.

Mein Düsterelb war dermaßen überrumpelt, dass er mir einen fast flehentlichen Blick zuwarf und für einen Moment wünschte ich mir Glorfindel zurück, der meine boshafte Belustigung über diese Szene sicher geteilt hätte.

Erestor klopfte der jungen Frau schließlich mit den scharfen Worten „Wenn Ihr mich nicht sofort loslasst, ändere ich meine Meinung und sperre Euch höchstpersönlich in Bruchtals tiefsten Keller." auf den Rücken. Errötend und stammelnd ließ das arme Mädchen den Berater sofort los und zog sich etwas zurück.

Halbarad war natürlich alles andere als begeistert über diese Entscheidung, aber seine Tochter war eine erwachsene Frau, zumindest dem Alter nach, und er konnte sie schlecht hindern, wenn er nicht auf eine ernsthafte Familienkrise aus war.

So verlief sich unsere kleine Versammlung und am nächsten Morgen fand auch ich mich auf dem Übungsplatz ein, um zu sehen, was mein jüngster Bodyguard drauf hatte. Natürlich waren alle Waldläufer anwesend und Erestor hatte mir bereits am Abend zuvor erzählt, dass er Brannon gebeten hatte, mit der kleinen Quietschmaus die Probe aufs Exempel zu machen. Ich persönlich hielt das für keine gute Idee und hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn Erestor sich selbst dieser Prüfung angenommen hätte, aber er schien es für einen besonders guten Scherz zu halten ausgerechnet Brannon auf den blonden Flummi anzusetzen.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich mich in dem Elb mit dem Narbengesicht geirrt hatte. Er war ein umsichtiger Kämpfer und sehr darauf bedacht der Waldläuferin keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Natürlich kam sie nicht im Geringsten ernsthaft gegen den seit Jahrtausenden geschulten Elben an, aber sie machte ihre Sache überraschend gut. Im Bogenschießen war sie dann nicht ganz so brillant wie im Schwertkampf, aber es reichte aus, um Erestor zu überzeugen. Am Ende dieses kleinen Schaukampfes teilte er ihr mit, dass sie uns begleiten könne, wenn dies wirklich ihr Wunsch war.

Und ob das ihr Wunsch war. Gwaithwen war völlig aus dem Häuschen und hüpfte wie ein wildgewordener Märzhase über den Übungsplatz. Allerdings lernte sie schnell. Nachdem sie fast jedem Anwesenden um den Hals gefallen war, reichte ein warnender Blick von Erestor aus, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten auch ihm wieder eine innige Umarmung zu teil werden zu lassen.

Nachdem Brannon die junge Waldläuferin mit einem äußerst dreckigen Grinsen ebenfalls in seine Arme geschlossen hatte, gesellte er sich zu Erestor und mir. „Die Kleine ist mir persönlich wirklich eine willkommene Ergänzung unserer Gruppe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr bewusst ist, worauf sie sich einlässt."

„Das ist ihr ganz sicher nicht bewusst." antwortete Erestor ihm düster. „Aber das ist es Gandalfs zu klein geratenen Marionetten, die den Ring vernichten sollen, auch nicht."

Nach dieser letzten Probe aufs Exempel ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Innerhalb weniger Tage waren alle Mitglieder unserer kleinen Gruppe mit der nötigen Reisegarderobe und Waffen ausgestattet. Nach einigem Hin und Her wurde entschieden, dass wir nicht reiten, sondern nur ein Packpferd mitführen würden und Rion sorgte höchstpersönlich dafür, dass wir zumindest für die erste Zeit genug an Proviant dabei hatten.

Ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen, auf all diese Vorbereitungen persönlich ein Auge zu haben und meine alten Sekretärinnenfähigkeiten leisteten mir dabei gute Dienste. Meint ihr, irgendwer wäre auch nur im Entferntesten darauf gekommen für alle Fälle wenigstens ein paar Goldmünzen einzupacken oder zusätzliche Decken? Nein, die Herren der Schöpfung waren vollauf damit beschäftigt überall auf dem armen Gaul und an ihren Klamotten so viele Dolche und Pfeilvorräte wie möglich unterzubringen, aber an so profane Dinge wie Haarbürsten und Seife dachte natürlich niemand. Wobei es ein Experiment wert gewesen wäre, ob Elben nach fünf Wochen in der Wildnis ohne all ihre Schönheitsgimmicks immer noch so perfekt aussahen.

Es war der letzte Abend vor unserer Abreise, als Erestor und ich auf seinem Balkon standen und den Sonnenuntergang über dem Wasserfall beobachteten.

„Was hat es mit Deiner Intuition und der Tatsache, dass Du Talven nicht dabei haben wolltest, auf sich?" fragte mein Düsterelb schließlich ohne mich anzuschauen.

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass Erestor mir bei der Entscheidung den Waldläufer auf unserer Fahrt außen vor zu lassen, blind vertraut hatte ohne eine Erklärung zu verlangen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Ich hatte bei gewissen Personen in meiner Welt schon immer so ein Gefühl, dass sie mir nichts Gutes bringen würden und Radagast hat mir damals erklärt, dass das wohl eine Maia-Fähigkeit wäre." Ich hatte durchaus nichts dagegen Erestor ein paar Begebenheiten aus meinem alten Leben zu erzählen, aber ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich es anfangen sollte, da diese Welt und meine alte so verschieden waren. „Als ich die... sagen wir mal Geliebte eines sehr guten Freundes kennenlernte, hatte ich von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl. Aber ich hab nicht darauf gehört, weil ich nicht ungerecht sein wollte. Nachdem er zwei Jahre mit ihr zusammengelebt hatte, kam durch einen Zufall heraus, dass sie nebenbei auch noch mehrere andere Affären hatte."

Jetzt drehte Erestor sich zu mir und schaute mich verblüfft an. Elben wären anscheinend nie auf die Idee gekommen jemanden zu betrügen. „Ihr Menschen seid schon ein seltsames Volk." murmelte er.

„Wem sagst Du das." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als ich an diese unschöne Geschichte dachte. „Und hätte ich bei... meinem ehemaligen Geliebten..." Ich zögerte. Geliebter klang wirklich selten bescheuert, aber wenn ich Ex-Freund gesagt hätte, dann wüsste Erestor ziemlich sicher nichts damit anzufangen und wüsste nicht, in welcher Beziehung ich zu ihm gestanden hätte. „Ich hab ihn geliebt, weißt Du, aber irgendwie hat er sich zu einer anderen Frau hingezogen gefühlt. Er hat mich über ein halbes Jahr betrogen, bevor ich es erfuhr und die Beziehung beendet habe. Dabei hab ich von Anfang an gefühlt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Selbst als er mir gesagt hat, dass er mich lieben würde. Mir wären eine Menge Tränen erspart geblieben, wenn ich einfach auf dieses Gefühl gehört hätte." Ich starrte weiterhin auf den Wasserfall, aber ich spürte Erestors Blick auf mir ruhen.

„Das tut mir leid. Aber wie ich sehe, bist Du kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Der wievielte in der Reihe Deiner Geliebten bin ich denn?" fragte er mich schließlich halb belustigt, halb neugierig, um mich anscheinend von meinen schlechten Erinnerungen abzulenken. Was auch funktionierte, denn ich drehte mich jetzt zu ihm um und funkelte ihn streitlustig an.

„Willst Du mir etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen machen, dass ich nicht..." Himmel war es schwer in dieser Welt die richtigen Worte für solche Privatangelegenheiten zu finden! „...dass ich nicht völlig unerfahren bin? Ausgerechnet Du? Glorfindel konnte es sich natürlich nicht verkneifen, mir ein paar Geschichten aus dem Ersten Zeitalter zu erzählen." fauchte ich ihn an, erntete dafür aber nur ein Lachen. Anscheinend hatte der Herr Berater heute keine Lust mit mir zu streiten.

„Du hast ganz offensichtlich Erfahrungen im Rahmen Deiner Möglichkeiten und der Gepflogenheiten Deiner Welt gemacht. Dass werde ich Dir ganz sicher nicht übelnehmen."

Ich schaute ihn überrascht an und nickte dann. „Das will ich Dir auch geraten haben, mein Lieber. Im Übrigen haben mich meine Eltern dahingehend sehr streng erzogen. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mit Deiner Anzahl von Geliebten mithalten kann." versetzte ich bissig.

„Wohl kaum." antwortete mir mein Düsterelb und zog mich, immer noch grinsend, an sich. „Ich hatte nur gehofft, Dich bei passender Gelegenheit ganz nach meinen Wünschen verderben zu können. Jetzt muss ich mich fragen, ob ich da überhaupt mithalten kann." Letzteres war eindeutig ironisch gemeint. „Seit dem Zweiten Zeitalter ist mein Frauenverschleiß rapide zurückgegangen."

Grinsend schmiegte ich mich noch enger an ihn. „So viele waren es nicht. Ich bin wohl eher diejenige, die nicht mithalten kann." bekannte ich leise.

„Komm bloß nicht auf die blödsinnige Idee, Dir über so etwas Gedanken zu machen." warnte Erestor mich. Er konnte meine Gedankengänge inzwischen anscheinend ganz gut nachvollziehen.

Wir standen eine Weile schweigend beisammen, bis ich wieder das Wort ergriff. Eine Frage brannte mir schon seit einiger Zeit auf den Lippen, doch bisher hatte ich es nicht gewagt, ihn danach zu fragen. Aber da ja heute Abend anscheinend die richtige Zeit für tiefschürfende Bekenntnisse war...

„Glorfindel hat mir von Deiner Familie erzählt. Was ist aus Deinen Eltern und Deinem Bruder geworden?" fragte ich leise. Wenn irgend möglich zog mein Düsterelb mich noch etwas fester an sich, bevor er antwortete. „Bald nachdem meine Eltern aus Morgoths Verliesen entkommen waren, sind sie in den Westen gesegelt. Ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen. Was meinen Bruder angeht..." Es schien mir, als würde Erestor einen Moment zögern. „Vielleicht reicht es, wenn ich Dir sage, dass er Maethaglar hieß und elbische Namen prinzipiell nur einmal vergeben werden."

Ich hatte gerade eben zu Erestor aufsehen wollen, aber als ich seine Worte hörte, hielt ich für einen Augenblick geschockt inne.

Maetheglar, der Verräter...

Er war Erestors älterer Bruder gewesen.

Derjenige, der ihn hätte beschützen sollen, auf ihn Acht geben...

Ich musste unwillkürlich an meine drei älteren Schwestern denken und wie sie stets alles versucht hatten, um jeden Ärger von mir fernzuhalten. Die sich im Zweifelsfall sogar gegen meine Eltern gestellt hatten. Ich griff mir an die Stirn, aber Erestor nahm mein Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hände und schaute mir in die Augen. „Wir wollen uns diesen letzten Abend nicht mit Gedanken an meinen abtrünnigen Bruder verderben." Und damit beugte er sich zu mir hinunter und küsste mich auf eine Art und Weise, die jeden anderen Gedanken nachhaltig aus meinem Hirn verscheuchte.

Oh nein, ich muss Euch enttäuschen. Auch diese letzte Nacht verbrachte ich allein in meinem Schlafzimmer. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern, aber wahrscheinlich war es wirklich besser so.

Im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages brach unser kleiner Trupp völlig still und unbemerkt auf. Lediglich Elrond und Halbarad erwarteten uns vor Bruchtals Toren, um uns eine gefahrlose Reise zu wünschen, was mir persönlich ja als ziemliche Ironie erschien.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf das Haus, dass im letzten dreiviertel Jahr meine neue Heimat geworden war, wandte ich mich um und ergriff Erestors Hand, die er mir entgegenstreckte, um mich die Stufen hinunterzuführen.


End file.
